Reclaim
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Nach einem rasanten siebten Schuljahr wird Harry Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Der Dunkle Orden gewinnt mehr und mehr an Macht... wie wird sich das alles auf Harry auswirken? Wie wird Dumbledore reagieren?
1. Chapter 1

Reclaim

by Batsutousai

Übersetzer: Kaos

Warnungen: Dark, Lemon, Slash

Ü/N: Hier kommt dann also Reclaim! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
Ich möchte mich bei Mondkatze dafür bedanken, dass sie so nett war, es alles gebetat hat!

Kapitel 1

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass er es weiß. Es soll eine Überraschung sein", zischte Voldemort dem dunkelhaarigen Mann vor ihm zu. „Wenn Harry es rausfindet, dann werd ich dich umbringen!"

Das war alles, was Fawkes hören musste, bevor er in einer Feuersäule verschwand.

--- --- ---

Harry Potter klopfte an die Tür des Büro des Direktors, pfeifend. Es war bislang ein guter Sommer und seine beste Freundin, Hermine Granger, würde gegen Ende der Woche kommen und mit den Zwillingen den Rest des Sommers auf der Manor verbringen. Er hatte die Zwillinge furchtbar vermisst, da Hermine sie nicht mit zu den Ordenstreffen brachte, wenn sie kam. Nicht, dass Harry das zulassen würde. Er vertraute seinen Leuten mit seinem Leben, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er so weit gehen könnte, ihnen das Leben seiner Patenkinder anzuvertrauen.

„Ah, Harry, mein lieber Junge, bitte komm rein." Albus Dumbledore lächelte und winkte den jungen Mann herein.

Harry lächelte. „Hallo Albus", meinte er, als er sich in den roten Plüschsessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors setzte. „Womit kann ich dir helfen?"

Albus setzte sich mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck hinter den Tisch. „Harry, ich möchte, dass du und Ula den Rest des Sommers in der Schule verbringt."

Grüne Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Du hast besser einen guten Grund, Albus. Ich bin es leid, dass du versuchst, mich von Marcus fernzuhalten, nur weil Severus im ersten Halbjahr gedacht hat, dass er ein Todesser ist."

Albus seufzte. „Harry, Fawkes hat Voldemort auf Marcus Anwesen gesehen. Er hat mit jemanden mit dunkelbraunem Haar über dich gesprochen."

Der jüngere Zauberer sah verblüfft aus und sein Blick flog zu dem Phönix, der sie vorsichtig betrachtete. „Marcus würde mich nicht an Voldemort übergeben", sagte er mit einer kalten Stimme.

„Harry, du weißt das nicht mit Sicherheit", erwiderte Albus.

/Tom…/, flüsterte Harry in seinem Verstand, als er mit Albus sprach. „Albus, du kennst Marcus nicht so gut wie ich. Er würde mich nicht Voldemort ausliefern."

/Ja, Schatz?/, erwiderte der Dunkle Lord abwesend.

/Fawkes hat dich dabei gesehen, wie du mit einem der Todesser gesprochen hast/, erwiderte Harry und beobachtete Albus vorsichtig. Der Direktor hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien jemanden höher um Hilfe zu bitten.

Harry fühlte durch ihre Verbindung, wie Toms Augen sich weiteten. /Fuck. Was will er von dir?/

/Das ich den Rest des Sommers in Hogwarts bleibe./

Von Albus kam ein Seufzen. „Harry, du musst auch an Miss Thoralds Sicherheit denken."

Tom stöhnte. Er hatte den Direktor gehört, da ihre Verbindung soweit geöffnet war. /Bleib in Hogwarts. Er wird dich sonst eine Ewigkeit damit nerven. Und wenn er dann noch herausfindet, dass Herm und die Zwillinge zu uns kommen…/

Harry stand kurz vor den Tränen. Stattdessen boxte er gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles und schloss seine Augen fest. „Albus, ich verstehe, dass, wenn Voldemort auf der Manor ist, dass sowohl Ula als auch ich in Gefahr sind; aber, du musst verstehen, dass wir beide bereits schon einen Monat da waren und es uns beiden gut geht. Wenn Voldemort uns angreifen wollen würde, dann hätte er es bereits getan", knurrte er und kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

/Harry, bitte, setz nicht alles aufs Spiel, nur damit du mit mir Sex haben kannst.../, stöhnte der Dunkle Lord, als Albus antwortete:

„Harry, ich fürchte, dass Voldemort nur wollte, dass du dich sicher fühlst." Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf dem Teen vor ihm und sein Blick schnitt durch Harry, obwohl dieser es nicht sehen konnte. „Ich befehle dir, dass du am Ende des Tages in Hogwarts bist."

„Du kannst mir keine Befehle geben", zischte der Junge-der-lebt, seine grünen Augen fuhren auf.

°°Du bist ein Mitglied des Ordens und des Hogwartskollegiums, Harry°°, erwiderte Fawkes. °°Ich fürchte, er kann es.°°

/Stimm einfach zu, bitte, Schatz/, bettelte Tom.

Harry rieb seine Zähne aneinander und blitzte den Direktor an. „Ich hasse dich", spie er, bevor er aufstand und aus dem Büro stürmte.

/Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich besuchen kann, wenn ich verspreche, dich nicht aus der Schule zu holen, weißt du/, murmelte Tom beruhigend. /Und du kannst mit Severus und Poppy reden, wenn du ein weiteres Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens brauchst, mit dem du dich streiten kannst./

/Ich hasse es, gefangen zu sein/, weinte Harry, als er sich auf den Treppen vor der Schule niederließ. /Ich hasse das Gefühl, als wenn ich nirgendwo hingehen könnte! Du weißt das!/

/Ja, ich weiß das, aber Albus wird dir in dieser Hinsicht keine Wahl geben./

„Harry?!", rief eine weibliche Stimme überrascht.

Harry sah auf und sah, dass Poppy Pomfrey zu ihm eilte. Sie trug ihren Reiseumhang und ihre Arzttasche. „Hey, Poppy."

Die Medihexe blieb vor dem jungen Zauberer stehen und streckte ihre Hand aus, um eine Tränenspur wegzuwischen. „Was ist los?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Albus hat Voldemort auf der Manor gesehen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich den Rest des Sommers hier bleiben muss."

„Und du entscheidest gerade, was du Marcus sagen willst." Die Medihexe nickte traurig.

Harry nickte. Poppy war eins von zwei Mitgliedern des Kollegiums, die wussten, dass Marcus Brutús, der letztes Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, in der Realität der Dunkle Lord Voldemort war. Sie verstand den kranken Humor der Situation. „Ich will nicht hier bleiben."

Poppy legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich weiß, aber wenn Albus dir keine Wahl lässt", meinte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Sag Marcus, dass Albus dich in der Schule braucht, falls sie angegriffen wird oder so. Wenn die Angriffe wieder zunehmen, wird Albus wahrscheinlich alle Mitglieder aus ihren Ferien zurückrufen." Sie lehnte sich vor, um dem Teen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Und es ist nicht, als wenn Albus Dumbledore irgendwas tun könnte, dich hier zu behalten, Mylord." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Komm, wenn du wieder hier bist. Scamps kleine Kätzchen sind vor kurzer Zeit geboren wurden und ich hatte noch nicht wirklich die Zeit, sie zu benennen."

Harry nickte, stand auf und wischte sich über die nassen Wangen. „Okay. Wenn du Albus siehst, lass ihn wissen, dass ich Ula und unser Zeug hole."

„Natürlich." Poppy lächelte und ging dann in die Schule.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Schultor.

--- --- ---

Ula Thorald war genauso erfreut darüber wie Harry, dass sie die Manor verlassen sollten. Tom und Harry verbrachten eine Stunde damit, sie aus ihrem Zimmer zu bekommen. Als nichts klappte, wechselten die Liebhaber Blicke und hexten die Tür aus dem Weg.

„Ich gehe nicht!", schrie die junge Hexe von ihrem Bett, bevor sie eine Stofftiergans aus einem Stapel von ihrem Bett auf die beiden Dunklen Zauberer warf.

Harry duckte sich aus dem Weg, aber Tom, dessen Beherrschung am Ende war, ließ die Gans verbrennen. „Das ist genug", knurrte er.

Ula starrte die Asche der Gans geschockt an. Harry nutzte die Chance, um aufs Bett neben sie zu klettern und sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Die Zwölfjährige brach in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an Harry, als wäre er das letzte Ding auf dem Planeten. Harry strich ihr über das dunkelbraune Haar und sah den Dunklen Lord an. /Musstest du das dumme Ding unbedingt in die Luft jagen?/, fragte er mit einem Hauch Humor.

Tom seufzte und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Es tut mir Leid, Ula, aber ich dachte, ich hätte dir beigebracht, mich nicht mit Dingen zu bewerfen", zog der Dunkle Lord sie leicht auf.

Als Antwort schnappte sich das schluchzende Kind eine Babypuppe am Haar und schmiss sie blind auf den Mann hinter sich.

Tom stöhnte und rieb sich den Kopf, wo das Bein der Puppe ihn getroffen hatte. „Soll ich die auch noch verbrennen?!

„Nein! Ich will, dass du weg gehst!", schrie Ula an Harrys Brust.

/Du beruhigst sie. Ich geh deine Sachen packen/, beschloss Tom finster, bevor er schmollend den Raum verließ.

Harry lehnte sich zurück, damit er in die Augen des Mädchens sehen konnte. „Ula, niemand will, dass wir gehen. Sogar die Hauselfen sind verärgert."

„Warum konntest du nicht einfach nein sagen?", schrie Ula und boxte mit der Faust gegen die Brust, an der sie gerade erst geweint hatte.

„Ich hab es versucht", flüsterte Harry. „Aber ich bin Lehrer an der Schule und ein Ordensmitglied. Wenn Albus mir Befehle gibt, bin ich gezwungen, ihnen folge zu leisten. Ich hab deswegen gekämpft. Merlin weiß wie sehr! Aber er wollte uns nicht bleiben lassen. Es tut mir so leid, Ula." Er wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg, seine Augen schimmerten traurig.

Ula starrte den jungen Mann an, der irgendwie zu so etwas wie einem Bruder oder einem Lieblingsonkel für sie geworden war. Sie wusste, dass Harry aus ganzem Herzen bleiben wollte: er musste es ihr nicht sagen, damit sie es wusste. Sie wusste auch, dass Harry sie nie anlügen würde und es war das Wissen, dass sie nickte und sich beruhigte. Es war nicht richtig, auf Harry wütend zu sein. Er hatte sein bestes getan. Es war Dumbledore, auf den sie sauer sein musste und sie schwor sich, den alten Mann bereuen zu lassen, dass Harry und sie Slytherin Manor verlassen mussten. „Es war nicht deine Schuld", erklärte sie dem Zauberer.

Harry lächelte sie traurig an. „Nein, ich vermute nicht." Er seufzte. „Lass uns den Kram zusammenpacken, hmm? Je eher wir gehen, desto eher können wir die Hogwarts Hauselfen überreden, etwas Gemeines in Albus Essen zu tun."

Ula kicherte. „Ja!"

--- --- ---

Nachdem sie Albus auf den Vordertreppen getroffen und Ula ein ziemlich großes Stück verrottendes Holz nach dem Direktor geworfen hatte, wurde Harry und Ula eine Zweizimmer Suite gezeigt, die sie sich für den Rest des Sommers teilen würden. Die Suite sollte auch Harrys Räume werden für das Schuljahr und der Teen hatte seinem jungen Zögling versprochen, dass er ihr Zeug bei sich behalten würde, wenn sie es nicht im Schlafsaal lassen wollte. Nachdem sie Instruktionen von Harry bekommen hatte, ging das Mädchen zu den Hauselfen, um mit ihnen darüber zu reden, einen Zaubertrank von Harry in die Suppe des Direktors zu kippen. Ula hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, aber Harry hatte versprochen, dass es gute Rache wäre.

Als er sicher war, dass alles an Ort und Stelle war, ging Harry in den Krankenflügel und klopfte an der Bürotür der Medihexe. „Poppy?"

Poppy lächelte ihren Gast an, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Du siehst viel besser aus."

„Ja, es war ziemlich lustig zu zusehen, wie geschockt Albus war, weil Ula ein Stück Holz auf ihn geworfen hat", gab Harry zu.

Die Medihexe lachte und winkte Harry rein. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass alle geschockt wären, wenn eine Zweitklässlerin ein Stück Holz nach ihnen werfen würde. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie auch nicht erfreut darüber war, das Manor verlassen zu müssen."

„Ihr Weg es zu zeigen ist nur aufreibender als meiner", stimmte Harry zu und warf sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Und wie hat sie ihren Unwillen gezeigt?", fragte Poppy und machte ihnen Tee.

„Sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen, hat Sachen auf uns geworfen, als wir die Tür aufgehext hatten." Harry stöhnte. „Tom war nicht glücklich und ließ eine fliegende Stoffgans in Rauch aufgehen. Als Rache hat Ula drauf gewartet, dass er am Bett war, bevor sie eine ihrer Puppen in sein Gesicht geschmissen hat. Er ist schmollend gegangen."

Poppy gluckste, als sie dem jungen Zauberer eine Tasse Tee reichte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte. „Bei Toms Temperament wundert es mich, dass er die Puppe nicht auch zerschmorrt hat."

„Er hat damit gedroht." Harry grinste. „Also hat Ula ihn angeschrieen, dass er gehen soll."

Die Medihexe schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Das Kind hat Glück, dass er sie mag. Jeder andere wäre verkohlt worden, von der Puppe nicht zu sprechen!"

„Ich weiß!" Harry lachte. „Du solltest sie Quidditch spielen sehen! Er lässt ihren Quaffel immer durch, sogar wenn er den Ball schon fast in den Händen hält!"

„Oh, das muss die Leute verwirren, mit denen ihr spielt." Poppy schnaubte.

„Es nervt sein Team total, aber ihr Team schmeißt ihr jedes Mal den Quaffel zu, bevor sie zu den Toren kommen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Tom sagt, dass er Quidditch hasst."

„Lass mich raten, er hat sofort zugestimmt mitzuspielen, als er gefragt wurde?" Poppy lachte.

„Ja." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

Die Medihexe grinste. „Er war mal der Hüter im Slytherinteam."

„Also hat er mich angelogen!" Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Verdammter Bastard. Ich werde ein langes Gespräch mit ihm führen müssen."

Poppy lachte wieder. „Oh, er hat in seinen beiden letzten Jahren nicht mehr gespielt. Sie hatten ihn endlich aus dem Team geschmissen, als er mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek als beim Training verbracht hat."

Der Junge-der-lebt rollte seine Augen. „Klingt nach ihm." Er schnaubte und setzte seinen Tee ab. „Also, du hast was über Kätzchen gesagt?"

„Oh ja." Poppy setzte ebenfalls ihre Tasse ab und stand auf. „Scamp hat sie vor sechs Wochen bekommen. Ich wollte dich eins aussuchen lassen zu deinem Geburtstag, wenn du möchtest."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er stand auf. „Sicher! Wo sind sie?"

„In meinem Raum." Poppy lächelte und führte den Teen zur Schlafzimmertür. „Wag es nicht, wieder Kommentare über die Unordnung zu machen, Mr. Potter."

„Ja, Madame Pomfrey", tönte Harry und duckte sich unter dem Schlag der Medihexe weg.

„Teufel." Poppy gluckste und führte ihn in den Raum und zu Scamp, die umringt von fünf kleinen, felligen Körpern war. Die meisten von ihnen hatten dunkles, geflecktes Fell wie ihre Mutter, aber eins hatte ein gequetscht aussehendes Gesicht und ein helles oranges Fell.

Harry verzog seine Lippen und kniete sich neben den Korb voller Halb-Kniesel. „Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, wer ihr Vater ist."

„Oh?" Poppy runzelte die Stirn und begann, ihre Vertraute zu streicheln.

„Krummbein, Herm's Kater", erwiderte Harry, bevor er dem Mutterkniesel zu nickte. „Kann ich deine Babys streicheln, Scamp?", fragte er höflich.

Scamp beobachtete den jungen Zauberer mit gefährlich leuchtenden Augen, bevor sie laut aufschnurrte und sich entspannte. „Ich nehme das mal als ja", murmelte Poppy und kraulte Scamp hinter den Ohren.

Harry lächelte und begann, eins der dunkleren Kätzchen zu streicheln. „Du hast ihnen noch keine Namen gegeben?"

„Nein. Wie gesagt, ich wollte dir eins zum Geburtstag schenken, also wollte ich ihnen vorher noch keinen Namen geben", antwortete Poppy. „Du kannst dir aussuchen, welches du auch immer magst, aber ich denke nicht, das Scamp sie für eine weitere Woche aus ihrem Blickfeld lässt."

„Ooooh…" Harry machte ein trauriges Gesicht und sah den Kniesel an. „Sogar, wenn ich verspreche, gut auf es aufzupassen?"

Poppy lachte, als Scamp ein lautes 'Miau' von sich gab.

„Mein Geburtstag ist in zwei Tagen, Scamp. Bist du sicher, dass ich dann nicht eins der Kätzchen haben kann? Ich verspreche auch, es jeden Tag zurückzubringen, damit du sehen kannst, dass ich ihm nichts getan habe", weinte der Teen gespielt.

Scamp schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie sanft miaute und eine Tatze leckte.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Hey, Poppy, war das ein ja?"

„Ich glaube, das war es", murmelte die Medihexe bewundernd.

„Cool."

Poppy gluckste. „Also dann, Mr. Potter, warum suchst du dir nicht eins aus?"

Harry lächelte und beguckte sich jeden Teilkniesel. Nach fünfzehn Minuten oder so, nahm er ein dunkelgraues Kätzchen mit schwarzen Flecken und großen Ohren. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich Smoky nennen, huh?", fragte er das Tier.

„Sie ist ein Mädchen, weißt du", warnte Poppy.

„Muss ich scheinbar Krummbein sagen, dass er keinen Sex mit seiner Tochter haben darf", erwiderte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen. Er knuddelte das Kätzchen und bekam ein leises Schnurren als Antwort. „Ooh! Sie ist so süß!"

Poppy lachte. „Ich denke, Smoky ist ein schöner Name, Harry."

„Ich auch." Harry lächelte und streichelte das Kätzchen sanft. „Danke, Poppy."

„Natürlich."

--- --- ---

Harry wurde am Morgen des 31. Juli wach, da jemand auf ihn sprang. Er öffnete ein grünes Auge und runzelte die Stirn. „Musstest du auf mich springen, du Monster?"

„Ich hab sie darum gebeten", kam eine amüsierte Stimme von der Tür.

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und er lächelte weit. „Marcus!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Schatz." Der Dunkle Lord gluckste, als Ula dem Teen in die Arme sprang. „Warum lässt du sich Harry nicht anziehen, Ula? Dann können wir runter in die Große Halle gehen."

„Okay", stimmte Ula zu, sprang vom Bett und hüpfte aus dem Raum.

Harry stand vom Bett auf und streckte sich. „Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte er zu dem Mann hinter sich.

Toms Arme glitten um Harrys Hüfte und zogen den jüngeren Zauberer gegen sich. „Aber, Schatz, es waren doch noch nur zwei Tage", zog er ihn auf.

„Bastard", stellte Harry fest, bevor er seinen Kopf drehte und Toms Lippen mit seinen eigenen einfing. Der Dunkle Lord glitt mit seiner Hand hoch, um sie an die Seite von Harrys Gesicht zu legen und erwiderte den Kuss verzweifelt. Als sie sich wieder lösten, glitzerten Harrys Augen neckisch. „Es waren doch nur zwei Tage, weißt du", neckte der Teen.

Tom gluckste. „Das ist richtig." Er küsste Harry noch einmal und ließ ihn dann los. „Zieh dich an, du Teufel."

„Ja, geliebter Bastard", erwiderte der Teen und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. „Was soll ich tragen?"

„Die Lederhosen", sagte Tom sofort.

Harry lachte und zog die Hosen heraus, genauso wie sein Lieblingsshirt, welches ein Loch im Rücken hatte, das sein Tattoo von einem Basilisken und Phönix auf seinem Rücken umrahmte. „Wie du wünscht, Liebling."

Als der Teen sich umzog, begutachtete der Dunkle Lord das Schlafzimmer mit einem kritischen Auge. Das Bett war überdurchschnittlich groß und schlicht. Auf ihm lagen weiße Baumwolllaken, weswegen Tom die Stirn runzelte. Er wusste, dass Harry Seide Baumwolle vorzog. „Harry, Schatz, deine Bettwäsche…"

„Ich weiß." Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Albus hat mich noch nicht lang genug aus dem Gebäude gelassen, damit ich mir neue holen kann und du weißt ja, dass die Lehrer ihre Räume selbst einrichten."

Tom nickte. „Ich lasse dir von Blinky seidene Bettwäsche bringen, wenn ich wieder in der Manor bin, okay?"

Harry verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Ich stimme nur zu, weil ich weiß, wie aufgeregt sie darüber sein wird." Er warf sein Schlafzeug in den Wäschekorb. „Wie lange bleibst du?"

„Nur heute, leider." Tom seufzte. „Ich muss morgen auf ein Meeting."

„Oh. Stimmt." Harry rieb sich über die Nase. „Sorry."

„Ich geb dir keine Schuld", schnaubte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich weiß es besser. Komm schon, lass uns nachschauen, ob das kleine Monster, das wir beide lieben und verehren, nichts zerstört hat."

Harry lachte und führte Tom ins Wohnzimmer. Ula sah die beiden vorsichtig von ihrer Schlafzimmertür her an. „Was hast du diesmal getan?", fragte Harry mit einem Hauch Humor.

Das Mädchen lächelte nervös. „Harry, kann ich dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben?"

Der junge Zauberer blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Sicher." Er nickte und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von einem der Sessel. Tom stellte sich hinter ihn. „Du kannst mir auch das Päckchen auf dem Tisch bringen, dann kann ich das auch öffnen."

„Von wem ist das?", fragte Tom, als Ula das Geschenk vom Tisch nahm und mit beiden Geschenken zum Jungen-der-lebt rannte.

„Nev. Seine Großmutter wollte ihm eine private Familienparty schmeißen, also haben wir uns beide die Geschenke schon vorher geschickt. Ich hab seins gestern erhalten", erwiderte Harry, nahm sich zuerst das Päckchen von Neville und packte es vorsichtig aus. Innen waren zwei Rollen mit dicken Pergament, auf einer stand ‚Longbottom', auf der anderen ‚Potter'. „Ha! Endlich!"

„Was ist das?", fragte Ula neugierig.

„Nevs und meine Familienstammbäume. Er hat mir versprochen zu versuchen, mir eine Kopie des Potterfamilienstammbaumes zu besorgen, da ich keine gefunden hatte und ich hab erwähnt, dass mich sein Stammbaum auch interessieren würde", erklärte Harry und ließ die beiden Rollen zauberstablos auf den Schreibtisch in seinem Wohnzimmer schweben, damit er sich sie angucken konnte, wenn er Zeit hatte. „Gib mir das", befahl er und hielt eine Hand zu dem anderen Paket aus, dass Ula hielt.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", murmelte die Hexe, bewegte ihre Füße hin und her und sah den Boden an, während Harry das kleine Paket auspackte.

Harry zog ein Fotoalbum heraus und sah es sich sprachlos an. Es war gefüllt mit Bildern aus der Zeit, die sie in Slytherin Manor verbracht hatten und von vielen Bildern wusste Harry nicht mal, dass sie geschossen wurden. „Wow…", flüsterte er endlich.

Ulas Kopf schoss hoch und sie lächelte bei dem dankbaren Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry", flüsterte sie und umarmte den jungen Mann.

Harry schlang seine Arme um das Mädchen und atmete tief ein. „Danke, Süße", murmelte er und küsste ihre Wange, bevor er sie losließ. „Es ist fabelhaft."

Ula schnappte sich das Album und hüpfte ohne ein Wort in Harrys Raum, um es dort hinzulegen.

Tom gluckste und küsste Harry sanft. „Sollen wir dann zum Frühstück?"

„Essen!", stimmte Ula zu und hüpfte zu den beiden Anführern des Dunklen Ordens zurück.

Harry stand auf und nahm lachend Ulas Hand. „Also gut. Essen", meinte er, als Tom seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter legte. Der jüngere Zauberer schlang seinen freien Arm um die Hüfte des Dunklen Lords und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes, als sie Richtung Große Halle gingen.

Ula befreite sich schnell aus Harrys Griff und rannte kichernd voraus. „Essen!", rief sie ein paar Mal.

„Wie alt ist sie noch mal?", fragte Tom trocken.

Harry gluckste. „Sie ist zwölf, Marcus."

„Sicher? Ich hätte schwören können, sie ist sechs", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und seine blau-grünen Augen glitzerten belustigt.

Ula rannte hinter sie und gab Tom einen Kopfstoß von hinten. „Ich bin zwölf, Marcus", knurrte sie und schnappte sich erneut Harrys Hand.

„Hast mich ganz schön reingelegt", gab Tom neckisch zurück.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr beiden seid absolute Alpträume", sagte er, als sie die Türen der Großen Halle erreichten.

Als die riesigen Türen sich öffneten, brachen zwei Dutzend Stimmen in ein Lied aus. „Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"

Harry starrte seine Freunde und Familie geschockt an, die alle in der Mitte der Großen Halle standen, welche in Gryffindorfarben dekoriert war. „Danke, Leute", flüsterte er.

‚Oh, komm hier rüber und schnapp dir was zu essen, großer Bruder!', lachte Ginevra Weasley-Potter und lächelte ihren Adoptivbruder neben Hermine Granger stehend an. Beide Frauen hatten ein Baby und eine Flasche auf dem Arm.

„Essen!", quietschte Ula und zog Harry zum Tisch an einer der Wände herüber, auf dem das Essen ausgelegt war.

Tom, der seinen Liebhaber losgelassen hatte, als er realisierte, was Ula vorhatte, trat neben Severus, der die Stirn runzelte und entfernt von der großen Menge stand. „Weißt du, wie man Spaß haben kann?", fragte der Dunkle Lord lächelnd.

„Nein", erwiderte der Zaubertrankprofessor ruhig, bevor er sich vorlehnte, um seinem Anführer ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Albus und viele weitere Ordensmitglieder sind hier. Ich hab ‚Saber' und Lucius schon gewarnt. Blaise, Draco und Theodore sind alles Spione, richtig?"

„Ja." Tom nickte und seine Augen scannten die Menge. „Moody…"

Severus Blick schoss herum, um den Ex-Auror anzustarren. „Soweit ich weiß, war er bisher noch kein Problem."

„Merkwürdig… Man sollte denken, dass er mit Freude die Chance ergreift, so viele dunkle Zauberer zu verhexen." Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn.

Als wenn er wüsste, dass sie von ihm sprachen oder vielleicht hatte er gemerkt, wie sie ihn ansahen, Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody drehte sich und warf beiden dunklen Zauberern einen scharfen Blick zu. Severus verengte die Augen und Toms Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als Moody zu ihnen herüber kam. „Ich finde es interessant, wie viele dieser Gäste das Dunkle Mal tragen", kommentierte Moody trocken.

Beide Slytherins richteten ihre Zauberstäbe verdeckt auf den Ex-Auror. „Was willst du, Moody?", hisste Severus.

„Nicht viel." May-Eye lächelte. „Nur..."

„Alastor", sagte Harry trocken und schien wie aus dem Nichts neben dem Ex-Auror aufzutauchen. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht versuchst, Marcus und Severus Herzattacken zu verpassen."

„Würde ich so was tun?" Mad-Eye warf Harry einen überraschten Blick zu.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja." Dann sah er die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hinter seinem paranoiden Mentor an. „Seht Mad-Eye als Anhänger an, okay? Lasst euch von ihm nicht erschrecken."

Der Dunkle Lord packte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Du hättest es mal vorher erwähnen können, Harry", zischte er.

„Was wäre der Spaß daran?", fragte Mad-Eye.

Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich hatte meine Gründe, Schatz. Alastor, geh und nerv Albus oder so was."

„Ah. Schmeißt ihr mich aus eurem kleinen, dunklen Zirkel?"

„Weg!" Harry lachte. Mit einem Zwinkern wanderte der ältere Zauber weg, um Albus in einer Unterhaltung zu ziehen. Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinem Liebhaber und Zaubertränkeprofessor um. „Es tut mir leid, wisst ihr, aber ich hab eine Wette verloren, also konnte ich es euch nicht sagen, bis er es erwähnt."

„War klar", grummelte Severus und steckte ebenfalls endlich seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Worüber war die Wette?", fragte Tom neugierig.

Harry wurde leicht rot, wodurch er Severus Neugier weckte. „Er… nichts Wichtiges."

„Raus damit, Potter", schnarrte Severus und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude, bei der Möglichkeit den jüngeren Zauberer zu quälen.

Harrys Blick bewegte sich verzweifelt durch den Raum, bevor er auf Rodolphus Lestrange – verkleidet als Saber Upwood – landete und sich erhellte. „Oh, da ist Saber. Ich wollte doch noch mit ihm reden!" Er lächelte strahlend, bevor er schnell verschwand.

Severus und Tom sahen dem jungen Mann mit gleichem Grinsen nach. „Du sagst mir, was es war, oder?", fragte Severus nur.

„Natürlich." Tom drehte sich zu dem Todesser. „Also, was denkst du, was es war?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat es was mit dem mysteriösen Tattoo zu tun, dass du hast", sagten zwei Stimmen aus dem Nichts hinter den beiden dunklen Zauberern. Beide Männer fuhren schnell herum, Zauberstäbe auf die Sprecher gerichtet, die sich als die Weasley Zwillinge herausstellten, Fred und George.

Tom ließ seinen Arm fallen, als er die beiden anfunkelte. „Woher wisst ihr das schon wieder?"

„Gin", sagten sie im Chor.

„Ich muss mich mal dringend mit dem Gör unterhalten."

„Bevor du das tust, könntest du es uns zeigen?"

„Was?!"

Severus hustete in seine Hand. „Ich glaube, Poppy braucht meine Hilfe…"

„Lass mich nicht mit ihnen alleine!", rief Tom, als Severus einen schnellen Abgang in der Art machte, dass er nicht aussah als würde er rennen.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wir werden nichts tun, was dich verletzen könnte."

„Sehr."

„Wisst ihr, es sieht aus, als bräuchte Ula Hilfe mit der Bowle…"

„Netter Versuch, Marcus."

„Aber wir wissen, dass Hermine ihr mit allem hilft, wo sie Hilfe für braucht."

Toms Blick glitt schnell durch den Raum, genau wie Harrys es ein paar Momente früher getan hatte und blieb endlich an Lucius Malfoy hängen. „Ah! Lucius! Perfekt!" Dann verschwand er schnell, um mit seinem Stellvertreter zu sprechen.

Die Zwillinge tauschten Blicke aus. „Na ja..."

„Ich denke, wir müssen noch ein bisschen warten."

„Verdammt." Dann verließen die zwei die Stelle, um die Bowle mit etwas zu versetzen.

--- --- ---

Harry sah sich misstrauisch in dem Kreis um, der ihn umfasste. Er war nicht besonders glücklich darüber, vom nächsten Ausgang abgeschnitten zu sein, besonders nachdem Fred und George die Bowle mit etwas versetzt hatten, was sie selbst entwickelt hatten und was nicht von den Zauberarmbändern geblockt wurde, die die meisten auf der Party trugen. In der Tat schienen die einzigen Partygänger, die nicht sichtbar betrunken waren, Harry, Tom, Severus, Remus Lupin – einer von Harrys Paten -, Mad-Eye, Poppy, Petunia Dursley – Harrys Tante-, Herm, Gerda, Galvin, Luna Lovegood, Fred und George und ihre Mutter zu sein.

Harry vertrug Alkohol besser als die anderen, noch waren es – wie es schien – Luna und Remus. Severus, als Tränkemacher, hatte etwas gegen solche Dinge genommen, genau wie Poppy und Tom. Mad-Eye trank nur aus seiner eigenen Flasche mit Alkohol und Gerda und Galvin tranken nur aus ihren Flaschen. Fred und George hatten scheinbar Gegenmittel an ihre Mutter, Herm und Petunia weitergereicht, weil sie nicht wussten, wie die Frauen reagieren würden.

„Also? Öffnescht du diesche?", lallte Seamus Finnigan. Er lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Freund, Blaise Zabini, da er beinahe doppelt soviel Alkohol wie alle anderen hatte, da er so gerne betrunken war.

Harry sah auf die Geschenke um sich, fast wie die Gruppe um ihn herum. „Er… sicher."

„Mach meins zuerst auf", rief Rubeus Hagrid und grinste breit von wo er über allen anderen stand, da er ja ein Halbriese war. „'S auch von Grawp."

„Okay." Harry hob das große, schlecht verpackte Paket auf und behandelte es, als könnte es ihn beißen. So wie er Hagrid kannte, könnte das sogar passieren, aber dieses mal hatte der Halbriese Harry nur eine große Kiste voller Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf gekauft, die wahrscheinlich jahrelang halten würde. „Danke, Hagrid", meinte Harry. „Und sag Grawp auch danke."

„Werd ich!"

Luna warf blind eine Box in Richtung Harry und schien verzaubert von der wolkigen Decke über ihnen. Harry lächelte die Hexe an und öffnete die Box. Innen lag eine neue Kamera mit einer großen Flasche der Lösung, mit der man Filme entwickelte, so dass sich die Fotos bewegten. Harry nickte dem Mädchen zu, das ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. „Danke, Luna. Gut für Erpressung, hm?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über Lunas Lippen, bevor sie mit einem vertieften Blick auf Harry runter sah. „Wofür auch immer du sie benutzen willst, natürlich." Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal auf die Stelle über Harrys linker Schulter. „Die Bowle war ziemlich gut, findest du nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mir noch was holen…" So gesagt, wanderte sie zurück zum Buffettisch, gefolgt von vielen Lächeln. Alle Juniors wussten, dass Luna gar nicht so verwirrt war, wie sie tat. In Wirklichkeit war sie brillant und verschlagen, obwohl sie es gut versteckte.

„Genug von Luna, mach unser Geschenk auf!", rief Nymphadora Tonks aus und warf einen Arm um die Hüfte ihres viel größeren Partners Kingsley Shackelbolt, der so aussah, als würde er ihre Gesellschaft einmal genießen, obwohl das wahrscheinlich die Schuld des Alkohols war.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber nahm das buchförmige Geschenk, welches Tonks ihm ruhig ins Gesicht schob. Er öffnete es langsam, nur um die wildere der beiden noch mehr zu nerven, dann sah er zu ihr mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Danke", meinte er, bevor er das Buch zu den anderen Geschenken legte, die er bereits geöffnet hatte.

‚Also, was ist es?', wollte Gin wissen.

„Metamorphmagi des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts", murmelte Tom, der sich das Buch geschnappt hatte, um seine eigene Neugier zu stillen. Er nickte Tonks zu. „Überraschend gedankenvoll."

„Hey!", rief Tonks auf und versuchte, verletzt auszusehen. Es klappte auf Grund ihres Zustandes nicht besonders gut.

„Er hat schon Recht", meinte Herm trocken und reichte Harry ein weiteres buchförmiges Objekt. „Hier, Harry."

„Ein Buch. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" Harry rollte die Augen bei dem genervten Blick, den er erhielt, dann fuhr er fort, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Enthalten war ein Buch ‚Ein Schülerführer, um ein Lehrer zu werden'. „Okay, wirklich nicht überrascht." Alle lachten, weil Hermine schmollte. Harry grinste. „Danke, Herm. Ich stell es zu dem Rest der Bücher, die du mir über die Jahre hinweg geschenkt hast." Dadurch verdiente er sich einen festen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und eine weitere, viel lautere Gelächterrunde.

„Oh, hier, Harry." Remus gluckste und hielt ihm ein weiteres buchförmiges Geschenk entgegen.

„Will ich das haben?", fragte Harry trocken und nahm das Geschenk trotzdem.

„Gör", erwiderte Remus sanft.

Harry grinste und riss es dann auf. Sein Grinsen weitete sich bei dem, was er sah. „Danke, Remy", rief er und legte das Buch über Animagi auf den Boden zu den anderen. Remus zwinkerte nur.

„Klar, mag sein Geschenk", grummelte Sirius Black, Harrys anderer Pate, der sich schwer auf Remus lehnte, als er Harry ein kleines Paket zu warf.

„Sirius, geh runter von mir." Remus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein."

„Padfoot…"

„Halt die Klappe, Moony. Ich will Harrys Reaktion sehen."

Remus seufzte hilflos auf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Verhalten seiner Paten, dann öffnete er das kleine Paket. Innendrin war ein Miniaturmotorrad. „Um…"

„Das ist ein echtes fliegendes Motorrad", sagte Sirius und stellte sich plötzlich hin, seine Augen leuchteten. „Du musst es nur vergrößern."

„Äh, Siri, ich kann nicht fahren", stellte Harry ruhig fest.

„Kein Problem! Ich kann es dir beibringen!"

„Oh, bei Merlin", stöhnte Tom. „Black, wenn Harry auch nur einen Kratzer bekommt, dann..."

„Ja, ja." Sirius winkte mit der Hand ab. „Ich werde deinen Bettpartner nicht verletzen, Brutús."

„Sirius!", rief Remus auf.

„Was?!"

„Es sind Ladies anwesend!", sagten Harry und Poppy im Chor, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. Alle wechselten amüsierte Blicke, während Remus Sirius eine verpasste und Tom etwas von Hot Dogs zum Abendessen vor sich hin murmelte.

„Oh, hier." Molly Weasley hielt eine kleine Tüte vor sich. „Das ist von Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ginny und mir."

Harry zog die Sachen aus der Tüte und lächelte erfreut bei der großen, grünen, gestrickten, wollenen Decke mit dem Gryffindorzeichen in der Mitte. „Brillant!"

„Oh, nein…" Tom stöhnte und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Alle lachten bei dem armen Slytherin.

„Ach du Scheiße!" Harrys Ausruf brachte alle dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. Er blinzelte einen kleinen Ring an.

‚Du hast mir deinen Familienring gegeben, ich dachte, du verdienst den Weasley Familienring. Mum und Dad haben zugestimmt', meinte Gin hilfreich.

Harry steckte wortlos den Ring auf seine rechte Hand, nickte dankend zu seiner Ersatzfamilie. Molly, Arthur und Bill lächelten alle zurück. Gin hüpfte einfach nur durch den Geschenkekreis, umarmten ihren Bruder fest und hüpfte dann wieder zurück.

„Wie rührend", meinte Severus sarkastisch, bevor er ihm ein Päckchen reichte.

Harry grinste. „Das wette ich." Dann öffnete er das Geschenk des Mannes. Es enthielt ein Köfferchen mit Zaubertränken und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie so verzaubert waren, dass sie sich immer wieder auffüllten. Das Köfferchen enthielt solche Zaubertränke wie Traumlosschlaftrank, Beruhigungstränke und Veritaserum. Harry nickte dem Mann zu. „Danke, Sevvie."

„Warum nennst du mich immer mit diesem verdammten Namen?!", zischte Severus wütend, als die Leute um sie herum ihr Lächeln versteckten.

„Weil es dich so nervt", erwiderte Harry ehrlich, bevor er ein weiteres Geschenk hochhob, dieses Mal von den Zwillingen. Er öffnete es, weil Severus plapperte, dann grinste er freudig. „Es sei denn, du ziehst es vor, mein neues Testobjekt zu sein natürlich."

Severus besah sich die Kiste, von der er vermutete, dass sie sehr gemeine Streichartikel enthielt. „Der Name ist okay", murmelte er.

„Super!" Harry stellte die Kiste ab und zwinkerte den beiden verantwortlichen Weasleys zu. „Jetzt?"

„Hier!" Parvati Patil hielt ein Päckchen zu Harry, ihre Zwillingsschwester Padma, lächelte neben ihr.

Harry öffnete das Geschenk und fand ein zauberhaftes Sammelbuch und Material, um es zu machen darin. „Super! Danke, Ladies." Er zwinkerte den beiden Hexen zu und erhielt mädchenhaftes Gekicher als Antwort.

Tom gab dem jungen Mann einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Hör auf, mit den Gästen zu flirten, du Teufel."

Harry warf seinem Freund einen Kuss zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und ein Pergament von Dean entgegen nahm. Als er es aufdrehte, fand er ein wunderschön gezeichnetes Bild von sich, wie er Tom, in seiner Marcus-Gestalt, dabei beobachtete, wie er mit Ula stritt, was sie ja oft getan hatten. Er lächelte das Bild sanft an, bevor er Dean angrinste. „Das häng ich in mein Klassenzimmer."

Dean lachte. „Brillant!"

„Oh, nein, wirst du nicht!", rief Tom und versuchte das beleidigende Stück Kunst von Harry zu bekommen, der es mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Reichweite hielt, trotz dessen, dass er kleiner war.

Ula nahm das Pergament aus Harrys Hand mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie sah es sich an, dann grinste sie. „Perfekt! Es zeigt Marcus beste Seite!"

„Was?! Du kleines Monster!!"

Die Menge lachte, als Tom sich daran machte, Ula durch den Raum zu jagen. Das Gelächter verdoppelte sich, als Harry seine neue Kamera herauszog und ein Bild davon machte. „Perfekt!", rief er den beiden zu, was ihm ein helles Lachen von Ula und ein hilflosen Seufzen des Dunklen Lords einbrachte. „Jetzt, Ula, bring es mir zurück. Schatz, du kannst hier beleidigt sein", befahl Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, bevor er sich wieder der amüsierten Menge zuwandte. „Jetzt?"

Fawkes flog zu Harry rüber, ein kleines Bündel in seinen Krallen und landete auf der Schulter des Teens. °°Von dem Hühnchen und mir°°, meinte der Phönix in seiner Sprache. °°Und ich möchte nachher mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen.°°

Harry warf dem Phönix einen scharfen Blick zu, bemerkte Albus verwirrten Blick und nickte. „Okay." Er nahm das Bündel und öffnete es vorsichtig, ergriff die kleine Flasche voller Phönixtränen. Jeder mit ein bisschen Verstand wusste, wie wertvoll Phönixtränen waren. Egal wie sauer Harry auf den Direktor und den Vogel, dem er sein Leben anvertraut hätte, war, er konnte von diesem Geschenk nur gerührt sein. „Danke, Albus, Fawkes."

Albus nickte dem Teen zu. „Natürlich, Harry, mein lieber Junge."

„Ist er betrunken?", fragte Harry leise den Vogel auf seiner Schulter.

°°Wer weiß?°°, war die trockene Antwort von Fawkes, bevor er wieder zu seinem Meister flog. Harry grinste nur.

„Hier, du Monster", rief Mad-Eye und warf Harry ein Bündel zu. Der Teen fing es locker und grinste seinen Mentor dann an. „Sehr gut. Du hast noch Reflexe. Mach es auf."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, dann machte er das Geschenk auf. Es war ein Zauber, der von dunkler Energie umrundet war. Harry zog die Karte mit raus und las sie, dann grinste er, bevor er den Zauber mit an sein Zauberarmband hing. „Danke, alter Furz", meinte er und ließ die Erklärung des Zaubers in seiner Hand brennen.

„Denk nichts davon, Würstchen", erwiderte Mad-Eye ruhig.

/Was tut er?/, fragte Tom, als Harry das nächste Geschenk nahm.

/Sieht durch dunkle Unsichtbarkeitssprüche, Zaubertränke und so was. Sieht auch durch Verkleidungen/, meinte Harry, als er das Paket von Rodolphus und seinem jüngeren Bruder Rabastan öffnete. „Klasse!", rief er aus, als er ein Set Wurfmesser herauszog. „Danke, Saber!"

„Denk dir nichts dabei", erwiderte Rodolphus kalt.

Harry grinste, da er wusste, dass die kühle Antwort nur ein Spiel war, dann nahm er das Paket, das Narzissa Malfoy ihm reichte. Enthalten war ein dunkelgrüner Sommerumhang mit einem goldenen Phönix, der aus der Asche aufstieg, auf dem Rücken. Der Teen war für einen Moment sprachlos und konnte das Geschenk nur anstarren.

„Ich denke, er mag es", murmelte Tom, nahm den Umhang aus Harrys Händen, um sich die Details besser ansehen zu können. „Der ist wunderschön."

Harry nickte schwach. „Danke", meinte er leise.

„Alles für unseren Lieblingslichtzauberer", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Harry lachte mit den anderen der Gruppe, obwohl Albus seine Stirn runzelte.

„Hier." Petunia hielt ein kleines Geschenk in der Hand. Harry nahm es vorsichtig und öffnete es. Er wurde wieder sprachlos, als er das kleine Fotoalbum von seiner Mutter, Petunia und seinen Großeltern anstarrte. „Ich hab es gefunden, als ich den Dachboden aufgeräumt habe diesen Sommer – du weißt, wie schlimm der aussah – und dachte, du könntest es mögen", meinte Petunia sanft.

Überraschend für alle, außer Tom und Petunia, sprang Harry auf und umarmte seine Tante fest, sein Album fest in einer Hand haltend. Petunia lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Danke", flüsterte Harry.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Petunia und küsste den Teen auf die Wange. „Jetzt pack weiter deine Geschenke aus."

„Ja, Tante Petunia." Harry gluckste und zog sich von der Frau zurück. Als er auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte, wischte er sich schnell über die Augen, als wenn er seine Tränen wegwischte, aber als er dann alle anderen anlächelte, waren seine Augen wieder vollkommen trocken. „So, was kommt jetzt?"

Minerva McGonagall, Verwandlungsprofessorin in Hogwarts, ließ eine große Kiste vor die Füße des Teens schweben. „Es gehört zu Poppys Geschenk dazu", fügte sie hinzu, als ihre Lippen vor unterdrücktem Lächeln zuckten.

Harry blinzelte, dann öffnete er die Kiste. Er schrie fast sofort aufgeregt auf und wühlte sich durch das Zeug. „Danke, Minnie!", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, dunkle Augen tanzten vor Belustigung. „Natürlich, Harry."

„Was ist es?", fragte Herm und lehnte sich vor.

„Na ja, Poppy hat mir eins von Scamps Kätzchen gegeben, so dass Minnie sich entschieden hat, mir ein paar Sachen für Smoky zu geben!", sagte Harry aufgeregt und sah auf.

Herm blinzelte. „Ich… verstehe…"

Poppy lachte und zog das kleine, dunkelgraue Kätzchen aus ihrer Robe. „Ich denke, dass hier ist die, von der du sprichst, Harry?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf und er sprang auf, um das Kätzchen sanft in seine Arme zu nehmen. „Hey Smoky! Ich sehe, dass deine Mum dich hat gehen lassen, he?"

„Lass mich sehen! Lass mich sehen!", verlangte Ula und hüpfte vor ihrem Aufpasser auf und ab.

Harry warf seinem Schützling einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sei sehr vorsichtig mit ihr. Sie ist noch nicht besonders alt und wenn du sie verletzt, dann hexe ich dich von hier zu Voldemort. Verstanden?"

Ula nickte ernst und akzeptierte dann mit einem fröhlichen Blick. „Sie ist so winzig."

„Umso wichtiger, dass du vorsichtig bist", sagte Tom und stellte sich hinter das Mädchen. Er lächelte runter auf das Kätzchen. „Sie ist wunderschön, Poppy."

Poppy strahlte.

„Harry?", rief Pansy Parkinson vorsichtig. Harry sah seine Freundin mit einem Lächeln an. „Hier." Sie hielt einen dünnen Umschlag vor. „Es ist von Drac, Ted, Bini, Seam und mir."

Harry nickte und öffnete den Briefumschlag. „Cool!", rief er und zog ein Ticket für das Quidditchfinale zwischen Amerika und Kanada in Texas Mitte August für die Topbox heraus. „Ihr fünf seid fantastisch!" Er grinste seine Freunde an.

„Oh, super, danke Har", sagte Draco Malfoy trocken.

Pan boxte Draco auf den Arm. „Mach dir nichts aus Draco. Er ist nur sauer, dass wir keine Plätze in der Topbox für uns kriegen konnten."

„Wo werdet ihr sitzen?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Reihe direkt unter der Box", antwortete Theodore Nott grinsend. „Dray ist nur wieder ein Baby."

„Und wo ist mein Ticket?", fragte Tom und lehnte sich um Ula, um die vier Slytherins und den einen Gryffindor scharf anzusehen.

„Kein Glück, Marcus. Sie hatten keine Sitze mehr frei." Blaise seufzte.

/Sie haben eins, Schatz/, sagte Harry schnell im Verstand seines Freundes. /Hier ist eine Notiz, die das besagt. Sie wollten einfach nur nicht, dass Dumbles raus findet, dass du auch gehst./

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Amerikaner", murmelte Tom finster, als er mit einem Schmollen aufstand. Ted, Draco, Pan, Blaise und Seam sahen alle erleichtert aus.

‚Oh! Noch ein Geschenk!', ließ Gin plötzlich erscheinen.

„Ich dachte, wir geben ihm das, wenn wir alleine sind!", zischte Ted seine Freundin an.

„Ja, Gin, bleib beim Plan", grummelte Padma.

Harry verengte seine Augen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Geschenk, besonders wenn es von all seinen Leuten des Dunklen Ordens war. „Was ist es?"

‚Ich dachte, es wäre mehr Spaß auf diese Art', rief Gin aus, dann hielt sie ein relativ großes Päckchen ihrem Bruder entgegen. ‚Öffne es.'

„Wir sind so tot…", stöhnte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich hab euch gewarnt", meinte Remus.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht…", begann Fred mit glänzenden Augen.

„Das könnte gut werden", stimmte George zu.

Harry warf seinen Juniors einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zu, dann machte er die Kiste auf. Er starrte einfach nur einen Moment auf den Inhalt, total verblüfft, bevor er plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Darum hättet ihr alle niemals Freunde werden dürfen!", keuchte er.

„Was ist es?", fragte Ula und trat vor, um in die Kiste zu gucken.

Molly schnappte sie sich vorher. „Vielleicht, wenn du älter bist, Maus", meinte sie, bevor sie die Kiste schloss.

Tom, da er größer als die mollige rothaarige Hexe war, nahm die Kiste und sah hinein. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Das könnte lustig werden." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, weil die Juniors ihn mit offenem Mund ansahen. „Was denkst du, Schatz?"

Harry sah zu Rodolphus. „Hey, Saber, kannst du mir beibringen, wie man eine Peitsche benutzt?"

Rodolphus wurde blass, wie die meisten anderen, die nicht wussten, was in dem Paket war. „Ich… er…" Der Todesser hustete auf. „Vielleicht, Potter, bin ich nicht die Person, die du für diese Unterweisung fragen solltest."

„Was für eine Unterweisung?", verlangte Ula zu wissen. Sirius lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr des Mädchens, worauf Ula ihr Gesicht verzog. „Hermine, kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?"

Der Raum füllte sich mit Gelächter, während Tom die Kiste wieder neben Harry stellte. „Diese Handschellen könnten extrem nützlich werden", erwähnte der Dunkle Lord.

„Du meldest dich freiwillig für einen Test?", fragte Harry süß.

„Nur, wenn du den Penisring testest, Schatz", flüsterte Tom in Harrys Ohr.

Harrys Wangen wurden leuchtend rot, dann boxte er den Mann. „Bastard."

„Du hast angefangen", stellte Tom heraus.

„Ihr beide seid merkwürdig", stellte Ula fest, worauf sie weiteres Gelächter erhielt.

„Ich dachte, das weißt du", murmelte Ted.

„Noch wer Bowle?", schwebte Lunas Stimme über das abklingende Gelächter, was es nur von neuem entfachte. Luna lächelte schwach und sah aus, als wäre sie Meilen entfernt.

--- --- ---

„Also, was denkst du? Keine Ula, all dieses Spielzeug..."

Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach schlafen?"

Tom festigte den Griff um seinen Liebhaber. Die zwei saßen vor dem Kamin in Harrys Zimmer und beobachteten die tanzenden Flammen. „Na, das ist was, was man nicht jeden Tag von dir hört."

Harry schloss zufrieden seine Augen. „Nein, ich denke nicht."

Tom legte seinen Kopf auf den des Teens. „Müde?"

„Ja. Irgendwie", erwiderte Harry seufzend.

„Ah, ein emotional anstrengender Tag", stellte Tom klar, bevor er Harry sanft auf den Kopf küsste. „Möchtest du ins Bett gehen, Schatz?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir hier schlafen?"

„Natürlich." Tom lächelte und legte sie beide komfortabel auf die Couch, Harry lag auf ihm. „Geh schlafen, lieber Teufel."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Schöne Träume, Bastard."

Tom gluckste.

--- --- ---

Harry besah sich Fawkes vorsichtig von seinem Standort hinter dem Schreibtisch in seinem neuen Büro. Der Phönix war plötzlich in einem Flammenstrahl und machte es sich bequem auf einer Stuhllehne von den Stühlen, die Harry vor seinem Tisch aufgestellt hatte.

Fawkes sprach zuerst. °°Du bist sauer auf mich.°°

„Ich hab dir vertraut", stimmte Harry kalt zu.

°°Harry, Voldemort war in dem Haus!°°

„Das wusste ich."

Der Phönix warf dem jungen Zauberer einen traurigen Blick zu. °°Warum?°°

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu, in dem er gelesen hatte, bevor der Vogel aufgetaucht war.

Fawkes flog auf den Tisch, stand genau auf dem Stück, das Harry gerade las und handelte sich einen kalten Blick ein. °°Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen, Harry°°, verlangte der Phönix. °°Was hat Brutús dir angeboten, damit du die Seiten wechselst? Was hat dich zu einem Spion des Dunklen Ordens gemacht?°°

Harry seufzte auf. „Was denkst du denn, wurde mir angeboten, Fawkes?"

Fawkes blinzelte. °°Nicht Liebe, die wäre erst später gekommen.°° Harry nickte zögernd. °°Rache? Macht? Nichts davon scheint zu dir zu passen.°°

„Du kennst mich nicht so gut wie du denkst, Fawkes."

°°Das lerne ich grade.°° Der Vogel ließ ein schwaches Geräusch los, das Harry als Seufzen hörte. °°Hat Rache eine Rolle in deiner Entscheidung gespielt?°°

Harry runzelte einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Es war die bedingungslose Akzeptanz, die mich zu ihnen gezogen hat."

°°Ihnen? Voldemort auch?°°

Harrys Lippen zuckten zu einem Lächeln. „Das kann man so sagen."

Fawkes warf Harry einen schiefen Blick zu. °°Ich verstehe, warum der Hut dich in Slytherin wollte.°° Harry neigte seinen Kopf. °°Wer ist Marcus Brutús?°°

„Nicht wer du denkst, dass er ist, aber vielleicht der, den du fürchtest", meinte Harry mysteriös, zog seinen Flachmann aus der Tasche, den Mad-Eye ihn letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte und nahm einen Schluck.

Die Augen des Phönixs verengten sich, dann weiteten sie sich wieder. °°Voldemort!°°

Harry warf dem Vogel einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ja. Und ein Gedanke: Er war ein ganzes Jahr hier und hat nicht einen einzigen Schüler verletzt."

Fawkes schüttelte seinen Kopf. °°Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass so was möglich ist und doch weiß ich, wenn du lügen würdest…°° Er sah in Harrys Augen. °°Ich muss darüber nachdenken.°°

„Lass mein Vertrauen in dich nicht verschwinden", warnte Harry in kalten Ton, den Fawkes niemals bei dem jungen Zauberer gehört hatte und hoffte, nie wieder zu hören. „Wenn du Albus irgendwas von diesem Gespräch erzählst, dann stelle ich sicher, dass dein Brandtag früher kommt." Grüne Augen leuchteten gefährlich. „Und vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du davon nicht wiedergeboren wirst."

Fawkes nickte verstehend und hatte das erste mal Angst vor dem Zauberer, der ihm seit seiner Geburt vertraut war und verschwand in einem Flammenblitz.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Er vertraute Fawkes immer noch; der Phönix hatte nicht erwähnt, dass sie in Slytherin Manor waren, aber dieses letzte bisschen besorgte ihn. Wenn Fawkes ihn wieder an Albus verriet, musste er den Vogel töten. Da gab es keinen Weg drum herum. Er würde die Geheimnisse seines Liebhabers für sich behalten, sogar wenn es sein eigenes Leben bedeutete.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Harry auf und verließ sein Büro, um Smoky und Ula zu suchen.

TBC

Ü/N: So, das war das erste Kapitel von Reclaim! Wie ich es bereits mehrfach gesagt habe, habe ich momentan nicht soviel Zeit, das zweite Kapitel zu übersetzen, daher kann es länger dauern. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch trotzdem und habt dafür alle Verständnis!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als die älteren Jahrgänge am ersten September die Große Halle betraten, sahen die meisten auf, um zu sehen, wer ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war, alle fragten sich, wie lange er wohl bleiben würde. Der Mann saß zwischen dem gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor und der strenge Medihexe. Er schien sich mit beiden aber gut zu verstehen, da die drei in eine ruhige Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Snape ließ hin und wieder seine Augen über die eintretenden Schüler gleiten, genau wie Madame Pomfrey. Der neue Lehrer warf den Schülern kaum einen Blick zu, als wenn er über ihnen stehen würde.

„Was denkt ihr von dem neuen Typ?", fragte Ronan Rockwell, ein Gryffindor Zweitklässler, seine Klassenkameraden.

Storm Ambrose sah zu dem Mann auf, ihre goldenen Augen leuchteten auf. „Er ist hübsch."

„Er sieht reich aus", fügte Victor McKinley hinzu und runzelte die Nase bei den perfekten grünen Roben des Mannes.

„Und ein Slytherin. Kein Wunder, dass er sich gut mit dem Schleimbeutel versteht", stimmte Neal Wakely zu und drehte sich von dem Mann weg.

„Ich frag mich, ob er Single ist…" Storm seufzte.

„Er ist vergeben", meinte Ula und setzte sich neben ihren besten Freund Ronan. Die zwei hatten sich im Sommer durch ständigen Eulenkontakt wieder vertragen, nachdem sie einen schlimmen Streit im vorherigen Jahr hatten. „Und er war in Gryffindor."

„Du kennst ihn?" Storm drehte sich zu dem Mädchen, ihr langes silbernes Haar schlug Viktor dabei ins Gesicht. „Denkst du, ich hab eine Chance?"

Ula warf dem anderen Mädchen einen belustigten Blick zu. „Vertrau mir, du möchtest gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein", zog sie sie auf, graue Augen tanzten vor Unheil. Wenn Harry nicht vorsichtig ist, dann hat er am Ende des Jahres einen Fanclub, lachte sie in ihrem Kopf.

„Ula hat die zweite Hälfte ihres Sommers hier verbracht", meinte Ronan und erriet die Frage, bevor sie gestellt wurde. „Sie nennt die Lehrer wahrscheinlich alle beim Vornamen."

„Wohl kaum", murmelte Ula und dachte daran, dass die strenge McGonagall wohl eher während des Abendessens nackt auf dem Lehrertisch tanzen würde, als sich von einem Schüler beim Vornamen nennen zu lassen. Aber sie hatte es geschafft auf die gute Seite der Krankenschwester und der heimischen Fledermaus zu kommen, durch Harry natürlich, und nannte die beiden oft bei ihren Vornamen. Eine Gewohnheit, die sie ablegen musste, wie Harry sie oft erinnerte. Der Junge-der-lebt, der einfach gestrickte Kamerad, der er war, machte es nichts aus, wenn er von einem Schüler beim Vornamen genannt wurde, besonders bei seiner Schwester oder seinem Sommermündel. Severus Snape und Poppy Pomfrey würden es nicht sehr mögen, besonders Severus.

„So, wie heißt der Neue?", fragte Neal und lehnte sich interessiert vor. Die anderen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ula zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann mich nicht erinnern. Guckt, da sind die neuen Erstklässler."

Und, nachdem sie leicht genervte Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, drehten sich alle Gryffindor Zweitklässler, um der Auswahl zu folgen.

--- --- ---

„Harry, es scheint, als hättest du schon einen Fanclub." Poppy gluckste.

„Wunderbar." Harry piekste hart auf die Erbse auf seinem Teller. „Ich hätte einfach als ich selbst kommen sollen."

„Dann würden sie nur noch mehr starren", stellte Severus fest und nippte an seinem Wein. Er hatte schon gecheckt, ob der junge Mann neben ihm irgendwas mit dem Essen oder den Getränken am Lehrertisch geplant hatte, also war er glücklich damit, alles ruhig zu essen.

„Ich weiß." Harry seufzte und legte seine Gabel hin. „Frage an euch beide."

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht als Versuchskaninchen benutzen", sagte Severus schnell.

Harry lächelte. „Bist du sicher?"

„Harry, hör auf den armen Severus zu ärgern." Poppy schnaubte und lächelte den Teen leicht an.

„Er ist kaum arm." Harry schnaubte.

„Was ist deine Frage, Potter?", fragte Severus mit einem genervten Seufzen.

Harry grinste. „Ich biete euch beiden meine Hilfe an, wenn ihr mal Hilfe bei einem Zaubertrank oder zweien braucht."

„Gelangweilt?", fragte Poppy und warf dem jungen Zauberer einen zufriedenen Blick zu.

„Ja." Harry seufzte dramatisch.

„Danke, aber nein danke", warf Severus ruhig ein. „Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn ich mal ein paar Zutaten brauche." Er grinste Harry an.

Harry grinste zurück. „Ich freue mich darauf." Severus nickte und Harry drehte sich zur Medihexe. „Poppy?"

„Oh, ich werde dich wahrscheinlich hin und wieder mal zu mir rufen. Es hilft auch, dass du zumindest die Grundkenntnisse der Heilmagie gelernt hast."

„Was?! Nur die Grundkenntnisse?! Komm schon, Poppy. Du kannst mir schon ein bisschen mehr zutrauen", jammerte Harry.

„Oh, sei ruhig, du. Guck, Albus ist für seine Rede bereit." Poppy gluckste.

„Willkommen, Schüler, zu einem weiteren Jahr auf Hogwarts. Jetzt, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass die meisten die Willkommensrede bereits auswendig kennen, muss ich euch bitten, es noch mal für unsere Neuzugänge auszuhalten", rief Albus, seine bloße Anwesenheit ließ Schweigen in der Halle ausbrechen, als er aufstand.

„Der Verbotene Wald ist verboten, wie der Name schon sagt. Wie ihr alle wisst, dürft ihr keine Magie in den Korridoren anwenden. Auch kann eine Liste mit all den kleinen, gebannten Dingen in Mr. Filch Büro gefunden werden. Ich glaube, dass jede und alle zukünftigen Erfindungen der Weasley Zwillinge ebenfalls darauf zu finden sind, also wäre ich vorsichtig, mit was man euch erwischt."

Das letzte bisschen brachte die meisten Zuhörer zum lachen, deren Augen immer wieder zu dem mysteriösen, neuen Verteidigungsprofessor glitten, der wie alle anderen Lehrer, Albus ansah, als wäre er das interessanteste Individuum im Universum.

Der Direktor gluckste. „Ich sehe, dass ihr abgelenkt seid. Also gut." Er sah zu Harry, der nickte und langsam aufstand und ließ den älteren Zauberer erst Platz nehmen, bevor er handelte.

Plötzlich, mit einem breiten Lächeln, erschien Harry in seiner wahren Gestalt und überall im Raum waren Keucher und überraschte Schreie zu hören. „Die meisten kennen mich und die, die es nicht tun, na ja, ihr seid die Glücklichen." Er zwinkerte und grinste breit, bei dem Gelächter, das er erhielt. „Ich bin Harry Potter und ich werde euch Monster Verteidigung gegen den fettigen Schleimbeutel lehren."

„Potter…" Severus knurrte und schien nicht so sehr Harrys kleine Einlage zu mögen, wie jeder andere im Raum.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Entschuldigung, Professor, ist irgendwas?", fragte er seinen Kollegen, als er erkannt hatte, wer mit ihm sprach.

Severus seufzte schwer auf. „Es scheint, Mr. Potter, das Ruhm nicht alles ist."

„Du erzählst schon wieder Unsinn, alter Mann", spöttelte Harry, dann drehte er sich wieder den Schülern zu. Die Hälfte starrte Severus angsterfüllt an, die anderen sahen bewundernd zu Harry. „Ich sehe euch alle im Unterricht", fügte Harry mit mysteriöser Stimme hinzu, bevor er Albus zunickte und sich wieder setzte.

Als sich der Raum mit Applaus füllte, grinste Poppy den Teen an. „Teufel."

„Aye. Jetzt können alle sehen, wieso ich den Namen verdient habe."

„Ich denke, dass wussten wir alle schon vorher", murmelte Severus finster. „Und nenn mich nicht alt."

„Hab ich deinen Stolz verletzt, Sevvie?"

„Seh ich für dich aus wie Albus Dumbledore?!"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht…"

„Hör auf, Severus zu quälen." Poppy lachte. „Guck, Albus hat die Schüler entlassen, während ihr beide nicht aufgepasst habt." Die Frau stand auf. „Ich gehe ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht, Poppy", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Gute Nacht", stimmte Severus zu.

Poppy lächelte die beiden Dunklen Zauberer an, dann ging sie.

„Ich glaube, ich lasse deinen Fanclub denken, dass es sicher ist, zu dir zu kommen", murmelte Severus, stand auf und nickte in die Richtung von Ula und ihren Freunden.

Harry seufzte. „Klasse. Ich sehe dich morgen beim Frühstück."

„In der Tat." Der dunkle Mann glitt aus der Halle, als Harry aufstand.

„Ich beiße nicht, wisst ihr", meinte Harry und trat um den Tisch und vom Podest runter, auf dem er stand. Fast sofort warf sich Ula in seine Arme. Harry, überrascht, erstarrte für eine halbe Sekunde, bevor er sie umarmte. „Was ist los, Ula?"

Ula sah zu ihm auf, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte nur wissen, was du tun würdest."

„Wolltest du, huh?", fragte Harry.

Ula grinste. „Jap. Also was planst du jetzt zu tun?"

„Die einzige Sache, an die ich denken kann, natürlich", erwiderte Harry seufzend. „KITZELATTACKE!"

Ula quietschte freudig auf, als der junge Mann sie grinsend kitzelte. „Gnade! Gnade!", rief sie nach einer Weile durch ihr Gelächter.

„Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht, was das Wort bedeutet", stellte Harry fest und kitzelte das Kind weiterhin gnadenlos.

‚Großer Bruder, du bist manchmal richtig furchtbar', erschien vor Harrys Gesicht.

Harry hörte mit dem Kitzeln auf, damit er seiner Schwester rüberwinken konnte. „Hey, Gin! Ich hab dich ne Woche nicht gesehen!"

‚Wirklich.' Gin verdrehte die Augen, als sie zu ihnen herüberkam. ‚Also, Professor, brauchst du Hilfe dabei, diese Gören in ihren Schlafsaal zu bringen?'

Harry grinste. „Sicher, Sis."

„Huckepack!", verlangte Ula sofort.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Marcus hat Recht. Du benimmst dich wie eine Fünfjährige", stellte er fest, als er sich runterlehnte, um das Mädchen auf seinen Rücken zu lassen.

Ula gab dem Zauberer einen sanften Klaps für den Kommentar über ihr Alter. „Witzig. Er benimmt sich meistens genauso schlimm wie ich."

Harry lachte. „Ich weiß. Es ist liebenswert."

„Du bist merkwürdig."

‚Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass es irgendwie süß ist', meinte Gin, als die Gruppe Gryffindors in Richtung Ausgang ging.

Ula verdrehte die Augen. „Was auch immer, Gin. Oh, hey, Harry?"

„Mmmm?"

„Du schuldest mir eine Galleone."

„Tu ich, hmm?"

„Ja." Ula zog an seinen Haaren. „Storm hat gefragt, ob du noch zu haben bist, bevor jemand deinen Namen wusste."

„Hey!" Storm warf dem Mädchen mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

„Hast du", warf Victor ein. „Ich erinnere mich recht gut daran, da ich deine Haare in meinem Mund hatte."

„Wenn du das nicht wolltest, dann hättest du deinen Kopf bewegen können."

„Du musst deine Haare schneiden!"

„Du könntest es hochstecken", meinte Harry sanft und beendete den Streit. „Eine meiner Freundinnen hat mir gezeigt, wie man ziemlich interessante Frisuren machen kann, die gut zu deinen Haaren passen würden."

Gin sah ihren Bruder verwirrt an. ‚Wann bist du so ein Mädchen geworden?'

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ouch. Weißt du, du würdest das auch lernen, wenn Pan dir plötzlich jedes Modemagazin in ihrer Sammlung zeigen will."

Gin schauderte. ‚Nein, danke. Einmal war genug.'

„Das hab ich auch gedacht."

„Hey, Professor?", fragte Ronan vorsichtig, als sie sich dem Eingang des Turmes näherten.

„Was ist, Mr. Rockwell?", fragte Harry neutral.

„Um, ich hab gehört, wie meine Mum über eine Art Duelliergruppe geredet hat..."

Harry deutete der Gruppe an, zu halten und nickte. „Ihr werdet darüber mehr im ersten Unterricht mit mir erfahren." Er kniete sich hin, um Ula runterzulassen, dann lächelte er die sechs Gryffindors an. „Euch scheint es gut zu gehen. Gin, du weißt, wie du mich kontaktieren kannst, falls was ist, ne?"

‚Ja, Harry. Und ich denke, ich kann mich gut alleine um alles kümmern, danke', grummelte das Mädchen und polierte ihr neues Schulsprecherabzeichen.

„Darüber hab ich keine Zweifel", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Er war es, der seine Schwester als neue Schulsprecherin vorgeschlagen hatte. Albus hatte es erst nicht gefallen, aber die Verantwortung, die sie gegenüber ihren Patenkindern an den Tag legte, zeigte, dass sie es schaffen könnte. Der Schulsprecher war irgendein Ravenclaw, der die meiste Zeit seiner Hogwartskarriere in der Bücherei verbracht und fast perfekte Noten hatte.

„Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen, Harry?", bettelte Ula plötzlich.

Harry warf dem Mädchen einen geduldigen Blick zu. „Nein, Ula. Wir haben darüber schon gesprochen. Zwei Wochen im Gryffindorturm, bevor du meine Gemächer als Schlupfwinkel benutzen darfst", sagte der Junge-der-lebt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Jetzt muss ich dann los, ich hab noch Dinge…"

‚Du meinst, Marcus ist hier', stellte Gin grinsend fest.

„Hab ich das gesagt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschwindet. Geht schlafen. Großer Tag morgen."

„Es ist nur der erste Schultag." Ronan schnaubte.

Harrys Augen glitzerten neckisch. „Ich weiß."

„Planst du einen Streich?!", schrie Ula.

„Nacht", rief Harry zurück, bevor er in die Schatten des Flures entfleuchte.

„Eines Tages werde ich herausfinden, wie er das macht", grummelte Ula, bevor sie alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Gin lächelte nur und folgte der Gruppe. Sie wusste, wie Harry seinen kleinen Verschwindeakt machte.

--- --- ---

„Ich glaube, die sind ein bisschen eng…" Harrys Kopf fuhr zum Bett herum, Zauberstab auf den Eindringling gerichtet, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. „Deute nicht mit dem Ding auf mich! Merlin."

Harry legte eine Hand über sein Herz, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schloss sie so. „Tom Marvolo Riddle, wenn du das noch einmal tust, dann werde ich dich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen."

„Mmm. Das könnte sehr interessant sein."

„Du, Master Riddle, bist wahnsinnig." Harry stöhnte und trat zu seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Roben abzulegen.

„Keine Diskussion bei dem Thema. Hey, Harry, könntest du mir den Schlüssel für diese Dinger geben?" Tom sah auf die Box neben dem Tisch.

„Accio ihn dir selbst her", murmelte Harry und kämpfte sich aus dem Shirt. „Argh. Ich werde nie wieder so viele Sachen anziehen."

„Ehm, Love, guck, ich kann sie nicht aufrufen. Da ist ein Antispruch auf diesen Dingern."

Harry drehte sich langsam um und nahm sich einen Moment, um zu sehen, in was für ein Schlamassel sich sein Liebhaber wieder einmal gebracht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte wohl mit den Handschellen, die Harry zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, rumgespielt und hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich selbst ans Bett zu fesseln. Der jüngere Zauberer grinste und ging langsam durch den Raum.

Tom beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. „Um, Schlüssel?"

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Na ja, jetzt, wo du sie endlich trägst."

--- Lemon rausgekürzt, auf Animexx kann man die lesen ---

Die beiden Zauberer lagen für einen Moment zusammen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor Tom an seinen Handschellen zog. „Harry", sagte er warnend.

„Es ist deine Schuld, dass du gefesselt bist, weißt du", stellte Harry logischerweise fest.

„Der Schlüssel, du Teufel."

Harry lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus. „Accio Schlüssel." Der Schlüssel der Handschellen flog in Harrys Hand und er befreite leicht den Dunklen Lord.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf, ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Mann, wobei er seine wunden Handgelenke ignorierte. „Oh, schlaf schon, Teufel."

Harry kuschelte sich einfach mit einem friedvollen Seufzen an die Brust seines Liebhabers.

--- --- ---

Harry lächelte seine erste Klasse des Jahres aus der schattigen Ecke des Raumes an, in der er stand. Es musste natürlich die zweite Klasse Gryffindors und Slytherins sein. Er wunderte sich, ob Albus das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Natürlich, wenn er beobachtete, wie Cyrus York und sein Freund Morgan Munro, Ula und Ronan finstere Blicke zuwarfen, brachte Harry dazu zu glauben, dass der Direktor sie nur zu ihm geschickt hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irgendwie beruhigten.

Morgan, da er glaubte, dass es sicher war, grinste und stand auf. „Also, Thorald, ich hab gehört, du hast diesen Sommer Zeit mit dem Dunklen Lord verbracht." Alle Slytherins – außer Babette Kern – lachten, als Ula so tat, als wären sie nicht da und versuchte, ihren Freund Ronan abzuhalten, irgendwas dummes zu tun. Sie wusste, dass Harry irgendwo im Raum war.

„Also, wie oft hat er dich mit einem Crucio belegt, du kleine Schlampe?", warf Juno Baddock ein, als sie sich ihre Nägel feilte.

Als Ronan aufstand, um eine Antwort zu geben, erschien Harry, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, hinter Juno. „Ich glaube, ich hab Ihnen in der Vergangenheit schon gesagt, dass Sie aufpassen sollen, was Sie sagen, Miss Baddock", zischte der Zauberer kalt.

Alle im Raum außer Ula zuckten zusammen und Juno schrie auch und fiel vom Stuhl. „Potter!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fünfzehn Punkte von Ihrem Haus für Ihre Sprache und Respektlosigkeit gegenüber eines Lehrers", sagte er und ging zur vorderen Seite des Raumes. „Und ich sollte auch Punkte von Ihnen abziehen, Mr. Munro, aber ich fühle mich heute großzügig." Er drehte sich langsam. „Setzt euch. Alle." Er besah sich ihre Sitzordnung und unterdrückte einen schweren Seufzer. /Warum kriege ich immer die lustigen Aufgaben?/

/Weil das Wasserhuhn denkt, dass du sie händeln kannst/, erwiderte Tom leicht belustigt.

/Ja, ja./ Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aufstehen, alle."

„Sie haben uns gerade gesagt, dass wir uns setzen sollen!", beschwerte sich Ronan.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Steht auf und nehmt eure Sachen", erwiderte Harry. „Alle in die Reihe. Wir spielen ein kleines Spiel."

„Ich hasse das Spiel jetzt schon", murmelte Cyrus.

„Gut." Harry trat vor. „Mr. York, Sie können sich hierhin setzen." Er tippte lächelnd auf das erste Pult in der ersten Reihe.

Cyrus runzelte die Stirn, aber brachte sein ganzes Zeug zu dem Schreibtisch. „Schön."

Harry nickte. „Setzen Sie sich. Mr. Rockwell, Sie werden neben ihm sitzen."

„Professor, Sie können nicht erwarten, dass ich mich neben diesen…"

„Fünf Punkte, Mr. Rockwell. Setzen Sie sich, bevor es zehn werden", unterbrach Harry Ronan, bevor er vulgäre Ausdrücke benutzen konnte. Mit einem wütenden Blick setzte sich Ronan neben einen grinsenden Cyrus.

„Miss Kern, Sie werden neben Mr. Rockwell sitzen." Babs nahm ihren Platz ohne Beschwerde ein, wie Harry es von ihr erwartet hatte. Er tippte auf das Pult neben Babs', während er einen Namen nannte. „Miss Clough." Enid Clough, Babs beste Freundin warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu und setzte sich.

Harry lächelte schwach, als er zum nächsten Platz in der ersten Reihe trat. „Mr. Munro, das ist Ihr Platz. Miss Thorald, Sie werden neben ihm sitzen." Morgan und Ula blitzten sich gegenseitig an, als sie ihre Plätze einnahmen. Mit einem Seufzen trat Harry in die zweite Reihe. „Miss Baddock, Sie werden hier sitzen..."

„Hinter Thorald?!"

„Fünf Punkte. Setzen." Juno setzte sich schmollend hin und blitzte ihren Lehrer an, als Harry sich zu dem Tisch bewegte.

„Mr. Wakely, Sie hierhin." Neal nickte und nahm mit einem hilflosen Seufzen seinen Platz ein. „Mr. Stanton, Sie daneben", fügte Harry hinzu und lächelte schwach, als Iven Stanton seinen neuen Platz ohne Beschwerde einnahm. „Miss Ambrose." Harry nickte zu dem Tisch neben Iven. Storm blinzelte Harry süß an, bevor sie schmollend ihren Platz einnahm. Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Dann Miss Chelton und dann Mr. McKinley." Sowohl Paloma Chelton als auch Viktor nahmen ruhig ihre neuen Plätze ein.

Harry sah, wie die Slytherins die Gryffindors angrinsten und rollte mit seinen Augen. „Das werden für das ganze nächste Jahr eure Plätze sein", sagte der grünäugige Mann und nahm seinen Platz vorne vor der Klasse wieder ein. „Jeder Angriff auf eure Nachbarn wird euch einen Verlust von hundert Hauspunkten einbringen." Harry grinste, als ihn alle mit fassungslosem Blick ansahen. „Und natürlich, wenn ihr Plätze tauscht, verliert euer Haus fünfzig Punkte."

„Wenn Sie uns fangen", stellte Storm mit einem breiten Lächeln fest.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, als alle Jungen in der Klasse Storm hungrig ansahen. Ula stöhnte und sah ihre Zimmerkameradin an. „Pass auf, Storm, es macht Harry gar nichts. Würdest du also mit deinem Veelatrick aufhören?"

Storm schmollte und alle Jungen schienen aus ihrer Trance zu kommen. „Warum nicht?!"

Harry lächelte. „Sie haben das falsche Geschlecht, Miss Ambrose", meinte er locker, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Und, vertraut mir, ich finde es heraus, wenn ihr versucht, die Plätze zu tauschen."

Ula nickte. Sie hatte ein wenig von Toms vorbereitetem Vielsafttrank genommen, um einem Todessertreffen beizuwohnen. Sobald Harry und der Dunkle Lord eingetreten waren, war der jüngere, dunkle Zauberer zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie aus dem Raum gezogen, dann hatte er sie angeschrieen. Ula wusste immer noch nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte.

„Hey!", sagte Morgan plötzlich und drehte sich, um Ula schief anzugucken. „Du hast ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt!" Er sah Harry an, der lächelte. „Sie war respektlos Ihnen gegenüber!"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry. „Im Gegensatz zu euren anderen Professoren, macht es mir nichts, wenn ihr mich beim Vornamen nennt oder vergesst, mich ‚Professor' zu rufen, ich möchte nur, dass ihr respektvoll seid."

„Hey, Professor Harry, können Sie mir einen Geschlechtsumwandlungsspruch zeigen?", rief Storm plötzlich aus. Harry und der Rest der Klasse warfen der Hexe schiefe Blicke zu. Als Harry in Gelächter ausbrach, sahen alle ihn an. Storm schmollte. „Das ist mein Ernst!"

Harry brachte sein Gelächter unter Kontrolle und lächelte das Mädchen an. „Ich weiß. Es war nur die Art, wie du die Frage gestellt hast." Er zwinkerte. „Und wegen dem Spruch - ich kenne einen oder zwei, ja, aber sie bringen dich nach Askaban, also würde ich sie nicht ausprobieren."

Storm lehnte sich vor. „Also wirkt mein Zauber bei dir nicht, weil du schwul bist?", fragte sie. Die Klasse drehte sich neugierig zu Harry.

Harry tippte sich gegen das Kinn. „Weißt du, das ist eine gute Frage." Er lächelte. „Es ist möglich, dass das der Grund ist. Oder vielleicht wirkt es auf niemanden, der schon anderweitig verzaubert ist."

„Das könnte ein interessanter Test sein", sagte Iven und sah Storm stirnrunzelnd an.

„Vielleicht…", stimmte Storm widerwillig zu.

Harry lächelte. „Das bringt mich zu etwas anderen, was wir dieses Jahr machen werden." Die Schüler drehten sich alle zu ihm um. „Jeder von euch wird sich mit jemanden zusammentun müssen, um ein Projekt über das ganze Jahr hinweg zu machen. Auf diese Art werde ich am Ende des Jahres keine Prüfung machen müssen und ihr könnt lernen, wie ihr mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus zusammen arbeiten müsst, da ich euch so aufteilen werde. Ihr könnt euch natürlich euren eigenen Zeitplan machen, aber alle, die am Ende des Jahres nicht fertig sind, sind durchgefallen."

Ula runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du Dumbles gefragt, ob du das machen kannst?"

Harry grinste das Mädchen an. „Kritisierst du mich, Miss Thorald?", zog er sie auf.

„Nein." Ula runzelt die Stirn. „Ich hab nur herausgestellt, dass du und der Direktor unterschiedliche Blickwinkel auf alles habt."

„Ihr scheint eine Menge miteinander zu streiten", warf Enid schüchtern ein.

„Ich denke, das tun wir", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber Professor Dumbles kann gar nichts gegen dieses System sagen, da es das schon gab, bevor er geboren wurde."

„Was?!"

„Gibt's nicht!"

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry hob seine Hände, um die überraschten Ausrufe zu stoppen. „Früher haben viele Professoren in Hogwarts Projekte verteilt, statt der Prüfungen, um zu sehen, wie sehr die Schüler sich für das Fach interessieren. Das System ist von Helga Hufflepuff persönlich erfunden worden, weil sie Benoten hasste. Helga hatte mehr Spaß an ihren Pflanzen. Sie ging zu Godric Gryffindor, dem Direktor und Verwandlungsprofessor zu der Zeit und fragte ihn, ob sie den Schülern Projekte geben konnte. Godric stimmte zu und Helga verteilte von da an Projekte. Viele der anderen Lehrer, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric eingeschlossen, begannen ebenfalls Projekte statt den jährlichen Prüfungen zu verteilen."

„Oi, Professor Potter, könnten Sie Geschichte der Zauberei auch übernehmen?", fragte Paloma bewundernd.

Harry grinste. „Ich denke, ich ziehe Verteidigung vor, aber ich gucke mal, ob ich jemanden weniger langweiligeren als Binns für Geschichte finde, okay?"

Morgan lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und sah Juno an, die grinste. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich mag ihn", erwiderte das Mädchen sanft. „Er ist ein Bastard, aber er ist lustig und er weiß, was er tut."

Ula grinste und zwinkerte Harry zu. /Ja! Harry gewinnt!/

--- --- ---

„Ich hab ihn gefunden!", rief Hermine und stürmte in Harrys Büro.

Harry setzte seine Brille auf, die er für den Papierkram abgenommen hatte, und starrte seine Freundin an. „Ja?"

„Komm schon! Ich hab Ravenclaws Raum gefunden!", sagte Herm aufgeregt.

Harry war in Rekordzeit auf den Beinen. Er rannte hinter Herm her, als sie den Weg zur Bücherei anführte. Die beiden Anführer der ersten DA wichen leicht den Schülern aus, die in den Gängen rum hingen, Harry tat sein bestes in Herms Geschwindigkeit zu bleiben und nicht schneller.

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine wurden gestoppt, als zwei Hände wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und ihre Roben fassten. Herm fiel mit einem Plumps auf den Boden, Harry fuhr herum und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Angreifer.

„Mr. Potter, du bist ein Lehrer", sagte Severus stumpf. „Versuch nicht, die Regeln zu brechen."

Harry atmete auf und half dann Herm auf die Beine. „Severus, sei ein wenig vorsichtig, wenn du Leute stoppst, okay? Wir hätten uns unser Genick brechen können."

„Würde dir Recht geschehen", war die scharfe Antwort.

Herm warf dem Zaubertränkeprofessor einen kalten Blick zu. „Zu Ihrer Information, Professor, das war wichtig."

„Miss Granger, wichtig für Sie und wichtig für mich werden kaum zusammenkommen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ignorier ihn, Herm. Wir müssen gucken, ob Rowena uns reinlässt."

Severus Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr habt endlich den Raum gefunden?"

Herm rollte mit den Augen. „Nur den Gang. Ich wollte Harry bei mir haben, bevor ich tiefer eindringe."

„Also ist da ein Gehirn vorhanden", meinte Severus mit starkem Sarkasmus.

Harry gluckste. „Oh, hört auf. Komm schon, Sevvie, du kannst genauso gut mitkommen."

„Kein Gerenne in den Gängen", befahl Severus.

„Nur weil du zu langsam bist, um mitzuhalten", schoss Harry zurück und fiel in einen schnellen Schritt, Herm an seiner Seite.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und ging neben Harry her, hielt leicht den Schritt mit ihm. „Vielleicht, Harry, bist du der langsame."

„War das eine Herausforderung zu einem Rennen?", fragte Harry neckisch.

„Nicht drinnen."

„Gib auf, Harry." Herm schnaubte und führte sie in die Bücherei. Irma Pince warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, dann ging sie ihrer Arbeit des Büchereinräumens nach.

„Lächelt diese Frau jemals?", grummelte Harry.

„Nein", sagten Herm und Severus im Chor.

„Erklärt einiges." Harry seufzte schwer auf.

Herm stoppte vor einer großen Statue. „Plus est quam vita salusque quod perit", sagte sie. Die Statue verschwand in der Erde und eine lange Planke verrottetem Holz glitt über das Loch. Die hölzerne Planke schien den Boden der Passage auszumachen, da es in der Dunkelheit verschwand. „Darum wollte ich dich dabei haben, Harry", flüsterte Herm. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie man das Problem umgehen kann."

Harry nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Restituo." Langsam, aber sicher, begann das Holz sich wieder zusammen zu ziehen.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten das hier gefunden, bevor die Schule angefangen hat", murmelte Severus.

„Ich weiß." Herm seufzte hilflos.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das können wir nicht ändern und ich kann immer noch eine Illusion auflegen", kommentierte er, als er vorsichtig auf die Planke trat und dann auf ihr auf und ab wippte.

Herm zog eine Grimasse. „Bitte tu das nicht, Harry. Du machst mich nervös."

Harry grinste. „Sorry, Herm, aber ich muss feststellen, ob es sicher ist, darauf zu laufen."

Severus hustete in seine Hand. „Ich lege die Illusion auf. Warum geht ihr beide nicht schon mal vor und ich komme nach?"

Harry nickte. „Richtig. Sei nur vorsichtig. Das Ding wird halten, wenn du vorsichtig bist, aber ich würde ihm nicht zu sehr trauen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wir teilen unser Eindringen. Herm, geh los, wenn du mich nicht mehr siehst; Severus, folge uns, wenn du Herm nicht mehr siehst. Und sprecht den Lumoszauber, um Licht zu haben."

„Ja." Sowohl Herm als auch Severus nickten zustimmend.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln rief Harry Lumos in seine Hand, dann ging er vorsichtig über die Planke und hielt nach jedem Stück Ausschau, den sein Spruch nicht getroffen hatte. Es gab nur zwei verrottete Stücke und nachdem er den Spruch noch einmal versucht hatte, zauberte er einen leuchtend roten Lumos auf die Stellen als Warnung.

Am anderen Ende der Planke gab es eine kleine steinerne Nische mit einer stählernen Tür. Harry testete die Steine und nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass es sicher genug war, winkte er Herm und Severus vorwärts, bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte.

„Noch eine Tür. Brillant." Herm stöhnte, dann trat sie auf die schmale, steinerne Nische.

„Sie öffnet sich nach innen", murmelte Harry und studierte immer noch die Tür. „Ich hab kein Schloss gefunden und es will sich nicht öffnen, wenn ich dagegen drücke."

„Ravenclaw war das Gehirn der Gründer", stellte Severus heraus, als er zu ihnen kam, aber er blieb auf der hölzernen Planke. „Muskeln werden nicht helfen. Genau wie man Latein braucht, um an der Statue vorbeizukommen und einen weniger bekannten Haushaltszauber, um über das Holz zu kommen, braucht man hier auch etwas."

„Ja…" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du dir die Tür angucken?"

„Sicher." Severus trat auf die Steine.

Herm schrie auf, als die hölzerne Planke verschwand und eine klaffende Öffnung hinter ihnen ließ.

„Ich schätze, auf dem Weg kommen wir nicht zurück." Severus seufzte.

Aber Harry, der seine Augen in Katzenaugen verändert hatte, um besser sehen zu können, schüttelte den Kopf. „Da unten ist eine Treppe."

„Bitte sag mir, dass wir nicht darunter müssen?", flüsterte Herm und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz.

Harry sagte nichts, sondern sprang einfach über den Rand.

„HARRY!", schrie Herm. Sogar Severus erstarrte, seine Augen voll mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Horror.

Die zwei auf der Plattform warteten, wie es für sie schien, eine Ewigkeit, mit angehaltenem Atem, bevor ein helles Licht durch die Dunkelheit brach und ihnen einen grinsenden Harry zeigte, der auf der Treppe weit unter ihnen stand.

„Wir brauchen nicht über das Holz zurück. Das sieht aus, als würde es da oben anfangen", Harrys Stimme war ruhig unter ihnen. „Ihr beide könnt springen, wisst ihr."

„Ich springe nicht so weit runter!", rief Herm.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa." Herm schrie auf, als sie runter zur Treppe flog. Severus, der nicht von Harry geflogen werden wollte, sprach den Spruch auf sich selbst aus.

Kaum hatten Herms Füße den Boden berührt, warf sie sich um Harrys Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihm, ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzen geschüttelt. „Tu das nicht!"

Harry umarmte seine Freundin fest. „Es tut mir Leid, Herm, ich wollte dich nicht so sehr erschrecken, aber normalerweise bist du nicht so schreckhaft."

„Warum ist das so?", fragte Severus, als er hinter dem Jungen-der-lebt landete. „Ich hab dich nie so schreckhaft gesehen, Herm."

Herm zog sich zurück, um sich über die Augen zu wischen. „I-Ich hab heute einen Br-Brief von Ron bekommen", schluchzte sie.

Harrys Augen verfinsterten sich. „Ich bring das Stück Scheiße um."

Herm kicherte nervös auf. „Lustig, das ist, was er gesagt hat."

„Ich dachte, Weasley kann keine Eulen von seiner Zelle aus schicken", sagte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

Harry erstarrte, dann schluckte er schwer. „Nein, kann er auch nicht." Er atmete tief ein. „Wir machen uns wegen Ron später Sorgen. Jetzt lasst uns erst mal Rowena finden", beschloss der junge Zauberer mit fester Stimme und machte sich eine innerliche Notiz, Remus wegen einer Verabredung dieses Wochenende zu kontaktieren.

Die drei gingen vorsichtig die Treppen runter, Harry und Herm voraus, damit Herm Harrys Arm in einem festen Griff halten konnte, damit er nicht noch mehr Blödsinn anstellte und Severus hinter ihnen.

Herm sah den Lichtblitz zuerst und blieb stehen. „Was ist das?"

Die beiden Zauberer stoppten mit ihr und Harry verengte seine Augen. „Sieht aus wie Kaminlicht unter einer Tür."

Herm atmete tief ein, dann übernahm sie die Führung und ließ Harrys Arm ohne Gedanken los.

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Severus. „Meinst du, sie versucht mich zu beschützen?", fragte Harry, seine Augen leuchteten im Licht des Zauberscheins.

„Ich denke, sie ist ein Gryffindor", erwiderte Severus und deutete an, der Brünetten zu folgen.

„Ah." Harry nickte. „Ist aber das gleiche."

Severus lächelte den jungen Mann kurz an. „In der Tat."

„Es ist eine Tür!", rief Hermine nach hinten.

„Nicht aufmachen!", riefen Harry und Severus, kurz bevor die Hexe die Tür aufschmiss.

Eine wütend aussehende Hexe stand in der Tür, ihre blassen silbernen Haare flogen um ihr Gesicht herum. „Was willst du, Mädchen?", spie sie gemein aus.

Harry trat hinter Herm, die den Geist angsterfüllt ansah und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, bevor er dem Geist einen strengen Blick zu warf. „Ich dachte, Salazar war der Bastard. Von dem, was Godric gesagt hat, dachte ich, dass du vernünftig bist und keine absolute Zicke."

„Harry!", rief Herm geschockt aus, als sie Rowena Ravenclaw anstarrte.

Rowena lächelte schwach und entspannte sich. „Du bist Godrics Erbe."

„Einer von ihnen", stimmte Harry zu und nickte. „Der Name ist Harry Potter."

„Eine Freude dich zu treffen", stimmte Rowena zu, bevor sie sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Herm wandte. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe, aber das war der letzte Test."

„Ihr scheint Test zu mögen, Madame Ravenclaw", stimmte Severus zu, als er neben Harry trat. „Ich bin Severus Snape."

„Und das ist Hermine Granger", fügte Harry hinzu, seine Augen lachten bei der geschockten Stille, die von seiner besten Freundin ausging. „Dürfen wir reinkommen, Lady Ravenclaw?"

Rowenas Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als sie sie reinbat. „Godric hat dir erzählt, dass ich eine Lady bin, oder?"

„Nein." Harry grinste und schob Herm vor sich her. „Das war Salazar."

„Ich hab's geahnt." Rowena schloss die Tür hinter Harry.

Harry setzte Herm hin, dann kniete er vor ihr. „Bist du okay? Wir sind da, keiner ist verletzt, alles ist gut." Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Bist du okay, Herm?"

„Jag mir nie wieder so eine Angst ein!", rief Herm wütend, dann gab sie Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Harry grinste. „Du wirst okay sein", meinte er und ignorierte den erscheinenden Rotton auf seiner Wange.

Herm erstarrte, dann brach sie plötzlich in Tränen aus.

„Herm! Was ist los?", rief Harry verblüfft.

„Ich hä-hätte dich n-nicht schl-schlagen sollen!", schluchzte die Hexe.

Harry seufzte auf, dann nahm er die junge Frau in seiner Arme und wiegte sie hin und her. „Scht. Guck, es verschwindet schon wieder. Es hat nicht mal weh getan", flüsterte Harry. Als sich Herm beruhigt hatte, grinste der Zauberer. „Und immerhin hab ich das ja verdient."

„Hast du!", stellte Herm fest.

Harry nickte. „Siehst du. Du bist jetzt okay, oder?" Herm nickte ruhig und Harry setzte sich selbst hin, bevor er eine Augenbraue hochzog bei Rowena, diesie anlächelte. „Kann ich helfen, Lady?"

„Wie nah seid ihr euch?", fragte der Geist listig.

„Beste Freunde", erwiderte Harry sofort, als er sah, dass die Frau auf den Potterfamilienring sah, den Herm an der rechten Hand trug. Er hatte ihn ihr im Sommer gegeben und sie ebenfalls zu seiner Ehrenschwester gemacht. „Und ihre Kinder sind meine Patenkinder."

„Ich verstehe…"

Herm runzelte die Stirn. „Ich gehe nicht mehr mit Jungen aus. Die einzigen Hetero, die ich kenne, sind Trottel!"

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger", kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Du schläfst mit Rabastan Lestrange, also halt die Klappe", gab Herm zurück.

Harry lachte bei dem verblüfften Blick, den dieser Kommentar dem strengen Zaubertränkeprofessor aufs Gesicht zauberte. „Weißt du, ich hab dir gesagt, sie findet es heraus, Sevvie."

Severus Mund klappte zu. „Sei ruhig, du unverschämtes Balg", grummelte er.

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann warf er Herm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Irgendwelche Mädels in Aussicht?"

Als wenn ich dir das sagen würde", erwiderte Herm. „Du würdest versuchen, uns miteinander zu verkuppeln."

„Ah, okay." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde es eh früher oder später heraus, dann reiche ich dich an Gin weiter."

Herms einzige Antwort war nur ein Stöhnen.

Rowena lächelte und setzte sich. „Also befreit ihr alle Gründer?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „So was in der Art. Wir müssen immer noch zu Helga kommen, denke ich..."

„Warum versucht ihr uns zu befreien?", warf Rowena ein.

„In der Zauberwelt herrscht zur Zeit Krieg", meinte Herm. „Wir sind auf der einen Seite und hätten gerne die Hilfe der vier Gründer."

„Das einzige Problem ist, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts auf der anderen Seite steht", fügte Severus hinzu. „Wenn wir Hogwarts, also das Gebäude selbst, auf unserer Seite hätten, würde uns das sehr helfen."

Rowena runzelt die Stirn. „Und was, wenn ich nicht mit euren Gedanken übereinstimme?"

„Dann, denke ich mal, bist du gegen uns", sagte Harry ruhig. „Wir haben jede Mittwoch Nacht, nach der Ausgangssperre, Treffen in Godrics Raum."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du ihnen das gesagt?"

Harry grinste. „Natürlich nicht. Sie finden das nächsten Mittwoch heraus."

„Und wenn sie nicht kommen?", fragte Herm streng.

„Dann kann ich ihnen am nächsten Morgen einen Streich spielen", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

„Ich dachte, du musst alle Streiche mit Albus absprechen", kommentierte Severus trocken.

Harry grinste. „Wer hat gesagt, dass er wissen muss, dass ich es bin?"

„Teufel."

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest!" Harry zwinkerte. „Ich denke, ich kann Siri dazu überreden, auch vorbeizukommen…"

Herm lachte. „Du bist schrecklich!"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Sag Black einfach, welche Gören er einen Streich spielen muss und gib ihm alle Passwörter und er schafft das", murmelte Severus.

„Ich weiß. Es wird lustig", stimmte Harry zu.

„Oh, hör auf!" Herm schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf.

Harry lächelte die Hexe an, bevor er sich Rowena mit einem ernsten Blick zuwandte. „Ob Ihr kommt oder nicht, Lady, ist eure Entscheidung. Ich würde es gerne haben und, sogar noch besser, wenn Ihr unserer Seite beitretet, aber ich kann Euch die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen." Er stand auf. „Wenn ich Euch nicht am Mittwoch sehe, dann komme ich Ende der Woche bei Euch vorbei." Er lächelte. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Gründer ziemlich informativ sein können und Albus in Panik zu versetzen, ist eins meiner Hobbys."

Severus stellte sich hinter Harry. „Guten Tag, Lady Ravenclaw", kommentierte er, als Herm aufstand, und verbeugte sich formell.

„Guten Tag", stimmte Rowena ruhig zu, dann beobachtete sie, wie die drei Freunde gingen und sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine ließen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Harry lächelte, als seine beiden Paten in die Große Halle kamen. „Ich sehe euch beide später", murmelte er den beiden, die an seiner Seite saßen zu, als er aufstand.

„Weasley?", fragte Severus diskret.

Harry zwinkerte. „So was in der Art." Dann verließ er das Podium und ging durch die Schülerreihen zu Sirius und Remus. „Guten Morgen", sagte er fröhlich.

„Als ich hier war, gab es nicht so viele Kinder", kommentierte Sirius grummelig.

„Natürlich nicht, Padfoot." Remus seufzte und sah aus, als hätte er die Unterhaltung – oder eine ähnliche – schon eine ganze Weile führen müssen. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut genug. Sollen wir?" Er nickte zu den Türen hinter den Rumtreibern mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Oh!" Sirius machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. „Hallo, Harry", meinte er, als Remus sie durch die Tür führte.

Harry grinste. „Hey, Siri. Bist du okay?"

„Ja." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Remus wollte mir nicht sagen, wozu du uns brauchst."

Harry warf Remus einen scharfen Blick zu. „Warum nicht, Remus?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mitkommen wollen wird, weißt du." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Und wir brauchen dein Gelabere nicht, Padfoot."

„Ich werde nicht labern!"

Sowohl Harry als auch Remus warfen dem Animagus trockene Blicke zu.

Sirius warf ihnen mitleidsheischende Blicke zu. „Genug damit. Wohin gehen wir?"

Harry seufzte auf und kickte gegen den Kieselstein, den er gerade unter seinem Fuß bemerkte. „Askaban."

„Was?!" Sirius zuckte zurück, als wenn er geschlagen worden wäre. „Warum?"

„Das war auch meine Frage", erwiderte Remus trocken und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Guckt mal, ich weiß, dass Albus meine Post überprüft, also konnte ich den Grund nicht mit einer Eule schicken." Er sah zu dem Tor, dem sie sich langsam näherten. „Ron hat Herm Anfang der Woche ne Eule geschickt."

„Das sollte nicht möglich sein…", murmelte Remus und starrte Harry an.

„Nein, sollte es nicht." Sirius warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. „Es sei denn, er ist ausgebrochen."

„Ganz genau mein Gedanke." Harry nickte. „Ich brauche eine Begleitung und ich wusste, dass Albus was gegen nur Remus gehabt hätte."

„Und du kannst es offiziell nennen und Voldie vom Ausrasten abhalten, richtig?", gab Sirius neckisch zurück.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Sirius Black gemacht?", erwiderte Harry lachend.

„Ich habe endlich ein bisschen Verstand in seinen Kopf geboxt", gab Remus trocken zurück.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das kann ich sehen. Also…" Er drehte sich mit einem kühlen Blick zu Sirius. „Kommst du mit uns nach Askaban?"

Sirius holte tief Luft. „Die Dementoren sind alle weg, oder?"

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu.

„Dann ist es meine Pflicht als Pate, dich zu deinem Untergang zu begleiten", erwiderte der Animagus und lächelte seinen Patensohn mit einem zittrigen Lächeln an.

Harry hielt direkt vor dem Ausgang des Schulgeländes an und warf seinem Paten einen scharfen Blick zu. „Komm nicht nur, weil du dich verpflichtet fühlst, Siri. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, wenn wir beide wissen, dass ich es auch ohne dich schaffen würde."

Sirius seufzte auf. „Mir bleibt keine Wahl, okay?" Er zog ein Pergament hervor, welches er mehrmals gefaltet hatte. „Hier." Er streckte es Harry nervös entgegen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, nahm aber doch das Pergament und las es sich durch. Seine Augen verengten sich und er knurrte wütend auf, als er fertig war. „Bastard", zischte er wütend.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus und griff nach dem Pergament.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und ließ das Papier in seiner Hand in Flammen aufgeben, was ihm verblüffte Rufe seiner beiden Paten einbrachte. „Albus will, dass Siri bei mir ist, wenn ich das Schulgelände verlasse." Seine Augen wurden sanfter, als er zu Siri aufblickte. „Da du keine Wahl hast und ich nicht zulasse, dass Albus deine Loyalität ohne Grund in Frage stellt, möchte ich, dass du in deiner Animagusform mitkommst. Vielleicht hilft das und du könntest etwas aufschnappen, was Remus und ich nicht mitkriegen."

„Wie Rons Geruch", stimmte Sirius humorvoll zu, bevor er sich in den Grim verwandelte.

Harry und Remus wechselten Blicke. Keiner von ihnen mochte den neuen Plan von Albus.

-- -- --

Askaban stand kalt und unnachgiebig vor den drei Reisenden, als ihr Boot landete. Man musste ein Boot zur Insel nehmen, hatte Harry von Tom erfahren, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, nach Ron zu sehen, da die Schilde gegen Apparation und Disapparation sogar stärker waren als die um Hogwarts und dass die Schilde Meilen um das Land herum ausgedehnt wurden. Glücklicherweise hatte es nicht viel für Harry gebraucht, um einen Trip zur Insel im Zaubereiministerium zu beantragen.

Harry fühlte Sirius an seinem Bein erschaudern und lehnte sich sofort runter, um ihn tröstend zu streicheln, während er Albus in seinen Gedanken auf viele schmerzhafte Wege folterte.

Ein junger Auror mit einem Lächeln, das sichtlich fehl am Platze war, wartete auf sie am Dock. „Mr. Potter! Das ist eine Überraschung!", rief er.

Sirius knurrte, als der Auror vortrat, um Harry aus dem Boot zu helfen. Der junge Mann trat schnell zurück und beobachte den Grim misstrauisch.

„Padfoot, das war unnötig." Remus seufzte, als Harry mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Boot trat und sich umdrehte, um dem Werwolf zu helfen. „Danke, Harry."

Sirius sprang auf das Dock mit einem leisen Wimmern und warf Remus einen traurigen Blick zu. Der andere Rumtreiber runzelte die Stirn, aber Harry lachte. „Oh, lass ihn, Remus", sagte der jüngere Zauberer lächelnd. „Er wollte nichts Böses, oder, Padfoot?" Sirius bellte sofort los, dann eilte er zu seinem Patensohn, um sich Streicheleinheiten abzuholen.

„Du bist um seine Pfote gewickelt, oder?" Remus stöhnte hilflos. Harry grinste als Antwort.

„Ehm…" Der Auror räusperte sich laut, dann warf er ihnen einen strengen Blick zu und begann mit seiner eingeübten Rede, was Harry sofort unterbrach.

„Ich denke, wir wissen alle vier, was wir in Askaban tun können und was nicht, Sir. Wenn Sie uns bitte den Weg zeigen, wir sind nur hier, um zu sehen, wie es Ronald Weasley geht."

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Auror und errötete leicht. „Hier entlang." Er fuhr auf der Stelle herum, dann führte er sie in das Gebäude.

„Du musstest nicht so unhöflich sein", murmelt Remus, als sie dem Auror folgten.

„Je weniger Zeit wir hier verbringen, desto besser", erwiderte Harry flüsternd, seine Augen glitten kalt über die Zellen, an denen sie vorbeigingen. Die meisten waren leer, da, direkt nachdem die Dementoren weg waren, Voldemort einen Angriff gestartet und alle seine Leute befreit hatte und dabei auch ein paar mehr frei ließ, nur um das schon überarbeitete Ministerium zu ärgern. Harry erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er sich an die Bilder von Ministeriumsarbeitern erinnerte, die zu dem Zeitpunkt in den Zeitungen auftauchten.

„Hier sind wir", sagte ihr Führer und blieb plötzlich vor einer der Zellen stehen.

Harry trat neben ihm und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit der Zelle was zu erkennen. „Lumos", murmelte er und hob seinen Zauberstab, so dass das Licht durch die Dunkelheit glitt. Eine schlafende Gestalt lag auf einer Pritsche in der Zelle, rotes Haar fiel über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie Sie sehen können, schläft er", grummelte der Wächter. „Er tut das sehr oft, natürlich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf scharf, unbewusst rieb er etwas, was nur er an seinem Handgelenk sehen konnte. „Das ist nicht Ron", meinte er mit kalter Stimme und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die schlafende Person. „Dispergo nitor!", rief er.

Der Spruch traf auf das Glamour um die Person auf dem Bett und zerstörte es, zeigte einen schlafenden Mann mit kurzgeschnittenem goldbraunem Haar und gebräunter Haut.

Der Auror neben Harry schrie sofort auf. „Jonathan!" Er beeilte sich, die Zelle aufzuschließen und überprüfte den Puls des Mannes. „Er lebt noch. Merlin sei Dank."

Harry nickte und sah auf Sirius runter. „Padfoot, hier kommst du an die Reihe. Ich will, dass du Rons Geruch findest."

Sirius bellte einmal auf, dann schnüffelte er herum, ging in die Zelle, um einen besseren Geruch zu erhalten, bevor er den Gang langsam herunterging, tiefer in das Gefängnis. Harry und Remus tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor sie dem grimähnlichen Hund folgten.

Der Auror, der sie geführt hatte, beeilte sich, ihnen nachzukommen. „Sie wussten, dass er weg ist", sagte er wütend.

„Ich dachte es", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Er hat einer Freundin von mir einen Brief geschrieben, also hab ich entschieden, hierhin zu kommen und das zu überprüfen. Wir hätten eine Warnung schicken können, aber wir wollten nicht alle in Panik versetzen und dann wäre nichts gewesen."

„Oh…" Der Auror runzelt die Stirn. Er hatte scheinbar nicht erwartet, dass Harry eine so durchdachte Antwort hatte.

Die drei Menschen folgten Sirius für beinahe eine Stunde schweigend, während sie immer tiefer in das kalte Gefängnis gingen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an einer Zelle mit einer Person darin vorbeikamen, hörten sie leises Stöhnen und bittende Rufe, die arme Seele doch zu befreien. Harry und der Auror ignorierten diese Schreie leicht, Sirius war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Ron zu finden, aber Remus zuckte bei jedem Schrei zusammen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Harry einen Stillezauber um sie sprach.

„Licht am Ende des Tunnels", meinte Remus mit einem nervösen, kleinen Lachen, als ein Lichtfleck vor ihnen auftauchte.

„Ich war noch nie soweit hier unten", murmelte ihr früherer Führer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass hier schon mal jemand war."

„Ich wette mein Leben, dass Ihr Freund Jonathan schon mal hier war", murmelte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Ob nun aus eigenem Willen oder nicht, ist eine andere Sache", fügte er hinzu, als sie zu einem großen Loch in der Mauer von Askaban kamen. Der Himmel draußen streckte sich in die Ferne, die See gewaltig unter ihm.

„Denkst du, er hat das gemacht?", fragte Remus und fingerte die Ränder des Loches.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte jeder gewesen sein. Ein Gefangener, als die Dementoren noch hier waren, vielleicht waren es sogar die Dementoren. Es könnte auch Rons eigener Fluchtweg sein." Er trat in das schwache Sonnenlicht. „Wir kommen, Padfoot."

Sirius bellte auf und wartete ungeduldig auf seinen Patensohn und seinen Lover. Als die drei Menschen wieder bei ihm waren, trottete er um die Ecke des Gebäudes mit einem Bellen. Harry und Remus tauschen belustigte Blicke aus, bevor sie ihm folgten.

„Merlin!", rief der Auror, als er die Ecke hinter Remus und Harry umrundet hatte. Der dunkle Zauberer und der Werwolf mussten zustimmen. Vor ihnen lag ein kleines Dock, mit zwei Booten an dem Pier gebunden.

„Ich denke, wir wissen, wie er von der Insel kam", murmelte Harry finster.

„Wie hat Voldemort die Insel eingenommen?", fragte Remus gepresst, als er sich hinkniete, um Sirius zu umarmen.

„Selbstgemachte Boote", erwiderte der junge Auror dumpf. „Ein Trupp muss wohl hier unten angekommen sein und das Gefängnis von hier geleert haben, während Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine andere Gruppe, den Haupteingang angegriffen haben."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf das Dock richtete und es hochjagte. „Jetzt das Loch schließen…", knurrte er leise, bevor er herumfuhr und zurückging, um das Loch zu schließen.

Remus seufzte matt. „Eine weitere Menschenjagd."

„Natürlich", warf der junge Auror unvorsichtigerweise ein. „Wir müssen ihn fangen. Es ist absolut nicht erlaubt, dass ein Gefangener herumwandert…"

„Interessant", zischte Harry in das Ohr des älteren Zauberers und grinste, als der Auror sprang. „Wie das Ministerium das überstehen will, frag ich mich", fügte der Junge-der-lebt in seiner eigenen unvorsichtigen Art hinzu, bevor er zu Remus und Sirius trat. „Wir haben getan, wofür wir hier waren. Lasst uns zurückgehen."

„Ich möchte noch einen Stop machen, bevor wir weitergehen", meinte Remus ruhig, als sie den Hügel hinaufgingen, der sie zurück zu ihrem Boot bringen würde. Nur Harry konnte sehen, dass der Werwolf an seinem Junioranhänger zog.

Harry sah auf Sirius runter, der entschlossen zwischen ihm und Remus herlief. Der Animagus sah aus, als wenn er nicht vorhatte, irgendwohin zu gehen. „Padfoot, wir müssen einen Bericht erstatten."

Sirius warf Harry einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte: „Also, du gehst nicht ohne mich."

Remus lächelte. „Scheint mir, als müsste er damit klar kommen."

Harry rieb sich genervt die Nase. „Padfoot, tu mir einen Gefallen und versuch keinen Ärger zu machen?"

Sirius bellte fröhlich auf. Er würde es versuchen.

-- -- --

Harry führte die kleine Gruppe den Weg hoch zu dem Haupteingang von Slytherin Manor. Am Eingang trafen sie auf zwei Todesser, die ihren Weg blockierten, wahrscheinlich weil Harry, Remus und Sirius ihre Kapuzen aufgezogen hatten, um ihre Gesichter zu verstecken.

„Weist euch aus", befahl die Wache auf der rechten Seite mit kalter Stimme, die Harry neu vorkam.

Statt seine Kapuze zu senken, wie erwartet, zog Harry seine Kette hervor als Ticket für den Durchgang. Die Wache links erstarrte und neigte ihren Kopf respektvoll. „Mylord."

Harry grinste unter seine Kapuze. „Rabastan. Immer eine Freude."

„Seine Lordschaft ist in seinem zweiten Büro. Ich glaube nicht, dass er euch erwartet", fügte Rabastan hinzu, als der neuere Todesser seine Augen zwischen der zweiten Wache und dem Fremden hin und her wandern ließ.

„Wenn er mich erwarten würde, dann müsste ich daran arbeiten, dass er nichts mehr von meinen spontanen Momenten weiß, nicht wahr?"

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Rabastan zu, Gelächter kitzelte seine Stimme.

„Wir stimmen also überein." Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln, bevor er wieder in seine kühlere Persönlichkeit zurückglitt. „Einen guten Tag, Gentlemen." Dann führte er den Weg in das Manor fort, ohne die beiden Todesser weiter zu stören.

Die drei Ordensmitglieder gingen ihren Weg durch das Manor zu dem zweiten Büro des Dunklen Lords weiter, ohne noch jemanden zu treffen, obwohl Harry die Hauselfe bemerkt hatte, mehr als einmal, die sie vorsichtig aus den Schatten beobachtete. Die Hauselfen von Slytherin Manor waren die besten Spione ihres Masters und welche von dem loyalsten, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord ein paar verhüllte Gäste erwartete.

Respektvoll klopfte Harry an die Bürotür und erwartete den scharfen Ruf, der ihnen den Eintritt erlaubte und trat vor seinen beiden Begleitern ein. Keiner sprach, als Harry die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann zog Harry seine Kapuze zurück und grinste bei dem überraschten Blick, welcher über das schlangengleiche Gesicht des Dunklen Lords glitt. „Hallo, Tom", meinte Harry und deutete seinen beiden Begleitern an, Platz zu nehmen und sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du kommst?!", zischte Voldemort und verengte die Augen.

Harry lächelte. Er konnte die Freude über seine plötzliche Ankunft durch ihre Verbindung spüren. „Remus hat es im letzten Moment vorgeschlagen."

Remus zog seine Kapuze zurück, als er erwähnt wurde und nickte respektvoll mit dem Kopf. „Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort nickte als Antwort, bevor er sich zu der dritten Person der Gruppe zuwandte. „Und was macht Sirius Black hier?" Tödliche rote Augen wandten sich zu Harry.

Harrys Lippen zuckten zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Warum bist du immer so paranoid?"

„Ich bin nicht paranoid!"

„Doch. Bist du."

„Bin ich nicht!"

Remus hustete diskret auf. „Sirius ist hier, weil Albus ihm befohlen hat, Harry zu folgen, Mylord", meinte er, als die sich streitenden Zauberer zu ihm blickten.

Voldemort warf Sirius einen schiefen Blick zu. „Willkommen auf Slytherin Manor, Mr. Black", sagte er schließlich.

„Also, das ist eine Phrase, die ich dachte niemals zu hören." Sirius schnaubte unter seiner Kapuze.

Der Dunkle Lord ignorierte den Animagus, um Harry fragend anzusehen. „Wirklich, Harry, warum seid ihr alle hier?"

Harry Lächeln war innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschwunden. „Wir waren gerade in Askaban."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich, allerdings nicht wegen Harry. „Er ist weg." Es war keine Frage.

„Ja."

Voldemort drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Wir suchen ihn. Du kümmerst dich um Hogwarts."

„Natürlich."

Zwei Todesser betraten das Büro und verbeugten sich vor ihren zwei Lords. „Was können wir für euch tun?", fragte einer mit monotoner Stimme.

„Ronald Weasley ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Ich will ihn", sagte Harry kalt, seine Augen blitzten mit gefährlichem grünen Feuer.

„Und stellt sicher, dass verstanden wird, dass wir ihn lebendig wollen", fügte Voldemort hinzu. „Wegtreten!"

Die Todesser verbeugten sich noch mal, dann fuhren sie scharf herum und verließen den Raum, schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn wir ihn haben", meinte der Dunkle Lord und sah Harry ruhig an.

Harry nickte. „Danke." Dann sah er zu seinen beiden Begleitern. „Wir kehren am besten nach Hogwarts zurück, bevor Albus einen Suchtrupp losschickt", sagte er grinsend.

„Mit ein wenig Glück schickt er Hermine." Remus schnaubte amüsiert, als er aufstand.

„Argh. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist dass Herm sich beschwert, weil ich ihr nicht gesagt habe, dass ich früher nach Askaban gehe", stöhnte Harry als Antwort.

Remus lachte. „Ich verspreche, ihr nicht zu verraten, wo du warst."

„Du verdienst es", warf Voldemort ein, bevor er sich wieder seinem Schreibkram widmete, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Sirius einbrachte.

Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, bevor er sich seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf zog. „Guten Tag noch, Tom."

„Guten Tag", stimmte der Dunkle Lord zu, ohne aufzublicken.

Die drei Besucher gingen ruhig und ließen einen lächelnden Voldemort zurück.

-- -- --

Harry grinste Herm, Draco, Anthony Goldstein und Justin Flinch-Fletchley an, die um ihn herum standen. Die vier gerade erst Graduierten waren hier, um Harry zu helfen, die neue DA –oder Dueling Association –, die in einer Stunde beginnen sollte, zu unterrichten. Menschen kamen langsam in die Große Halle und suchten sich Plätze auf den Stühlen am Rand der Halle, die an den Wänden standen. Die meisten waren momentane Schüler von Hogwarts, frühere Mitglieder der DA oder Mitglieder des Ordens. Severus, Filius Flitwick und Minerva standen im Eingang der Großen Halle, grüßten die Neuankömmlinge und stellten sicher, dass sie nicht das Dunkle Mal trugen oder auf der Liste standen, von Leuten, die nicht sicher waren.

„Also was lehren wir als erstes?", fragte Justin neugierig.

Herm seufzte schwer auf. „Den Schildzauber scheinbar", grummelte sie und schoss Harry einen verstimmten Blick zu. „Zumindest hat Harry das beschlossen."

„Hey." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann dir garantieren, dass nicht mal ein Viertel der Schüler, die heute hier sind, einen vernünftigen Schildzauber beschwören können oder ihn halten, wenn sie angegriffen werden."

„Bist du sicher, dass der Direktor die richtige Wahl getroffen hat, als er dich zum Verteidigungsprofessor berufen hat?", fragte Draco trocken.

„Pass auf, Malfoy." Anthony warf dem Blonden einen Blick zu. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut Harry ist."

Harry und Herm wechselten verzweifelte Blicke, bevor Harry sich einmischte. „Anthony, es ist gut. Draco, versuch dich zu benehmen."

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir dafür die Schuld gibst."

„Weil du ein schleimiger Slytherin und ein Todesser bist", spie Anthony aus.

„Anthony!", schrie Herm auf, erschrocken von seiner Wortwahl.

„Ich bin nicht mehr ein Todesser als Harry es ist", spie Draco aus und trat vor, so dass sie Nase an Nase standen.

„Gentlemen!", rief Harry und verengte seine Augen. „Genug!"

„Wirklich, Harry", eine Stimme mischte sich ein. „Du kannst nicht mal deine Freunde kontrollieren."

„Man soll seine Freunde nicht ‚kontrollieren', Marcus", murmelte Herm leise und warf dem verkleideten Dunklen Lord einen kalten Blick zu.

Dracos Augen fuhren herum, um seinen älteren Anführer anzusehen. Er schluckte bei der Warnung, die in den grün-blauen Augen stand. „…Sorry…", meinte er sanft zu Harry.

Anthony schoss Draco einen verblüfften Blick zu, dann drehte er sich zu Tom, der seine Augen gefährlich verengte. „Du auch, Mr. Goldstein", kam der scharfe Befehl.

„Marcus." Harry verdrehte die Augen bei der Art, wie sein Lover den Streit handhabte, dann drehte er sich zu seinen vier Partnern. „Guckt, ihr vier." Er lächelte leicht, als Draco, Anthony, Justin und Herm ihn alle ansahen. „Das letzte, was ich brauche ist, dass ihr vier euch wegen dummen Sachen streitet. Ihr seid alle hier, weil ich euch vertraue, auf meine eigene Art, und ich fühle, dass ich eure Hilfe brauchen könnte. Ihr vier müsst lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten, sogar wenn es heißt, dass ihr eure Differenzen beiseite legt."

„Es ist nur einmal die Woche", stimmte Herm zu. „Ihr könnt euch ja wohl für ein paar Stunden wie Erwachsene benehmen."

„Oh, also gut." Anthony runzelte die Stirn, dann drehte er sich zu Draco und streckte die Hand aus. „Waffenstillstand?"

Draco schüttelte die Hand des Ravenclaws fest. „Waffenstillstand."

„Wunderbar!", sagte Harry fröhlich, seine grünen Augen funkelten bei dem Sieg. „Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist und wenn Marcus sich setzen würde, dann denke ich, können wir anfangen!"

„Setz dich zu Ula", erklärte Herm den Dunklen Lord fest und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist kaum bedrohlich."

„Sie könnte dir sagen, dich zu Black und Lupin zu setzen", stellte Draco böse heraus.

„Argh. Ich geh zu Ula." Tom stöhnte, bevor er sich umdrehte und in die Richtung wanderte, wo Ula mit ihren Freunden saß. Das Mädchen grüßte ihn fröhlich, dann zwang sie Storm weiterzurutschen, damit Tom neben ihr sitzen konnte.

Harry nickte den drei Professoren zu, die an der Tür standen, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie begannen, dann hüpfte er auf die kleine Erhöhung, wo der Lehrertisch normalerweise stand. Die Halle verstummte schnell, als sie bemerkten, dass die fünf Absolventen ihr Schweigen erwarteten.

„Willkommen zum ersten offiziellen Meeting der neuen Dueling Association!", rief Harry aus, dann grinste er breit bei den folgenden Rufen. Wie Harry einmal beobachtet hatte, kannte ihn jeder - oder glaubte ihn zu kennen – und es zeigte sich mit einem Blick bei den unterschiedlichen Leuten, die vor ihm saßen. Sowohl die Lichtzauberer als auch die dunklen Zauberer grinsten zu ihm auf, die dachten, dass sie ihn kannten.

„Das erste, was wir heute trainieren, wird der Schildzauber sein! Wenn ihr ihn vernünftig ohne Attacke heraufbeschwören könnt, dann werde ich oder einer der anderen vier euch mit jemanden zusammen tun und ihr könnt beweisen, dass ihr euch gegen einen Reductorfluch verteidigen könnt!" Der Verteidigungsprofessor klatschte zweimal in die Hände. „Also, wenn ihr dann alle aufstehen könnt, können wir beginnen!"

Harry hüpfte herunter, um zwischen seinen Freunden zu stehen. „Dray, Herm, ihr zwei geht rechts lang und helft den Leuten. Anthony, Justin, ihr zwei geht nach links. Denkt dran, dass, wenn ihr die Leute in Paare aufteilt, dass die beiden ungefähr gleichstark sind. Ich möchte so wenig Schaden wie möglich."

„Hey, Har?" Draco wartete, bis sein Anführer zu ihm rüber sah. „Was, wenn die Person keinen Partner auf ihrem Level hat?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass Draco über Tom sprach. „Paar ihn mit der stärksten Person, wie du kannst", beschloss er. „Und hoffe, dass er nicht zu hart mit ihnen ist."

„Wunderbar." Draco verdrehte die Augen, dann teilten sich er und die anderen Absolventen auf.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Zentrum der Leute. Das würde ein langes Meeting werden.

-- -- --

Harry warf sich stöhnend auf seine Couch. Nachdem er drei Stunden damit verbracht hatte, Hexen und Zauberern, die sowohl jünger als auch älter waren als er, einen einfachen Schildzauber beizubringen, musste Harry noch ein Meeting des Phönixorden über sich ergehen lassen, wo alle gestritten hatten. Es half nicht viel, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Ordensmitgliedern den drei neuesten Slytherins nicht vertrauen würden, sogar wenn man sie dafür bezahlen würde. Eine große Kluft hatte sich in dem Moment gebildet, als Albus Draco, Ted und Blaise zu Beginn des Sommers aufgenommen hatte.

Harry hatte es nie wirklich verstanden, wie schwierig es für die wenigen Slytherins war, die auf der Seite des Lichts standen, bis er einem Meeting mit seinen drei Freunden beigewohnt hatte. Severus hatte sein Bestes getan, um die drei anderen Spione zu beschützen, aber sogar er musste sich geschlagen geben, bei dem puren Hass, der seinen drei Ex-Schülern entgegen geschickt wurde.

Erst, nachdem Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen und gedroht hatte, ein paar sehr gemeine Flüche auf die Leute zu schicken, hatten sie die drei neuesten Slytherins in Ruhe gelassen.

Trotzdem glitt ihr Ärger immer noch durch die Stille und übermannte die drei wehrlosen Mitglieder. Nicht einmal die Barriere, die Harry, Herm, Nev, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Fred und George um sie gebildet hatten, half dagegen.

„Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass ich mal wie sie war." Harry seufzte traurig.

Ein sanftes ‚Miau' war die einzige Warnung, die Harry bekam, bevor ein pelziges Wesen auf seine Brust sprang.

„Smoky", flüsterte Harry und sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln in die blauen Augen des Kätzchens. „Zumindest weiß ich, dass du mir keinen unnötigen Stress machst, hm?", meinte er neckisch. Smoky stieß nur ihren Kopf gegen ihn und verlangte Streicheleinheiten.

Als Harry seine Finger durch das gepunktete Fell gleiten ließ, wurde sein Blick von dem großen Gemälde angezogen, dass seine Freunde ihm über den Kamin gehangen hatten. Tom hatte es ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Auf dem waren er und Gin zu sehen, jeder von ihnen hielt einen Zwilling, und sie standen auf beiden Seiten von Herm, die in einem großen Sessel saß.

Harry würde alles geben, um die Nacht mit Tom verbringen zu können, aber Albus hatte es verboten, da morgen ein Schultag war. Nicht einmal das Argument, dass sie letztes Jahr vor einem Schultag zusammen geschlafen hatten, hatte Albus umstimmen können, und so musste Tom nach Hause, nachdem er Harry geküsst hatte.

Smoky miaute noch mal, als wenn sie die Sorgen ihres Masters bemerken würde und Harry umarmte sie. „Ich vermisse Tom", flüsterte der junge Mann zu dem Teil-Kniesel traurig.

Harry schlief mit Smoky auf seiner Brust ein, als seine Familie traurig auf ihn runterlächelte.

-- -- --

„Harry!" Ula warf sich auf ihren Lieblingsprofessor mit einem aufgeregten Blick. „Das Meeting war brillant!"

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst", gluckste Harry und sah zu, wie die restlichen Zweitklässler eintraten.

„Es war okay", murmelte Ronan, als er seinen Platz neben Cyrus einnahm, der einen guten Job damit tat, zu tun, als würde der Gryffindor nicht existieren.

„Hast du den neuen Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei getroffen?", fragte Babs, als ihr Professor Ula zu ihrem Platz schob.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt einen neuen Professor für Geschichte?", fragte er und blinzelte die Slytherin an.

„Ja", meinte Paloma und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Sie sagt, sie ist Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Trägt sie altmodische Roben?"

„Ja. Sie sind irgendwie cool", stimmte Juno zu. „Obwohl sie nicht besonders gut gepflegt sind. Aber natürlich ist sie ein Geist…" Sie kratzte sich stirnrunzelnd am Kinn.

Harry lehnte sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick gegen seinen Schreibtisch, als die Klasse zu tratschen begann. /Rowena? Was hätte sie davon, den Schülern Geschichte beizubringen? Na ja, okay, sie würde die Gewissheit haben, dass sie wirklich Geschichte lernen…/

„Harry?" Ula legte den Kopf schief. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen."

Harry lächelte die junge Gryffindor leicht an. „Ich glaube, eure Geschichtsprofessorin ist Rowena Ravenclaw. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Tagen getroffen und die Beschreibung klingt genau nach ihr."

„Na ja, sie ist nicht so langweilig wie Binns", knurrte Cyrus.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie das ist. Sie ist eine ziemlich interessante Person."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Unterricht bei ihr zu haben!", rief Ula und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung.

„Oh, ja." Juno sah von ihren Fingernägeln auf. „Sie hat nach dir gefragt, Potter."

„Nach mir gefragt?"

„Ja. Sie wollte wissen, was wir über dich denken", erwiderte Paloma.

„Und was habt ihr alle gesagt?", fragte Harry und bekämpfte ein Lächeln. /Sehr unauffällig, Rowena./

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du einer der coolsten Lehrer bist, die ich jemals hatte!", warf Babs strahlend ein.

„Idiot, du hattest bisher nur acht Lehrer." Ronan schnaubte und lächelte die Slytherin an. „Und wir hatten Potter in der Woche gar nicht."

„Aber ich kannte ihn schon letztes Jahr", stellte Babs heraus. „Haben wir alle. Harry ist einfach nur eine coole Person."

„Ich bin gerührt, Babs", gluckste Harry und grinste.

Babs wurde leuchtend rot. „Ja, na ja, du warst sehr nett zu mir, obwohl du ein Gryffindor bist."

Harry zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu, worauf sie den Kopf einzog. „Was habt ihr anderen über mich gesagt? Möchte ich es wissen?", zog er sie auf und sah die anderen Slytherins an.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass du zumindest weißt, was du tust", murmelte Morgan, obwohl er nicht von seinem Tisch aufsah. „Und dass du fair bist, wie du die Schüler behandelst."

„Ja. Ich hab erwähnt, dass es dir egal ist, in welchem Haus wir sind oder welche Seite des Krieges wir einschlagen könnten", gab Cyrus zu und sah Harry herausfordernd an.

Harry lächelte nur. „War sie an dem Krieg interessiert?"

„Ja." Juno runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Wie gesagt, ich hab sie getroffen." Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab den Krieg erwähnt, es dann aber fallen gelassen. Sie schien einfach nur jemand zu sein, der am liebsten über alles alles lernen möchte."

„Ja. Sie war sehr interessiert an dir und dem Krieg", murmelte Cyrus und rieb sich sein Kinn.

„Wunderbar." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Und was habt ihr über den Krieg gesagt?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass er dumm ist!", stellte Babs heraus. „Leben opfern nur wegen dem Blut! Das ist so sinnlos!"

„Das ist nicht alles, worüber es in diesem Krieg geht", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Aber eine Menge davon ist politisch und wäre wahrscheinlich zu viel für euch. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich den ganzen Sinn in eurem Alter auch nicht verstanden hätte."

„Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer war nicht da, als du in unserem Alter warst", sagte Ronan scharf und runzelte die Stirn.

„War er doch, aber nicht auf die Art, dass er eine Gefahr für uns war", verdeutlichte Harry. „Er lebte für ein paar Jahre durch Tiere in Albanien, nachdem er versucht hatte, den Stein der Weisen in die Finger zu bekommen, damals in meinem ersten Jahr hier."

„Wie hat er ihn nicht gekriegt?", fragte Storm und lehnte sich mit großen Augen vor. „Hast du ihn aufgehalten, Harry?"

Harry lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ja, aber ich bin beinahe dabei gestorben." Das Klassenzimmer fühlte sich mit scharfen Lufteinziehen und Schnaubern, je nachdem, wer der Schüler war und wie er über den Verteidigungsprofessor dachte. Harry grinste nur. „Na ja, ich glaube, ich soll euch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beibringen und nicht meine Geschichte mit Voldemort." Der Name verdiente ihm viele Zusammenzucker und sogar ein paar überraschte Schreie, die Harrys Grinsen breiter werden ließen. „Also gut. Zur Verteidigung." Der Raum füllte sich mit Stöhnen, als Harry seinen Unterricht begann.

-- -- --

„Hallo, Rowena", meinte Harry und trat in den Geschichtsklassenraum.

Rowena drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum bin ich nicht überrascht, dich zu sehen?"

„Vielleicht weil ich grad die Slytherin-Zweitklässler hatte?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Rowena schnaubte. „Und ich vermute, dass sie dir alles über den neuen Geschichtsprofessor erzählt haben, der behauptet, Rowena Ravenclaw zu sein."

„Haben sie, in der Tat", war die nachdenkliche Antwort, als sich Harry auf einen der Tische in der ersten Reihe setzte. „Ich hab sie nach dir gefragt, dann habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass du in der Tat Rowena Ravenclaw bist."

„Würdest du." Rowena verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust.

„Hast du gute Dinge über mich gehört?"

„Natürlich hat sie." Salazar Slytherin trat aus der Wand. „Egal, welcher Schüler es ist, sie können nicht sagen, dass du nicht weißt, was du tust und dass du ein fairer Lehrer bist, trotz dem, dass du ein Gryffindor bist." Der Gründer warf Harry ein räuberisches Lächeln zu. „Sie kennen dich halt nicht so gut wie ich."

Harry verengte seine Augen. „Und, wenn du die Existenz magst, dann werden sie auch nie so viel über mich wissen wie du", drohte er kalt.

Salazar verdrehte die Augen. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht einmal Marvolo deine Geheimnisse verraten werde?"

„Er wird es nie in seinen Schädel bekommen", sagte eine neue Stimme, als der Geist von Godric Gryffindor sich aus dem Boden erhob.

„Ich frage mich, wo er das her hat", war Salazars trockene Antwort.

„Ihr zwei seid solche Kinder", stellte Harry heraus, ein Lächeln tanzte auf seinen Lippen, bevor er sich zu Rowena umdrehte, die den ganzen Austausch mit einem Blick tiefer Konzentration betrachtete. „Waren sie schon immer so?"

Rowena blinzelte den grünäugigen Mann vor sich an, bevor sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. „Ja. Seit dem ersten Tag, wo sie sich getroffen haben." Sie warf ihren Mitgründern einen listigen Blick zu, als die beiden sich weiter stritten. „Sind sie wieder zusammen?"

Harry seufzte lang auf. „Nein, aber zumindest hören sie auf, sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren."

„Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?"

„Einen großen Teil des letzten Jahres." Harry stöhnte. „Wie haben du und Helga das ausgehalten?"

„Wir haben sie still gehext und in einem Wandschrank eingesperrt", erwiderte die Ravenclaw-Gründerin und erhielt ein lautes Lachen von dem einzigen lebenden Menschen im Raum. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass das noch besonders gut funktioniert…"

„Wir könnten immer noch einen Weg suchen, die Wände so zu verhexen, dass sie nicht mehr rauskönnen", schlug Harry böse vor, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich kenne genau den richtigen Spruch dafür…"

„Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist einen vernünftigen Schrank zu finden…" Harry tippte sich gegen das Kinn. „Wir können natürlich immer noch das Verschwindekabinett nehmen…"

Rowena lachte hell auf. „Oh, Merlin! Sie würden dich vermutlich hinterher umbringen!"

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Harry grinsend zu. „Aber sorg dich nicht zu sehr. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand hinter meinem Blut her wäre."

Rowenas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Das ist kaum etwas, über das man Witze machen sollte, Harry."

„Der kleine Gryffindor macht immer Witze über den Tod", sagte Salazar plötzlich und glitt rüber zu dem jungen Zauberer.

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich, als er den strinrunzelnden weiblichen Geist ansah.

„Besser darüber zu lachen als zu weinen", sagte er in kühlem Ton. „Ich habe zuviel Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht, über die Tode von anderen zu weinen und mir dafür die Schuld zu geben." Er stand ruhig auf „Wenn ihr mich alle entschuldigen würdet, ich muss zum Mittagessen gehen, bevor Albus eine Suchtrupp nach mir ausschickt."

Rowena runzelte die Stirn, als der junge Mann verschwand. „Er ist sehr anders als beim ersten Mal, wo ich ihn getroffen habe…"

„Du hast ihn getroffen, als Hermine dabei war, oder?", fragte Salazar.

„…ja…", stimmte Rowena mit einem verwirrten Blick zu.

„Harry scheint zu glauben, dass er seine Freunde vor der wirklichen Welt beschützen muss", meinte Godric.

„Wahrscheinlich, dass du ihn niemals irgendwie depressiv sehen wirst, wenn Hermine und Gin dabei sind."

„Was für ein interessanter, junger Mann…", murmelte Rowena und rieb sich nachdenklich ihr Kinn, bevor sie sich zu Salazar drehte. „Was für Geheimnisse weißt du von ihm, Sal?"

Salazars Augen verengten sich. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, Ro. Harrys Geheimnisse sind etwas, was ich niemals ohne seine Erlaubnis erzählen würde."

Rowena warf dem anderen Gründer einen verblüfften Blick zu, dann sah sie fragend zu Godric. Godric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Guck mich nicht so an, Ro. Er erzählt mir nicht mal was über Harry und er ist mein Erbe!"

„Ich breche meine Versprechen nicht", sagte Salazar steif. „Wenn ihr beiden mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu tun."

„Oh, geh und beobachte deine Slytherins." Godric schnaubte.

Salazar gab seinem früheren Lover einen kalten Blick. „Ich beobachte meine Slytherins nicht, du Perverser", war seine scharfe Antwort, bevor er wieder durch die Wand verschwand.

Rowena verdrehte hilflos die Augen. „Ich fange an zu glauben, dass es doch das Beste wäre, euch beide wieder in einem Schrank einzuschließen."

„Und, hey, sieh die gute Seite!", stimmte Godric fröhlich zu. „Du müsstest dir diesmal keine Sorgen machen, dass wir uns gegenseitig umbringen!"

Rowena stöhnte.

-- -- --

„Guten Abend, Juniors!", rief Harry fröhlich, als er durch den Blutvorhang trat, der in den Raum führte.

‚Warum zur Hölle sind wir gerade jetzt wach?', fragte Gin dunkel.

„Um zu sehen, ob ihr auch aufsteht", war Harrys fröhliche Antwort, als er seinen normalen Platz am Kopf des kleinen Kreises annahm. Luna starrte wie gewöhnlich, die Decke bewundernd an. Herm blinzelte Harry müde von ihrem Platz neben Gin an. Beide Hexen hielten einen Zwilling in ihren Armen. Severus runzelte die Stirn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, das Godric den Räumen hinzugefügt hatte, wo sie alle Godric und Salazar streiten hörten. Rowena blinzelte die kleine Gruppe mit einem Hauch von Belustigung an.

„Brauchst du irgendwas, Rowena?", fragte Harry trocken.

„Ich denke nur daran, wie wenig Leute du hier hast", meinte Rowena.

„Die meisten von ihnen haben gerade die Schule abgeschlossen", summte Luna abwesend.

Harry rieb sich finster sein Nasenbein. „Ich hätte euch alle neue Leute rekrutieren lassen diese Woche, hätte ich nicht?", grummelte er.

„Wahrscheinlich", meinte Severus und blitzte immer noch das Schlafzimmer an.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot."

‚Kein Widerspruch', knurrte Gin. ‚Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass du uns hier runter rufen würdest, dann hätten wir ein paar neue Leute rekrutiert.'

„Na ja, um fair zu sein, waren die Juniors noch nie eine besonders große Gruppe", mischte sich Severus ein und drehte seinen Blick von dem Schlafzimmer zu Harry, den er besorgt musterte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry."

Harry lächelte seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor an. „Es geht mir gut, Sevvie."

Severus schnaubte. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

„Also gut, wenn wir schon mal hier sind, können wir auch mögliche Rekruten besprechen", warf Herm ein, die Harrys müdes Aussehen auch mit Besorgnis betrachtete.

‚Können wir nicht einfach fürs Bett sti…', begann Ginny finster. Sowohl Herm als auch Luna wischten schnell die hellen Buchstaben aus der Luft.

„Ich habe eine Liste", meinte Luna in einer luftigen Stimme, als Herm sich vorlehnte, um Gin scharf ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Gin, wenn du ins Bett willst, dann geh. Herm, Luna, hört auf, mich beschützen zu wollen."

Aber jetzt hatte Gin auch bemerkt, wie müde ihr Bruder aussah. ‚Harry, wann hast du das letzte Mal GESCHLAFEN?', verlangte sie zu wissen.

„He?" Harry blinzelte. „Ehm... Dienstag?"

„Diesen Dienstag? Wie in gestern?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Ähm, nein." Harry sah auf seine Hände runter und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren. „Letzten Dienstag, um ehrlich zu sein…"

„HARRY", riefen Severus und Herm im Chor, als Gin ihren Bruder wütend anblitzte. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Würde es euch was ausmachen, ihn nicht anzubrüllen?", verlangte Salazar trocken, als er und Godric zu ihnen rüberglitten. „Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie es rausfinden, kleiner Gryffindor."

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Was möchtest du?", gab Harry zurück und sah ihn kalt an.

Salazar wandte sich an Severus. „Hast du zufällt ein wenig Traumlosschlaftrank bei dir, Severus?"

„Habe ich, ja", antwortete Severus und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.

„Danke, aber nein, danke", zischte Harry scharf und beäugte das Tränkfläschchen mit Vorsicht.

‚Luna, halt Gal eine Weile für mich, während ich Severus helfe, Harry seine Medizin einzuflößen', sagte Gin, bevor sie ihren Patensohn rüberreichte. ‚Großer Bruder, tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und trink das Zeug, okay?'

Harry blitzte seine Schwester und seinen Todesserfreund an. „Nein."

Severus und Gin tauschten einen Blick, dann bewegten sie sich schnell, um den jüngeren Professor festzuhalten. Gin hielt Harry in einer festen Umarmung, während Severus den Traumlosschlaftrank Harrys Hals hinunterzwang.

„Kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht gewarnt habe." Salazar seufzte, als Harry zusammenbrach.

„Warum hat er nicht geschlafen?", fragte Herm den Geist verzweifelt.

Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unterricht, das Wiesel, das Marvolo nicht hier ist, Alpträume… Such es dir aus."

‚Worüber hat er Alpträume?', weinte Gin, als sie ihren schlafenden Bruder fest umarmte.

„Merlin…" Herm atmete scharf ein, ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Ula was gesagt hat, dass Harry wegen Vernon geschrieen hat, aber das war vor Monaten!"

Salazar nickte dumpf. „Ja."

„Warum hast du es niemandem gesagt, Sal?", fragte Godric und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab geschworen, es nicht zu tun", war die feste Antwort.

Herm sah den Tränkeprofessor an. „Severus, wenn du Tom irgendwie zum Herkommen überreden könntest…"

„Das klappt nicht." Severus seufzte. „Albus hat ihm verboten, das Schulgelände zu betreten, wenn es nicht für ein DA-Meeting ist."

‚Weiß Harry das?', fragte Gin mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre, also wahrscheinlich nicht." Salazar stöhnte.

„Harry wird den Direktor umbringen", fasste Luna ihre wütenden Gedanken zusammen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie aufhörte auszusehen, als wenn der Rest der Welt sie nicht interessierte, aber diesmal war das der Fall.

„Warum tut Albus das immer wieder mit ihm?", rief Herm und drückte Gerda fest an ihre Brust, als das Kind sich im Schlaf bewegte. Wenn nicht ein paar Tropfen Traumlosschlaftrank in der Milch der Zwillinge wären, dann wären die Babies wahrscheinlich schon wach.

„Ich glaube, er denkt, wenn er Harry und Tom voneinander fern hält, dann wird Harry eher eine seiner Schachfiguren bleiben", meinte Godric kalt und starrte in die Richtung, wo das Büro des Direktors lag.

‚Wir können Harry nicht weiter Traumlosschlaftrank geben, damit er schläft', flüsterte Gin traurig. ‚Und ich kann mir niemanden außer Tom vorstellen, der ihm jetzt helfen könnte, besonders da Ron auf freiem Fuß ist.'

Luna nickte. „Kann Hedwig ins Manor?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Tom hat sie in den Schutz an ihrem ersten Tag eingeführt." Herm nickte und blinzelte die Ravenclaw an.

Luna stand auf und reichte Gal zurück an seine Mutter. „Gin, kann ich mir die Karte leihen? Ich werde Tom schreiben und ihm sagen, dass er Harry für ein paar Tage hier raus holen und zu sich holen muss."

‚Sag ihm, dass Harry nicht schläft', schlug Gin vor und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, um sie ihrer Freundin zu reichen.

„Euer erstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist am kommenden Freitag", erwähnte Severus. Die Lehrerschaft hatte beschlossen, einige Hogsmeade-Wochenenden direkt an den Anfang des Schuljahre zu packen, sollte der Dunkle Lord seine Angriffe zum Ende hin erhöhen und es zu gefährlich werden, die Schüler vom Schulgelände zu lassen.

Luna nickte. „Perfekt." Dann fuhr sie herum und eilte zu dem Ausgang, der neben der Küche endete. Sogar, wenn sie von einem Lehrer erwischt würde, wäre es okay, da sie eine Vertrauensschülerin war.

„Wir gehen auch besser zurück." Herm seufzte.

„Ich bringe Harry ins Bett", meinte Severus und lehnte sich vor, um den jungen Professor von Gin zu nehmen, die ihn die ganze Zeit fest umarmt hatte.

Gin lächelte. ‚Danke, Severus.'

„Natürlich. Und du solltest auch schlafen, Miss Weasley-Potter. Du hast einen Test morgen in meinem Unterricht", warnte Severus sie mit gespielt-strengem Ton, als er aufstand und Harry gegen seine Brust drückte.

‚Ja, Professor Snape', erwiderte Gin und verdrehte die Augen. ‚Komm schon, Herm. Besser, du stellst klar, dass ich meinen Schlaf bekomme.'

Herm lachte, als sie Gal an seine Patentante weiterreichte. „Oh, hör auf." Gin grinste nur.

TBC

A/N: Zur Feier des Tages kommt dann heute das dritte Kapitel von Reclaim!

Wie bei The Forgotten (diesmal mit e, Nix :)) tut es mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher geschafft habe.

Und so: Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Harry verbrachte zwei Tage damit, seinen Freunden die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Er saß bei Minerva und Filius und nicht bei Severus und Poppy, besonders nachdem Poppy ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie der Meinung war, dass Severus, Gin, Herm und Luna die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, als sie ihm den Schlaftrank verpassten. Wenn irgendwer sonst dachte, dass es komisch war, dass Harry die Kollegiumsmitglieder ignorierte, mit denen er sonst die meiste Zeit verbrachte, erwähnte das niemand.

Wenn Herm es nicht auf sich genommen hätte, Minerva anzuflehen, Harry am Samstag mit nach Hogsmeade zu zerren, wäre dieser wahrscheinlich nicht gegangen. Aber Minerva hatte Albus dazu gebracht, Harry zu befehlen, die Schüler zu begleiten, als sie gemerkt hatte, wie er kaum noch sein Temperament zügeln konnte, da er immer mehr und mehr dazu gezwungen wurde, im Schloss zu bleiben. Minerva hatte den Direktor sogar dafür angeschrieen, dass er Harry im Schloss behielt und hatte gehofft, dass die Schuld den Direktor dazu bringen würde, Harry ein wenig Freiheit zu gönnen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

Und so fand der Samstagmorgen Harry in seinem Zimmer, wie er es wütend zerstörte, was Smoky unter das Bett zwang. „Warum befiehlt mir jeder irgendwas? Erst zwingt mich Albus im Schloss zu bleiben, dann zwingen Severus und Gin mich dazu, Traumlosschlaftrank zu trinken und jetzt ist Minerva los und hat Albus dazu gebracht, dass ich diese Merlin-verdammten Blagen nach Hogsmeade begleiten soll!"

„Die Pest auf sie alle, ja, ja." Salazar verdrehte die Augen, von der Stelle aus, wo er sich gegen den Türrahmen zu Harrys Schlafzimmer lehnte.

„Und du hilfst auch nicht!", schrie Harry und warf ein Shirt nach dem Geist.

Salazar zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein Wutanfall wird dir auch nicht helfen, weißt du."

„Ich weiß! Halt die Klappe!", schrie Harry und warf ein Kissen nach dem Geist.

„Du weißt, dass dein Wohnzimmer im Chaos versinkt, oder?", meinte Salazar trocken.

„Das ist mir scheißegal", war die wütende Antwort.

Salazar verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du auch, dass du deine Katze völlig verschreckt hast?"

Harry erstarrte, einen Schuh, den er gerade schmeißen wollte, in der Hand und drehte sich langsam um. „Smoky?", flüsterte er. Ein Kopf kam unter dem Bett hervor, blau-grüne Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Der Schuh fiel aus Harrys Hand und er kniete sich vorsichtig vor das Kätzchen. „Oh, Smoky, es tut mir leid. Ich war so wütend auf alle, dass ich dich total vergessen habe. Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen?", flüsterte der junge Mann und streckte seine Hand leicht in die Richtung seiner Katze aus.

Smoky kam vorsichtig hervor und schnüffelte an Harrys Hand. Als sie sicher war, dass ihr Mensch keine weiteren Sachen mehr auf das geruchslose Ding an der Tür schmeißen würde, rieb sie schnurrend ihren Kopf an Harrys Hand. Harry nahm sie sanft hoch und drückte sie gegen seine Brust. „Es tut mir so leid, Smoky", flüsterte er in ihr Fell und lachte traurig auf, als sie seine Brust leckte. „Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?"

Smoky antwortete mit einem freudigen „Miau"! Sie war genauso begeistert wie er selbst von den Befehlen, die ihr Mensch folgen musste, besonders da sie nicht zurückgelassen werden wollte.

„Okay." Harry lächelte und stand mit der Katze auf. „Lass uns in die Eingangshalle gehen. Ich bin sicher, dass Argus die kleinen Monster raus lässt, während wir uns unterhalten."

Salazar atmete die Luft aus, von der er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte und sank gegen den Türrahmen. Für einen Moment hatte er die Angst gehabt, dass Harry das Schloss um ihre Ohren zerstören würde oder einfach verweigerte, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Merlin sein Dank für Smoky!

--- --- ---

„Harry!" Ula rannte zu ihm und umarmte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Herm hat gesagt, dass du gehst! Ich hatte Angst, dass Dumbles dich nicht lassen würde!"

Harry lächelte bei der Nutzung des alten Namens, den er einmal für den Direktor benutzt hatte. „Ja, ich wäre auch beinahe nicht gekommen, aber Smoky hat mich überredet."

„Yay!" Ula strahlte das kleine Kätzchen an, das ihre Position auf Harrys Schulter eingenommen hatte. „Gib mir fünf, Smoky!", rief die junge Hexe und streichelte dann Smokys Kopf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass die Zweitklässlerin Smokys Kopf erreichen konnte, ohne sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. „Du wirst noch größer als ich, du Monster."

Ula lächelte. „Dann glaube ich einfach, dass du noch mehr wachsen muss", war ihre Antwort. „Denk dran, mir eine Menge Süßigkeiten mitzubringen!"

Harry gluckste. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das junge Mädchen ihn den Rest des Schuljahres dazu zwingen würde, ihr Kram mitzubringen. Er wusste, dass sie und Ronan bereits eine Petition gestartet hatten, den Direktor zu bitten, Zweitklässler auch nach Hogsmeade zu lassen, besonders da sie im nächsten Jahr wegen den Attacken vielleicht nicht konnten, aber er bezweifelte, dass Albus zustimmen würde. Natürlich, wie er Albus kannte…

„Na, komm schon", sagte Minerva und hielt neben Harry. „Oh, hallo, Smoky."

Smoky grüßte den Animagus fröhlich, als Harry die stellvertretende Direktorin anlächelte. „Oh, gut."

„Viel Spaß!", rief Ula als Harry und Minerva an Argus Filch vorbeigingen und den ziemlich weiten Weg zu den Schultoren antraten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch mitkommst, Minerva", murmelte Harry, nachdem er Ula noch einmal zu gewunken hatte.

„Würde ich auch normalerweise nicht", gab Minerva zu. „Aber Albus will so viele Lehrer wie möglich in Hogsmeade haben für den Fall, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer angreift."

Harry nickte dumpf. „Besonders da diesmal so viele Schüler ins Dorf gehen."

„Sie wissen alle, dass es vielleicht ihre einzige Chance ist dieses Jahr", stimmte Minerva zu, ihre Augen schauten traurig. „Was würde ich nicht für die Tage geben, bevor er zurückkam."

Harry nickte und beobachtete die glücklichen Schüler, wie sie lachten und Scherze machten auf ihren Weg zu der kleinen Zaubererstadt, welche ihr Geschmack der Freiheit während des Schuljahres war. „Sie sind aber glücklich."

„Ein zweifelhafter Segen." Minerva seufzte. „Glück kann der Grund sein, ihre Verteidigung zu vernachlässigen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Es ist ein trauriger Tag, wenn wir Glück als eine schlechte Sache ansehen", murmelte er.

Minerva legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte sie. „Ja, das ist es", flüsterte sie.

Gin wartete am Stadtrand auf die beiden Professoren. ‚Großer Bruder, bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?', fragte sie traurig.

Harry fühlte seinen Atem stoppen bei dem einsamen Blick in diesen tiefen, braunen Augen und schluckte mit einiger Schwierigkeit. Er hasste es, seine Schwester so traurig und schwach zu sehen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sie nicht gegen ihren Bruder verteidigen konnte und das tat weh. „Natürlich nicht, Gin", flüsterte er, als seine Stimme zurückgekommen war.

Gin rannte zu ihm und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Harrys Brust. ‚Ich wollte nicht sehen, dass du dich so verletzt! Du warst so müde und das machte mir Angst! Ich hatte Angst, dass du dich auf diesem Weg umbringst!'

Harry schlang seine Arme um die Rothaarige und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. „Es tut mir Leid, Gin. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", flüsterte er.

Gin sah zu ihm auf und sah ihn durch die paar Tränen, die ihren Augen entkommen waren, wütend an. ‚Dann nimm nächstes Mal einfach deine verdammte Medizin!', befahl sie ihm.

Harry konnte nicht das Lächeln verhindern, das sich auf seine Lippen legte. „Ja, Mutter."

„Oh, kommt schon mit, ihr beiden", schnaubte Minerva und warf den beiden zufriedene Blicke zu.

Gins Augen leuchteten auf. ‚Komm schon, Harry, lass uns Butterbier trinken gehen!'

Harry lachte und ließ sich von seiner Schwester durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade ziehen.

--- --- ---

Der friedliche Tag zerbrach innerhalb von Sekunden in Scherben. Gin lief auf der vollen Straße ein paar Schritte vor Harry und Minerva her. Harry machte gerade die Beobachtung, dass die Stadt erstaunlich gut besucht war, sogar mit den ganzen Schülern hier, als drei laute Schreie durch die Luft drangen.

Minerva und Harry zogen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten zu der Stelle, von der das Geräusch kam. Sie mussten sich ein bisschen gegen die Menge wehren, die versuchte, aus dem Weg zu gelangen.

Fünf Todesser hatten sich um den Brunnen mitten im Ort gesammelt, der immer noch fleißig Wasser pumpte. Fest in ihrem Griff befanden sich Gin, Luna, eine Gryffindor-Sechstklässlerin mit Namen Jolie Marion, ein Hufflepuff-Drittklässler mit Namen Robert Roberts und ein Slytherin-Fünftklässler mit Namen Metis Killinger. Die Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Köpfe der Schüler gerichtet, die sie hielten, scheinbar bereit, sie innerhalb von Sekunden zu töten.

Ein Kreis von Lehrern, Dorfbewohnern und mutigen Siebtklässlern umrundete die Todesser, aber niemand wagte eine Bewegung nach vorn, damit keine Schüler verletzt wurden. Unter den Schülern sah nur Gin ruhig aus, als erwarte sie ihren Tod. Sogar Luna sah verschreckt aus. Harry fühlte sein Herz zerbrechen. Er hatte mit Luna seit Tagen nicht gesprochen und nun waren sie und Gin, mit der er sich gerade erst wieder vertragen hatte, von seinen Leuten gefangen genommen. Aber den Todessern zu befehlen, sie gehen zu lassen, würde seine Identität preisgeben.

„Lasst sie los!", rief Colin Creevey, der zwischen Zacharias Smith und Rolanda Hooch, der Fluglehrerin stand.

„Nicht, bis wir haben, was wir wollen!", gab der Todesser, der Luna hielt zurück. Harry erkannte seine Stimme nicht, was hieß, dass es ein neuer Rekrut war.

„Und was könnte das sein?", rief Harry und zwang seine Stimme zur Arbeit.

„Witzig, dass Sie das fragen, Mr Potter", kam die beruhigende Stimme von Rodolphus Lestrange, der Robert hielt. „Immerhin will unser Lord Sie."

Harry fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand die Luft zum Atmen nahm. /Was könnte Tom wollen, was nicht bis zum nächsten DA -Treffen hätte warten können?!/, fragte er sich in seinem Verstand, als er sich eine Antwort überlegte. „Und wenn ich friedlich mitkomme, lasst ihr die Schüler frei, unverletzt?"

„Harry, nein!", rief Minerva an seiner Seite und drehte sich mit schreckgefüllten Augen ihrem Kollegen zu.

„Ja, Mr Potter", stimmte Rodolphus lässig zu und drückte seinen Zauberstab fester gegen Roberts Kinn, was den Hufflepuff zum Wimmern brachte. „Ihre geschätzten Schüler bleiben unverletzt, wenn Sie friedlich kommen." Die Augen des Mannes glitzerten gefährlich hinter der weißen Maske.

‚Nein, großer Bruder!', brachte Gin heraus, woraufhin der Todesser, der sie hielt, seinen Zauberstab fester gegen ihren Hals drückte. Zwei Tränen fielen aus Gins Augen.

Das war es, was Harry seinen Entschluss fassen ließ. Gin war seine Schwester und er war verdammt, wenn er zusehen würde, wie sie verletzt wurde. /Natürlich werde ich die Eier des Todessers flambieren, weil er meine Schwester zum Weinen gebracht hat/, fügte er gedanklich wütend hinzu, als er seinen Zauberstab und Smoky vorsichtig auf den Boden setzte. „Minerva, sobald sie die Schüler loslassen, verhex sie, aber sei vorsichtig, dass du nicht die Schüler triffst", flüsterte er und sorgte dafür, dass seine Leute nicht sahen, was er sagte.

„Harry…", flüsterte Minerva, ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

Harry lächelte. „Ich finde einen Weg. Das tue ich immer", sagte er, bevor er begann, den freien Raum zwischen dem Kreis und den Todessern zu überqueren. Er hörte Seufzer in dem Zirkel und sogar ein paar Schluchzer, aber seine Augen waren fest auf Rodolphus gerichtet. Ansonsten hätte er auch nicht die Entschuldigung gesehen, die in den bekannten dunklen Augen aufflackerte.

Harry stoppte knapp vor Rodolphus Reichweite. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag, Mr Potter", schnarrte Rodolphus und stieß den Zauberstab wieder gegen den Hals des Hufflepuffs. Harry trat einen Schritt näher und schrie überrascht auf, als sein Trainer der Kampfkunst mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit kam und ihn an sich zog, dabei ließ er Robert los und drückte einen Portschlüssel in Harrys Hand.

„Harry!", schrie Minerva, als die fünf Todesser und Harry im selben Moment verschwanden und fünf verschreckte Kinder zurückließen.

--- --- ---

Harry löste sich von Rodolphus und sah mit wütenden grünen Augen den Todesser an, der seine Schwester gehalten hatte. „Wenn du jemals meine Schwester wieder so verletzt, dann lasse ich Voldemort wie einen Engel aussehen."

Der Todesser hob seine Hände als Schutz. „Es tut mir Leid, Master Potter, aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich das tun sollte", kam die schwache Stimme.

Harry schritt zu dem Todesser, riss ihm die Maske herunter und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Das. Ist. Mir. Egal", spie er in das Gesicht des Mannes, den er, sobald er sich bewegte, als Lucius Malfoy erkannt hatte.

„Luna hatte Recht. Du siehst fürchterlich aus", ertönte eine ruhige Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry fuhr herum, um sich Voldemort wütend entgegen zu stellen. „Du… Du…", versuchte er, fand sich aber sprachlos, als er seinen ruhigen Liebhaber ansah.

„Ja, ich", bemerkte der Dunkle Lord trocken. Während Harry versuchte, seine Stimme wieder zu finden, sah Voldemort die fünf Todesser an, die in Hogsmeade waren. „Sobald Draco, Theodore und Blaise zurückkommen, sollen sie sich bei mir melden. Ihr seid entlassen." Die fünf verschwanden mit einer Verbeugung.

„Was hat Luna damit zu tun?", fragte Harry, als seine Stimme zurückkehrte und er sprechen konnte, ohne zu schreien.

Der Dunkle Lord zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als Hedwig mich am Mittwoch um Mitternacht mit einem Brief adressiert an mich weckt und dann auch noch in Luna Lovegoods Handschrift", sagte Voldemort ruhig, bevor er zu Harry trat und sein Kinn griff, um sein Gesicht anzuheben, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Du hast nicht geschlafen. Was ist los?"

Harry begegnete dem Blick ruhig, er wollte nicht, dass seine Knie nachgaben, wie sie es gerade wollten. „Was haben Dray, Bini und Ted gemacht?"

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte hilflos auf. „Harry, einmal in deinem Leben, vergiss die anderen", flüsterte er. „Sag mir, was los ist."

„Nichts ist los", erwiderte Harry kalt.

„Merlin verdammt noch mal, Harry!", rief der Dunkle Lord.

„Schlechter Zeitpunkt, he?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Sowohl Voldemort als auch Harry drehten ihr Gesicht zu Draco, Blaise und Ted, Harry musste sein Kinn aus dem stahlähnlichen Griff des Dunklen Lords ziehen.

Voldemort verzog seine Lippen. „Eure Berichte", befahl er und legte eine Hand fest auf Harrys Schulter.

„Allen geht es gut." Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte mit Gin und Luna sprechen und beiden geht es gut, auch wenn Gin so aussieht, als würde sie den blauen Fleck für ein paar Wochen mit sich rumtragen."

„Ihr ging es auf jeden Fall gut", grummelte Draco. „Sie hat es geschafft, mich in den Magen zu schlagen, eine Menge Kraft dahinter, und hat mir gesagt, dass ich das an meinen Vater weitergeben soll." Er rieb sich vorsichtig seinen Bauch.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Harry hat sich schon um Lucius gekümmert", erwiderte Voldemort trocken.

„Wunderbar." Draco seufzte.

„Oh und dieser kleine Zeitgenosse hat sich an meine Robe gehängt", fügte Blaise hinzu und hielt die fauchende Smoky.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. „Smoky!"

Blaise ließ das Kätzchen schnell los, sonst hätte er eine Hand weniger. Die drei Juniors grinsten, als das kleine Tier durch den Raum sprang und schnell Harrys Robe raufkletterte, damit sie den Dunklen Lord anfauchen konnte, der Harrys Schulter immer noch fest hielt.

„Wag es nicht, mich anzufauchen, kleines Fräulein", erwiderte Voldemort, bevor er den dreien an der Tür zunickte. „Gute Arbeit. Verschwindet."

Als sich die Tür hinter den drei Spionen schloss, murmelte Harry: „Beiß ihn, Smoky", zu seiner Katze, worauf Draco, Ted und Blaise sich ansahen und ihr Gelächter unterdrücken mussten.

„Du wirst mich auch nicht beißen", informierte Voldemort das Kätzchen. „Du kannst mir aber gerne sagen, was mit Harry los ist, da er es mir nicht selbst sagen will."

„Da ist nichts los, verdammt", rief Harry und versuchte sich, aus dem Griff des Dunklen Lords zu befreien.

Smoky miaute, was beide Zauberer so übersetzten, dass sie Harry als Lügner bezeichnete, als sie von der Schulter ihres Menschen hüpfte und der jüngere Zauberer aufhörte, gegen den Griff anzukämpfen und seinen Kopf müde sinken ließ.

„Harry…" Voldemort seufzte und schlang seine Arme um den jüngeren Zauberer. „Du wirst immer dünner…", flüsterte er und fühlte, wie sich sein Herz bei dem Anblick seines Lovers zusammenzog. „Love, bitte, sag mir, was los ist?" Er konnte nicht anders als zu betteln.

„Ich hasse es gefangen zu sein…", flüsterte der junge Mann. „Und ich hasse es, dich nie zu sehen."

Der Dunkle Lord hob Harry sanft auf seine Arme und drückte ihn gegen seine Brust. „Schlaf, Schatz", murmelte er und küsste die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn sanft.

Harry rieb sein Gesicht gegen die Brust seines Freundes und ließ sich in den Schlaf sinken.

--- --- ---

„Mwrorowr."

Harry stöhnte auf. Warum hatte sein Wecker ihn nicht geweckt? Er würde zu spät kommen!

„Smoky, wenn du ihn nicht schlafen lässt, friere ich dich ein", warnte Toms Stimme kalt, die Wörter brachten Harrys Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück, so dass er alles wieder vergessen wollte.

„Mrow Mur", erwiderte Smoky, bevor sie Harrys Brust knetete. „Mrorowr."

„Smoky…" Das Geräusch eines Stuhles, der über den Boden geschoben wurde, erreichte Harrys Ohren.

„Mrorowr!"

„Zur Hölle, Smoky", beschwerte sich Harry. „Kannst du einen Mann nicht einmal schlafen lassen?"

Tom gluckste und strich eine Strähne von Harrys Stirn. „Scheiße", flüsterte er.

„Tom?" Harry blinzelte die verschwommene Gestalt müde an.

„Du hast Fieber, Love." Tom seufzte.

„Rowr", stimmte Smoky zu.

„Also gut, du bist ein guter Kniesel." Tom schnaubte und stand auf. „Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, dass Kniesel so stolz sind, hätte ich sie ausgelacht."

„Wohin gehst du?", rief Harry, der nur ein paar Farbpunkte erkennen konnte.

Toms Gewicht kehrte auf die Matratze zurück und er nahm Harrys Hand. „Ich habe nur meinen Zauberstab geholt, Love." Er gluckste. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde dich für eine Weile nicht alleine lassen."

„Wofür brauchst du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte Harry und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit.

„Schlaf weiter, Love", murmelte Tom, als sich ein kalter Lappen auf Harrys Stirn legte.

Mit einem gemurmelten „K", erlaubte Harry dem Schlaf, in wieder in seiner warme Umarmung zu ziehen.

--- --- ---

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus flüsternd, als Tom ihn in das Schlafzimmer ließ.

„Sein Fieber ist vor ungefähr einer Stunde runtergegangen", murmelte der Dunkle Lord, als er zusah, wie Sirius in seiner Hundeform aufs Bett sprang. Weder der Werwolf noch der Dunkle Lord konnten das Lächeln verhindern, dass sich auf ihr Gesicht legte, als Smoky Sirius ziemlich gefährlich anfauchte. „Ich glaube, sie mag dich nicht, Köter", meinte Tom böse.

Sirius bot dem Dunklen Lord eine gute Sicht auf seinen Hintern, bevor er sich neben Harry legte und Smoky vorsichtig betrachtete.

„Albus ist außer sich", murmelte Remus, als er und Tom sich auf die zwei Stühle setzten, die Tom neben dem Bett platziert hatte.

Smoky sprang auf Toms Schoß und verlangte gestreichelt zu werden, als sich der Blick des Dunklen Lords verdunkelte. „Mir ist es echt egal, wenn der Idiot einen Herzinfarkt oder so was bekommt. Wenn Gin, Luna, Herm und Severus die Dinge nicht in die Hand genommen hätten, hätte sich Harry in einer gefährlichen Verfassung im Krankenflügel wiedergefunden."

„Ja." Remus lächelte schwach. „Ganz genau wie seine Eltern in dieser Hinsicht. Keiner von ihnen ist ohne Zwang in den Krankenflügel gegangen und das wurde immer von mehreren Tritten und Geschrei begleitet."

Tom schnaubte amüsiert auf. „Gryffindors."

Remus nickte. „Ja, wir sind ziemlich stur, nicht wahr?"

„Seid ihr", stimmte der Dunkle Lord zu, bevor er traurig auf Harry sah. „Ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht so stur, wenn es um seine Gesundheit geht."

„Wenn Luna dich nicht informiert hätte…", stimmte Remus zu und erschauderte.

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Du könntest sonst nen Herzinfarkt bekommen", schlug Tom trocken vor.

Sirius leckte liebevoll Harrys Hand, seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Sorge.

„Ist Selbstlosigkeit auch eine Gryffindoreigenschaft?", murmelte Tom, als er den jungen Zauberer mit seinen roten Augen beobachtete.

„Nein", seufzte Remus. „Das ist nur eine Harryeigenschaft."

„Wenn ich diese Muggel noch mal umbringen könnte…", zischte Tom, seine Augen blitzten plötzlich vor Wut.

„Mrowr", meinte Smoky und leckte die Hand des Dunklen Lords.

Tom sah ausdruckslos auf das Kätzchen hinunter, bevor er seufzte. „Ich weiß. Kann jetzt nichts machen." Er kratzte das Kätzchen sanft hinter den Ohren, worauf er ein Schnurren erhielt. „Zumindest können sie ihm nichts mehr tun, richtig?"

Remus legte seine Hand auf Toms ruhige Hand. „Nein, können sie nicht und das ist alles, wonach wir fragen können."

Tom sah in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und nickte dankend. Remus lächelte ihn leicht an, bevor beide Zauberer ihre Augen wieder auf Harrys schlafende Gestalt richteten.

--- --- ---

„Raus! Geh zurück zu deinem Meister und sag ihm, wenn er ihn zurück haben will, dann soll er sich besser dafür bereit machen, dass ich ihn verfickt noch mal ermorde!"

„Tom, hör auf!"

Harrys Augen flogen auf und er war sprachlos, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Der Dunkle Lord kämpfte gegen Sirius und Remus an und versuchte scheinbar Fawkes zu erwischen, der aus seiner Reichweite flog. Die Haltung des Dunklen Lords zeigte genau, wie viel Schaden er dem Vogel zufügen wollte.

„Tom, hör auf", krächzte Harry.

„Mrowr!", stimmte Smoky wütend zu.

Tom stoppte seinen Kampf gegen die zwei Marauders und stürmte zu Harry, der sich im Bett aufsetzte. „Nein, Harry, bleib bitte liegen. Du bist immer noch krank."

„Tom, du kannst Fawkes nicht töten." Harry seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett drücken.

„Nenn mir einen guten Gru…"

„Weil ich es sage", schnappte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. „Außerdem würde es nichts bringen, Fawkes zu töten."

„Ich würde mich besser fühlen", grummelte der Dunkle Lord und spielte mit Harrys Decke, um sich davon abzuhalten, Fawkes anzuspringen.

Harry lächelte seinen Lover freundlich an. „Du kannst ihn nicht töten."

„Das hast du gesagt", murmelte Tom und beäugte den Phönix finster, als dieser sich auf das Bett neben Harrys Kopf setzte.

„Und ich meine es. Ich benehme mich, wenn du dich benimmst", gab Harry zurück.

„Also benimm dich", zog Sirius den Dunklen Lord auf.

Tom zuckte. „Kann ich deinen Paten verhexen?"

„Nein." Harry drehte sich zu Fawkes. „Warum bist du hier, Fawkes?"

°°Albus hat mich zu Marcus geschickt, um zu fragen, ob er dich nicht aus Voldemorts Gefangenschaft befreien kann°°, erwiderte der Phönix.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Albus hat dich zu Marcus geschickt, um zu sehen, ob er mich rettet?", fragte er ungläubig. Seine Äußerung brachte ihm ungläubiges Schnaufen der drei anderen Leute im Raum ein.

°°Ja°°, stimmte Fawkes zu. °°Also bin ich hergekommen und, wie ich erwartet hatte, bist du hier. Aber°°, der Kopf des Phönix senkte sich. °°Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du krank bist.°°

Harry zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ja, na ja, ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, krank zu werden…"

„Wenn du nicht krank werden willst, dann solltest du gelegentlich mal essen und schlafen", meinte Tom und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass du Traumlosschlaftrank von Severus hast, Harry."

°°Du hast nicht gegessen?! Wieso haben wir anderen das nicht bemerkt?!°°, rief Fawkes verblüfft.

„Guter Schauspieler." Harry seufzte und kämpfte gegen die Erschöpfung.

Remus mischte sich jetzt ein. „Fawkes, geh zu Albus und sag ihm, dass Harry sicher ist, aber krank. Marcus, Sirius und ich sind alle bei ihm, also wird er gesund."

„Wir bringen ihn zurück, wenn es ihm besser geht", stimmte Tom kalt zu, als er mit einer Hand sanft durch Harrys Haare strich. „Schlaf weiter, Harry."

Sirius verwandelte sich in seine Hundeform und sprang auf das Bett, legte sich an Harrys Seite. Der junge Zauberer drehte sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Fell, worauf Remus und Tom lächelten.

In einer Feuersäule war Fawkes verschwunden.

--- --- ---

Eine Feuersäule überraschte sowohl Remus als auch Tom von ihrer langen Wache über den schlafenden Harry und Sirius. Smoky kam gerade vom Katzenklo zurück und rieb sich sofort an den Beinen der Frau, die mit Fawkes kam.

„Poppy?" Tom sah müde auf.

Poppy runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick der beiden älteren Zauberer, die an Harrys Bett saßen. „Ihr beide seid wahnsinnig. Ich bin froh, dass Albus mich geschickt hat." Sie stellte ihre Heilertasche auf Toms Schreibtisch. „Danke, Fawkes. Es ist alles gut."

Der Phönix verschwand wieder in den Flammen, als Tom aufstand. „Das Wasserhuhn schickt dich? Wie bitte? Denkt er, ich kann mich nicht vernünftig um Harry kümmern?"

„Ich stimme ihm da zu, ehrlich gesagt", gab Poppy zurück. „Wann war das letzte Mal, dass du geschlafen hast, Tom Riddle?"

Tom machte eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß nicht. Am Tag, bevor Harry hierherkam?"

„Und du schreist Harry an, dass er nicht schläft." Sirius schnaubte und sprang auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

„Zumindest habe ich vernünftig gegessen", beschwerte sich Tom.

„Ich werde nicht dich und Harry zusammen behandeln, weil keiner von euch auf sich aufpassen kann." Poppy schnaubte. „Ab ins Bett, Mr. Riddle. Mr. Lupin, es gibt ein nettes, komfortables Schlafzimmer gleich durch die Tür dort, wo Sie und Mr. Black sich zurückziehen können."

„Poppy…"

„Ich will es nicht hören, Remus. Geh und schlaf", befahl Poppy und warf dem Werwolf einen strengen Blick zu.

„Du bist genauso angsteinflößend wie damals, als wir noch Schüler waren", kommentierte Sirius und floh dann in das Zimmer, was man ihm und Remus gegeben hatte.

„Und ihr beide schlaft gefälligst auch!", rief Poppy hinter ihnen her, bevor sie die Tür schloss.

„Maaan. Sogar, wenn ich nicht im Krankenflügel bin, schreit sie", stöhnte Harry.

„Mr Potter, wenn du nicht so dumme Sachen machen würdest, die mich zu einem Besuch zwingen, dann hätten wir dieses Problem nicht, oder?"

„Tyrann", murmelte Harry als Antwort und vergrub sein Gesicht in Toms Brust, der ihn fest umarmte und der Medihexe einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was soll der Blick?" Poppy runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Hände an die Hüften.

„Du wirst ruhig sein und ihn schlafen lassen oder ich verhexe dich, bis du ruhig bist", knurrte Tom.

„Okay, aber du wirst genauso schlafen, Mr Riddle, oder ich verpasse dir eine Portion Traumlosschlaftrank und ein eigenes Bett."

„Tyrann", gab Tom zurück, bevor er sich zurück aufs Bett kuschelte, Harry fest gegen sich drückte und die Augen schloss.

Poppy setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Tom verlassen hatte, Smoky auf ihrem Schoß. „Männer sind manchmal so dumm", erklärte sie dem Kniesel, der nur gähnte, sich streckte und sich dann in Poppys Schoß für ein Schläfchen zusammenrollte. „Genau meine Meinung." Die Medihexe gluckste, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und sich auch erlaubte, vor sich her zu dösen.

--- --- ---

„Du musst nicht mit ihm zusammen duschen", sagte Poppy trocken.

„Ich muss sichergehen, dass er nicht umkippt und sich den Kopf aufschlägt", gab Tom stirnrunzelnd zurück.

„Danke, Love", murmelte Harry, der müde gegen Toms Brust lehnte.

„Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, dass er sich den Kopf aufschlägt, dann kann er ein Bad nehmen", erwiderte Poppy und stützte ihre Hände mal wieder in die Hüften.

„Ihr seid beide zu alt, um euch so zu streiten…", stöhnte Remus von der Tür zu seinem und Sirius Zimmer.

„Warum lasst ihr nicht Harry wählen?", fragte Sirius, als er zu Remus rüberging.

Poppy und Tom warfen Sirius ungläubige Blicke zu, als beide antworteten: „Er ist zu krank."

„Danke für den Versuch, Siri." Harry schnaubte und schloss seine Augen.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Lasst Harry auswählen oder Sirius wird ihm helfen."

„Wirklich?" Sirius Augen leuchteten auf. „Cool!"

Tom und Poppy wechselten besorgte Blicke, dann sahen sie beide auf Harry runter. „Also, Love", begann Tom und räusperte sich. „Wie möchtest du baden?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Mit dir natürlich."

Poppy stöhnte auf. „Wunderbar."

Tom küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn, dann brachte er ihn ins Badezimmer. „Okay."

„Macht nichts anderes als euch waschen!", rief Poppy ihnen nach, als Tom die Tür schloss.

„Verdammte Frau", grummelte Tom, als er das Wasser anmachte.

Harry lächelte von seinem Platz auf der Toilette. „Du weißt, dass sie nur ihren Job macht."

„Ja, das weiß ich", grummelte Tom und sah über seine Schulter zu dem Teenager. „Kannst du dich selbst ausziehen?", fragte er mit erheblich sanfterer Stimme.

„Ja." Harry verzog das Gesicht und stand langsam auf und fing an die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen.

Tom lächelte glücklich und spielte für einen Moment mit dem Wasser, bevor er beschloss, dass es die richtige Temperatur hatte. Dann stand er auf und befreite sich von seiner Robe. Harry kam zu ihm rüber und vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust des Dunklen Lords, während er seine Arme locker um seine Hüfte schlang. „Bist du okay, Love?", fragte Tom besorgt.

„Nur ein bisschen müde", erwiderte Harry seufzend.

Tom hob Harrys Kopf sanft an und gab dem kleineren Zauberer einen langen, liebevollen Kuss, von dem er sich nur zurückzog, als Harry atmen musste. „Komm schon. Umso schneller wir fertig sind, desto weniger besteht die Gefahr, dass Poppy hier reinstürmt."

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Ja, ich meine, keiner kann wissen, was für unartige Dinge du mit mir anstellen könntest."

Tom schnaubte amüsiert und half Harry in die magische Dusche. „Bei allem, was sie weiß, könnte ich dich in irgendein Dritte Welt Land verschleppen, wo du keine Rechte hättest und ich mit dir machen könnte, was ich wollte."

Harry sah den Dunklen Lord verblüfft an. „Woher weißt du… Nein, warte." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es nicht wissen."

Tom lachte und rief den Waschlappen zu sich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich verspreche dir, dir deine Rechte nicht zu verwehren", sagte er ernst, als er begann, Harry sanft zu waschen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist mit meinem Recht, nicht in einer ziemlich gewaltsamen Art von meinem Job weggezerrt zu werden?"

„Lass mich das ein wenig abändern", beschloss Tom. „Ich verspreche, dir deine Rechte nicht zu verwehren, wenn du vernünftig für dich sorgst."

„Ah." Harry nickte weise. „Also, solange ich gesund bin, kann ich machen, was ich will?"

Tom seufzte auf. „Harry, du weißt, was ich meine. Ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr begibst."

„Das ist ziemlich heuchlerisch, wenn es von dir kommt."

„Könnten wir uns nicht darüber streiten?"

„Zumindest gibst du mir das Recht, das zu entscheiden", kam die scharfe Antwort.

Tom schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, war nicht der Weg, den Konflikt zu lösen. Seine Beherrschung zu verlieren würde das Problem nur noch größer machen. „Würdest du mir sagen, warum du so sauer bist, dass es Leute gibt, die sich um dich sorgen?"

„Ich bin nicht…!"

„Doch, bist du." Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. Er legte den Waschlappen zur Seite und zog Harry in eine warme Umarmung. „Du ängstigst die Menschen, Love. Zur Hölle, du ängstigst mich."

„Du ängstigst dich zu schnell", murmelte Harry gegen die nasse Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Tom ruhig zu.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin müde."

„Möchtest du zurück ins Bett?", fragte Tom und fuhr mit der Hand durch Harrys nasses Haar.

„…ja…", beschloss Harry.

„Okay." Tom winkte das Wasser aus, benutzte einen schnellen Trockenzauber auf sich und Harry. Er schnappte sich zwei Bademäntel, die neben der Dusche hingen und zog sich selbst und Harry an und runzelte die Stirn, bei dem Zombieanblick, den Harry ihm bot. „Bist du okay, Harry?", fragte Tom.

„Ja", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

Mit einem Seufzen hob der Dunkle Lord Harry auf seine Arme, lächelte schwach bei dem Schrei, den er als Antwort bekam und trug seine Last ins Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes mit dem jungen Zauberer auf seinem Schoß und sah zu Sirius, Remus und Poppy herüber. „Poppy, musst du noch ein paar Tests auf ihn sprechen?"

Poppy runzelte die Stirn, erkannte den Hinweis und machte eine kurze Diagnose. „Also, Harry, du scheinst okay zu sein. Du solltest wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei Tage im Bett bleiben, aber ich wage es zu behaupten, dass du von deiner Krankheit völlig geheilt bist."

Tom nickte abwesend bei der Prognose. „Meinst du, er kann auf der Veranda sitzen?"

Poppy blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. „Na ja, ich persönlich wäre dagegen, aber ich glaube, Harry könnte draußen sitzen, wenn jemand bei ihm ist."

„Möchtest du auf der Veranda sitzen?", fragte Tom Harry, der sich in seinem Schoß zusammen gerollt hatte und sein Gesicht in Toms Brust gedrückt hatte.

„…ja."

Tom sah zu Remus und Sirius. „Warum passt ihr beide nicht auf ihn auf?"

„Sicher." Remus nickte. Sirius Augen leuchteten bei dem Vorschlag auf.

„Wenn ich das noch mal überdenke, sperr Black bitte in euer Zimmer, Remus", schlug Tom trocken vor. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst ohne seine Hilfe auf Harry achten."

Sirius Gesicht nahm einen verletzten Ausdruck an, was ihm Lächeln von Remus, Poppy und Tom einbrachte. Harry, der während dem Vorgang aufgeguckt hatte, lachte.

„Ah, da ist das Lächeln." Tom nickte. Harry runzelte die Stirn und die anderen sahen Tom amüsiert an. „Also Harry, warum gehst du nicht auf die Veranda, um dich bedienen zu lassen?"

„Wo wirst du sein?", wollte Harry wissen und drückte einen Finger mit ein wenig Kraft in die Brust des Dunklen Lords.

„Ah…" Tom sah die anderen um Hilfe bittend an.

„Lucius wollte vorhin was von ihm", mischte sich Remus locker ein. „Normales Todessergeschäft, denke ich, aber es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, wenn Tom sich darum kümmert."

„Doof", meinte Harry, stand auf und erlaubte Remus ihn aufrecht zu halten. „Können diese blöden Idioten sich nicht mal ein paar Tage alleine versorgen?"

„Scheinbar nicht." Tom stöhnte.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt, Harry", sagte Sirius mit einem blöden Lächeln. „Sie sind Idioten."

„Weißt du, Black, ich kenne ein paar neue Mitglieder, die die Unverzeihlichen üben müssen", murmelte Tom mit einem Hauch von Ärger.

„Komm schon, Siri." Harry lachte und deutete seinem Paten an, ihm nach draußen auf die Veranda zu helfen. „Lass uns gehen, bevor Tom entscheidet, dich zu verhexen."

„Verdammte Dunkle Lords", stimmte Sirius zu und half Harry nach draußen.

Tom seufzte erleichtert auf und sah Remus an. „Unterhalte ihn bitte, okay?"

„Natürlich. Wie viele Leute müssen wir erwarten?"

„Nicht viele, denke ich. Ich werde einfach nur nach Hogwarts gehen und alle wissen lassen, dass er noch für eine Weile lebt."

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Poppy sofort. „Ich muss sicherstellen, dass bei Sal alles in Ordnung ist."

„Hat das alte Wasserhuhn gesagt, du sollst mir überall hin folgen?", fragte Tom, hin und her gerissen zwischen Belustigung und Genervtheit.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Poppy trocken. „Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass du nicht Voldemort kontaktierst."

Remus hustete in seine Hand und versteckte ein Grinsen. „Ich lasse euch beide dann reisen", meinte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf die Veranda trat, wo Harry und Sirius sich fröhlich unterhielten.

„Du scheinst sogar von Zeit zu Zeit gute Ideen zu haben, Mr Riddle", kommentierte Poppy und sah Harry lachen bei irgendwas, was Sirius gesagt hatte.

„Hmpf." Tom drehte sich um und zog Kleidung aus dem Schrank, bevor er ins Bad ging und sich umzog. Als er wieder in seiner Marcus Brutús Gestalt rauskam, stellte er fest, dass Poppy Fawkes kontaktiert hatte. „Ich kann ohne die Hilfe dieser Kreatur nach Hogwarts kommen", spie der Dunkle Lord.

„Nicht so einfach. Komm schon, Marcus", erwiderte Poppy und deutete Tom an, ihre Hand zu nehmen.

Tom warf Fawkes einen misstrauischen Blick, aber nahm trotzdem Poppys Hand. „Irgendwelche komischen Anwandlungen…"

„Halt die Klappe", befahl Poppy, ziemlich genervt.

Bevor Tom was erwidern konnte, hüllte Feuer sie ein und spie sie im Krankenflügel wieder aus.

„Poppy!", rief eine Frauenstimme, bevor eine kleine Gestalt mit einem blonden Pferdeschwanz in die Medihexe rannte.

Poppy lachte hell auf und umarmte ihre Schülerin, Sally-Anne Perks. „Sal, ich bin froh dich zu sehen!"

„Verschwinde, du garstiges Biest", beschwerte sich Tom, als Fawkes es sich in seinen Haaren bequem machte, sehr zur Belustigung der beiden Hexen. „Ich hasse Phönixe!"

„Oooh, Fawkes, lass Marcus in Ruhe", sagte Poppy und kämpfte gegen ein Lachen an.

Fawkes trillerte auf und flog rüber zu Albus, der in den Krankenflügel trat. „Ah, Marcus. Das ist eine Überraschung", murmelte der alte Zauberer und streichelte seinen Vertrauten.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, aber hielt sich davon ab, seinen alten Professor zu verhexen. „Albus", meinte er mit einem scharfen Kopfnicken.

„Hey, Marcus, was machst du hier?", fragte Sal den Dunklen Lord.

Tom seufzte auf. „Ich denke, dass es Harry helfen würde, wenn ein paar seiner Freunde ihn besuchen würden", sagte er achselzuckend. „Und da die einzigen, die ich leicht erreichen kann, die sind, die momentan in Hogwarts sind, bin ich also hierher gekommen."

Sal nickte, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, dass Tom jederzeit jeden Junior zu sich rufen könnte. „Gute Idee. Gin ist außer sich."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann ist es gut, dass ich hier bin."

„Alle Schüler essen momentan in der Großen Halle. Ich bringe dich runter", bot Albus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Mit einem genervten Blick willigte Tom ein und verließ schweigend mit dem Direktor den Krankenflügel. Die Stille hielt allerdings nur solange an, bis sie im Krankenflügel nicht mehr gehört werden konnten. „Warum hast du Fawkes zu mir geschickt, Albus?", fragte Tom und weigerte sich, den Zauberer neben sich anzusehen.

Albus blinzelte den jüngeren Mann an. „Das war ehrlich gesagt Fawkes Idee. Er schien zu denken, dass du dich um Harry kümmern würdest." Toms Schultern spannten sich an, worauf Albus prompt fragte: „Wie hast du ihn aus Voldemorts Gefangenschaft befreit?"

„Geht dich nichts an", schnappte Tom.

„Es geht mich was an, Marcus. Harry ist ein Mitglied meines Lehrerkollegiums."

„Ich bin es aber nicht", erwiderte Tom kalt. „Was ich mit meiner freien Zeit mache, geht dich gar nichts an."

Albus hielt an und runzelte die Stirn. „Also, Marcus…"

Tom fuhr herum und warf dem Direktor einen gefährlichen Blick zu. „Durch dein Einmischen hast du beinahe deine Waffe verloren, Albus Dumbledore. Du solltest aufpassen, wie weit du ihn drängst, sonst bekommt er noch ein Angebot, das besser ist als deins", spie der Dunkle Lord, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg in die Große Halle fortsetzte, und sich während er ging, beruhigte.

Sobald Tom die Große Halle betreten hatte, standen drei Schüler auf und stürmten zu ihm, Sorge tanzte in ihren Augen. Severus, Minerva und Herm sahen auch so aus, als würden sie aufspringen wollen, aber zwei von ihnen waren zu reserviert, um ein Spektakel zu veranstalten und die letzte war gerade dabei, zwei Kinder zu füttern.

„Marcus!", schrie Ula und schmiss sich in die Arme des Dunklen Lords und umarmte ihn fest. Sowohl Gin als auch Luna standen hinter ihr und sahen nervös aus.

‚Wie geht es Harry?', fragte Gin in kleinen Buchstaben, als wenn sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Er erholt sich." Tom seufzte und hob Ula hoch, damit er sie komfortabler bequemer halten konnte. „Wie hart wäre es für euch drei, den Rest eures Unterrichts zu verpassen?"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Luna schnell, überraschend konzentriert. „Ich bin sicher, wir können das am Wochenende nachholen."

Sowohl Ula als auch Gin nickten heftig.

„Gut. Harry könnte ein paar Gäste in seinem Alter gebrauchen", meinte Tom und lächelte leicht, bevor er noch was hinzufügte. „Natürlich ist Black nah genug da dran…"

‚Sirius ist dort?!', fragte Gin und sah geschockt aus.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Siehst du ein Problem dabei?"

Gin erschauderte. ‚Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die er nicht weiß…'

„Ich glaube, Remus hat sicher gestellt, dass er nichts tun wird, was ihn umbringt", erwiderte Tom milde, bevor er die herannahenden Erwachsenen anlächelte. „Minerva. Severus."

„Marcus." Severus neigte seinen Kopf. „Wie geht es Mr Potter?"

„Er ist ein bisschen temperamentvoll, es geht ihm aber gut", antwortete Tom mit einem schweren Seufzen. „Poppy scheint zu denken, dass es okay ist, dass er draußen ist, also vermute ich, dass er lebt."

„Eine Schande", schnüffelte der Tränkeprofessor.

„Severus!"

„Er macht nur Spaß, Professor McGonagall", meinte Ula und lächelte die Hexe aus Toms Arm an. „Professor Snape war genauso besorgt wie der Rest von uns."

„Hmpf." Minerva warf ihren Kollegen einen genervten Blick zu, dann sah sie zurück zu Tom. „Geht es ihm gut genug, um Besucher zu empfangen?"

„Würde ich sagen, solange sie einen guten Schildzauber beherrschen, für den Fall, dass er seine Beherrschung verliert."

‚Was hast du ihm getan, dass er so oft ausflippt?', fragte Gin und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen trockenen Blick zu.

„Äh…" Tom verzog eine Grimasse. „Na ja, er hat mich bisher noch nicht verhext, aber er hat es mit Sicherheit ein paar Mal in Erwägung gezogen, wenn ich mir den Blick in seinen Augen angucke."

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Gedroht, Fawkes auseinanderzunehmen?", murmelte Tom ungemütlich. Ula und Luna lachten, während Minerva und Severus geschockt aussahen.

‚Du weißt schon, dass Harry Fawkes mag, ne?', fragte Gin belustigt.

„Ja, jetzt schon."

‚Idiot.'

Tom verdrehte die Augen und sah dann zur stellvertretenden Direktorin. „Also, Minerva, wäre es erlaubt, die drei Monster für den Rest des Tages mit mir zu nehmen? Sie scheinen zu denken, dass sie die verpasste Arbeit nachholen können."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn und sah die drei Schüler an, nicht im mindesten von ihren drei bettelnden Blicken beeindruckt. „Also Marcus, ich würde ja sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Albus mir zustimmen würde…"

„Da sowohl Sirius Black als auch Remus Lupin bei mir Zuhause sind und Poppy mir überall hin folgt, wird das wohl kaum ein Problem darstellen", meinte Tom trocken.

„Und ich komme auch", verlangte Herm, als sie neben Minerva trat.

‚Wenn irgendwelche Todesser kommen, versprechen wir, sie auszuknocken, uns in einem Schlafzimmer einzusperren und die Auroren zu rufen', warf Gin ein. ‚Können wir bitte gehen, Professor?'

„Oh, also gut." Minerva seufzte schwer auf. „Aber seid gewarnt, dass ich heute Abend vorbeikommen werde und euch wieder abholen werde."

„Genau wie ich", fügte Severus schnell hinzu und erntete ein paar Räusper.

„Das ist okay." Tom nickte dankbar. „Ihr solltet aber mit Fawkes kommen." Er zog eine Grimasse. „So sehr ich den Vogel hasse, er ist der einzige, der euch beide durch die Schutzzauber bringen kann."

„Natürlich." Minerva nickte.

„Wundervoll." Tom sah die Gruppe an. „Wenn ihr irgendwas habt, was ihr mitnehmen oder Harry geben wollt, dann holt es jetzt. Wir gehen in zehn Minuten aus dem Krankenflügel."

„Runter!", verlangte Ula sofort als Antwort. Als sie erst wieder auf ihren Füßen stand, schnappte sie sich Gins Hand und die zwei rannten aus dem Raum. Luna folgte ihnen auf viel ruhigere Art.

„Hermine?" Tom sah zu der jungen Frau, die ihre Zwillinge mit einiger Schwierigkeit hielt.

„Hm?"

„Soll ich Gal und Gerda nehmen, während du dein Zeug holst?"

„Oh!" Herm lächelte schwach. „Ja, natürlich. Vielen Dank, Marcus", fügte sie hin zu und reichte ihm beide Babys. Tom, der am Ende des letzten Schuljahres viel Zeit damit verbracht hat, sich um die Babys zu kümmern, hielt die Kinder mit Leichtigkeit und scheuchte Herm davon.

„Ich gehe mit dir zum Krankenflügel", beschloss Minerva.

Tom drehte sich um und lief neben der jüngeren Frau her, mit nur einem Augenrollen, um seine Verärgerung zu zeigen. Severus schnaubte hinter ihnen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Lehrertisch zurückkehrte.

„So, wie geht es ihm wirklich?", fragte Minerva, als sie nicht mehr länger die Geräusche aus der Großen Halle hörten.

„Warum denkst du, dass er irgendwie anders ist als ich gesagt habe?", gab Tom zurück.

Minerva warf dem Zauberer einen genervten Blick zu. „Marcus, ich kenne Harry seit sieben Jahren und er war niemals krank. Was ist passiert?"

Tom seufzte. „Er hasst es, eingesperrt zu sein", murmelte er. „Und wenn er eingesperrt ist, macht er dumme Dinge, wie zum Beispiel nichts essen." Der Mann änderte seinen Griff um die beiden Kinder. „Das und früher im Sommer, haben die Albträume über die Dursleys angefangen und von dem, was Luna mir gesagt hat, sind sie nie wieder weggegangen, wie ich gedacht habe."

„Also, kurz und bündig, er wird wahnsinnig, weil Albus ihn nicht aus der Schule lässt", fasste Minerva ärgerlich zusammen. „Hast du, auf eine Weise, irgendwas mit Harrys Entführung am letzten Samstag zu tun, Marcus?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst", erwiderte Tom unschuldig, als er in den Krankenflügel trat.

Minerva verengte die Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Harry dich die meiste Zeit erträgt."

„Es hilft, wenn man ihn mag, denke ich", meinte Ula, als sie mit Gin reinkam. „Richtig, Marcus?"

„Scheint keine Regel für dich zu sein." Tom schnaubte, als er Gal an Gin weitergab, die aussah, als wenn sie ihn halten wollte.

„Bastard." Ula schniefte.

„Harry färbt zu sehr auf dich ab", kommentierte Tom stirnrunzelnd. „Und achte auf deine Sprache in der Schule."

„Du machst keinen Spaß!"

Herm hustete und lächelte dann. „Ähm, Entschuldigung. Kann ich bitte Gerda zurück haben, Marcus?"

„Ich hätte ihr nicht weh getan", murmelte Tom und reichte das Kind an seine Mutter. Ula grinste siegreich.

„Alle da?", fragte Poppy und trat mit Sal aus ihrem Büro.

„Wir warten noch auf Lu… Oh, also gut. Komm schon, Miss Lovegood. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag." Tom runzelte die Stirn bei Lunas Anblick, die wieder mit dem Kopf in den Wolken zu stecken schien.

„Hm?" Luna blinzelte Tom dumpf an, bevor sie herbeieilte, als er ihr einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

„Wo ist dieser monströse Vogel?", fragte Tom und drehte sich zu Poppy. Poppy lächelte nur, als ein musikalisches Trillern durch die Luft glitt und der Phönix durch die Türen des Krankenflügels flog. „Gut. Wir können los." Tom schnaubte, bevor er Fawkes einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf. „Die Eingangshalle, bitte."

Fawkes trillerte einmal verstehend und wartete, bis sie sich alle zusammengestellt hatten, bevor er sie fortbrachte.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Nachdem Remus Sirius gezwungen hatte, sich zu beruhigen, dachte Harry über Toms Worte nach, die sich in der Stille in seinem Kopf immer wiederholten und ihn so zwangen, sich ernsthaft mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. /Mag ich es wirklich nicht, wenn sich Leute um mich sorgen? Werde ich wütend auf sie?/ Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Poppys Fürsorge nie wirklich gemocht, aber er mochte sie als Person sehr, und viele der Schüler beschwerten sich über sie, also hatte Harry gedacht, dass er nur einer von vielen sei.

/Ich bin richtig ausgeflippt, als sie mich unter Drogen gesetzt haben/, erkannte Harry dumpf. /Und ich habe Tom bei der ersten Gelegenheit angeschrieen. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich Remus oder Sirius noch nicht angebrüllt habe.../

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und das Geräuch von zwei rennenden Füßen ertönte. „Harry!!" Ula schluchzte, als Sirius sie kurz vor dem Bett aufhielt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Lass sie los."

„Nicht springen, Ula", befahl Tom und trat mit Herm, Gin und Luna auf die Veranda. „Black, du kannst sie loslassen."

„Sorry", murmelte Ula und setzte sich auf die Kante der Lounge, die Sirius für Harry heraufbeschworen hatte. „Bist du okay, Harry?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal bei der Sorge in den Augen des Mädchens. „Ja, mir geht es gut", erwiderte er und dachte: /Ich muss sie wirklich geängstigt haben. Verdammt./

/Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du die Leute ängstigst, oder?/, erwiderte Toms kühle Stimme des Verstandes.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir Leid, Leute."

Ein lauter Schlag ließ Harry aufblicken. Gin hatte, wie es schien, Tom geschlagen. ‚Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?!'

Tom runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich vorsichtig sein Kinn. „Die Wahrheit."

„Gin", mischte sich Harry ein, als seine Schwester so aussah, als würde sie den Dunklen Lord wieder schlagen wollen. „Du wirst Gal stören."

Gin warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. ‚Wenn es ihn beim ersten Mal nicht gestört hat, dann wird es das sehr wahrscheinlich auch beim zweiten Mal nicht tun.'

„Wenn du ihn zu oft schlägst, dann könnte er irgendwann mal zurückschlagen, weißt du", meinte Herm trocken.

„Das ist ein verlockender Gedanke", stimmte Tom zu und sah Gin kalt an. „Schlag mich nicht noch mal."

‚Wir sind hier, um Harry aufzumuntern und du sorgst dafür, dass er wieder traurig wird!'

„Gin, euer Streit regt Harry auf", warf Luna sanft ein.

Gins Blick schoss zu einem stirnrunzelnden Harry herum. ‚Es tut mir Leid, großer Bruder.'

Harry sah seine Schwester streng an. „Benimm dich", befahl er und drehte sich dann zu seinem Lover. „Und du auch, Tom."

„Das hatte ich vor", erwiderte Tom sanft.

„Hmpf." Harry drehte sich wieder zu Ula. „Erzähl mir, wie der Unterricht war."

Ulas Augen leuchteten auf und sie fing sofort an, die Geschichte zu erzählen, wie Ronan einen Kessel in Severus Unterricht in die Luft gejagt und sich drei Strafarbeiten mit der Fledermaus eingefangen hatte. Sie hörte auf mit: „Und die erste ist heute, also werden wir sehen, wie ihm seine Strafarbeit gefällt."

Harry lachte. „Ich wette, Severus lässt ihn Kessel sauber schrubben."

„Oder schlimmer, den Trophäenraum saubermachen", warf Hermine mit gespieltem Horror ein.

‚Nein! Die Kerkertoiletten mit einer Zahnbürste und ohne Magie putzen!', fügte Gin hinzu, die Augen geweitet.

„Hagrid helfen, die Tierkäfige zu reinigen", meinte Luna mild.

„Iih." Ula verzog ihre Nase bei den Möglichkeiten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele Arten der Strafe gibt."

„Du kriegst scheinbar nicht oft genug Strafarbeiten", meinte Tom trocken.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Kessel hochgejagt. Lehrer lassen einen nur Sätze schreiben, wenn man in der Klasse streitet", gab Ula zurück.

„Außer Tom", gluckste Harry.

„Außer Tom. Er lässt uns immer nach vorn ins Klassenzimmer kommen und zeigt uns den richtigen Weg, jemanden zu verhexen", stimmte Ula zu und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen genervten Blick zu.

„Sieh es von der positiven Seite, er könnte dich dazu benutzen, um den Effekt der Unverzeihlichen zu demonstrieren", warf Sirius ein und hatte ein verrücktes Leuchten in seinen Augen.

„Das benutze ich nur bei sündigen Todessern und Hunden", gab Tom zurück.

„Was für eine Erleichterung", scherzte Harry und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn.

Tom warf seinem Lover einen belustigten Blick zu. „Harry, der einzige Unverzeihliche, der bei dir wirkt, würde mich wahrscheinlich auch treffen."

„Eh?" Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal.

„Die Verbindung zwischen euch beiden", meinte Hermine. „Ein Zauber der Stärke auf einen von euch zu sprechen, würde wahrscheinlich den anderen auch treffen."

„Oder vielleicht würden die ähnlichen Kerne den Effekt aufeinander aufheben", murmelte Harry und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lasst es uns nicht ausprobieren, ja?", sagte Remus trocken und alle lachten.

Poppy streckte ihren Kopf raus. „Abendessen?"

„Klingt gut", stimmte Tom zu, bevor er zu Harry sah. „Sollen wir im Speisesaal essen?"

„Tom...", begann Poppy, aber ein scharfer Blick des Dunklen Lords brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „So können wir alle bequem sitzen."

„Und du wärst nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt", stellte Remus fest.

Harry grinste. „Klingt wie der Himmel."

„Brauchst du Hilfe, Love?", fragte Tom mit einem Hauch von Sorge, als Poppy die Schüler und Herm zurück ins Schlafzimmer trieb.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Stock, helfender Arm oder Huckepack?", warf Sirius ein und stellte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zwischen Harry und Tom.

Harry lachte, als Tom einen genervten Ton von sich gab. „Remus, komm hol deinen Köter!"

„Komm, Padfoot. Du hast Tom für den Moment genug genervt."

„Hey!" Tom drehte sich um und funkelte Remus an, der grinste. „Was meinst du mit ‚für den Moment'?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und zog an Toms Robe. Er wartete, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit des älteren Mannes hatte, bevor er sprach. „Trägst du mich?"

„Natürlich." Tom lächelte sanft und hob Harry hoch, sein Lächeln weitete sich, als der Teen seine Arme um Toms Nacken schlang. „Alles klar."

„Ja." Harry grinste. „Lass uns sehen, was die Idioten für einen Ärger machen."

„Ich glaube, ich will es nicht wissen", stöhnte Tom und ging in Richtung Speisesaal.

Harry lachte.

--- --- ---

Als alle gegessen hatten und die Gedecke von den Hauselfen entfernt worden waren, drehte sich Harry mit ernstem Blick zu Gin und Luna. „Habt ihr die Listen bei euch?"

„Keine Arbeit, während du nicht in der Schule bist", erwiderte Herm, bevor einer der Schüler ihrem Anführer eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Misch...", begann Harry und drehte seinen Kopf zu seiner besten Freundin.

Tom räusperte sich laut. „Herm hat Recht. Du wirst an nichts Juniorrelevanten arbeiten, bis Poppy dich wieder für gesund genug erklärt hat, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

Harry drehte sich mit bettelnden Augen zu Poppy, aber die Krankenschwester runzelte nur die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist viel zu gestresst, wenn es um die Juniors geht. Lass es ruhen."

„Aber..."

„Nein", sagte Tom fest und sah Harry streng an.

Harry starrte seinen Lover einen Moment an, dann nahm er seinen Löffel, der liegen geblieben war und warf ihn auf den Dunklen Lord. „Ich hasse dich."

Das Besteckstück traf den Mann mitten auf die Stirn mit einem dumpfen ‚Klonk' und Tom schloss seine Augen. Alle beobachten das Geschehnis mit einem Hauch Angst, da sie fast erwarteten, dass Tom zurückschlagen würde, aber alles, was Tom tat, war den Löffel zu nehmen und ihn neben seinen eigenen zu legen, bevor er Harry ruhig ansah. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und werf nicht mit Besteck nach mir."

„Halt die Klappe!", rief Harry und warf seine Serviette auf den Mann, seine Augen blitzten wütend.

„Harry...", flüsterte Herm, als Tom die Serviette neben den Löffel legte, der ihn schon getroffen hatte.

„Du hältst auch die Klappe!", fügte Harry hinzu und sah seine beste Freundin an.

Tom fuhr wie eine Schlange hoch und schnappte sich Harrys Hand, bevor der Teen noch etwas werfen konnte. „Du wirst dich beruhigen, Mr. Potter, oder du wirst wieder ans Bett gefesselt", zischte Tom und hielt mit Leichtigkeit seinen um sich schlagenden Liebhaber.

„Lass mich los! Lass mich los!!", schrie Harry, dann biss er Tom.

„Remus, ein Beruhigungszauber?", flüsterte Sirius dem Mann zu seiner Linken zu. Remus nickte scharf und beide Zauberer richteten ihren Zauberstab auf den wütenden Teen und sprachen zur selben Zeit den Zauber.

Harry sackte in Toms Armen zusammen, eine einsame Träne rannte seine Wange runter. „Ich hasse dich..."

Tom nickte Remus und Sirius dankbar zu, bevor er sich vor Harry kniete, der trotz der Beruhigungszauber zusammengesackt auf seinem Stuhl schmollte. „Was ist los?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Nicht, bevor du mir sagst, was los ist."

„Geht dich nichts an."

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an. Ich liebe dich und ich bin besorgt. Also sag mir bitte, was los ist?", flüsterte Tom und legte eine Hand sanft auf Harrys Wange.

„Ich brauche deine Sorge nicht. Ich brauche niemandes Sorge", grummelte Harry und zog sich von der Berührung zurück.

„Ah", Tom nickte. „Und wieso?"

Harry drehte sich weg.

„Nein, sieh mich an", befahl Tom sanft und drehte Harrys Kinn so, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. „Warum brauchst du von niemandem Fürsorge?"

„...hab ich nie gebraucht..."

„Ahh, ja. Die Dursleys." Tom seufzte, als ein paar ihrer Zuhörer aufkeuchten. „Harry, hör mir zu." Der Dunkle Lord richtete sich auf, bis die roten Augen nur noch Zentimeter von den hellen grünen entfernt waren. „Niemand in diesem Raum ist wie die Dursleys und wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Die Dinge wären nur viel einfacher, wenn du mit dem Kämpfen aufhören würdest und dir helfen lassen würdest."

„Ich brauche keine..."

„Doch, brauchst du", warf Tom fest ein.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will eure..."

„Denk nicht einmal daran, diesen Satz zu beenden", rief eine Stimme von der Tür her. Alle drehten sich zur Tür, wo Severus und Minerva standen, letztere mit Fawkes auf ihrer Schulter. Minerva war diejenige gewesen, die gesprochen hatte und sobald sie sicher war, dass Harry sie ansah, fuhr sie fort. „Ob du es nun willst oder nicht, es macht keinen Unterschied, Harry. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern, ob du es nun magst oder nicht. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass Riddle so entschlossen ist, dir zu helfen, bezweifle ich, dass du jemals eine Wahl hattest."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, er schoss vor und umarmte einen überraschten Tom fest. „Tu ihm nicht weh, Minnie!"

Tom schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um den Teen und seufzte. „Harry, beruhig dich."

„Nein!" Harry wandte sich mit bettelnden Augen der verblüfften stellvertretenden Direktorin zu. „Du kannst ihn nicht ausliefern. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", verlangte er und versuchte zwischen seinen Lover und seine Kollegin zu kommen.

„Harry! Stopp!", rief Tom und umarmte Harry fest. „Es ist gut. Beruhig dich bitte."

„Ich werde niemanden verhexen", flüsterte Minerva geschockt, als Severus sie von hinten anstieß. „Noch nicht jedenfalls."

Severus stöhnte. „Harry, beruhig dich oder ich verpasse dir noch eine Dosis Traumlosschlaftrank", befahl der Tränkeprofessor, als Harry weiterhin gegen den Dunklen Lord ankämpfte, der versuchte, ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Harry entspannte sich sofort. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

Tom seufzte auf und setzte sich auf den Boden, Harry in seinem Schoß. „Dir geht es jetzt besser, ja? Du versuchst nicht aufzustehen und gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, oder?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Halt die Klappe."

„Ich wollte es nur überprüfen." Tom sah auf. „Severus, Minerva, wie schön euch beide zu sehen", sagte er müde. „Setzt euch bitte."

Minerva und Severus setzten sich beide auf freie Plätze, Minerva warf dem Dunklen Lord einen unlesbaren Blick zu. „Ich sollte dich allerdings ausliefern."

„Bitte, Minerva, tu uns allen einen Gefallen und reg Harry nicht wieder auf", grummelte Severus und warf seiner Kollegin einen trockenen Blick zu.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin ein bisschen neugierig, warum fünf Ordensmitglieder, mal abgesehen von mir, hier sitzen und sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer im selben Raum ist."

„Vielleicht sind wir nicht so eng mit dem Orden verbunden, wie man denken könnte", zischte Herm und verengte die Augen.

„Hermine..." Remus warf der Muggelgeborenen einen Blick zu, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das habe ich selbst rausgefunden", sagte Minerva trocken.

„Na, bist du nicht brillant", murmelte Tom, als er sich und Harry auf den Stuhl setzte, den Harry verlassen hatte. Harry hielt seinen Lover besitzergreifend fest und sah alle stirnrunzelnd an.

‚Harry, keiner wird dir Tom wegnehmen', meinte Gin mit einem Stirnrunzeln. ‚Würdest du dich bitte entspannen?'

„Ja. Wir werden dem alten Voldie nichts passieren lassen", stimmte Ula zu und wischte sich verstohlen mit einer Serviette über die Augen.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Was hab ich dir über diesen Namen gesagt?"

Ula grinste. „Ihn nicht zu benutzen."

„Es ist schön, meine Arbeit in Aktion zu sehen." Harry lächelte schwach und entspannte seinen Todesgriff, mit dem er den Dunklen Lord festhielt.

„Teufel", stellte Tom zärtlich fest.

Harry legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes und gähnte. „Müde…"

„Möchtest du ins Bett gehen?", fragte Tom und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er den Teen angucken konnte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke schon."

„Ich bring ihn hoch", bot Sirius an und stand auf.

Tom warf dem Animagus einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Poppy, warum gehst du nicht mit Black?"

Poppy gluckste. „Natürlich, Tom."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, nahm Harry aber ohne Protest auf den Arm. „Komm schon, Welpe. Sag deinen Freunden gute Nacht."

Harry blinzelte seine Freunde aus den Armen seines Paten an. „Nacht, alle."

„Gute Nacht, Harry", kam die allgemeine Antwort.

Harry drehte sich zu Minerva und runzelte die Stirn. „Minerva?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Er ist nicht der Mann, den du in der Schule kanntest. Beurteile ihn nicht danach."

Minerva sah verblüfft aus. „Natürlich nicht."

Harry nickte. „Das ist alles, wonach ich fragen kann. Gute Nacht."

Sirius nickte allen zu und verließ den Raum, Poppy direkt hinter ihm.

„…Ich denke nicht, dass ich wissen will, was er meinte…", murmelte Tom in die Stille und spielte mit dem Löffel, den Harry auf ihn geschmissen hatte.

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf?", fragte Herm mit einem Hauch Besorgnis.

Tom blinzelte die Hexe überrascht an. „Gut. Ich hab einen sehr harten Kopf", fügte er mit einem kläglichen Lächeln hinzu.

„Eine Eigenschaft, die du mit Potter teilst", meinte Severus trocken, worauf der Dunkle Lord lachte und alle grinsten.

Minerva sah überrascht, dass die Leute alle gut mit einem Mann auskamen, den sie einmal gehasst oder gefürchtet hatten. Harry hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass dieser Tom Riddle nicht der Mann war, den sie von der Schule her kannte. Der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, hätte nie mit potentiellen Feinden an einem Tisch gesessen und gelacht, wenn man ihn beleidigt hätte. Der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, hätte es niemals ruhig hingenommen, wenn man Dinge nach ihm geschmissen hätte, noch hätte er sich selbst riskiert, um jemanden zu beruhigen.

Ein Klopfen am Türrahmen ließ alle erstarren. Tom runzelte den Mann in der Tür an. „Ja?"

„Mylord." Der Mann verbeugte sich, seine Augen wandten sich Minerva zu.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich. „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen", sagte er zu den Gästen, bevor er den Raum mit seinem Diener verließ.

„Passiert das oft?", fragte Minerva in die folgende Stille.

‚Nein.' Gin schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.

„Geh", schlug Herm vor.

Gin nickte und eilte hinter dem Dunklen Lord her, ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer kalten Maske.

„…Also…" Minerva sah ihrer Schülerin nach.

Remus lachte trocken auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir erklären?"

„Nein. Nein." Minerva hob beide Hände. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich kann nicht zufällig etwas verraten, was ich nicht weiß, oder?"

„Nein, ich vermute nicht", stimmte Herm zu.

„Nur… wie viele Schüler sind Todesser-im-Training?"

Luna lächelte leicht. „Gin und ich."

Minerva ließ ein Stöhnen los und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Wunderbar."

--- --- ---

Gin schlüpfte leise in den Raum, in dem sie die Roben des Dunklen Lords verschwinden gesehen hatte und erstarrte. ‚Ron?'

„Leider", spie Ronald Weasley seine Schwester an und kämpfte gegen die Männer, die ihn hielten.

Voldemort trat zwischen die stellvertretende Führerin der Juniors und ihren Bruder. „Vielleicht solltest du in den Speisesaal zurückkehren, Ginevra."

Gin schüttelte scharf den Kopf. ‚Ich bin hier für Harry', sagte sie fest. ‚Einer von uns sollte hier sein.'

„Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Harry und trat in den Raum. Sirius und Poppy blieben draußen stehen und sahen beide so aus, als wenn sie dachten, dass der Teen zurück ins Bett musste. Sowohl Voldemort als auch Gin wollten sich beschweren, dass Harry oben sein sollte, aber er warf den beiden einen kalten Blick zu und trat vor. „Guten Abend, Ron."

„Du Ficker!", schrie Ron und versuchte noch mehr gegen die ihn haltenden Griffe anzukommen. „Ich bring dich um! Dreckige Schlampe!"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, dann verengte er die Augen. „Achte auf deine Worte, Ronald. Du bist nicht in der Position, leere Drohungen auszusprechen."

„Sie werden nicht mehr leer sein, wenn ich meine Hände an dich lege, du Freak. Ich reiße…" Ein dunkler Fluch, von einem wütenden Voldemort ausgesprochen, beendete die Tirade sehr abrupt.

„Oh, nein. Lass ihn fortfahren, Voldemort", meinte Harry, seine Augen glitzerten vor Wut. „Mir hat es ziemlich Spaß gemacht, seiner Dummheit zuzuhören."

„Bringt ihn in die Kerker", zischte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er vortrat und Harry gegen seine Brust zog. Als die Todesser gegangen waren, fiel Harry gegen die schlangenartige Gestalt, seine Augen vor Schmerz geschlossen. Voldemort nickte Gin zu. „Geh mit den anderen zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich schreibe dir, wenn wir entschieden haben, was wir mit dem Wiesel machen."

Gin nickte. ‚Und lass uns wissen, falls es ihm schlimmer geht', bat sie.

„Sicher." Der Dunkle Lord nickte grimmig, bevor er Harry hochnahm und aus dem Raum zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer eilte, Sirius und Poppy als zwei Schatten ruhig hinter ihm.

--- --- ---

„Kommt Professor Harry irgendwann zurück?", fragte ein Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschüler mit Namen Daniel Ebling Herm im Unterricht am Freitag nach der Attacke in Hogsmeade. Allen Schülern war gesagt worden, dass Harry zwar in Sicherheit war, aber in seiner kurzen Gefangenschaft krank wurde und zurückkehren würde, wenn es ihm besser ging.

Herm setzte sich seufzend auf Harrys Pult und sah die Sechstklässler an. Alle von ihnen, sogar die Slytherins, liebten Harry. Alle fragten sie mit ihren Augen, wenn auch nicht mit dem Mund, ob er wieder okay werden würde. Hin und hergerissen beschloss Herm, den Schülern eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. „Ich war gestern da und er ist immer noch sehr, sehr krank", sagte sie ruhig. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis es ihm wieder besser geht. Er hat immer wieder Rückfälle."

„Verdammte Todesser", murmelte Lori Graham, eine Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin.

Herm lächelte sie an. „Um fair zu sein, ging es Harry schon eine Weile nicht gut."

„Er sagt, er mag es nicht, eingesperrt zu sein", meinte Andrew Kirke, einer der Gryffindortreiber.

„Nein, tut er nicht", musste Herm zustimmen.

„Und der Direktor erlaubt ihm nicht besonders viel." Jolie Marion, eine der Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerinnen war verärgert. „Ich hab ihn nie draußen gesehen, außer dieses eine Mal in Hogsmeade."

„Also ging es ihm schon schlecht, weil er nicht raus durfte?", fragte Katie Clubb, die andere Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerin.

„Nein, Dummchen." Barbara Silva, eine Ravenclaw, verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat nicht geschlafen. Er war immer erschöpft beim Unterricht."

„Und ich hab ein paar Mal gesehen, wie er nichts gegessen hat", sagte eine Slytherin mit Namen Katherine Dodd.

„Ihr seid alle wahnsinnig aufmerksam", beschloss Herm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr gesehen habt, dass er sich nicht vernünftig um sich kümmert, wieso habt ihr es nicht uns anderen gesagt?"

„Wir dachten, Sie wüssten das", sagte der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler Robin Miller mit einer sachlichen Stimme.

„Und wir dachten, dass er alt genug ist, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen." Marshall Hall, ein Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler schnaubte. „Scheinbar hatten wir Unrecht."

Herm seufzte schwer auf. „Wir dachten alle, dass er dazu alt genug ist, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Ähm, Professor?", fragte eine ruhige Ravenclaw namens Fredia String.

„Ja, Miss String?"

„Ähm, als meine Lehrerin an meiner alten Schule krank war, haben wir ihr eine Gute-Besserungs-Karte gemacht. Können wir eine für Professor Harry machen?"

Dem Vorschlag folgten Ausrufe wie „Ja!" und „Gute Idee, Fredia!"

Herm lächelte die Schüler mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich denke, das würde er wirklich schätzen."

„Dann lasst es uns jetzt machen!", rief Daniel und hüpfte praktisch auf seinem Sitz.

„Also gut." Herm nickte glücklich. „Lasst mich ein bisschen schönes Papier holen und wir fangen direkt an."

--- --- ---

„Hmpf."

Sirius sah müde auf, als der Dunkle Lord den Raum mit einem Stapel Pergament betrat und bellte einmal neugierig auf.

„Harrys Gören haben ihm Karten geschickt."

„Seine Gören?" Remus steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum. „Du meinst, die Juniors?"

„Nein, ich meine die Schüler." Tom setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an Harrys Bett, die Briefe auf dem Schoß und stellte seinen Tee auf den Nachttisch. „Jede einzelne seiner Klassen. Sogar alle Slytherinklassen sind hier dabei und sie sehen nicht aus, als wurden sie gezwungen. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie dich zurückhaben wollen, Love."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und öffnete die Augen. „Woher weißt du, dass ich wach bin?"

„Ich hab's überprüft", erwiderte Tom und reichte den obersten Brief an den Teen, bevor er einen Schluck Tee nahm. „Mach schon. Sie sind alle sehr süß."

Harry öffnete die Karte und grinste, als ein großes, grinsendes Gesicht erschien. Es war von den Hufflepuff-Drittklässlern. Sie bestanden alle darauf, dass Herm zwar ein wundervoller Lehrer war, sie ihn aber lieber zurückhätten, da er nicht so viele Hausaufgaben aufgab und lustiger war.

Die nächste Karte war von den Siebtklässlern und sogar die Schüler, die Harry nicht hatte, hatten die Karte unterschrieben und überraschten ihn. Ihre Worte waren persönlicher als die der Drittklässler, da sie ihn besser kannten, aber sie folgten dem gleichen Schema. Sie wollten ihn alle zurück, verzweifelt, und nicht nur, weil er ein cooler Lehrer war, sondern auch, weil sie sich auf ihn verließen, wenn sie mal eine Schulter zum Ausheulen brauchten. Sogar Gin und Luna hatten was geschrieben und Gins Unterschrift endete mit einem Stempel, der dem Potterwappen ähnelte.

Harry senkte die Karte der Siebtklässler und sah den gewaltigen Stapel traurig an. Tom, der seine Gedanken zu erraten schien, sagte: „Sie wollen dich alle zurück, Harry. Jeder einzelne Schüler hat was geschrieben und sogar die Lehrer liebten die Idee. Herm sagte, eine der Sechstklässlerinnen hätte die Idee gehabt und es hatte sich einfach ausgebreitet. Sogar Filch hat was geschrieben, was sogar einigermaßen freundlich ist." Tom lächelte. „Sie wollen dich wirklich, wirklich zurück."

Harry spielte nachdenklich mit dem Pergament in seiner Hand. „Wenn Poppy ihr okay gibt, kann ich sie dann wenigstens besuchen?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Bevor du überhaupt darüber nachdenken kannst, Poppy zu fragen, musst du dein Temperament unter Kontrolle bekommen, was bedeutet, dass du an mir vorbei musst. Wenn ich sicher bin, dass du nicht so ausflippst wie vor ein paar Tagen, dann ja, darfst du Poppy fragen.

Harry seufzte resigniert auf. „Okay."

--- --- ---

Harry wanderte im Erdgeschoss mit seinem Gehstock, den Lucius ihm geliehen hatte, herum, als einer der Todesser ihn fand. „Mylord."

Harry richtete sich leicht auf. „Was ist, Cauld?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist außer Haus, wie Mylord sicher weiß und ein Besucher ist für ihn da. Wenn sich Mylord gut genug fühlt, könnte er ihn wahrscheinlich empfangen", murmelte Septimus Cauld mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wer ist der Gast?"

„Bob Jhonen, Mylord. Er hat einen Job im Eberkopf und versorgt den Dunklen Lord oft mit Informationen."

Harry dachte über seine Optionen nach. Sirius und Remus waren beide bei einem Ordenstreffen und Poppy schlief. Tom war bei einem Meeting mit einem angesiedelten Vampirclan und versuchte ihre Unterstützung zu bekommen. Lucius war im Ministerium beschäftigt und Gin war, natürlich, in Hogwarts. Er war der einzige Anführer des Dunklen Ordens, der in der Position war, den Mann zu treffen und es war niemand da, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Er wusste, er sollte nicht arbeiten, solange ihn Poppy noch für ‚krank' erklärte, aber er war es leid, ständig bevormundet zu werden und hier war die Chance zu beweisen, dass es ihm gut ging…

„Führ mich zu ihm."

„Wie Mylord wünscht." Septimus atmete offensichtlich erleichtert aus.

Harry folgte dem Todesser zum Empfangssaal, vor dessen Tür dieser anhielt. „Mr Jhonen ist hier, Mylord", meinte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon schritt.

Belustigt und ein wenig neugierig betrat Harry den Raum. Der Mann, der dort gemütlich saß, ließ ihn schlucken und er schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. „Aberforth!"

Aberforth Dumbledore lächelte Harry strahlend an. „Ich wusste es! Du riechst nach Dunkelheit!"

Harry humpelte zu einem Sessel und sank hinein, während er den Mann anstarrte. „Was für ein Spiel spielst du?", fragte der Teen freiheraus, als sich seine Gedanken nicht mehr im Kreis drehten.

Aberforth runzelte die Stirn. „Ich spiele nichts, Master Potter", meinte er ruhig.

„Bist du ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix oder ein Informant für den Dunklen Orden?", zischte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Man muss nicht Mitglied bei meinem Bruder sein und wirklich für das Licht kämpfen, wie du genau weißt", antwortete Aberforth. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Doppelagent hier, wie du gemerkt haben solltest. Du kannst mich kaum in Frage stellen, wenn du selbst auf beiden Seiten spielst."

Harry zischte auf. „Ich spiele nicht auf beiden Seiten, Dumbledore. Ich kämpfe für den Dunklen Orden und das ist alles. Ich bin gezwungenermaßen ein Mitglied des Ordens, nicht gewollt."

„Dann sind wir nicht so verschieden", murmelte Aberforth. „Da Albus mich auch in den Orden gezwungen hat, in der Hoffnung, mich von der Seite fernzuhalten, zu der ich tendierte."

Harry erwog die Antwort, bevor er nickte. „Lässt du uns auch Ordensinformationen zukommen?"

„Ich gehe nicht zu den Meetings, also nein." Aberforth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich glaube, du brauchst keine weitere Quelle, wenn du schon zwei hast."

Harry grinste. „Unterschätze nicht meine Spione."

Aberforth starrte Harry einen Moment an, bevor er den Kopf senkte. „Vielleicht unterschätze ich viel an dir, mein junger Lord." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Die Information, die ich habe, ist klein, aber vielleicht von großer Wichtigkeit."

„Fahr fort." Harry nickte, als der Mann stoppte.

„Die Riesen auf Kreta lehnen sich gegen die griechischen Zauberer auf. Das verursacht ein großes Chaos und große Verwirrung. Ein Team italienischer Zauberer wurde zu Hilfe gerufen, aber sie haben keine große Hoffnung, die Riesen beruhigen zu können."

Harry nickte abwesend und erinnerte sich an eine Unterrichtsstunde mit Tom im Sommer. „Und die ganze Gegend ist neutral." Er sah zu Aberforth auf. „Danke. Das sollte sich als nützlich erweisen."

„Bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte." Aberforth stand langsam auf. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, aber ich muss wirklich gehen."

„Eine letzte Frage."

Aberforth drehte sich zu dem Stuhl, wo Harry immer noch mit dem Gehstock über seinen Knien saß. „Ja?"

„Wo kommt der Name ‚Bob Jhonen' her?"

Aberforth lächelte. „Mein voller Name ist Aberforth Jhonen Bob Dumbledore. Ich dachte, meinen Mittelnamen zu benutzen würde jegliche neugierige Zauberer von meiner Spur ablenken, seien es weiße oder schwarze, besonders da nur eine Handvoll Zauberer meinen vollen Namen kennen."

Harry grinste. „Kreativ. Hab einen guten Tag, Bob."

„Du auch, Master Potter." Aberforth verbeugte sich tief vor dem Teen, dann verließ er den Raum.

Harry seufzte und rief eine Hauselfe für Tee, zu müde, um aus dem gemütlichen Stuhl aufzustehen. Aberforth war niemand, den er auf Slytherin Manor erwartet hatte, aber er fand es merkwürdig erleichternd, den Mann auf den ersten Blick falsch beurteilt zu haben. Es war gut zu wissen, dass nicht alle Dumbledores komplette Bastarde waren.

--- --- ---

„Ist er hier, seit ich weg bin?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht." Poppy rieb sich über die Nase und versuchte ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie war vor knapp zehn Minuten aufgewacht, um festzustellen, dass ihr Patient weg war. Sie hatte Tom am Türrahmen zum Empfangssaal stehen sehen, wie er Harry in einem der Stühle dösen sah, eine Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch neben ihm und den Gehstock ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden.

Tom seufzte und trat zu dem jungen Mann. „Ich will ihn wirklich nicht wecken…"

„Dann mach es nicht."

„Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich muss", endete Tom, bevor er mit einem bedauernden Lächeln Harrys Schulter schüttelte. „Harry, Love, du musst aufwachen."

„Tom?" Schlafverhangene grüne Augen sahen zu dem lächelnden Dunklen Lord auf. „Wie spät ist es?" Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah sich müde um.

„Beinahe fünf. Wie lange bist du hier?"

„Argh." Harry rief seinen Stock und stand vorsichtig auf. „Nur ein paar Stunden", murmelte er, dann warf er seinen Lover einen intensiven Blick zu. „Ich hab Bob Jhonen getroffen."

Tom erstarrte. „Hast du?"

„Er kam vorbei, als du weg warst."

„Harry!" Poppy platzierte ihre Hände auf ihren Hüften und warf ihrem Patienten einen genervten Blick zu. „Keine Arbeit, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry winkte ungeduldig ab. „Die Riesen in Kreta lehnen sich auf und es gibt nicht viel Hoffnung für Verstärkung. Haben wir genug freie Leute, um ein paar da runter zu schicken und die Riesen zur Ruhe zu bringen?"

Tom rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir genug Männer zusammenkriegen, ja." Er nickte. „Ich setze Lucius darauf an, sobald er zurückkommt, was jeden Moment sein sollte." Tom lächelte Harry an. „Sollen wir hier auf ihn warten?"

„Sicher."

„Tom!" Poppy drehte sich zu dem Dunklen Lord.

„Hey, sieh mich nicht an." Tom grinste. „Es war dein Job, ihn im Bett zu halten. Jetzt, wo er auf ist, möchte ich sehen, wie du ihn wieder dahin kriegst und auch da behältst."

„Du bist keine Hilfe!", gab Poppy zurück, bevor sie herumfuhr und davon stürmte.

Tom lächelte Harry an. „Also hast du Bob getroffen. Was denkst du von ihm?"

„Interessanter Charakter", sagte Harry neutral.

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass du in den zehn Minuten, die du mit ihm gesprochen hast, etwas von Bob rausgefunden hast, was ich in all den Jahren nicht erfahren habe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns vorher schon mal getroffen."

„Wirklich?" Tom lehnte sich vor. „Wo?"

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich sag es dir nicht", beschloss Harry unbekümmert. „Ich mag Bob zu sehr, als dir all seine Geheimnisse zu verraten."

„Hmpf. Teufel", erwiderte Tom, seine Augen leuchteten vor Belustigung. Es war schön mit Harry über einfache Dinge sprechen zu können, ohne die Befürchtung zu haben, dass dieser ausrastete. Alle waren seit dem Besuch seiner Freunde sehr vorsichtig mit Harry umgegangen, aber Harry hatte sich als sehr viel umgänglicher erwiesen, seit er die Gute-Besserungs-Karten erhalten hatte. Er wollte scheinbar wirklich zurück nach Hogwarts, was Tom verstehen konnte, da er die meisten Karten gelesen hatte. Harrys Schüler liebten den Teen und es ließ Tom sich besser fühlen, dass Harry freundlich und nicht voller Feindschaft empfangen werden würde.

Der Kamin flammte auf und Lucius trat heraus, er verbeugte sich sofort, als er seine beiden Anführer bemerkte. „Mylords. Das ist eine Überraschung."

„Wir haben einen Job für dich", meinte Tom und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Das heißt, wenn du ihn annimmst."

Lucius warf Harry einen entnervten Blick zu. „Warum hat er gute Laune?"

Harry grinste. „Ich hab noch nichts nach ihm geworfen?"

„Das ist ein sehr guter Grund", stimmte Lucius zu und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu dem lachenden Dunklen Lord zu. „Was für ein Job mag das sein, Mylord?"

„Wärst du an einem Urlaub auf Kreta interessiert?", fragte Tom und unterbrach sein Lachen, seine Augen leuchteten fröhlich.

Lucius blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Das warme Wetter wäre auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung", beschloss er und erntete Gelächter von Tom und Harry. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Gesellschaft nicht so freundlich sein wird."

Tom brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und warf Lucius ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu. „Die Witze beiseite, Bob war vorhin da, dass ein paar unkontrollierbare Riesen in Kreta umher rennen und sie wahrscheinlich Hilfe brauchen. Wenn du in einer halben Stunde ein Team zusammenstellen kannst, dann hab ich einen Portschlüssel für dich fertig."

Lucius nickte ernst. „Bob ist wirklich ein Gottesgesandter - manchmal."

„Er ist definitiv jemand." Harry schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

Lucius warf Tom einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der Dunkle Lord zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar haben Bob und Harry schon einmal vorher die Ehre gehabt und Harry hat Informationen über den alten Mann, die er nicht teilen möchte", endete er mit einem Hauch Ärger in der Stimme.

Lucius grinste. „Es könnte schlimmer sein, Mylord. Er könnte Euch wieder mit Dingen bewerfen."

„Ja, ich weiß gar nicht, worüber du dich beschwerst, Tom", meinte Harry locker, als er sich auf die Füße half.

„Hmpf." Tom stand ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam verließen die drei Anführer den Raum.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Lucius nach einem Moment.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ging es schon besser, aber wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr ans Schlafzimmer gefesselt. Riesige Verbesserung."

„Darauf wette ich. Hilft dir der Gehstock?"

„Ja, danke. Mir gefällt es, nicht auf andere Leute angewiesen zu sein."

„Das dachte ich mir." Lucius nickte. „Eine Entscheidung, wann du zurück nach Hogwarts darfst?"

„Niemals", erwiderte Harry mit einem dramatischen Lächeln. Lucius grinste und Tom verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, es ist früher als du denkst", meinte Lucius. „Hier ist mein Büro. Ich finde Euch, Mylords, wenn ich das Team habe."

„Perfekt." Tom nickte. „Je eher, desto besser."

„Verstanden."

Tom und Harry nickten und setzten den Weg zu Toms Büro fort. „Also, werde ich Hogwarts bald besuchen?"

„Ich hab das noch nicht entschieden."

„Und wenn ich dir einen Blasen würde?"

Tom schnaubte und lächelte Harry listig an. „Das würde dir auch kein direktes Ja einhandeln, du Teufel."

„Aah. Komm schon. Bitte?"

„Der bettelnde Blick beißt sich mit dem Stock, auf dem du dich lehnst."

Harry lächelte auf den Stock runter, welcher einen aufbäumenden Silberdrachen als Griff hatte, dessen Schwanz sich um das Holz wand. Lucius hatte ihn zwischen diesem oder einem mit Löwenkopf wählen lassen. Er hatte den Drachen genommen, damit Tom keine Krämpfe bekommen würde. „Ich hab mich echt gut benommen."

„Ich weiß." Tom lächelte und wuschelte sanft durch Harrys Haar.

„Ich hab seit fünf Tagen meine Beherrschung nicht mehr verloren."

„Nein, hast du nicht", stimmte Tom zu und schlug den Weg zu seinem Büro ein.

„Also?"

Tom setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und grinste Harry an. „Geh und nerv Poppy."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann jubelte er auf und eilte aus dem Raum. Tom lachte.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

„Hi, Fawkes!"

„Verdammter Vogel", grummelte Tom, als Harry den Phönix begrüßte.

„Tom." Harry warf seinem Lover einen leicht genervten Blick zu.

Tom schnaubte. „Und ich sag es noch mal, verdammter Vogel."

°°Kümmer dich nicht um ihn°°, schlug Fawkes vor und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. °°Du bist dir sicher, dass du fit genug für den Ausflug bist?°°

„Fang du nicht auch noch an!"

„Was fängt er an?" Tom warf dem Phönix einen finsteren Blick zu.

°°Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du unter meiner Aufsicht nicht zusammenbrichst oder so was°°, informierte Fawkes Harry mit kalter Stimme. °°Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, dann bleib hier.°°

„Hör mal. Tom kommt schon mit, um mich zu bemuttern und Sirius genauso, wenn ich mal genau darüber nachdenke. Ich brauche dich nicht auch noch, Fawkes", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er braucht so viele Pfleger, wie er kriegen kann", rief Remus von seinem Stuhl aus. Diese Nacht war Vollmond und der Werwolf sah fürchterlich aus.

„Remus!"

„Ich stimme zu." Tom nickte.

„Tom!"

„Du kannst sie nicht umstimmen, Welpe. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du es noch versuchst", gluckste Sirius und kam aus dem Badezimmer.

„Weißt du, Sirius, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich zumindest ein bisschen Hilfe hätte", gab Harry finster zurück.

„Kann dir da nicht helfen, Harry." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich zu Remus lehnte und ihm einen kurzen Kuss gab. „Bleib in dem Sessel, iss, was Noodles dir bringt und ruf nach einem Elfen, wenn du was brauchst."

„Ja, Padfoot." Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Geh und quäl Harry."

„Ey! Er kann mich den ganzen Tag quälen! Sirius, bemutter Remus noch für ein paar Minuten, okay?", rief Harry und schüttelte den Finger in Richtung des Werwolfes.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Remus auf sich selbst aufpassen kann", informierte Sirius sein Patenkind, als er zu ihm trat. „Du, andererseits…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß." Harry stöhnte. „Smoky! Komm schon!"

„Mau!" Smoky sprang auf den Tisch, an dem Tom lehnte und kletterte auf die Schulter des Dunklen Lords. Als sie sich sicher genug fühlte, begann sie, sich eine Pfote zu lecken.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich heute dein Pferd bin?", fragte Tom amüsiert.

„Miau", kam die gleichgültige Antwort.

„Passt." Tom schüttelte den Kopf und trat zu Harry, der mit Fawkes auf der Schulter und mit einer Hand auf Padfoot dastand. „Können wir gehen?"

„Jap!", zirpte Harry, als Sirius laut bellte.

„Köter, sei leiser", knurrte Tom in Richtung des grimähnlichen Hundes und wedelte drohend mit seinem Zauberstab, während die andere Hand sich über die Ohren rieb.

„Wuff", erwiderte Sirius böse.

„Könnt ihr beiden euch vielleicht einmal benehmen?", stöhnte Harry und ließ seinen Paten los, um sich über die Augen zu reiben.

„Nö", erwiderte Tom zur selben Zeit, wie Sirius ein negatives Geräusch machte.

„Großartig." Harry legte seine Hand wieder auf Sirius, dann nickte er Fawkes zu. „Fertig."

°°Also gut.°° Fawkes nickte, dann brachte er sie durch neu erscheinende, tanzende Flammen in den Krankenflügel Hogwarts.

„Harry!!", rief Ula und kämpfte gegen Poppys Griff.

Harry warf dem jungen Mädchen einen strengen Blick zu. „Warum bist du im Krankenflügel, Miss Thorald?", fragte er mit seiner besten Lehrerstimme.

„Ronan hat einen weiteren Kessel in die Luft gejagt", antwortete die junge Hexe und zuckte zusammen, als Poppy eine Verbrennung behandelte. „Ich hab ihn irgendwie aus dem Weg geschubst, damit er nicht wieder hier landet."

„Und sie ist nicht so schlimm verbrannt, wie Rockwell es gewesen ist", erklärte Sal und trat zu der kleinen Gruppe. „Es ist gut, dich zu sehen, Harry."

Harry ließ Sirius los, um die Junior zu umarmen. „Ja."

„Du bist fertig", flog Poppys Stimme durch den Raum. „Harry, komm her."

„Mir geht es gut, Poppy." Harry seufzte und ging rüber zu der Medihexe.

„Das sagst du mir", erwiderte die Medihexe. „Setz dich."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, setzte sich aufs Bett und warf Ula einen langen gequälten Blick zu, als die kicherte. „Warum lachst du, Miss?"

„Wegen dir natürlich!"

„Hör auf, so zu gucken, als wenn du deinem Untergang entgegensiehst", befahl Poppy, bevor sie eine Liste schneller Zauber auf den Professor sprach.

„Poppy, du bist der verkleidete Teufel. Voldemort ist nicht mal annähernd so böse wie du!", beschwerte sich Harry und saß für die Tests still, wie es von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Da bin ich mir sicher." Poppy lächelte den jungen Mann an. „Du bist okay. Komm wieder, bevor ihr geht."

Harry nickte ernst und stand mit Hilfe seines Stockes auf. „Ich werde noch mal vorbeikommen, bevor wir gehen."

„Gut."

Harry trat um die Hexe herum und lächelte Ula an. „Sollen wir dich zurück zu Severus' Unterricht bringen?"

„Muss ich gehen, Harry?", weinte Ula.

„Ich werde schwänzen nicht erlauben", erwiderte Harry fest.

„Besonders bei Severus' Unterricht", stimmte Tom zu. „Er könnte dich zur Strafe als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen."

Sirius schnaubte und trat zu Ula, um gestreichelt zu werden.

Harry lächelte. „Also kommt."

„Wir kommen!", rief Ula und bewegte sich nicht.

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich kommst du", schnaubte er, dann hob er das Kind hoch und schmiss es sich wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über die Schulter „Geh voraus, Harry."

„Marcus! Lass mich runter!!", jammerte Ula und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf den Rücken des Dunklen Lords.

„Keine Chance. Komm schon, Köter. Du kannst uns helfen, Chaos in Severus' Unterricht zu verursachen", schlug Tom vor und folgte Harry aus dem Krankenflügel. Sirius folgte ihm mit einem zufriedenen Japsen.

--- --- ---

„Willkommen zurück, Professor Harry!", riefen die Gryffindor-Fünftklässler als Harry seinen Kopf in den Verteidigungsklassenraum steckte.

Harry grinste die Klasse an. „Hallo, Gören", meinte er liebevoll, bevor er zu Herm sah, die auf seinem Pult saß. „Kann ich dich für einen Moment ausleihen, Herm?"

„Hey, Professor?", rief Dennis Creevey, als Herm Richtung Tür ging.

„Ja?" Harry sah den Jungen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

„Sir, werden Sie uns jemals wieder unterrichten?"

„Ja! Kommen Sie jemals zurück?", rief Richie Coote aus.

„Er kommt zurück, wenn ich ihn lasse", meinte Tom und schob die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, um in den Raum zu sehen. „Jegliche Beschwerden könnt ihr an mich richten."

„Oh, ähm…" Richie sah wieder auf das Pergament auf seinem Tisch. „Okay."

„Soll ich hier bleiben und darauf achten, dass sie nichts kaputt machen?", fragte Tom, als Herm die Tür erreichte.

„Marcus, das schaffen sie schon." Harry gluckste und zog den Dunklen Lord einen Schritt zurück. Als die Tür sich hinter Herm schloss, wurde der junge Mann ernst. „Läuft alles gut?"

„Ihnen geht es gut." Hermine gluckste. „Wie lange bleibst du?"

„Nur heute."

„Möchtest du mitkommen und zugucken?"

Harry sah zu Tom auf. „Darf ich?"

Tom drehte sich zu Herm. „Stell sicher, dass er sich nicht stresst oder so was."

Herm nickte. „Sicher. Wo wirst du sein?"

„Albus wollte mit ihm sprechen", warf Harry ein und verdrehte die Augen. „Irgendwas davon, mich in Gefahr zu bringen und eine Unterhaltung, die sie hatten, als er das letzte Mal hier war."

„Du hast mit Albus gesprochen, als du das letzte Mal hier warst?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendwie so was." Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Behalte Harry im Auge. Ich sehe euch beide beim Mittagessen."

„Natürlich." Herm seufzte. „Komm, Harry."

„Ich komme, Herm."

--- --- ---

„Hallo, Albus."

„Harry, es ist wundervoll dich zusehen!"

Harry lächelte schwach und setzte sich auf den Platz, den der Direktor für ihn bestimmt hatte. „Wo ist Marcus?"

„Ah… Er musste aus einem Grund nach Hause, sagte er", meinte Albus heiter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist merkwürdig…"

„Hallo, kleiner Gryffindor", ertönte eine beruhigende Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich grinsend um. „Rowena. Ich habe dich nicht hier in der Großen Halle erwartet."

„Als ich gehört habe, dass der berüchtigte Harry Potter zum Mittagessen hier ist, konnte ich nicht anders, als vorbei zu kommen." Rowena seufzte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut genug." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und knabberte an einem Keks.

„Harry!" Herm schnappte sich den Keks aus Harrys Hand. „Iss was Richtiges!"

„Das ist richtiges Essen, Herm!", beschwerte sich Harry und beobachtete stirnrunzelnd wie seine Schwester seinen Teller mit verschiedenen Sachen vom Tisch füllte. „Ich kann nicht soviel essen!"

„Iss alles auf oder ich lasse dich nicht vom Tisch aufstehen", schoss Herm ruhig zurück.

„Oh, komm schon…"

„Iss."

„Abe…"

„Harry, iss dein Essen."

Harry lehnte sich schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Böse."

Rowena gluckste. „Wenigstens kannst du essen", stellte sie humorvoll heraus.

„Ja, aber gerade jetzt wünschte ich, ich könnte nicht. Argh."

„Harry!"

Harry grinste. „Ja, Herm?"

„Ich gebe auf!"

Harry und Rowena lachten.

--- --- ---

„Mir gefällt das nicht."

„Hm?" Herm sah von den Arbeiten, die sie gerade benotete, auf zu Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß. Sirius sah von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin auf.

„Er ist noch nicht zurück und ich habe nichts von ihm gehört."

Sirius verwandelte sich plötzlich. „Marcus?"

Harry sah seinen Paten an. „Ja. Albus sagte, er musste wegen was nach Hause…"

„Er hätte es dir gesagt, oder nicht?"

„Das denke ich auch…" Harry rieb sich sein Kinn und dann strich er diskret über seinen Anhänger des Dunklen Mals. „Vielleicht weiß Severus was."

„Harry, ich war die meiste Zeit im Kerker. Marcus war nicht da." Sirius seufzte.

„Aber Severus gehört zum Kollegium", murmelte Herm. „Vielleicht weiß er was, was Albus uns nicht sagt."

„Davor habe ich Angst", stimmte Harry traurig zu und schloss die Augen.

„Herein!", rief Hermine, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

Severus glitt in den Raum und sprach einen Stillezauber. „Ja?"

„Tom ist verschwunden." Harry sah den dunkeläugigen Mann kalt an.

„Albus hat gesagt, dass er früher nach Hause ist." Severus runzelte die Stirn.

Harry zischte und stand schnell auf. „Dieser Bastard. Herm, du gehst zu Poppy und guckst, ob sie was weiß. Severus, hör dich um. Sirius, schnüffel ein bisschen herum und frag Gin, ob sie was weiß", befahl er und verfiel in seine Rolle des Dunklen Lords.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er zurück zum Manor ist?", fragte Severus, als Harry zur Tür ging.

Grüne Augen blitzten auf. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist."

Severus Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor er sich verbeugte. „Wie Mylord wünscht."

„Wohin wirst du gehen, Harry?", fragte Herm ernst, als sie ihre Robe wieder anzog.

„Minerva." Harry nickte. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier. Wenn ihr vorher was herausfindet, kommt zu mir."

„Verstanden", sagten Herm und Severus im Chor. Sirius ließ ein Geräusch los, das irgendwas zwischen einem Knurren und einem Bellen darstellen sollte.

--- --- ---

„Hey, Minerva, darf ich?", fragte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln, als er seinen Kopf in das Büro der Verwandlungsprofessorin steckte.

Minerva nickte. „Bitte."

Harry schlüpfte in den Raum und, nachdem er die Tür fest geschlossen hatte, setzte sich auf einen bequemen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch der Frau. „Danke."

Minerva sah mit einem leichten Lächeln auf. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Albus hat gesagt, dass Marcus früher gegangen ist…"

„Und das glaubst du nicht?" Die Verwandlungsprofessorin legte ihre Feder nieder, die sie gerade benutzt hatte, um Arbeiten zu benoten und faltete ihre Hände.

„Ich kann schlecht etwas glauben, wovon ich weiß, dass es falsch ist", war Harrys kalte Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass Albus ihn seit Ewigkeiten verdächtigt und ich frage mich, ob er was gemacht hat."

„Also, Harry, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass Albus irgend…"

„Minerva", unterbrach Harry kalt. „Wir kennen zwei unterschiedliche Seiten des Mannes. Marcus musste einen falschen Todesserangriff inszenieren, um mit mir zu sprechen. Wenn Albus das herausgefunden hat, was glaubst du, würde er tun?"

Die Hexe wurde blass. „Also hat er den Angriff befohlen…"

„Minerva!" Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Die Frau schüttelte sich förmlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Rolanda hat vorhin einen Kommentar gemacht, dass sie Ministeriumsauroren gesehen hat, die aussahen, als würde ihnen die Schule gehören", meinte sie und sah immer noch benommen aus.

Harry stand schnell auf. „Danke, Minerva."

„Sei vorsichtig", erwiderte Minerva, als Harry zur Bürotür lief.

Harrys Augen tanzten vor dunkler Belustigung. „Du bist etwas mehr als ein Jahr zu spät, aber danke für den Ratschlag", meinte er trocken, bevor er aus dem Raum trat. Er musste noch einen weiteren Platz überprüfen, bevor er sich um Albus kümmerte.

--- --- ---

„Denkst du wirklich, er würde so was Dummes machen?" Herm biss sich besorgt auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja, tue ich." Poppy nickte grimmig. Sals Gesicht spiegelte das ihres Mentors.

„Ich glaube das immer noch nicht…"

„Harry wird wahrscheinlich auch zurückschlagen", flüsterte Sal.

„Das würde mich nicht überraschen", schnaubte Herm und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir müssen alle so tun, als wüssten wir nichts", sagte Poppy plötzlich, ihre Augen leuchteten feucht. „Wir müssen sie meiden, damit sie noch ein paar Ohren in Hogwarts haben."

„Ruf Fawkes", befahl Herm. „Wir müssen unsere Spione zusammenhalten."

„Zu wem willst du Fawkes schicken, Herm?", fragte Sal, als Poppy ihren Zauberstab nahm und ein scharfes Muster in die Luft zauberte.

„Den Weasleys. Wenn Remus und Sirius entdeckt sind, brauchen wir noch Ohren im Orden", zischte Herm, als Fawkes in einem Feuerblitz erschien. „Fawkes, ich muss einen schnellen Brief schreiben, den du zu verschiedenen Leuten bringen musst. Kannst du das tun?"

Fawkes trillerte zustimmend auf und Herm machte sich schnell dran, ihre Notiz zu schreiben.

--- --- ---

‚Der Bastard hat ihn wahrscheinlich zu einer Befragung ins Ministerium geschickt', spie Gin. Sie, Luna und Sirius hatten sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer getroffen.

„Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein", murmelte Luna leise, ihr Blick war ernst.

‚Ich weiß. Wir beide müssen in der Schule bleiben, und wenn auch nur, um neue Mitglieder zu finden', stimmte Gin seufzend zu.

„Ihr müsst so tun, als würdet ihr ihn hassen." Sirius seufzte und rieb sich das Gesicht.

„Und du?" Lunas neugieriger Blick lag auf dem Animagus.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Albus weiß schon, dass ich für ein paar Wochen bei Harry und Marcus war. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mit einem ‚Ich wusste nichts' durchkomme."

Gin nickte. ‚Versuch's nicht. Bleib bei Harry. Luna und ich bleiben in der Schule und rekrutieren mehr Juniors.'

„Und ich bin sicher, dass Herm auch bleibt", stimmte Luna zu.

‚Und mit Poppy und Severus…'

„Ihr schafft das", sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Ich gehe dann. Seid vorsichtig."

„Danke, Sirius", meinte Luna, als Gin auf den Ring mit dem Potterwappen starrte, den sie trug.

Sirius nickte ruckartig. „Jederzeit." Dann verschwand er in einem Gang.

‚Lass uns gehen. Ich will unsere Basis jetzt aufstellen, während Dumbles abgelenkt ist', befahl Gin und stand auf.

„Verstanden, Mylady", erwiderte Luna ernst, als sie ebenfalls aufstand. Die zwei Hexen wechselten Blicke, dann fuhren sie gleichzeitig herum und traten aus dem Raum. Luna ging in die eine Richtung und beobachtete geschäftig die Decke, als Gin schweigend tobend in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes stapfte.

--- --- ---

„Natürlich helfen wir ihnen." Godric schnaubte. „Ich würde auch nicht auf die schlechte Seite deiner Schwester kommen wollen."

„Ich wusste, ich hab die richtige Wahl getroffen, als ich sie zu meiner Stellvertreterin gemacht habe", sinnierte Harry.

„Ich helfe Herm Helga zu finden", meinte Rowena fest und lächelte bei dem erleichterten Blick, den Harry ihr schickte. „Zur Hölle, ich hab geholfen, die Gruft zu bauen. Ich weiß nicht nur, wo sie ist, sondern ich weiß auch, wie man reinkommt."

„Danke, Rowena." Harry atmete auf und schwang eine Strähne seines Haares aus seinem Gesicht. „Da fühle ich mich gleich viel besser."

„Helga wird sicher helfen", meinte Salazar. „Sie mag es nicht, wenn Menschen andere zu was zwingen."

„Nein, tut sie nicht", stimmte Rowena grimmig zu.

Harry nickte. „Ich muss nun Albus anschreien gehen. Ich werde ihn euch drei sicher wieder sehen, auch wenn es erst nach dem Krieg soweit sein sollte."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass du den kleinen Feuervogel dazu überreden kannst, dich hin und wieder vorbeizubringen." Salazar schnaubte und winkte mit der Hand.

Harry grinste. „Oh, ja. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich hin und wieder mal bei den Treffen auftauchen, wenn auch nur, um die neuen Rekruten zu schocken."

Das Gelächter der drei Geister folgte ihm aus dem geheimen Zimmer, von dem nur die Juniors und ein paar Ausgewählte wussten.

--- --- ---

„Ah, gut, er wacht endlich auf", höhnte eine Stimme.

Tom öffnete seine Augen behutsam und war von seiner Umgebung verwirrt. /Wo bin ich? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann war, das jemand an Albus Bürotür geklopft hat, während ich mich mit ihm über Harrys Sicher… HARRY!/ Blaugrüne Augen weiteten sich, dann drehte er sich zu den drei Gestalten herum, die ebenfalls im dunklen Raum standen. „Wo bin ich?", spie er, seine Stimme klang gefährlich.

„Ich dachte, ihr hättet ihm Veritaserum gegeben!", zischte eine der Stimmen, während seine Stimme panisch klang.

Tom grinste. „Es scheint nicht zu funktionieren, Gentlemen", meinte er mit fröhlicher Stimme, obwohl seine Augen gefährlich glitzerten.

„Dann müssen wir es auf die altmodische Weise machen." Ein Zauberstab wurde sofort gegen Toms Kopf gedrückt. „Fang an zu reden, du kleines Stück Dreck. Was weißt du von dem Angriff in Hogsmeade letzte Woche?"

Toms Augen verfinsterten sich. „Nichts, du kleiner Bastard."

„Falsche Antwort, kleiner Mann", meinte eine der Stimmen und Belustigung glitt durch seine Worte. „Tu es."

„Crucio."

--- --- ---

Harry klopfte entschlossen an Albus Tür, Sirius in seiner Hundeform direkt hinter sich.

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass nur Harry und Sirius gegen den Direktor handeln würden, damit die anderen sagen konnten, dass sie nichts von den Geschehnissen wussten.

„Komm rein, mein lieber Junge", rief Albus.

Harry knallte die Tür auf, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Wut. „Warum schickst du Marcus ins Ministerium, alter Mann?", spie er und seine Magie wirbelte um ihn wie eine lebendige Robe.

Sirius sah bei dem Ausbruch genauso geschockt aus wie der Direktor. Sie hatten bisher noch keinen konkreten Beweis gefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich von den Auroren, die gesehen wurden, mitgenommen wurde.

„Also, Harry…"

„Versuch nicht, mich zu beschwichtigen, Albus Dumbledore. Du befindest dich gerade auf sehr dünnem Eis", schnarrte Harry, seine linke Hand krampfte sich förmlich um seinen Gehstock.

Sirius fiepte besorgt auf. /Ist er endlich wach? Weiß Harry daher, dass die Auroren ihn haben?/, wunderte er sich.

Der Direktor starrte seinen Lehrer schweigend an, bevor er ruhig sprach. „Warum setzt du dich nicht, Harry?"

„Warum hieltest du es für notwendig, die Auroren wegen Marcus nach Hogwarts zu bestellen?", schoss Harry zurück und trat nicht von seiner starren Haltung an der Tür zurück. Sirius fing langsam an, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.

„Setz dich", befahl Albus und stand auf.

„Ich weigere mich, mit jemandem, der so verabscheuungswürdig ist wie du, in einem Raum zu sitzen", erwiderte Harry kalt.

Sirius verwandelte sich schnell und konnte Harry gerade noch fangen, als der zusammenbrach. „Harry!"

„Cruciatus", flüsterte Harry, bevor er seine Augen vor Schmerzen schloss.

Sirius Augen verdunkelten sich und er schnarrte den Direktor an, der scheinbar sehr verwirrt war. „Erachte dich auf der verlierenden Seite, Albus Dumbledore", spie der Animagus und sonnte sich in dem Schock, dem er den Direktor mit seinen Worten verpasste. „Wir werden nicht einfach zugucken, wenn einer der unseren gefoltert wird."

Und, ohne ein weiteres Wort, aktivierte Sirius den Portschlüssel, den Harry gemacht hatte, bevor sie ins Büro des Direktors gegangen waren und ließ alle ihre Freunde, die sie dort gemacht hatten, zurück.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Ich werde jetzt jeden Monat am 15. ein weiteres Kapitel hochladen :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

„Lucius!", rief Sirius und rannte die Stufen des Manor herunter. Er hatte Harry bei Remus gelassen, der, wie es schien, von dem Cruciatus Fluch betroffen war, der momentan auf seinen Lover ausgesprochen wurde. Keiner der Rumtreiber war glücklich darüber gewesen, Hermines Theorie als korrekt vorzufinden, dass die Unverzeihlichen sie beide betreffen würden.

Lucius steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Büro und schnarrte den Animagus an: „Was willst du, Black?"

Sirius stoppte hart vor dem Mann. „Auroren haben Tom und sie haben ihn unter dem Cruciatus", zischte er scharf, während seine Augen besorgt leuchteten.

Lucius zischte auf. „Harry?"

„Er ist auch betroffen", murmelte Sirius.

Lucius Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse. „Verdammtes Ministerium. WURMSCHWANZ!"

Sirius nickte dem stellvertretenden Anführer der Todesser zu. „Ich gehe dann."

„Warte." Lucius warf Sirius abschätzenden Blick zu. „Je weniger Leute kommen, desto besser."

„Und je mehr Leuten Tom unter diesen vertraut, desto besser", flüsterte Sirius verstehend und überlegte schnell. „Ja. Lass mich Remus' Robe und Maske holen."

„Perfekt. Sei in fünf Minuten wieder hier."

„Verstanden."

--- --- ---

Tom hustete abgehackt auf, als der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde und warf seinen Folterern einen gefährlichen Blick zu. „Ich fordere euch heraus, ihn noch mal zu sprechen", spie er triumphierend. Er hatte die letzten vier Male nicht geschrien und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Die Tatsache, dass er sich immer noch aufrecht halten konnte, war ziemlich bewundernswert und seine Folterer fingen langsam an, besorgt auszusehen.

Bevor einer der Männer sprechen konnte, schlug die Tür zur Zelle auf und drei vermummte, schwarze Gestalten traten ein. „Ich glaube, ihr habt etwas, was uns gehört, Gentlemen", schnurrte Lucius in einer Stimme, die man nur sehr schwer mit ihm in Verbindung bringen konnte.

„Und tatsächlich hätten wir es gerne zurück", stimmte Rodolphus zu.

Drei Zauberstäbe hoben sich, jeder von ihnen war auf einen der drei Auroren gerichtet. „Avada Kedavra."

„So kann man meine Gesinnung nicht geheim halten", schnaubte Tom und stand vorsichtig auf.

„Ich hätte dich gerne hier gelassen, Eure Lordschaft, aber Harry schreien zu hören, weil du gefoltert wirst, ist inakzeptabel", schnarrte Sirius.

Tom fühlte sein Herz in seine Hose rutschen. „Harry?", flüsterte er, seine blaugrünen Augen waren starr vor Angst.

Lucius trat vor und hielt dem Dunklen Lord seinen Zauberstab hin. „Wir kehren sofort in den Empfangssaal zurück."

„Verschwinde hier und guck nach Harry", stimmte Sirius grummelig zu.

Tom nickte scharf und durchbrach den Schutzzauber des Ministeriums, um ohne einen weiteren Gedanken nach Hause zu apparieren.

--- --- ---

„Tom! Du bist okay!", rief Harry, als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde.

Remus lächelte müde von seinem Platz neben Harry auf dem Bett. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen."

Der Dunkle Lord trat in das Zimmer. „Bist du okay, Love? Black hat gesagt, du…"

„…hast den Cruciatus auch gefühlt, ja." Harry nickte müde. „Remus hat mir schon den Trank gegeben. Ich bin in Ordnung."

Tom seufzte erleichtert auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben seinen Lover. „Merlin sei Dank."

Harry klammerte sich direkt in einer Art Umarmung an Tom. „Ich gehe nicht nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Was?" Toms Augen weiteten sich, als er die Umarmung um den jungen Mann festigte.

„Ich weigere mich, zu Albus zurückzukehren", zischte Harry und seine Stimme war wutgetränkt. „Remus und Sirius bleiben auch. Gin hat versprochen, weiter Juniors mit der Hilfe von Luna und Severus zu sammeln."

Der Dunkle Lord schloss traurig seine Augen. „Ich vermute mal, dass das eine gute Sache ist."

„Natürlich ist es eine gute Sache." Harry lachte dumpf. „Wir können den Krieg richtig anfangen."

„Albus ist zu weit gegangen", flüsterte Remus. „Dich ins Ministerium zu schicken war ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung."

„Er hatte seine Warnungen", zischte Harry. „Es ist Zeit, dass wir ihm zeigen, wie scheiße er gehandelt hat."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Tom und drehte sich so, dass er dem kalten Blick begegnen konnte.

„Fudge ist schon zu lange Minister. Warum machen wir dem nicht ein Ende?"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords tanzten mit einem gefährlichen Feuer. „Ich liebe die Art, wie du denkst."

--- --- ---

Die Juniors traten vorsichtig in den Raum und warfen ihren zwei Anführern – die in der Ecke damit beschäftigt waren, sich anzuzischen – schiefe Blicke zu.

Als alle in ihren kleinen Kreis geschlüpft waren, fuhr Harry herum und sah sie an, während er Lucius Gehstock dazu benutzte, die Balance zu behalten. „Meine lieben Freunde, wie viele von euch möchten mir helfen, die Welt von einem Idioten zu befreien?", fragte der dunkle Zauberer kalt.

„Willst du das noch mal ohne dieses Rätsel sagen?", fragte Parvati trocken.

„Harry hat beschlossen, dass er sich um Fudge kümmern will", meinte Voldemort und seine roten Augen leuchteten wild.

„Ich hab Albus meine wahre Seite gezeigt, als er Tom ins Ministerium geschickt hat." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass er weiß, wie sehr er Mist gebaut hat."

„Wir kommen!", sagten Padma und Parvati mit harten Blicken.

„Wir auch", stimmten Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe schnarrend hinzu.

„Ich komme auch mit", sagte Seam und trat neben Padma.

Die zwei Anführer wechselten Blicke. „Perfekt", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu ihnen. „Setzt eure Masken und Kapuzen auf. Alle anderen gehen nach Hause. Molly, Arthur, Ted, Dray, Bini, ihr solltet in der nächsten Stunde einen Ruf von Albus erwarten."

„Verstanden", stimmten die fünf zu.

„Macht es nicht zu leicht für ihn", schlug Harry vor und seine Augen tanzten vor kaltem Ärger. „Aber verratet euch nicht. Wir brauchen euch fünf, Fred und George jetzt mehr denn je." Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte. „Verschwindet."

Der Raum füllte sich mit „Plopps", als die, die nicht zugestimmt hatten, wegapparierten. Diejenigen, die mitgingen, blieben an ihrem Platz vor ihren zwei Anführern stehen. „Wann greifen wir an?", fragte Seam.

„Sofort", erwiderte Harry. „Tom bleibt hier und hilft mir mit dem Schutz. Wir brechen direkt vor Fudge Büro durch. Gebt ihnen keine Zeit nachzudenken, schockt alle sofort. Der einzige, der sterben soll, ist Fudge. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Die Alarme werden losgehen und wir haben ohne Zweifel direkt eine Aurorengruppe am Hals, die auf uns losgeht."

„Versucht nicht, mit den Auroren zu kämpfen", fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu. „Harry sagt, dass Mad-Eye Moody die komplette Truppe seit dem letzten Schuljahr neu trainiert. Der einzige, den ich momentan gegen sie schicken würde, ist Harry und er wird euch die Tricks beibringen, jetzt wo er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichten muss."

„Genau", stimmte Harry zu. „Jetzt setzt die Masken auf und bildet einen Kreis. Ich appariere uns rein, aber ihr müsst selbst raus apparieren. Lasst euch nicht schnappen, bewegt euch schnell, nutzt die Portschlüssel, die ihr von uns bekommen habt, nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

„Verstanden, Lord", sagten die fünf gleichzeitig und nahmen sich an den Händen.

Grüne Augen leuchteten in einem gefährlichen Feuer. „Auf zum Sieg. Apparatus Omnes!"

--- --- ---

Die Mitglieder aus dem Büro des Ministers hatten nicht einmal Zeit zu blinzeln, als die sechs vermummten Gestalten aus dem Nichts auftauchten und schnell eine Serie von Schockern auf sie schossen. Der Anführer der Todesser – der Harry Potter zu sein schien – trat zu dem Büro des Ministers und fluchte mit einem kalten Lächeln die Tür auf.

„Wer…!"

„Hallo, Minister Fudge", meinte Harry mit kalter Stimme, als er, auf seinen Gehstock gelehnt, den Raum betrat. „So eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen."

„H-Harry P-P-Potter?!", stotterte Cornelius Fudge, als er aufstand und seinen Zauberstab zitternd auf den dunklen Zauberer vor ihm richtete.

„Accio", hauchte Harry, fing den Zauberstab des Ministers und zerbrach ihn. „Voldemort und ich haben beschlossen, dass Sie Ihren Zweck erfüllt haben, Minister. Nächstes Mal wenn Zauberer wie Ronald und Percy Weasley hier sind und mit anzeigenden Fingern auf mich zeigen, dann werden Sie vielleicht zuhören. Nicht, dass Sie noch eine Chance haben werden."

„Master Potter!", rief Vin.

„Geht!", rief Harry zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den zitternden Minister. „Avada Kedavra", schnarrte er und fuhr herum, als der Mann tot zu Boden ging.

Als Harry aus dem Büro trat, sah er, dass Parvati und Padma von einigen Ministeriumsangestellten umzingelt waren, die die Auroren wiedererweckt hatten. Seine Anwesenheit ließ allerdings alle erstarren. Der dunkle Zauberer nickte den beiden Juniors zu und grinste, als die beiden durch Benutzung der Portschlüssel verschwanden. „Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, Ladys und Gentlemen, aber ich dachte, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um etwas Inkompetenz kümmern", sagte der grünäugige Mann.

„Harry!", rief eine Frauenstimme.

Harry lächelte seine ehemalige Freundin unter den Auroren an. „Tonks. Überbring Albus eine Nachricht von mir, machst du das? Sag ihm, er hat genug Warnungen für ein Leben erhalten und jetzt muss er den Preis zahlen." Er verbeugte sich, zischte dann ::Voldie:: und war verschwunden.

--- --- ---

„Das war lustig!", erklärte Harry, als er in den Empfangssaal trat.

„Du bist wahnsinnig", stöhnte Seam und warf seinen Freund einen genervten Blick zu.

„Da stimme ich zu!", rief Padma von der Couch, wo sie neben ihrem Zwilling saß.

„Zu viel Cruciatus hat dein Hirn geschädigt", meinte Sirius von seinem Platz neben Tom, sie beide waren über Papiere auf dem Tisch gebeugt.

„Vielleicht", stimmte Harry zu, dann sah er die kleine Gruppe mit einem scharfen Blick an. „Alle okay?"

„Parvati wurde von einem leichten Schneidefluch getroffen, aber sonst sind alle okay", meinte Padma.

Harry nickte und trat zu der Hexe, die getroffen worden war. „Parvati?"

Parvati lächelte Harry an. „Sirius hat es in Ordnung gebracht."

Harry nickte. „Gut. Danke, Siri."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das mindeste, was ich tun kann. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich viel zu tun in diesem Haus."

„Du könntest immer noch mein Mal annehmen", bot Tom ihm listig an.

„Keine Chance, du Ficker", gab Sirius zur Belustigung ihrer Beobachter zurück.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass dir als Kind keine Manieren beigebracht wurden, Black", schnarrte der Dunkle Lord.

„Würdet ihr euch einmal eurem Alter entsprechend benehmen?", fragte Harry trocken, als er sich auf einen unbesetzten Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Nö", erwiderten die beiden Männer im Chor, dann funkelten sie sich an.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Merlin hilf mir, ich bin von Kindern umgeben!"

Alle lachten.

--- --- ---

„Also…"

„Ja?" Tom sah über seine Schulter aus dem Badezimmer zu Harry, der auf dem Bett saß.

„Keine Poppy, die uns unterbricht. Keine Ula, die uns am Morgen weckt…"

Die Lippen des Dunklen Lords verzogen sich zu einem freudigen Lächeln. „Das ist richtig. Ich muss mich immer noch dafür rächen, dafür, dass du mir letztes Mal diesen kleinen Streich mit den Handschellen gespielt hast."

„Beschuldige mich nicht für deine Fehler, Love", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Tom überbrückte schnell die Distanz zwischen dem Badezimmer und dem Bett und presste Harry mit einem tödlichen Blick auf dieses. „Ich denke, mir ist ein bisschen Rache erlaubt, du kleiner Teufel."

„Dann mach schon."

„Das werde ich auch…", beschloss Tom, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und Harrys Mund in einem brutalen Kuss einfing. Als er den Mund seinen junges Lovers genoss, schwor er stumm und zauberstablos Handschellen herauf, die es seinem Lover nicht erlauben würden, Magie auszuführen, während er sie trug und fesselte Harry ans Bett.

/Ey!/

/Ja?/

/Warum hast du das getan?!/

Tom zog sich mit einem hungrigen Blick von dem Kuss zurück. ::Warum? Ich will dir zeigen, wie man einen angebundenen Bettpartner richtig behandelt::, meinte er.

Harry lehnte sich vor und zog den Dunklen Lord in einen weiteren Kuss. /Fuck, ja./

--- --- --- Geschnitten --- --- ---

„Aufwachen!", rief Sirius, als er in das Schlafzimmer des Dunklen Lords und Harry trat.

„Morgen, Siri." Harry gähnte und öffnete die Augen mit einem Lächeln.

Sirius Augen glitzerten. „Ihr beide habt heute Nacht etwas Unanständiges gemacht, nicht wahr? Das werde ich Poppy sagen."

Ein Kissen flog in das Gesicht des Rumtreibers und als er um es herum sah, konnte er einen genervt aussehenden Dunklen Lord und einen lachenden Harry sehen. „Köter, bleib aus meinem Zimmer", grummelte Tom, bevor er dem Animagus seinen Rücken zudrehte und sich wieder unter die Decke kuschelte.

Harry fiel vor Lachen aus dem Bett bei dem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Paten.

--- --- ---

Die Große Halle war so laut wie immer. Schüler aus allen vier Häusern rannten, um noch etwas Essen vor ihrem ersten Unterricht zu bekommen. Die Lehrer aßen genauso schnell, aber nicht wegen ihrem Unterricht, sondern wegen der dunklen Wolke, die dem Direktor überall hin zu folgen schien.

Flügelschlagen warnte alle, dass die Morgenpost kam, bevor man die Masse der Eulen sehen konnte. Es war diese Masse der Eulen, die die Stimmung des Direktors erklärte und Schüler und Lehrer starrten alle geschockt bei dem Artikel auf der Titelseite.

[i]HARRY POTTER, TODESSER

SIND DIE GERÜCHTE UM DEN JUNGEN-DER-LEBT DOCH WAHR?

Gestern traf ein Schock die Zauberwelt. Ein Schock in Form von Harry Potter, als der junge Retter zusammen mit schwarzgekleideten, weißmaskierten Individuen, die erschreckenderweise wie Todesser aussahen, ins Zaubereiministerium stürmte. Während Potters Kohorten die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter in Schach hielten, ging Potter selbst in das Büro von Cornelius Fudge, unserem angesehenen Zaubereiminister, und fluchte ihn zu Tode mit dem unverzeihlichen Todesfluch, einem Liebling von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und seinen Gefolgsleuten.

Heraustretend, um den ankommenden Auroren entgegenzutreten, stoppte Potter lang genug, um ein paar Worte mit Nymphadora Tonks – einem Auror und Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix – zu wechseln, die sie an Albus Dumbledore – Ordensführer und Direktor der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – weiterleiten sollte, die über irgendwelche Warnungen handelte, die Dumbledore erhalten haben soll, bevor er einen versteckten Portschlüssel nahm, um von der Szene zu verschwinden und die geschockten Auroren zurückließ, um die Unordnung, die angerichtet wurde, zu richten.[/i]

Gin starrte die Zeitung in blindem Schock an. Sie hatte nicht mit so einem dreisten Vorgang ihres Bruders gerechnet. Das machte seine Gesinnung deutlich und sie musste jetzt mitspielen. Warum konnte nicht alles einfach sein. Gin stand langsam auf, starrte für einen weiteren Moment auf die Zeitung, bevor sie herumfuhr und aus der Großen Halle floh, ein verratener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Herm nahm das Ganze nicht besser. Sie war bleich geworden und so geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal Gals verzweifelte Schreie hörte, als er nach mehr Essen verlangte. Poppy, die neben Herm saß und gerade Gerda fütterte, musste die jüngere Hexe ein paar Mal anstoßen, bevor sie zurück in die reale Welt kam und eine angemessene Antwort zustande brachte.

„Wie konnte er?", fragte Herm gebrochen, als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Wie konnte er uns so verraten?

Poppy legte einen Arm um die Schultern der anderen und umarmte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine."

Am Ende des Tisches funkelte Severus die Zeitung wütend an. /Nur Potter kommt auf die Idee, etwas so plötzlich zu machen. Er war nicht mal annähernd gesund genug, um auf einen Raubzug zu gehen!/

Ula fand Trost in ihren Freunden und schluchzte offen bei dem Verrat ihres Ersatzbruders. „Warum?", flüsterte sie zu ihren Freunden und bekam keine Antwort als Schweigen.

Luna saß in der Mitte des Ravenclawtisches und starrte dumpf auf die Zeitung. Das war nicht die Art, die sie erwartet hatte, dass die Zauberwelt von Harrys wahrer Gesinnung erfuhr. Irgendwas musste ihren Freund echt angepisst haben, dass er einfach losging und den Zauberminister ermordete. Nicht, dass sie es ihm vorwarf. Der Minister war ein zweigesichtiger Trottel, der seine Seele an den höchsten Bieter verkaufen würde. Sie brauchten so einen schwachen Mann nicht als Minister.

Albus starrte grimmig auf die Zeitung, seine Augen fielen auf den dunklen, jungen Mann, der aus Fudges Büro trat und seinen Leuten die Chance gab, zu entkommen, bevor er selbst ging. Tonks hatte ihm die Nachricht des Jungen-der-lebt direkt nach dem Angriff überbracht, so dass er der erste war, der es wusste, der nicht im Ministerium arbeitete.

Harrys Worte verfolgten ihn immer noch. /Wir haben dir genug Warnungen gegeben und jetzt wirst du den Preis dafür bezahlen./

Albus fürchtete den Preis.

--- --- ---

Harry sah von seiner Arbeit auf, die er in dem Büro, das Tom ihn während seines Aufenthalts letzten Sommer gegeben hatte, erledigte, als Hedwig durch das offene Fenster flog und sich sanft auf seine Schulter setzte. Sie biss ihm allerdings hart ins Ohr, als sie das Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte.

„Au! Hedwig!" Harry warf seiner Eule einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Wofür war das?"

Als Antwort streckte Hedwig ihr Bein aus, an dem ein Brief gebunden war. Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Hedwig machte es sich auf der Schulter ihres Menschen bequem und putzte ihre Federn.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen bei dem Verhalten des Vogels, bevor er auf den Brief sah:

_[i]__Harry James Potter! Was hast du dir gedacht?! Du hättest uns zumindest eine kleine Vorwarnung wegen deiner kleinen Überraschungsattacke geben können! Und was hast du dir gedacht, in deiner Verfassung auf einen Raubzug zu gehen?! _

_Schreib zurück, lieber Bruder. Wir müssen diese Dinge diskutieren und ich möchte dich ein paar Mal schlagen._

_Gin[/i]_

Harry schluckte. /Wenn Gins Reaktion die der anderen spiegelt, dann sollte ich, denke ich, erst mal von Hogwarts fern bleiben…/

/Was ist los?/, fragte Toms mentale Stimme, die durch Harrys Gedanken fuhr.

/Ähm… Gin hat mir einen fiesen Brief mit Hedwig geschickt. Nichts Besonderes/, erwiderte Harry trocken.

Tom gluckste. /Ich nehme an, dass sie nicht glücklich darüber ist, dass du sie nicht alle vorher gewarnt hast?/

/Das und die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt auf dem Raubzug war./ Harry verdrehte die Augen. /Ich meine, wirklich. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!/

Tom hustete.

/Halt die Klappe, Bastard./

Tom lachte. /Es tut mir leid, Love, aber nach dieser kleinen Krankheit, mit der du Spaß hattest, glaube ich nicht, dass irgendwer von uns dir in nächster Zeit zutraut, dich um dich selbst zu sorgen./

/Argh! Warum schreit Gin nicht dich an?!/

/Weil Hedwig die einzige Eule war, der sie vertraut hat, den Brief zuzustellen und sie wütender auf dich ist?/

/Toll./ Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann zog er ein Pergament und eine Feder herbei.

_[i]__Liebste Gin,_

_ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir nicht vorher von dem Angriff __erzählt habe__, aber es wurde in letzter Minute beschlossen. Es gibt Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt, die in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert sind. Lass mich einfach nur sagen, dass ich meine Beherrschung verloren habe, als das Ministerium angeklagte Todesser folterte. _

_Und dass ich auf dem Raubzug war, da musst du auch Tom anschreien, denn er hat zugestimmt. Ich glaube, es war nur Remus, der sich darüber beschwert hat, aber Lucius, Tom, Siri und ich haben ihn überstimmt._

_Das Treffen ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, solange es keine Schläge gibt. Aber wir sollten ein bisschen Zeit vergehen lassen, damit sich alles beruhigt und du und Luna Zeit habt, ein paar neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren. Wie wäre es mit dem vierten Oktober? Ich werde verkleidet zum DA-Treffen kommen und wir können uns danach in Godrics Raum treffen, während der Orden in Albus Büro tagt. Dann ist Albus beschäftigt und die Lehrer werden wahrscheinlich weniger nach umherlaufenden Gören suchen._

_Harry[/i]_

Harry las den Brief noch einmal, bevor er nickte und ihn Hedwig reichte. „Bring das zu Gin und sei bitte diskret."

Hedwig schuhute mit einem beleidigten Blick, bevor sie den Brief nahm und wieder durch das Fenster flog.

Harry rieb sich müde die Nase und seufzte.

/Wenn du müde bist, geh ins Bett/, murmelte Tom in Harrys Verstand.

/Ich bin nicht…/

/Harry, geh ins Bett./

Harry verdrehte die Augen, stand langsam auf und lehnte sich ein bisschen auf seinen Gehstock. /Ich geh ja schon. Ich geh ja schon. Man./

Toms mentales Lachen folgte ihm den ganzen Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

[b]To Be Continued[/b]


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Albus!"

Albus sah die versammelten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix finster an. „Es gibt nichts, was ich…"

„Sprich mit dem Jungen!", spie Emmeline Vance und schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch. „Sicher kannst du ihn zur Vernunft bringen!"

„Emmeline…" Albus seufzte.

Severus stand auf, die schwarzen Augen voller Wut. „Wenn Harry dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten ist, kann es ihm keiner in diesem Raum wieder ausreden. Ich denke, ihr müsst dankbar sein, dass einige von uns noch leben."

„Offensichtlich bist du von keinem großen Nutzen, Snape, also sehe ich keinen Grund, wieso uns das kümmern sollte", gab Sturgis Podmore zurück.

„Was für einen Nutzen hat ein Spion, wenn er nicht mal mitkriegt, dass Potter die Seiten wechselt?", stimmte Galatea Thorald zu.

„Wie gut ist eine Mutter, wenn ihre Tochter ihr nicht mal erzählt, dass sie das vermutet hat?", erwiderte Herm und stellte sich auf die Seite der vier Todesser-Spione.

„Wofür bist du gut, Granger, wenn du das nicht selbst herausfindest?", rief Leane White.

„Lass Herm in Ruhe, du falsche Schlampe", knurrte Blaise und warf einen giftigen Blick über den Tisch.

„Wag es nicht mal mich anzugucken, du…"

„GENUG!"

Alle drehten sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu dem wütenden Albus um. „Ich werde diesen Unsinn an diesem Tisch nicht erlauben. Ihr seid alle erwachsen, benehmt euch so."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderten die Streithähne.

Albus drehte sich zu Moody. „Alastor, du hast Harry trainiert…"

„Ja, er konnte seine wahre Seite vor allen in diesem Raum verbergen. Ja, er konnte uns alle in die Irre führen. Und ja, er ist momentan im Raum", erwiderte Moody monoton.

„Och, komm schon, Mad-Eye." Harry lachte und ließ seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen. „Ich hatte soviel Spaß, allen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig angeschrieen haben." Er lehnte sich leicht auf seinen Gehstock und grinste die Zauberstäbe an, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Macht mal langsam. Ich bin seit einer halben Stunde hier. Wenn ich mich davon abhalten kann, euch Idioten zu töten, könnt ihr mir sicher den gleichen Gefallen tun." Grüne Augen tanzten vor Gelächter.

„Wie bist du in die Schule gekommen?", fragte Albus und senkte seinen Stab nicht. „Wir haben Schutzzauber gegen dich gesprochen."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Hogwarts mag mich. Wie denkst du, ist Marcus das ganze letzte Jahr rein gekommen?"

„Was meinst du?" Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Marcus Brutús ist Lord Voldemort." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es ihm nichts bedeuten. Sein Grinsen weitete sich, als ein paar Mitglieder in Ohnmacht fielen. „Du solltest wissen, Albus, dass Hogwarts ihre Kinder auf die Gründe lassen wird. Niemals wird die Schule sicher vor mir oder Voldemort sein." Harrys Augen begegneten wütenden blauen ruhig. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„AVADA KEDAVRA!", brüllte Albus.

Harry lachte wahnsinnig und bewegte sich leicht aus dem Weg des Unverzeihlichen. „Crucio."

--- --- ---

Albus setzte sich schnell in seinem Bett auf, der Schrei, den er beinahe losgelassen hätte, erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er erkannte, dass alles nur ein Traum war.

/Aber…/ Albus stand auf und trat in sein Büro, während er seine Professorin für Geschichte der Zauberei zu sich rief.

Rowena kam durch den Boden. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Albus?"

„Die Erben", atmete Albus aus, nicht sicher, wie er die Frage stellen sollte.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" Rowena lächelte leicht.

„Kann ich sie aus der Schule halten?"

Rowenas Augen leuchteten heller. „Natürlich nicht. Hogwarts kann ihre eigenen Kinder nicht davon abhalten, zurückzukehren."

Albus wurde drastisch blasser. „Danke, Rowena."

„Jederzeit, Albus." Rowena beugte ihren Kopf und glitt wieder durch den Boden.

Harry kicherte still von seinem Platz neben dem Fenster des Direktorenbüros, bevor er auf seinem Besen in die Nacht sprang.

--- --- ---

„Ich werde dich an deinen Stuhl fesseln", sagte Tom, als er mit einem genervten Ausdruck in Harrys Büro trat.

Harry sah unschuldig auf. „Weswegen?"

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du letzte Nacht in Hogwarts gemacht?" Tom setzte sich auf die Kante von Harrys Schreibtisch und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Albus gut schläft."

Tom seufzte genervt auf. „Harry, ich hab dir all die Arbeit gegeben und dich durch das Manor wandern lassen, damit du im Manor bleibst. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder krank wirst."

„Ich werde nicht wieder krank!", beschwerte sich Harry und lehnte sich schmollend in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und ich hasse es, hier eingesperrt zu sein! Du begleitest die Todesser auf ihren Raubzügen und ich muss hier bleiben. Das ist nicht fair!"

„Ich bin besorgt!" Tom stöhnte. „Wenn du einfach hier bleiben würdest…"

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben! Ich möchte irgendwas tun!"

„Ihr solltet ihn einfach lassen, Mylord", erwiderte Lucius trocken aus Richtung der Bürotür. „Er wird eh gehen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht."

„Siehst du? Sogar Lucius stimmt mir zu", schmollte Harry.

Tom rieb sich finster über die Nase. „Harry…"

„Hey! Boss-man!"

Harrys Augen leuchteten beim Anblick der Rotschöpfe auf, die um Lucius herum in den Raum sahen. „Gred! Forge! Endlich!"

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich mit einem kalten Blick zu den Zwillingen. „Wartet draußen. Lucius, wenn du die Tür schließen würdest und mit ihnen draußen wartest…"

„Hey!" Harry stand wütend auf.

Lucius, Fred und George befolgten schnell die Befehle des Dunklen Lords, als Tom sich stirnrunzelnd zu Harry drehte. „'Hey' mich nicht."

„Sie haben wichtige Informationen für mich, Tom!"

Der Dunkle Lord trat neben seinen Lover und nahm Harrys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Es kann warten. Wir sind gerade in einem Meeting."

„Was? Wir sind in keinem Meeting!" Harry zog sich von der Berührung zurück.

„Ich bin in deinem Büro. Ich rede mit dir. Wir sind in einem Meeting. Deine Freunde können warten. Jetzt setz dich bitte", erwiderte Tom ruhig.

„Ich bin nicht…"

„Harry."

„Harry mich…"

„Setz dich."

„Hör auf, mich zu unter…"

„Silencio." Tom seufzte und warf seinem Lover einen gequälten Blick zu. „Jetzt setz dich."

Harry setzte sich mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Danke." Tom lehnte sich wieder gegen Harrys Schreibtisch und sah den anderen vorsichtig an. „Sieh mal, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du strengst dich zu sehr an und gehst einfach und du machst genug Arbeit für uns beide. Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass du für eine Woche im Manor bleibst und dich entspannst und ich verspreche dir, dich auf einen Raubzug gehen zu lassen, wenn du noch willst. Okay?", murmelte Tom und befreite Harry, während er sprach, von dem Stillezauber.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Fred und George?"

„Wenn deine Leute Informationen haben, dann empfange sie. Ich will nur, dass du dich ein wenig beruhigst", erwiderte Tom sanft. „Ich will nicht, dass du deine ganze Arbeit aufgibst, ich bitte dich nur, andere etwas davon erledigen zu lassen."

Harry sah runter auf den Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Okay."

„Danke", sagte Tom ehrlich, bevor er sich vorlehnte und seine Lippen sanft gegen die Narbe drückte.

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und zog Toms Mund gegen den seinen, bevor sich der andere zurückziehen konnte. Tom lächelte gegen Harrys Lippen und erlaubte dem jüngeren Zauberer die Oberhand über den Kuss. Harry zog sich nach einer gemächlichen Erkundung mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Büro, du Bastard."

„Hmpf." Tom stand auf und trat zur Tür, schlug sie auf und grinste, als die Zwillinge zusammenzuckten. „Er gehört euch, Gentlemen."

„Err…"

„Danke, Mylord", meinte Lucius für die beiden Weasleys, bevor er dem Dunklen Lord andeutete, ihm zu folgen.

Fred und George steckten ihre Köpfe ins Büro. „Ist es sicher?", fragte Fred mit kleiner Stimme.

Harry grinste. „Kommt schon rein. Erzählt mir, wie das Meeting gelaufen ist."

Alle Unsicherheit war mit einem Augenaufschlag verschwunden und die Zwillinge traten selbstbewusst in den Raum. „Wunderbar!"

„Albus war blass wie ein Vampir…"

„…und er stotterte."

„Er konnte das Meeting einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen…"

„…und niemand machte es ihm einfach."

Harry lachte. „Es tut mir leid, das verpasst zu haben!"

„Was auch immer du ihm getan hast, Harry…"

„…es hat wunderbar funktioniert."

„Wir ziehen unseren…"

„…Hut vor dir."

Fred und George taten so, als wenn sie ihre Hüte abnahmen und verbeugten sich vor dem grünäugigen Zauberer.

Harry vergrub hilflos lachend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Fred und George grinsten sich an.

--- --- ---

„Wie fühlst du dich heute, Ron?", fragte Harry , als er in den einzigen Lichtstrahl gerade außerhalb von Rons Reichweite trat.

„Du verdammte Schlampe! Komm hierher und kämpfe wie ein Mann, du Schwuchtel", schrie Ron und griff durch die Zellenstäbe zu seinem ehemaligen besten Freund.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, trat vor und ignorierte den verblüfften Ausruf von Rodolphus. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit schnappte er sich einen von Rons Armen und brach ihn, bevor er zurücktrat.

Ron heulte auf und trat zurück, während er seinen Arm gegen seine Brust drückte. „Fuck you", knurrte er schmerzerfüllt, als er wieder zu Atem kam.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du musst lernen, deinen Mund zu halten, Wiesel." Er fuhr herum und trat rüber zu Rodolphus und Rabastan, die beide eine Kiste in ihren Armen hielten. „Lasst sie frei und beschwört Schilde."

„Wie Ihr sagt, Master Potter", riefen die Brüder, bevor sie vortraten und die Kisten in der Zelle leerten.

Magische Schilde fuhren hoch, als Ron zu schreien begann und versuchte, von der Masse Spinnen, die freigelassen worden waren, zu fliehen.

Harry grinste kalt und verließ die Kerker mit den beiden Todessern.

--- --- ---

Harry war auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, nachdem er sich einen Mitternachtsimbiss besorgt hatte, als er vertraute Geräusche aus dem Zimmer seiner Paten hörte. Er stoppte und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er zur Tür schlich.

/Harry?/ Toms müde Stimme berührte Harrys Verstand.

/Hm?/

/Was machst du?/

/Siri ärgern./

/Viel Spaß/, murmelte Tom und drehte sich dann anscheinend um und schlief weiter.

Harry bedeckte seinen Mund und versuchte hart nicht laut loszulachen. Der Dunkle Lord war manchmal so faul.

Als er sich erst einmal erholt hatte, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Tür zu Remus und Sirius Zimmern und steckte den Kopf herein.

Sirius war auf den Knien auf dem Bett, atmete schwer, als Remus in ihn stieß und sich in die Hüften des Animagus krallte. Sirius sah aus, als versuchte er die Bettlaken mit seinen scharfen Nägeln umzubringen. Die Geräusche von Haut-auf-Haut und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter ohne die Tür im Weg.

Harry stand gefesselt am Eingang, bis Remus ein Heulen von sich gab und noch einmal in Sirius stieß, bevor er erstarrte. Das Geräusch brach Harrys Trance und er kicherte in seine Hand.

Die beiden auf dem Bett brauchten einen Moment, bevor sie merkten, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Als sie es taten, sahen sie beide genervt zu ihrem lachenden Patensohn. „Harry…", begann Remus.

Harry blickte auf und seine Augen tanzten neckisch. „Sirius ist unten! Wartet, bis ich das Tom erzähle!" Dann fuhr er herum und stürmte den Flur entlang. „Tom! Tom!"

„Komm zurück, du kleiner Kümmerling!", rief Sirius, schwang sich aus dem Bett und rannte hinter seinem Patensohn her.

Kaum hatte Sirius das Schlafzimmer der beiden Anführer des Dunklen Ordens betreten, wurde er von einem simplen „Petrificus Totalus" getroffen, den ein müde aussehender Dunkler Lord gesprochen hatte, der dann rief: „Remus! Komm und hol deinen Köter!"

Remus steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum und hielt mit einer Hand seinen Bademantel zu. „Sirius, wenn du nächstes Mal einen Grund dafür siehst, durch die Flure zu rennen, zieh dir wenigstens was an." Der Werwolf seufzte, sprach einen Locomotor corpus über den Animagus und ließ ihn vorsichtig aus dem Raum schweben. „Gute Nacht!"

Tom winkte die Tür zu, dann drehte er sich zu Harry, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Bett kniete. „Du sagst, dass der Köter unten ist?"

„Jap!", zirpte Harry.

„Hn, scheint, als hätte ich seinen Charakter richtig gelesen", sagte Tom belustigt, bevor er zurück ins Bett kletterte. „Und jetzt schlaf, mein wunderschöner Teufel." Er lächelte Harry an.

Harry glitt unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich gegen seinen Lover. „Lieb dich."

Tom legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und zog den kleineren Zauberer fest gegen seine Seite. „Ich liebe dich auch." Er küsste kurz Harrys Narbe.

Harry lächelte glücklich.

--- --- ---

„Hallo, Ron. Ich sehe, du hast all die Freunde, die ich für dich gesammelt habe, getötet", meinte Harry und sah emotionslos in die Zelle voller toter Spinnen.

Ron trat an die Stäbe, drückte seinen gebrochenen Arm immer noch an sich und spuckte Harry an. „Fuck you."

Harry wischte sich stirnrunzelnd die Spucke von der Wange. „Gebt ihm nur noch die Hälfte zu essen", rief er über seine Schulter, wo Wurmschwanz in den Schatten stand.

„Verstanden, Master Potter", erwiderte Wurmschwanz und verbeugte sich.

Harry nickte Ron zu. „Ich sehe dich morgen, mein Freund", sagte er mit falsch-fröhlicher Stimme, bevor er die Kerker mit Wurmschwanz verließ.

Ron ging zurück in seine Ecke, dort, wo keine toten Spinnenkörper lagen, und hockte sich wieder hin, während er seine Beine mit einem Arm an seine Brust drückte, und starrte dumpf in die Dunkelheit. /Ich komme hier nie raus…/

--- --- ---

‚Würdest du sie endlich küssen?', grummelte Gin in Verteidigung.

Luna warf ihrer besten Freundin einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Gin verdrehte die Augen. ‚Du bist in meine Schwester verknallt.'

„Bin ich nicht!", zischte Luna und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht.

‚Du wirst rot, Luna.'

„Halt die Klappe!" Luna sah mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck wieder nach vorn.

„Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley-Potter, ich glaube, Sie wissen es besser, als in meinem Unterricht zu reden", rief Herm.

„Entschuldigung, Professor", erwiderte Luna und sah weg.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden. Und jetzt passt bitte auf."

Luna warf Gin einen wütenden Blick zu, als ihre Freundin sie mit dem Ellbogen anstieß. Gin antwortete mit einem weiten Grinsen und sah zu Luna. /Schlampe./

--- --- ---

„Noch mal hallo, Ron!"

Ron funkelte Harry wortlos aus seiner entfernten Ecke an.

„Oh, du wirst heute nicht mit mir sprechen? Ach, verdammt!", sagte Harry fröhlich.

Ron zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na ja, wenn du unbedingt möchtest." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron. „Crucio."

Ron schrie auf, als er einen Kopf in die Wand schlug.

Harry lachte nur.

--- --- ---

„Also ist deine Woche schon vorbei?", fragte Ted von seinem Platz auf der Couch vor Harrys Schreibtisch. Blaise, Pan und Millie saßen neben ihm, während Draco eine relativ bequeme Position auf dem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte.

Harry sah von dem Papier auf, welches er gerade las. „Nicht vor morgen."

„Verdammt." Blaise seufzte schwer auf.

Harry ließ ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. „Darf ich fragen warum?"

„Umbridge ist jetzt in Fudges alter Position als Minister, bis sie eine Wahl machen können", erklärte Ted.

„Und wir wissen, dass die Zauberwelt in zu viel Chaos schwebt, als dass es eine Wahl geben könnte", schnüffelte Pan.

Harry lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Wollt ihr euch für mich um Umbridge kümmern?"

Die Slytherin sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Sicher", erwiderte Draco für sie alle.

Harry grinste. „Perfekt." Er durchsuchte ein paar Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch, dann reichte er Draco eins. „Das ist Umbridge momentane Residenz. Ich möchte sie bis morgen früh tot sehen. Wie ihr es macht, ist mir egal, sorgt nur dafür, dass sie tot ist."

„Verstanden, Mylord", sagten die fünf Slytherins und standen auf.

„Raus jetzt." Harry grinste. „Ich muss Papierkram erledigen."

Die Juniors lachten, als sie den Raum verließen und schlossen die Tür leise hinter sich.

--- --- ---

„Das sieht nicht gut für uns aus." Arthur seufzte und legte die Morgenzeitung mitten auf den Schreibtisch. Alle Abteilungsleiter des Ministeriums hatten sich versammelt, um zu diskutieren, wer der nächste Zaubereiminister werden sollte. Die Möglichkeiten waren klein.

„Na ja, Arthur…", begann Ashley Graham, ein Ordensmitglied und die Vertreterin des offiziellen Koboldsteinclubs.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Minister ist nicht mein Platz. Ich gehöre in magische Gesetzvollstreckung."

„Sieh mal, wir brauchen jemanden als Minister, den Potter und seine Bastarde nicht sofort umbringen!", spie Howard Zabini, Vertreter des Ministerbüros und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Mad-Eye", sagte Kingsley Shacklebolt plötzlich von seinem Platz zwischen den Auroren. Tonks saßen neben ihm, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf ihrem dumpfen Gesicht, wie es in diesen Tagen üblich war.

Zabini warf dem Auror einen kalten Blick zu. „Wenigsten würde er nicht unerwartet getroffen."

„Ich stimme Kingsley hier zu", sagte Cassidy Hayes plötzlich. „Ich bezweifle, dass Potter versuchen würde, ihn umzubringen."

Arthur nickte müde. „Cassidy hat Recht. Alastor hat Harry trainiert, daher kennt er alle seine Tricks."

„Aber kann Moody sich wie ein Minister benehmen und nicht nur wie ein verrückter Schizo?", spie Jerrico Orald, Kopf der Obliviationsbehörde schnarrend.

„Ihr kennt Mad-Eye nicht", sagte Tonks plötzlich und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem Feuer. „Er ist nicht nur paranoid. Er hat die Auroren im letzten Krieg in zahlreichen Kämpfen angeführt und er war mit zusammengebundenen Händen der beste Auror, den es gab. Er ist geboren, die Menschen zu führen und ihr fragt nach seiner mentalen Stabilität?!"

„Nymphadora!" Kingsley schlug Tonks eine Hand auf den Mund. „Wir haben verstanden."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und zwang Kingleys Hand von seinem Mund. „Ich wurde von Alastor trainiert. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß und ich weiß, dass ihr seinen mentalen Status unterschätzt, da ihr solche Idioten seid!" Dann stand sie wütend auf und verließ den Raum.

Draußen stand Mad-Eye. „Beeindruckend", meinte er ruhig, als die Tür hinter Tonks ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Ich…" Tonks sah zur Seite, konnte aber die Farbe auf ihren Wangen nicht verstecken.

Mad-Eyes vernarbtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das war nicht nur über mich. Das war auch über Potter. Oder?"

Tonks Kopf schoss hoch. „Er ist nicht böse!"

„Aber er ist auch nicht nur gut", erwiderte Mad-Eye ernst, bevor er sich wegdrehte. „Ich habe nach dem Ordensmeeting ein Treffen mit Potter im Tropfenden Kessel. Wenn du immer noch mit ihm sprechen willst, komm mit." Moodys Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Allein." Dann ging er leichten Schrittes den Gang entlang.

--- --- ---

Harry und Tom hatten eine wunderbare Zeit, sich in einer Ecke der Großen Halle gegeneinander zu duellieren. Es war das DA Meeting am vierten Oktober. Sie sollten eigentlich Schockzauber üben, aber die beiden Dunklen Lords waren schnell von den einfachen Zaubern gelangweilt gewesen und warfen jetzt Sprüche mit der gleichen magischen Farbsignatur aufeinander, wenn keiner wirklich aufpasste.

Herm trat mit einem finsteren Blick zu den beiden. „Schocker, Gentlemen", tadelte sie fest.

„Schocker sind langweilig", erklärte Harry und warf sich eine lange Strähne roten Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Tom kicherte. „Und ein bisschen unter unserem Level, Miss Granger."

„Nur ein bisschen. Mar, du hast so eine Art Dinge unter zu bewerten." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Herm schnaubte. „Lasst euch nicht vom Direktor erwischen, ihr Idioten. Das letzte, was wir brauchen, ist, dass er eure Anwesenheit hier in Frage stellt."

Tom warf Herm einen befremdlichen Blick zu. „Ich glaube, die Regeln für das hier waren, dass man teilnehmen konnte, solange man das Dunkle Mal nicht trägt."

„Sind sie." Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Irgendwie."

Dunkle, graue Augen blitzten auf. „Das alte Wasserhuhn hat sie geändert", sagte Harry.

„Ja. Er hat noch keinen Zauber gefunden, der die Anhänger sichtbar macht."

„Das hat Draco gesagt." Harry seufzte. „Mach deinen Job. Ich bin sicher, Gin wird uns nach dem Meeting informieren."

„Seid vorsichtig", erwiderte Hermine kühl, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in der Menschenmasse verschwand.

Harry und Tom wechselten Blicke. „Schocker?" Tom seufzte.

„Schocker", stimmte Harry widerstrebend zu.

Tom stöhnte.

--- --- ---

Harry lachte über etwas mit Millie, Greg und Vin, als er plötzlich gezwungen war, einen Fluch zu blocken. „Was zur Hölle?!"

‚Du kompletter und völliger Idiot!!', meckerte Gin und trat wütend zu ihrem Bruder. Die Slytherins, mit denen Harry gesprochen hatte, gingen zum Rest der älteren Juniors, die sich versammelt hatten, während die neuen Rekruten geschockt zusahen. Keiner von ihnen kannte den Mann, da Harry seine Verkleidung aufrecht gehalten hatte.

„Ich hatte gerade eine Auffrischung in Schockern, Miss Weasley. Beruhig dich", sagte eine drohende Stimme hinter einem der Blutvorhängen.

‚UND DU HAST IHN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL GELASSEN!!!', schrieen Gins Buchstaben durch den Raum.

Voldemort trat von den Stufen zu seinen alten Gemächern, scharlachrote Augen brannten gefährlich. „Das habe ich. Dein Punkt?"

„Genug!", rief Harry und trat zwischen seinen Lover und seine Schwester, als die ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben. „Gin, du weißt es besser, als einen Streit mit ihm heraufzubeschwören. Mylord, du wirst dich beruhigen oder ich verhexe dich."

Gin senkte mit wütendem Ausdruck ihren Zauberstab. ‚Ich möchte eure Entschuldigungen hören. Und schnell.'

Harry hob seine Hand, bevor der Dunkle Lord zurückfauchen konnte. „Ich hab meine Beherrschung verloren."

‚Das ist keine gute Entschuldigung', spie Gin und hob wieder ihren Zauberstab.

„Weil deine geschätzten Ministeriumsauroren mich unter dem Cruciatus hatten", zischte der Dunkle Lord, trat vor und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. „Harry hat den Fluch auch gefühlt."

Gins Augen verengten sich, aber nicht wegen den beiden Dunklen Lords. ‚Das Ministerium hatte einen mutmaßlichen Todesser unter dem Cruciatus?', fragte sie.

„Ja. Wir haben später die Berichte darüber bekommen", erzählte Susan Bones. „Auntie war wütend, aber die Auroren, die den Spruch genutzt hatten, waren bereits tot." Sie sah neugierig zu Harry und Voldemort.

„Sirius, Lucius und Rodolphus haben ihn geholt und die Auroren dabei getötet", stellte Harry klar.

„Wir dachten uns so was Ähnliches." Sie nickte ernst. „Sie haben einen guten Job gemacht, ihre Spur zu verdecken. Wir konnten keine magischen Signaturen finden."

Harrys Augen glitzerten. „Alter Aurorentrick. Mad-Eye hat ihn mir beigebracht und ich ihnen im Sommer."

„Das passt." Dean Thomas rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Setzt euch. Alle. Unsere Meetingszeit ist begrenzt und wir haben schon genug damit verschwendet", befahl Harry und winkte alle zu ihren Plätzen, als Voldemort ihn losließ.

„Woher wissen wir, wann das Meeting vorbei ist?", fragte Luna, als sich alle setzten, einige der Rekruten halb von ihren Klassenkameraden gezogen.

„Ich hab Draco einen Weg gezeigt, uns zu warnen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seinen Platz zu dem geformten Kreis. Gin nahm ihren Platz an der rechten Seite ein, während Voldemort sich halb links hinter ihn stellte. Harry sah über den Kreis der Gesichter und grinste. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Gin."

‚Du hast gesagt, besorgt sie, also haben wir das getan', antwortete Gin stolz.

„Du solltest vielleicht mehr nach dir selbst aussehen, Boss", rief Parvati neckisch von ihrem Platz zwischen Mandy Brocklehurst und Michael Corner.

„Sei kein Klugscheißer", rief Harry zurück, bevor er sich seine Gestalt wieder zu der mehr erkennbaren Harry Potter Gestalt zwang. Keuchen füllte den Kreis. „Ey. Ich hab eine bessere Reaktion bekommen als du, Voldie", sagte er fröhlich über seine Schulter.

„Pass auf, Potter. Ich weiß, wo du am verletzlichsten bist", schoss der Dunkle Lord zurück.

„Denkst du", erwiderte Harry.

Voldemort trat vor und schlang seine Arme wieder um Harry, als er seinen Mund neben Harrys Ohr platzierte. ::Das weiß ich, du kleiner Teufel::, zischte er kalt.

„Hmpf." Harry winkte seinen Lover mit der Hand weg. „Weg, Dämon. Ich versuche ein Meeting zu halten."

/Ich treffe dich, wenn du fertig bist/, die Stimme des Dunklen Lords streichelte Harrys Geist, als der schlangenähnlichen Mann zurück in die Schatten und außer Sicht glitt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist jetzt erst mal weg", stellte er heraus und warf sich ebenfalls auf einen der Sitzsäcke. „Ich kenne euch alle schon, also werde ich nicht nach Namen oder so was fragen. Ich werde euch nur die Grundlagen erklären und euch dann wegschicken, da, wie ich gesagt habe, unsere Zeit hier begrenzt ist…"

--- --- ---

Die Mitglieder des angesehen Orden des Phönix saßen stumm an einem Tisch in Albus Büro und blitzten einander an. Eine offensichtliche Linie schnitt durch die Mitte des Tisches. Auf der einen Seite saßen die Slytherins und ihre wachsende Anzahl der Unterstützer. Auf der anderen waren die Mitglieder, die den Slytherins misstrauten und sie für die Korruption Harry Potters beschuldigten, da sie soviel Zeit mit ihm am Ende des letzten Schuljahres und über dem Sommer verbracht hatten. Die beiden Seiten würden sich wahrscheinlich wieder anschreien, wenn Albus nicht die Beherrschung verloren und sie alle stumm gezaubert hätte.

Die Türen des Büros öffneten sich und zwei neue Personen traten ein. Jeder sah sie misstrauisch an, die meisten lächelten, als sie ihre Gesichter erkannten.

„Entschuldige, dass wir zu spät sind, Albus", keuchte Herm und setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz zwischen Draco und Molly. „Aber Mad-Eye hat mir und Poppy geholfen, die Zwillinge ins Bett zu bringen."

May-Eye nahm den freien Platz am anderen Ende des Tisches gegenüber Albus ein und endete die teilende Linie durch den Tisch. „Ziemlich ruhig hier. Eine kleine Verbesserung zu dem sonstigen Schreien", erwähnte der Mann.

Albus verzog die Lippen. „Wir kamen zu einer kleinen Übereinstimmung. Wie machst du dich als Minister, Alastor?"

„So gut wie erwartet, wenn ich mir all die liegengebliebene Arbeit ansehe", erwiderte Mad-Eye und beendete stumm den Stillezauber, welcher auf dem Tisch lag.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass man dich für diese Position bedacht hat", schnarrte Snape, kaum dass der Spruch geendet hatte.

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Sna…", begann Tonks mit dunklen Augen.

„Genug", befahl Mad-Eye mit scharfer Stimme. Alle sahen ihn an, als er aufstand, das blaue Auge drehte sich wie wild in seiner Fassung. „Ich weigere mich hier zu sitzen und diesen kindischen Streitereien zuzuhören. Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als Erwachsenen dabei zuzusehen, sich wie Kinder zu benehmen." Sein normales Auge schoss in einem scharfen Blick zu Albus. „Und du bist keine Hilfe, Albus. Wenn ihr euch alle wieder so benehmen wollt, dann gehe ich und arbeite."

Als sich keiner bewegte, neigte Albus seinen Kopf zum Minister. „Die Bühne gehört dir, Alastor."

Mad-Eye nickte und setzte sich wieder. „Potter weiß bereits, wen wir alles als Spione unter seinen Leuten haben, also brauchen wir mehr. Das heißt, dass ihr, Snape, Zabini, Malfoy und Nott schauen müsst, ob ihr mehr eurer Freunde auf unsere Seite ziehen könnt. Wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Miss Granger, du und Miss Weasley wart Potter nah genug, dass ihr sein Vertrauen wieder gewinnen könntet. Ob es ist, um ihn wieder auf unsere Seite zu ziehen oder ihm ein Messer in den Rücken zu stoßen, wenn er nicht guckt, ist mir egal, versucht es einfach. Ich werde ebenfalls versuchen, wieder mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Molly, Arthur, er hat einmal gesagt, dass er euch als seine Eltern sieht, also solltet ihr es auch versuchen."

Alle runzelten nachdenklich die Stirn bei den Worten des alten Aurors. Sie machten Sinn und es war ein Weg, in Aktion zu treten. Keiner, der die Undercover-Agenten des Dunklen Ordens gefiel, aber sie hatten zumindest einen Grund, in Kontakt mit Harry zu bleiben. Zumindest würde Gin sich freuen, dachte Herm. Sie hatte die Idee, so zu tun, als wenn sie ihren Bruder hasste, nie gemocht.

Albus nickte. „Perfekt. Außerdem brauche ich Information über Marcus Brutús. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er nicht der ist, der er sagt."

„Das dachtest du letztes Jahr schon, Albus", stellte Minerva seufzend fest.

„Ja, aber dieses Mal denke ich, dass ich weiß, wer er wirklich ist."

„Und wer?", schnappte Severus.

„Lord Voldemort."

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Mad-Eye trat selbstbewusst zu einem rothaarigen Mann, der in einer Ecke des Tropfenden Kessels saß. Tonks folgte ihm viel vorsichtiger und sah sich nach Gefahren um, wie es ihr Training sie gelehrt hatte. Mad-Eye wurde nur aus dem Ministerium gelassen, als er geschworen hatte, einen weiteren Auror als Rückendeckung mitzunehmen, also hatte sein Zusammentreffen mit Tonks perfekt geklappt. Man musste nicht sagen, dass Tonks ihren Job ein bisschen zu ernst nahm. Alte Freunde oder nicht, sie vertraute Harry nicht vollkommen, besonders seit sie wusste, dass er ein Metamorphmagus war.

Mad-Eye stoppte bei dem Mann und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?"

Graue Augen sahen auf. „Du hast jemanden mitgebracht. Das war nicht vereinbart", sagte der Mann mit kalter Stimme, sein Gesicht war frei von Emotionen.

Tonks erschauderte, als Mad-Eye locker antwortete. „Tonks und ich hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung."

Der Mann stand langsam auf. „Ich vertraue deinem Wort erst mal, Alastor. Teste mich aber nicht", meinte er gefährlich, bevor er ihnen andeutete, ihm zu folgen und verschwand aus dem Pub nach Muggellondon. Tonks wusste jetzt, wieso Mad-Eye auf Muggelkleidung bestanden hatte.

Der Mann führte sie in eine feuchte Gasse, wo eine schlaksige Gestalt an der Mauer lehnte. Die beiden kannten sich offensichtlich, da sie sich begrüßend zunickten. „Wie viele?", fragte der neue Mann.

„Vier, aber ich bin sie losgeworden, als wir durch London gegangen sind", berichtete ihr Führer.

Der schlaksige Mann schnaubte, dann zog er zwei Pergamente heraus, die er Mad-Eye und Tonks anbot. „Portschlüssel. Wir kommen direkt nach", versicherte der rothaarige Mann den zwei Ministeriumsmitarbeitern.

Tonks runzelte unentschieden die Stirn, aber Mad-Eye griff schnell die angebotene Art des Transportes und verschwand innerhalb eines Augenblickes. Mit einem verblüfften Keuchen folgte Tonks.

Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen grinsten sich an, bevor sie ihre Hände nahmen und gemeinsam ::Voldie:: flüsterten.

--- --- ---

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer verwandelten sich Harry und Tom schnell in ihre richtigen Gestalten zurück und zogen ihre Lieblingsroben an. Harry trug dunkelgrüne Roben mit einer sanften, goldenen Verzierung in Form von Schlangen und hatte seinen Gehstock in der Hand. Tom trug schwarze Roben mit einer silbernen Schlangenverzierung. Harry hatte, um den Dunklen Lord zu nerven, seine Haare grün und golden gefärbt, damit sie zu seinen Roben passten.

„Harry…" Tom seufzte hilflos, als sein Lover zu ihm hoch grinste. „Also gut, geh schon."

„Cool!" Harry lehnte sich hoch und küsste Toms Wange, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand und einen belustigten Dunklen Lord zurückließ.

--- --- ---

„Das ist unerwartet", kam eine Stimme von der Tür des Raumes, in dem Mad-Eye und Tonks angekommen waren.

Tonks richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Gäste, während Mad-Eye nur rüber sah. „Warum wusste ich, dass ihr vier zu ihm gehört?", murmelte Mad-Eye den vier Rotschöpfen zu.

„Weil du mich zu gut kennst", rief eine Stimme hinter den Weasleys. „Rein, Leute. Tonks, pack deinen Zauberstab weg, bevor ich ihn nehme." Harry kam in Sicht, als Arthur und die Zwillinge in den Raum und aus dem Weg traten. Molly trat zurück und deutete dem jungen Mann an, vor ihr einzutreten.

„Harry?", flüsterte Tonks, als sie ihren Zauberstab senkte und die hoheitsvolle Gestalt anstarrte. Hoheitsvoll mal abgesehen von seinem Haar.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich sofort ein Grinsen aus. „Hey, Tonks. Ein bisschen überraschend dich hier zu sehen und so." Er zuckte leicht mit den Achseln, als er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel setzte und seinen Gehstock gegen seine Beine lehnte.

„Warum schleppst du diesen Gehstock noch mit dir rum?", fragte Mad-Eye mit einem Hauch Belustigung, als Tonks sich neben ihn setzte und die Weasleys verschiedene Plätze einnahmen und den Sessel neben Harry leer ließen.

„Ich mag es, Leute zu verarschen", meinte Harry fröhlich. „Ich höre, du wurdest zum Minister ernannt. Glückwunsch."

„So ist es einfacher, das Ministerium richtig gegen dich aufzuwiegeln, Potter", versicherte Mad-Eye ihm.

Harrys Grinsen weitete sich. „Ich mag eine gute Herausforderung."

„Keine Beleidigung, Kumpel…"

„…aber du bist wahnsinnig."

Harry streckte seine Zunge raus, als er Fred und George ansah. „Ich weiß."

„Er muss nur lernen, es besser zu verstecken", sagte die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords, als er in den Raum trat, katzengleiche Augen sahen sich vorsichtig im Raum um.

„Wie du, he?", zog Harry ihn auf und lächelte die imposante Gestalt an.

„Nennst du mich wahnsinnig?", fragte Voldemort und bohrte scharlachrote Augen in helle grüne.

„Jap." Harry lächelte breit. „Setz dich. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag."

„Einige von uns haben das", meinte Fred, während George energisch neben ihm nickte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Macht euch nützlich und holt einen der Berichtsbogen aus meinem Büro und füllt ihn über das Ordensmeeting aus. Ich spreche später mit euch darüber."

Fred und George standen auf und verbeugten sich ernst, bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmten, als Voldemort sich auf den leeren Sessel neben Harry setzte.

„Waren die beiden gerade ernst?", meinte Tonks halb-flüsternd, halb-quietschend.

Harry lächelte traurig. „Ja."

„Ich will nicht rüde sein, aber Harry, warum sind Mad-Eye und Tonks hier?", fragte Arthur und lehnte sich vor.

„Moody hat Harry Anfang der Woche kontaktiert und ein Meeting verlangt", berichtete Voldemort kalt. „Warum das heute ist, habe ich noch nicht herausbekommen." Er sah Harry neugierig an.

„Weil ich keinen Hausarrest mehr habe?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hausarrest?" Tonks runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja. Das Arschloch", Harry deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Dunklen Lord, „hat beschlossen, dass ich im Manor bleiben muss, also hat er mir Hausarrest verpasst."

„Ich hätte dich auch ans Bett fesseln können", meinte Voldemort trocken. „Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch durchs Manor laufen durftest."

Harry schnaubte als Antwort.

„Wenn du nicht solche Spiele mit deiner Gesundheit spi…", begann Molly.

„Nicht du auch noch!" Harry warf die Arme in die Luft und seufzte genervt auf.

„Mylord Potter?"

Alle sahen zur Tür, wo Lucius stand. „Ja?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr habt Scherzbolde in Eurem Büro, Mylord", erwiderte der Todesser trocken.

„Ich weiß." Harry grinste. „Und ich will sehen, dass sie was versuchen."

Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Füg das zu der Liste hinzu, wieso ein gelangweilter Harry Potter eine schlechte Sache ist." Er seufzte, als die meisten im Raum lachten. „Also gut. Ich lasse euch alleine, Mylord", sagte der Blonde, bevor er sich verbeugte und den Flur entlang schritt.

Harry verdrehte lächelnd die Augen, dann sah er seine Gäste an. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Alastor?"

Der momentane Zaubereiminister sah Harry lang an, bevor er sagte: „Ein paar Dinge. Erst mal versuch ein paar Mal, mich umzubringen, damit sich kein Misstrauen bilden kann."

„Oh, toll", sagte Voldemort mit fröhlicher Stimme, was ihm von Harry einen amüsierten Blick einbrachte, während die anderen erschauderten.

„Ich warne dich über alle, von denen ich denke, dass sie fatal werden könnten", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber wir werden es sicher versuchen. Nur, weil du mein Lehrer warst, mache ich das Leben nicht einfach für dich."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Was noch?"

„Ich will auch meine Loyalitäten deutlich machen."

„Und wo liegen die?", fragte Voldemort und verengte seine roten Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Nicht bei dir", versicherte Mad-Eye dem Dunklen Lord, bevor er zu Harry nickte. „Bei dir, Potter." Tonks keuchte neben ihm.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Das wird ein paar Dinge einfacher machen." Er sah in die nicht zusammenpassenden Augen des Aurors. „Ich bin sicher, dass du keins meiner Male willst, also gebe ich dir keins. Wir brauchen aber einen Weg, um in Kontakt zu bleiben…"

„Arthur", schlug Voldemort vor.

Mad-Eye schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich habe bereits eine Lösung gefunden."

„Oh?" Harry lehnte sich neugierig vor.

„Er hat Albus vorgeschlagen, dass einige von uns, dein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen sollen", erklärte Molly.

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Um mich zurück ins Licht zu ziehen oder mich in den Rücken zu stechen. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass Albus dachte, dass du das mitkriegst", erwiderte Mad-Eye.

„Albus hat Harry immer unterschätzt", murmelte Voldemort und rieb sich sein Kinn.

Harry schnaubte. „Wen soll ich alles erwarten?"

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley-Potter, Molly, Arthur und mich", antwortete Mad-Eye.

Harry nickte. „Perfekt. Das wird die Dinge einfacher gestalten. Danke, Alastor."

„Natürlich." Der Minister lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler kalt an.

Harry drehte sich ernst zu Tonks. „Tonks?"

Tonks schüttelte sich aus ihrer Betäubung. „Alastor hat mich eingeladen, weil ich dich irgendwie beim Ministeriumsmeeting heute morgen verteidigt habe", murmelte sie und sah Harry nicht an.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie scheint zu denken, dass du nicht böse bist", informierte Mad-Eye den jungen Dunklen Lord.

Harry lächelte Tonks an. „Ich bin gerührt, aber ich bin auch nicht wirklich gut."

„Er ist völlig böse!", kam der Ausruf von der Tür. Alle sahen auf und ihr Blick fiel auf zwei grün-orange Weasleys, die aussahen, als wäre etwas in ihrem Gesicht explodiert.

Harry grinste breit, als die anderen vor Belustigung lachten oder schnaubten. „Ihr zwei habt nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich euch alleine in mein Büro lasse, ohne einen Weg, eure Streiche zu stoppen, oder?" Das Stirnrunzeln der Zwillinge vertiefte sich. „Das wird euch lehren, meinen Schreibtisch nicht mehr anzufassen, sollte ich hoffen." Harry lächelte. „Oder meine Tür."

„Harry…" Der Dunkle Lord warf seinem Lover einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dann streckte er eine Hand aus. „Bericht?"

Fred ließ es zu Harry schweben und absichtlich außerhalb Harrys Reichweite fallen. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fick dich, Potter."

Voldemort stand wütend auf, aber Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Setz dich." Der Dunkle Lord setzte sich wieder und warf einen finsteren Blick auf die Zwillinge, die ihn ignorierten und stattdessen Harry anblitzten, der sie wieder ansah, als er sicher war, dass sein Lover seine Freunde nicht verhexen würde. „Wenn in meinem Büro etwas verschlossen ist, dann bleibt davon weg", informierte er die Zwillinge.

„Danke für die Warnung", knurrte George wütend.

„Das, Mr. Weasley, ist gesunder Menschenverstand", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Voldemort stand auf und diesmal konnte ihn nicht mal der scharfe Blick von Harry aufhalten. „Ihr beide werdet rausgehen und auf dem Flur warten, bis ihr euch wieder beruhigt habt und euren Anführer wieder respektiert, sonst werde ich euch unter den Cruciatus legen. Ist das klar?", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wie Kristall", erwiderten die Zwillinge wütend, bevor sie herum fuhren und aus dem Raum stapften. Die Tür schlugen sie hinter sich zu.

Harry rief das Papier zu sich, als sein Lover sich wieder neben ihn setzte. „Das war unnötig, Tom", informierte er den Dunklen Lord, als er den Bericht durchlas.

Voldemort schnaubte auf und sah zu Tonks, die stirnrunzelnd zwischen den beiden Anführern des Dunklen Ordens hin und her sah. „Ja, Miss Tonks?"

Tonks zuckte ungemütlich mit den Schultern und sah weg. „Ich muss nachdenken."

Harry nickte. „Das ist okay. Lass mir eine Nachricht durch Mad-Eye oder Arthur zukommen." Er lächelte den Auror an. „Erwarte mich in einer Woche, wenn ich nichts von dir gehört habe."

Tonks nickte verstehend. Es war und war doch keine Drohung.

„Wundervoll!" Harry hielt seine Hand hoch und zwei Kronkorken kamen herüber geschwebt. „Portschlüssel zurück in dein Büro, Minister. Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass deine Auroren besser auf dich aufpassen. Sie scheinen Probleme damit zu haben, wenn du nach Muggellondon gehst." Seine Augen waren voll Lachen, als er seine Hand den beiden Ministeriumsmitarbeitern entgegenstreckte.

„Du bist eine Landplage", versicherte Mad-Eye seinem ehemaligen Schüler. Dann nahm er einen der Kronkorken und verschwand.

Tonks lächelte Harry leicht an. „Ich sehe dich bald. Tschüss, Harry."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Tonks", erwiderte Harry. Tonks lächelte, bevor sie den anderen Portschlüssel nahm.

Molly warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. „Welchen Streich hast du benutzt, dass Fred und George so sauer auf dich sind?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass Sex und Pinkeln die nächsten Tage ein wenig schwer für die beiden werden wird", meinte er ruhig, bevor er wieder auf den Bericht sah. Voldemort und Arthur lachten mitleidig, als Molly hilflos seufzte. „Es ist schön, dass sich ein paar Dinge nie ändern", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Was jetzt?" Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn.

„Albus war ihre Streitereien so leid, dass er einen Schweigezauber über alle gelegt hat", erwiderte Harry und stand. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das verpasst habe."

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Arthur, als der Dunkle Lord gluckste.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Den Bericht wegpacken und eine kleine Unterhaltung mit deinen Söhnen darüber führen, was sie in meinem Büro tun sollten und was besser nicht."

„Viel Spaß!", rief Molly mit einer Stimme, die für Harrys Geschmack viel zu fröhlich war. Er runzelte die Stirn, bevor er aus dem Raum trat und zwei kochenden Zwillingen andeutete, ihm zu folgen.

[b]To Be Continued[/b]


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

„Dritter Auror Tonks, Sie haben einen Besucher", berichtete einer der Jungauroren und steckte seinen Kopf in Tonks Büro.

Tonks sah müde von ihrem Schreibtisch voller Papierkram auf. Seit Mad-Eye zum vorübergehenden Minister gewählt worden war, hatte es auch eine Menge Änderungen im Ministerium gegeben und Tonks, neben anderen, war zur Schreibtischarbeit befördert worden – oder vielleicht war degradiert das bessere Wort dafür. „Wer ist es?"

„Er sagt, er sei ein Kampfgefährte, Madame."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Ein ‚Kampfgefährte'?

„Er hat stacheliges, rotes Haar", fügte der Jungauror hinzu und hoffte, dass das helfen würde.

Tonks Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Kalender ansah. Es war der achte Tag nach ihrem Besuch mit Mad-Eye bei Harry. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sie finden würde, wenn sie eine Woche nicht gesprochen hätten und sie hatte das völlig vergessen. „Schick ihn rein", seufzte sie und rieb sich dann die Stirn. Wie konnte sie das vergessen haben?!

Ein Mann mit roten Haaren und neckischen goldenen Augen trat in den Raum. Er runzelte allerdings die Stirn, als er Tonks Schreibtisch sah. „Zumindest weiß ich, wieso ich nichts von dir gehört habe", kommentierte er, als er die Tür schloss und einen Schweigezauber heraufbeschwor. „Hast du was im Büro des Hauptaurors zerbrochen und bist degradiert worden?"

„Nein, aber es fühlt sich manchmal so an." Tonks seufzte und lehnte sich vor, um ihr Namensschild frei zuräumen. „Ich wurde zum Dritten Auror befördert."

Harry pfiff anerkennend. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte es nie so weit gebracht."

Tonks sah amüsiert aus. „Harry, wenn du ins Aurorenprogramm gekommen wärst, dann wärst du am Ende der ersten Woche Hauptauror gewesen."

„Du schmeichelst mir." Harry lachte.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wahr. Du bist mit Mad-Eye auf einem Level und er wäre immer noch Hauptauror, wenn er nicht Minister wäre."

„Mal was anderes, hast du darüber nachgedacht, was wir letztes Mal diskutiert hatten?" Harry wechselte mit trainierter Leichtigkeit das Thema.

Tonks seufzte. „Nicht seit dieser Nacht. Ich bin Montagmorgen hier angekommen und Mad-Eye hatte die ganze Nacht Leute auf andere Positionen befördert."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich kann dir mehr Zeit geben…"

„Nein, nein." Tonks winkte mit der Hand, dann tauchte sie schnell ab, um den Papierstapel aufzuheben, den sie runter geschmissen hatte.

Harry ließ die Papiere stumm auf den Schreibtisch zurückfliegen und warf der verlegenen Tonks ein nettes Lächeln zu. „Ich kenne einen Spruch, der die Papiere auf deinem Schreibtisch und in ihren Stapeln lässt, sogar wenn du sie umschmeißt. Soll ich den sprechen?"

„Bitte", keuchte Tonks und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Harry sprach den Spruch und wollte einen weiteren Stapel vom Schreibtisch schmeißen. Als der aber nur ein wenig wackelte, sagte Tonks: „Danke, Harry. Du bist ein Lebensretter."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem. Ich hab ihn auf meinen eigenen Schreibtisch gesprochen, da ich Voldemort angeboten habe, allen möglichen Papierkram zu machen. Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber wir sind auch keine Regierung."

Tonks nickte. „Ja."

„Also hast du dir deine Meinung gebildet?"

„So ziemlich, ja. Ich tendiere zu dir, aber ich stimme Mad-Eye zu, was Voldemort betrifft", gab Tonks zu.

Harry lächelte. „Großartig. Ich will dir keins meiner Male geben – du bist jetzt der Dritte Auror – also tue ich das nicht. Wenn du willst, kannst du aber ein Zauberarmband kriegen, welche meine Gruppe trägt. Sie haben sich schon öfter als nützlich erwiesen."

Tonks nickte verstehend. „Als Ron dich vergiften wollte."

„Unter anderem", stimmte Harry zu und reichte ihr ein Armband.

„Danke", murmelte Tonks und legte es an.

„Natürlich." Harry grinste. „Ich frage mich, ob du weißt, ob der Minister hier ist oder nicht."

„Ich glaube, er ist in Hogwarts…" Tonks rieb sich ihr Kinn.

„Perfekt." Harry stand auf. „Wenn ich mit dir sprechen muss, dann schicke ich dir ein Wort durch Arthur oder Mad-Eye. Wenn du irgendwas von mir brauchst, sprich mit Arthur – er sieht mich öfter."

Tonks nickte. „Sicher. Viel Spaß, Harry."

Harry grinste. „Spaß? Ich?" Dann verließ er Tonks Büro.

--- --- ---

Als Mad-Eye von seinem Meeting mit Albus zurück in sein Büro kam – der Mann war unmöglich – setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und sprang mit einem Schrei wieder auf.

Auroren rannten in den Raum und sahen, wie Mad-Eye auf seinen Stuhl runterlächelte. Über den Sitz war eine Nachricht von Harry geschrieben: ‚Ich dachte, dass du dir die Mühe machst, alles in Sicht zu enthexen, Minister. Sei nächstes Mal vorsichtig, sonst töte ich dich.'

„Sir?", fragte seine Sekretärin besorgt.

Mad-Eye gluckste. „Das Gör ist echt unmöglich", informierte er seine Mitarbeiter und sprach eine große Auswahl an Sprüchen, um alles zu enthexen, womit Harry gespielt haben könnte. Dann setzte er sich wieder und schickte sein Team raus. „Es ist alles okay hier, aber haltet eure Augen im Falle eines Angriffes auf. Ich traue Potter nicht, dass er uns eine kurze Erholung gewährt."

Als alle raus waren, trat eine dunkle Gestalt aus den Schatten und grinste breit. „Ich hatte dich."

Mad-Eye verdrehte die Augen. „Das hast du. Und ich sehe, dass du einen Spruch gefunden hast, den ich nicht durchschauen kann."

„Schattenkünste", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch des Ministers. „Tom hat ein Buch darüber, was er mir geliehen hat."

„Interessant. Ich muss das mal nachlesen."

„Versuch ein Buch zu finden. Die meisten wurden verbrannt und das, was ich von Tom habe, ist in Parsel", erwiderte Harry ernst.

Mad-Eye runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin sicher, ich finde was. Also, was führt dich her."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich hab gerade Tonks besucht."

Ein Grinsen berührte die Lippen des Ministers. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Harry schnaubte amüsiert auf und warf seinem Mentor einen leicht genervten Blick zu. „Musstest du es ihr so schwer machen, darüber nachzudenken?"

„Ich dachte, sie ist sicher in einer Umgebung, wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Straßen oder bei Raubzügen ist", erwiderte Mad-Eye.

„Außerdem erlaubt ihr ihre höhere Position Zugang zu mehr Informationen", erwiderte Harry verstehend. „Trotzdem. Sie könnte eine Pause von der ganzen Arbeit gebrauchen. Ihr Schreibtisch sieht schlimmer als meiner aus."

Mad-Eye rieb sich das Kinn. „Ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

„Wundervoll." Harry reichte dem Minister einen Zettel, dann stand er auf. „Sei vorsichtig, Alastor. Die nächste Nachricht von mir wird kein einfacher Streich sein."

Der Minister lächelte kalt und ließ den Zettel verschwinden. „Guten Tag, Potter."

„Guten Tag, Minister", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er in den Schatten des Raumes verschwand.

--- --- ---

Harry rieb sich müde das Kinn, als er die neueste Nachricht von Curtis Killinger decodiert hatte – einem Todesser, der in Italien Verbündete sammeln sollte. Die Nachrichten waren, einfach gesagt, nicht gut. Es schien, als wenn der Orden immer einen Schritt voraus war – und das schien bei vielen Dingen so zu sein – und schon einen großen Teil des stiefelähnlichen Landes auf seiner Seite hatte.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf die Weltkarte, die an seiner Wand hing. Mit einem genervten Blick schickte er seine Magie auf Italien und zerschnitt das Pergament diagonal über dem Land. Dann nahm er eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament. Eine schnelle Notiz für Killinger wurde aufgeschrieben, welche er dann an den Portschlüssel heftete, der mit dem Mal des Todessers verbunden war. Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabes waren das Pergament und der Portschlüssel verschwunden und ließen Harry mit noch mehr Nachrichten von Leuten zurück, die auf der Welt oder Undercover im Ministerium verteilt waren.

Eine Feuersäule fing Harrys Aufmerksamkeit ein und er sah Fawkes, der sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber putzte. Der junge Anführer erlaubte sich ein schiefes Lächeln. „Was für schlechte Nachrichten hast du diesmal für mich, du höllischer Vogel?", fragte er und spielte damit auf den Tag an, wo Fawkes ihm einen Notfallbrief von Minerva gebracht hatte. Der Brief war getarnt worden, als ein fröhlicher Brief an ihren Bruder, aber ein Enthüllungszauber hatte nachher gezeigt, dass es ein schnell geschriebener Brief der Stellvertreterin war, in dem sie Harry informierte, dass Severus, Hermine und Poppy unter Albus' Aufsicht standen und ihm keine Nachrichten mehr zukommen lassen konnten.

°°Es sind nur schlechte Nachrichten, wenn du es willst°°, informierte Fawkes den grünäugigen Mann.

Harry warf dem Phönix einen kalten Blick zu. „Deine Philosophie hilft mir nicht weiter. Was willst du mir sagen?"

Fawkes sträubte die Federn mit einem leicht erregten Geräusch, aber antwortete trotzdem. °°Ich habe etwas mitbekommen, während ich ein Nickerchen…°°

„Hast du das wirklich?", schnarrte Harry.

Fawkes warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. °°Ich muss dir keine Informationen zukommen lassen.°°

„Ich kann dich immer noch töten, weißt du", gab Harry ruhig zurück.

„Worüber streitet ihr euch diesmal?", fragte Lucius stöhnend, als er den Kopf ins Büro steckte.

Harry ließ die Nachricht von Killinger zu Toms Stellvertreter rüber schweben. „Lies das, dann gib es Tom. Ich hab ihnen schon geschrieben, dass sie sich zurückziehen sollen, bevor der Orden sie fängt."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Verstanden, Mylord." Dann verbeugte er sich und ging davon.

Harry sah Fawkes müde an. „Guck mal, ich hab noch ne Menge Arbeit vor mir. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und es kurz machen?"

Fawkes ließ seinen Schnabel bei Harrys Schreibtisch missbilligend klacken, aber kommentierte das nicht. °°Ich habe ein Nickerchen gemacht, als der Hut – und ich denke ehrlich gesagt, dass der Hut auf deiner Seite ist – Albus gefragt hat, warum er niemals etwas gegen die Misshandlungen der Dursleys getan hat.°°

Harry nickte. „Das ist nur die Bestätigung meiner Vermutungen."

°°Der Hut hat auch gefragt, wieso Albus Vernon unter dem Imperius-Fluch hatte.°°

Harry fühlte sein Blut gefrieren und er nahm einen Schluck des Wassers, was auf seinem Tisch balancierte, bevor er so ruhig wie möglich fragte: „Und was hat Albus geantwortet?"

°°Er sagt, das war, damit du deinen wahren Wert für die Welt erkennst oder etwas von gleichem Effekt… Harry?!°°

Harry war leichenblass und starrte dumpf auf das Glas Wasser. „Es war… Er hat… Das…"

°°Harry?°° Fawkes wurde langsam besorgt. Er hatte den jungen Mann niemals so reagieren sehen, nicht einmal, als er in seinem zweiten Jahr dem Basilisken gegenüberstand.

„Harry?", kam das Echo von der Tür des Büros des jungen Lords, wo Voldemort und Lucius standen – und keiner sah so grausam aus, wie sie auf dem Schlachtfeld taten. Beim Anblick der Sorge und Liebe in den Augen der beiden Männer, die Fawkes einmal zerstören wollte, versicherte sich der Phönix wieder einmal, dass an Harrys Seite zu bleiben die beste Wahl war, die er jemals getroffen hatte.

Harry nahm den Blick von seinem Glas Wasser beim Klang der Stimme seines Lovers. „Es war alles Albus Schuld."

Der Dunkle Lord trat in den Raum und morphte langsam in die Gestalt Tom Riddles. „Was, Love?", fragte er und warf dem Phönix nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Onkel Vernon."

Tom warf Lucius einen schnellen Blick zu und der Mann nickte, bevor er das Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. „Was ist mit deinem Onkel, Harry?", fragte er sanft, als er neben seinem Lover zum Stehen kam.

Harry sprang auf und vergrub sich in den willigen Armen. „Albus hatte ihn unter dem Imperius, Tom. Fawkes sagt, er hätte das getan, um mir meinen wahren Wert für die Welt zu zeigen", erklärte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte vor Tränen.

Der Dunkle Lord festigte seinen Blick um Harry. „Ich werde es lieben, den alten Bastard Stück für Stück zu zerreißen."

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief. °°Irgendwas verstehe ich nicht.°°

Tom sah überrascht auf. „Ich kann dich jetzt verstehen…" Harry sah ebenfalls zu dem Phönix auf, Tränen liefen immer noch seine Wange runter.

°°Natürlich kannst du°°, sagte Fawkes und bauschte seine Brust auf. °°Ein Phönix kann jedem erlauben, ihn zu verstehen, den sie mögen und das hält solange, wie sie wollen. Albus denkt nur, dass meine Wahl jemand aus dem Orden sein muss.°°

„Harry, hast du einen guten Spruch gefunden, Arroganz aus einem Phönix zu fluchen?!"

Harry lachte schwach auf. „Ich erinner mich an keinen, aber ich werde das Buch noch einmal überprüfen."

Fawkes trillerte amüsiert auf, dann warf er den Lovern einen ernsten Blick zu. °°Wirklich. Welche Information fehlt mir?°°

„Wie viel weißt du von meiner Kindheit?", fragte Harry als Antwort.

Wenn Fawkes ein Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er die Augenbraue hochgezogen. °°Ein paar Dinge, die ich mitbekommen habe. Du hast viele Jahre in einem Schrank gelebt und musstest alle Arbeiten im Haus erledigen. Dein Cousin mochte es, dich zu schlagen und einmal haben er und seine Freunde… dich mit deinen Hosen runter erwischt…°°

Gelächter tanzte in Harrys Augen, als er sich sein tränenbedecktes Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch abwischte. „Das ist eine andere Art der Bezeichnung", meinte der junge Mann. Tom – der hinter seinem Lover stand und die Arme besitzergreifend um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen hatte – warf dem Phönix einen berechnenden Blick zu.

Fawkes beäugte den Dunklen Lord für einen Moment, bevor er wieder zu Harry sah. °°Ich weiß, dass Vernon durch einen deiner Streiche getötet wurde und dass Dudley Weihnachten ‚davongelaufen' ist.°°

Tom grinste. „Ich bezweifle, dass man ihn jemals wieder sieht."

Fawkes plusterte seine Federn auf. °°Wieso wusste ich, dass du deine Finger im Spiel hattest?°°

„Weil du ein schlaues kleines Federgehirn bist", erwiderte Tom trocken.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst ihn endlich verstehen und alles, was du tust, ist ihn zu beleidigen. Wirklich, Tom."

„Verurteile es nicht, bevor du es nicht versucht hast."

Harry verschluckte sich vor Lachen, dann haute er Tom seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Bastard."

Tom zuckte zusammen, dann küsste er Harrys Kopf. „Das tat weh, du Teufel."

Fawkes trillerte genervt auf. °°Ich warte immer noch, wisst ihr.°°

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Phönixe so ungeduldig sind", knurrte Tom und warf dem Feuervogel einen kalten Blick zu.

Harry brachte seinen Lover zum Schweigen, dann traf er Fawkes Blick ruhig. „Vernon hat mich regelmäßig – wie hast du es genannt? Ja – ‚mit meinen Hosen unten erwischt'."

Fawkes fuhr zurück, dann trillerte er wütend auf. °°Dieser alte Bastard!°°

Tom lehnte sich runter und legte seine Lippen neben Harrys Ohr. ::Ich denke, ich kann doch mit ihm klarkommen.::

::Du bist schrecklich::, versicherte Harry seinem Lover.

::Ich weiß.:: Tom richtete sich auf und sah den Phönix – der ihnen merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf – mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an. „Wir arbeiten gerade an einem Plan, das alte Wasserhuhn zu vernichten. Willst du helfen, du höllisches Biest?" Die gewöhnliche Beleidigung war voller Zuneigung, was ihm überraschte Blicke von Harry und Fawkes einbrachte. „Was?"

Harry lächelte. „Nichts." Er zog sich aus Toms Umarmung. „Ich muss weiter arbeiten."

Tom runzelte die Stirn und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Papierstapel, die alle verschwanden. „Lucius und ich kümmern uns um sie. Du wirst ein paar Stunden damit verbringen, mit uns den Untergang des Wasserhuhns zu planen, dann werden du, Remus und dein Köter-Pate zum Abendessen ausgehen, damit ich Black los bin."

Harry war zwischen Belustigung und Verärgerung hin und her gerissen. Letztendlich ließ er seinem Lover seinen Willen. „Also gut."

„Gut. Kommt schon, Federgehirn, Harry. Wir müssen arbeiten!", rief Tom, dann eilte er aus dem Büro.

Harry lächelte, als Fawkes sich auf seine Schulter setzte, dann folgte er seinem Lover. „Ist er nicht lächerlich?"

°°Unmöglich so°°, stimmte Fawkes zu.

„Oh ja."

--- --- ---

Albus lächelte den Brief an, den er der jetzt toten braunen Eule, die Miss Weasley gehört hatte, abgenommen hatte.

Wir haben den letzten Raum gefunden. Schwester sagt, dass sie dich hier haben will, bevor wir ihn öffnen. Bitte komm schnell. Die Dinge laufen nicht gut. Gin.

Er hatte endlich seinen Spion gefunden.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Harry."

Harry sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf – er war sein Büro langsam ernsthaft leid – zu Remus, der blass und leicht wütend vor ihm stand. „Remus, was ist los?"

„Was, in Namen von allem, was heilig ist, macht Fenrir Greyback in der Küche?", fragte Remus mit versteckter Wut.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er sollte im Empfangszimmer bleiben…"

„Warum ist er im Manor?", wollte Remus wissen.

Harry warf Remus einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Er hat ein Meeting mit Tom. Was ist los?"

„Nichts ist los", erwiderte Remus fest, sein Ausdruck verschlossen.

„Ihr habt eine schlechte Vergangenheit", meinte Harry und trat um den Schreibtisch zu seinem Paten. „Ich verstehe. Willst du mitkommen und zusehen, wie ich ihn in das Empfangszimmer zerre oder soll ich das ohne dich machen?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, scheinbar gefiel ihm nicht die gleichmütige Art, mit der Harry über Greyback sprach. „Du weißt, dass er ein Werwolf ist, oder?"

Harry lächelte leicht, als seine Augen besorgt leuchteten. „Ja."

Remus seufzte. „Ich komme mit dir."

Harrys Lächeln verschwand. „Remus, ich will dich nicht zwingen, etwas zu tun, wobei du dich offensichtlich unwohl fühlst. Ich weiß, wir haben da schon mal darüber geredet."

Bernsteinfarbene Augen verhärteten sich und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist meine Pflicht, sowohl als Junior als auch als dein Pate, aufzupassen, dass du unverletzt bleibst. Ich komme mit dir."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, ging aber voraus, ohne zu diskutieren. Er hatte versucht, Remus' Pflichtgefühl runterzubringen, als er einmal bei dem Mann gewesen war, nachdem Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen war. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und er hatte keine Lust, es zu versuchen, wenn Remus seine Pflicht an zwei Stellen sah. Es gab Dinge, wie Harry gelernt hatte, die es nicht wert waren, einen Krieg zu starten.

„Oooh, Frischfleisch", murmelte der Werwolf am Tisch, ohne zu Harry und Remus aufzusehen, die in die Küche traten.

Harry sah sich in der Küche um und deutete Remus schweigend an, nichts zu sagen, bevor er was anderes sagte. Zerschreddertes Fleisch war über den Tisch und den Boden zerstreut. Obwohl die Küche die Domäne der Hauselfen der Slytherinfamilie war, war nur Slinky zurückgeblieben und der Hauptelf sah erschrocken aus. Zum ersten Mal, seit er nach Slytherin Manor gekommen war, verstand Harry, was Tom meinte, wenn er sagte, dass die Elfen die Todesser nicht im Haus haben wollten.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ all das Fleisch vom Tisch und Boden verschwinden und verengte seine Augen bei Greybacks Anblick, der sich anspannte. „Du hast die strikte Order bekommen, im Empfangszimmer zu bleiben, oder nicht, Fenrir Greyback?"

Greyback fuhr schnarrend in seinem Stuhl herum. „Du wagst es, mich herumzukommandieren, Mensch?"

Harry hielt seine Hand hoch, um Remus zu stoppen, der sich angespannt hatte. „Du wirst dein Temperament unter Kontrolle halten oder du wirst keine Allianz mit uns bekommen. Fordere mich nicht heraus, Mr. Greyback. Ich kenne ein paar gemeine Flüche gefunden, die ich ausprobieren will."

Greyback knurrte auf, aber nahm sich zurück. „Wer bist du?"

Harry grinste – sein Haar länger wachsen zulassen, damit es seine Narbe verdeckte und ein paar Zentimeter zu seiner Größe hinzuzufügen, hatte Wunder für seine Anonymität getan, wie es schien. „Harry Potter", sagte er kalt und strich die Haare aus der Stirn, um seine Narbe zu zeigen. „Du wirst zurück ins Empfangszimmer gehen oder ich hexe dich blutig und schmeiße dich raus. Klar?"

„Kristallklar", knurrte Greyback und zeigte seine Zähne.

Harry trat zur Seite und deutete hinter sich, wo Remus die Tür offen hielt. „Dann beweg dich."

Greyback schlängelte sich an Harry vorbei und durch die Tür, stoppte aber, als er Remus sah. „Remus", schnurrte er beinahe. „Dich hier zu sehe…"

Ein Zauberstab im Nacken des Werwolfs ließ ihn verstummen. „Du bewegst dich nicht", zischte Harry kalt.

Greyback ging weiter. „Ich finde es faszinierend, dass Remus, obwohl er auch ein Werwolf ist, nicht wie ein Monster behandelt wird."

„Remus ist ein vertrauenswürdiges Mitglied im Dunklen Orden und hat letztes Jahr sein Mal erhalten", berichtete Harry mit eisiger Stimme. „Du, Mr. Greyback, hast noch nicht mal eine Allianz mit uns. Bis ich mich versichert habe, dass du niemanden etwas antust, der das Mal trägt oder zu unseren Verbündeten gehört, wirst du wie ein unkontrollierbares und möglicherweise gefährliches Tier behandelt. Du wirst feststellen, dass ich denjenigen, die meine Freunde sind, nur langsam vertraue und noch langsamer denen, die sie als Feinde ansehen. Bis Remus sich in deiner Anwesenheit sicher fühlt, wirst du wie ein Monster behandelt." Harry winkte mit der Hand und die Tür zum Empfangszimmer öffnete sich. „Rein."

Voldemort und Lucius standen beide auf, als Harry nach Fenrir eintrat. ::Was ist passiert?::

::Remus kam in mein Büro. Greyback war in der Küche – ohne Aufsicht – hat ein Chaos angerichtet und Slinky in Panik versetzt::, erklärte Harry ruhig. ::Außerdem scheinen er und Remus eine schlechte Vergangenheit zu haben.::

Der Dunkle Lord nickte, dann sah er zu dem neuen Werwolf, der Harry und Remus anfunkelte, letzterer stand beschützend vor seinem Patenkind. „Harry hat mir gesagt, dass du im Manor ohne Aufsicht dein Unwesen getrieben hast", murmelte er.

„Ich hatte Hunger", erwiderte Greyback, ohne seine Augen von Harry zu nehmen, der ihn ignorierte, um Remus einen belustigten Blick zu zuwerfen.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „Crucio."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, bei der Art, wie Tom seine Meinung seinen Untergebenen mitteilen musste. ::Remus und ich gehen Sirius suchen. Cruciose ihn nicht zu viel, wir brauchen die Allianz.::

Der Dunkle Lord beendete den Fluch, dann sah er zu Harry. ::Ich weiß, Teufel. Geh schon.::

„Komm, Remus." Harry nahm seinen Paten an der Hand und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Er stoppte draußen und beschwor Schutzzauber, von denen er wusste, dass nur Tom und kein anderer sie brechen konnte. Dann führte Harry Remus durch das Manor, zu dem Ort, wo Sirius sich zu dieser Tageszeit am wahrscheinlichsten aufhalten würde – die Duellierräume.

--- --- ---

Tom fand seinen Lover und die beiden Paten des jungen Mannes in der Küche, wo sie Tee tranken und sich unterhielten. Er setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry und nahm die Tasse, die Slinky ihm reichte. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er seinen Elf.

Slinky lächelte. „Slinky geht es gut. Master macht sich zu viele Sorgen."

„Ich darf mir Sorgen machen, wenn ich unkontrollierbare, klugscheißerische Werwölfe rumrennen habe", grummelte Tom und pustete auf seinen Tee.

Harry lächelte. „Habt ihr euch auf eine Allianz geeinigt?"

Tom seufzte. „Ja. Und es war verdammt schwierig, einen Vertrag zu finden, auf den wir uns einigen konnten. Die Werwölfe sind unsere Verbündeten."

„Und Fenrir?", fragte Remus fest.

„Er ist mit ziemlichen Schmerzen nach Hause gegangen", versicherte der Dunkle Lord ihm. „Ich glaube, er hat gelernt, dass mich wütend zu machen, keine gute Idee ist – noch irgendjemandem in meinem Hause zu drohen oder einen direkten Befehl zu ignorieren. Ich glaube, ich habe ihm auch deutlich gemacht – wenn Harry das noch nicht erreicht hatte – dass man es sich mit Mr. Potter nicht verscherzen sollte und dass du und Black unter seinem Schutz stehen."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Auch nur Tom drohte dem Herz und der Seele eines möglichen Verbündeten und bekam trotzdem eine Allianz.

„Ihn ein paar Mal mit dem Cruciatus belegt, ein paar andere Flüche benutzt, herausgefunden, was genau in der Küche passiert ist, ihn noch ein bisschen mehr verhext, ihn informiert, dass du sehr viel Spaß daran hast, Flüche nachzuschlagen, die besonders gut bei Werwölfen wirken, ihn informiert, dass du und deine Paten in Ruhe gelassen werden sollten, wenn er nicht dein neuestes Testobjekt werden will, ihn noch ein paar mal verhext, dann haben wir uns endlich zusammen gesetzt." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harrys Kopf fiel mit einem lauten ‚Klonk' auf den Tisch.

„Wenn Lucius nicht dabei gewesen wäre, bezweifle ich, dass wir soweit gekommen wären…"

Klonk. Klonk. Klonk.

„Hör auf damit." Tom drückte Harry stirnrunzelnd gegen seine Brust. „So bekommst du nur Kopfschmerzen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Slinky. „Wie hältst du es mit ihm aus, Slinky?"

„Hey!"

Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf Slinkys Lippen. „Slinky weiß nicht, wovon Master Harry redet."

„Rebellion!", rief Tom auf und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Harry bringt meine Hauselfen zum rebellieren!"

Remus versteckte ein Lächeln, während Sirius vor Gelächter heulte. Slinky und die anderen Hauselfen in der Küche – die meisten bereiteten gerade das Abendessen vor – versteckten ihr Lächeln oder drehten sich vom Tisch weg und tarnten ihr Gelächter mit Husten.

Harry grinste und küsste Tom auf den Mundwinkel. „Hör auf, du dummer Bastard. Deine Hauselfen wollen nicht rebellieren, sie mögen dich zu sehr."

Tom funkelte Harry spielerisch an. „Ich wusste, dass du etwas gegen mich planst, du Teufel."

Harry lachte, dann zog er seinen Lover in einen festen Kuss. Als Tom den Kuss vertiefte, rief Sirius: „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Tom sah den Animagus mit einem genervten Blick an. „Ich kenne einen guten Spruch, der dich in eine Katze verwandelt, Black."

„Alles nur das nicht!", rief Sirius in gespielter Panik, dann warf er sich auf Remus, der bei seinem Benehmen lachte. „Moony! Rette mich! Er will mir meine Würde nehmen!"

„Wenn du wirklich denkst, dass das deine Würde ist, dann kenne ich einen Spruch, wo ich einen Sündenbock für brauche…", meinte Harry locker.

Sirius starrte Harry für einen Moment geschockt an, dann drehte er sich mit einem erschrockenen Blick zu Remus. „Remus, unser Patensohn wurde korrumpiert." Er ließ ein gespieltes Schluchzen los. „James wird mir nie verzeihen!"

Alle in der Küche brachen in hilfloses Gelächter aus, sogar die Hauselfen.

--- --- ---

Sie hatten die Attacke direkt nach dem DA-Treffen gelegt. Harrys Truppen versteckten sich im Unterholz und im Schatten eines großen Baumes, der direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts stand. Harrys Eintauchen in Toms Buch der Schattenkünste, hatte sich als unbezahlbar erwiesen, wenn es zu den Guerilla-Taktiken kam, für die die Todesser bekannt waren.

Harry selbst war auf dem Gelände des Schlosses und beobachtete die Gruppe Leute, die aus dem Schloss kamen. Er machte sich Sorgen über seine Leute in Hogwarts – er hatte seit dem DA-Meeting vor drei Wochen, bei dem Tom und er waren, nichts mehr von Gin gehört. Er wusste, dass, wenn irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, Minerva ihm einen Brief durch Fawkes schicken würde – und wenn Fawkes die Störung als erstes entdeckte, würde der Phönix sofort zu ihm kommen, wenn er Albus entkommen konnte.

Es sei denn, er konnte Albus nicht entkommen…

‚Harry, Love, du musst aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin sicher, alles ist in Ordnung.' Toms Stimme beruhigte Harrys Nerven.

‚Wenn wir bis nächsten Samstag nichts von ihr hören, gehe ich zur DA und arbeite ein bisschen Undercover.'

‚Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten', versprach Tom.

‚Ha! Da kommen sie!' Harry eilte über das leere Gelände, ein einziger Schatten auf einer weiten Fläche des Lichts. Er fühlte mehr als er es sah, dass seine Truppen die Schultern anspannten und sich auf den Kampf vorbereiteten. Warum nicht die angreifen, die sich selbst als besser ansahen, weil sie gerade erneut gelernt hatten, wie man einen vernünftigen Aufrufezauber ausführte? Warum nicht zeigen, wie effektiv seine Truppe war – und wie schnell sie diesen Krieg beenden konnten.

Und noch besser war, dass der Orden durch ein Meeting abgelenkt war.

Harry stand still im Schatten des Tores, als die fröhliche Truppe an ihm vorbei ging. Er lächelte, als er weder Ordensmitglieder noch seine eigenen Leute unter ihnen sah – also hatten die Juniors seine Warnung beachtet – und ließ seinen robenartigen Schatten fallen, der ihn bedeckte und bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Es war ein kleines Kind, das als erstes bemerkte, dass er da war – es konnte nicht älter als acht sein – und es zog am Arm seines Elternteils und starrte an die Stelle, wo Harry stand. „Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Dad…"

„Stupefy." Harry trat mit einem kalten Grinsen ins Licht, als das Kind zu Boden fiel. „Ich frage mich, ob Miss Granger und ihre Konsorten euch alle vernünftig lehren ohne mich", meinte er zu dem geschockten Elternteil des Kindes und der umherstehenden Menge, die ihn alle ungläubig ansahen.

„Angriff!", rief einer der schnelleren Mitglieder, von denen, die ihn gesehen hatten. „Es ist Potter!"

Harrys Grinsen weitete sich, als er auf einmal mehrere Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet sah. „Ihr seid alle zu langsam", informierte er sie trocken, bevor er im Schatten verschwand, als Lichter aufblitzten und Todesser aus der bloßen Luft erschienen. Erst dann erkannte die Menge, dass sie in der Falle saßen und fürchteten um ihr Leben.

Harry, der die Schattenkünste nutzte, glitt durch die Menge zu dem Kind, das er geschockt hatte und das von seinem panischen Vater vergessen wurde. Harry hob das kleine Mädchen hoch und glitt zurück in den Schatten des Tores – das Mädchen fest in seinen beiden Armen und seinem beschützenden Schatten – bevor er sich selbst auf eine der Säulen schweben ließ, die auf beiden Seiten des Eisentores zu finden waren. Von seinem Aussichtspunkt beobachtete Harry den Kampf ernst und hielt nach jeglicher Gefahr für seine Leute Ausschau. Ihnen war befohlen worden, niemanden zu töten, es sei denn, sie mussten ihr Leben retten und Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sie alle auf seine Befehle hörten.

Er vertraute Toms gut trainierten Leuten, dass sie sich auch ohne seine Einmischung schlagen würden, dann drehte Harry seine Augen zu Hogwarts. Er wusste, dass Albus das Tor von seinem Büro aus sehen konnte. Die wirkliche Frage war: war er zu beschäftigt damit, seine zerrissene Gruppe anzuschreien, um die Lichtblitze des Kampfes zu sehen?

Erst als die meisten der Menschen gefallen waren, die sich mit dem Licht verbündet hatten, strömten Ordensmitglieder aus dem Schloss.

Harry ließ die Male seiner Truppe brennen – das Zeichen zum Verschwinden – und lächelte, als mit einem Mal alle weg waren. Harry selbst wartete, bis die Ordensmitglieder die paar Leute erreicht hatten, die noch bei Bewusstsein waren. Dann ließ er seinen Schatten erneut fallen, drückte das Mädchen beschützend gegen seine Brust – ein Vater, der sein Kind vergaß, verdiente es in seinen Augen nicht, es zu behalten.

„Du bist wirklich nutzlos ohne mich, oder, Albus?" Harrys Lächeln war herablassend, als die Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten.

Albus verengte seine Augen gefährlich. „Harry, warum kommst du nicht runter, damit wir reden…"

„Ich würde nicht auf eine Meile an dich herankommen, Kindesmisshandler", erwiderte Harry gemein, sein Lächeln war eisig, als Albus Augen sich geschockt weiteten. „Sei vorsichtig, Albus. Ich hab einen Spion in deinem Büro. Vielleicht solltest du vorsichtiger sein, wo du deine Meetings abhältst oder kleine Unterhaltungen mit dem Sprechenden Hut führst, hm?"

Albus sah wütend aus und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Avada Kedavra!"

Das widerliche grüne Licht zischte durch die leere Luft und Albus fand sich plötzlich Nase-an-Nase mit Harry wieder. „Du hast beinahe ein unschuldiges Kind getötet, Albus. Du musst vorsichtiger sein", flüsterte Harry mit wütenden Augen.

„Vielleicht habe ich dich zu sehr geschont", zischte Albus als Antwort.

„Ja", stimmte Harry laut zu. „Vielleicht war es nicht hart genug, mich vergewaltigen zu lassen. Vielleicht hättest du ihn mich stattdessen umbringen lassen sollen. Das hätte viele deiner Probleme gelöst, meinst du nicht?" Und ohne ein weiteres Geräusch, war er verschwunden.

Albus stand in mitten eines Sees voller starrender, entsetzter Gesichter.

--- --- ---

„Warum hast du ein Gör mitgebracht?", knurrte Voldemort, als Harry in das Empfangszimmer trat, wo der Dunkle Lord ein Meeting mit Lucius, Rodolphus und Ranon Parkinson abhielt – die letzteren beiden waren mit auf dem Raubzug gewesen.

Harry setzte sich auf den normalen Platz neben seinen Lover und setzte das Kind vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. „Ihr Vater hat sie zurückgelassen, als er seinen eigenen Arsch retten wollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie zertrampelt wird."

„Ihr seid zu nett, Lord Potter." Rodolphus seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand sanft durch die dunkelbraunen Haare und lächelte traurig. „Vielleicht bin ich das."

Voldemort räusperte sich und warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. „Du kannst sie nicht behalten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann gebe ich sie Siri. Er wollte immer ein Kind haben, dem er seine alten Tricks…"

„Gut! Behalte sie!", erlaubte der Dunkle Lord und rieb sich die Stirn.

Harry grinste. „Danke."

Lucius hustete. „Mylord, ich glaube, ihr wurdet gerade geslytherint"

„Oh, das hab ich bemerkt." Voldemort warf seinem Lover einen trockenen Blick zu. „Es ist dein Job, sie aus Ärger rauszuhalten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht getötet wird. Wenn ich sie in meinem Büro finde, flohe ich sie zu dir zurück. Jetzt such ihr erst mal ein Zimmer. Ich hör mir deinen Bericht später an."

Harry stand auf, nickte mit dem Kopf und trat geschmeidig aus dem Zimmer.

--- --- ---

Als das Mädchen aufwachte, fand sie sich in einem verdunkelten Raum mit einem großen Bett wieder. Sie war voller Ehrfurcht, als sie sich aufsetzte und sich im schattengefüllten Raum umsah. Alles war perfekt prächtig – viel besser als bei ihr zu Hause.

Wo war sie?

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und grüne Augen trafen für einen Moment auf himmelblaue, bevor Harry vorsichtig lächelte. „Hey. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er, als er in den Raum trat und ein paar Kerzen anzündete, bevor er die Tür schloss.

„Du bist Harry Potter, oder? Der Junge, der uns verraten hat?", fragte das Kind leise und drückte ihre Knie an ihre Brust.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen hörte, der ihm kurz nach Fudge' Tod von den Zeitungen verpasst worden war. „Ich muss zugeben, dass das die Namen sind, unter denen du mich am wahrscheinlichsten kennst", stimmte Harry zu und stellte einen Stuhl neben das Bett, auf den er sich dann setzte. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht die Person bin, wie in den Zeitungen beschrieben wird."

Das Mädchen schüttelte scharf den Kopf. „Wo ist Daddy? Wo bin ich? Was hast du mit den ganzen Menschen gemacht?"

Harry seufzte. „Du bist in unserem Hauptquartier und ich kann nur sagen, dass dein Vater lebt. Genau wie alle anderen von dem DA-Meeting, keiner wurde getötet, nur geschockt oder etwas ähnlich ernstes – oder nicht so ernstes in dem Fall. Als ich sie verlassen hatte, war der Orden schon bei ihnen."

Das Kind warf Harry einen traurigen Blick zu. „Warum hast du uns angegriffen? Warum hast du mich hergebracht. Ich will Daddy…"

Harry reichte dem Mädchen ein Taschentuch und sah traurig zu, als sie sich ihr Gesicht rieb und die Nase putzte. „Ehrlich? Ich wollte Albus Dumbledore etwas zeigen. Und dein Vater?" Harry stand auf und trat zu dem schwerbehangenen Fenster und sah durch einen Spalt, bevor er erneut sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er dich überhaupt wieder nimmt. Du bist seit fast einem Tag weg."

Ein schwaches Schluchzen kam von dem Kind und zerriss Harrys Herz schmerzhaft. „Wirst du mich jetzt foltern?" Ihre Stimme war gehässig – zu gehässig für ein Kind.

„Du bist hier sicher", sagte Harry dumpf. „Lord Voldemorts einzige Regel ist, glaube ich, dass du aus seinem Büro raus bleibst – du kannst aber den Rest des Manors erforschen." Er sah mit stummen grünen Augen zu ihr. „Die Todesser kommen und gehen, wie sie wünschen – ich würde sie vermeiden, wenn du kannst. Wenn du Ärger hast, ruf mich oder Blinky – sie ist ein Hauself, du wirst sie mögen – und wir kommen." Er ging zur Tür. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Nein", kam die boshafte Antwort.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst." Dann ging er und ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen.

--- --- ---

„Sie hasst mich." Harry stöhnte und fiel aufs Bett.

Tom sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Harry…" Er seufzte auf. „Love, ich hab versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, sie zu ihrer Familie zurückzubringen. Ich wusste, das würde passieren."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Harry sanft.

Tom rieb sich müde über die Nasenbrücke. „Was ist passiert, als du alle weggeschickt hast, Love?"

„Bei dem Angriff?"

„Ja."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Albus konfrontiert. Er hat versucht mich zu töten, also habe ich dem ganzen Orden erzählt, dass er mich vergewaltigen lassen ließ."

Tom drehte sich mit weiten Augen in seinem Stuhl. „Harry, das war nicht Teil des Originalplanes!"

„Das ist mir egal", sagte Harry kalt. „Der Orden muss wissen, wem sie wirklich folgen."

Tom stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging rüber zum Bett. Er setzte sich neben Harry und strich mit einer Hand sanft durch das wilde, schwarze Haare. „Love…"

Grün traf Rot und dann: „Ich will dich."

Tom lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry fest, seine Finger tanzten an den Knöpfen entlang und er öffnete sie. Harry bewegte sich nicht mehr, als die Augen zu schließen und überließ seinem älteren Lover die Kontrolle.

Nachdem er Harrys Robe aufgeknöpft hatte, ließ er sie einfach verschwinden, dann machte er dasselbe mit seiner eigenen Robe. Der Dunkle Lord legte sich über den anderen und küsste ihn, als seine Hand unter Harry fuhr und ihn vorbereitete.

Es gab kein Vorspiel dieses Mal. Es war einfach nur Sex; zwei heiße Körper rieben aneinander, grüßend, schmelzend und stoßend gegen den sensiblen Punkt. Sie machten keine Liebe; sie fickten, vögelten, bumsten – all diese Dinge und nicht mehr. Ja, es gab Liebe zwischen den beiden Teilnehmern, aber das war nicht über Liebe; hier ging es nur um Vergessen und Vortäuschen. Es war die Stabilität in einer Welt voller Chaos.

Als beide stumm gekommen waren, breitete Tom die Decke über sie aus und winkte die Kerzen aus.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Toms Brust und presste sich gegen den Körper des älteren Zauberers. ‚Ich liebe dich.'

Tom schloss seine Augen und schlang seine Arme um Harry. ‚Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Schlaf etwas. Alles wird gut werden.'

‚Ich weiß.'

--- --- ---

Harry war auf seinen Weg in die Küche, um zu frühstücken, als er Stimmen hörte. „Sie ist ein hübsches kleines Ding, oder, Bella?"

„Was willst du von ihr, Lyle?", erwiderte Bellatrix Stimme dumpf.

„Ich brauche natürlich einen Bettwärmer." Harry erkannte daraufhin die Stimme. Es war Lyle Bletchley – ein Junge, der ein paar Jahre über Harry gewesen war.

„Vielleicht brauche ich ein neues Übungsziel", erwiderte Bellatrix.

Harry glitt den Gang entlang und schlüpfte unbewusst in die Umarmung der Schatten. Es gab nur ein kleines Mädchen im Manor und das war das Mädchen, was Harry gestern mitgebracht hatte.

In der Tat stand unter hungrigen Blicken von Bellatrix und Lyle das kleine Mädchen, was Harry gestern mitgebracht hatte, gegen eine Wand gepresst. Wut ließ Harry seine Fäuste ballen und er trat aus den Schatten direkt hinter die beiden Todesser – nur das Mädchen bemerkte ihn, sah aber nur etwas erleichtert aus.

„Vielleicht", zischte Harry kalt, „solltet ihr beide besser zuerst rausfinden, wieso ein Kind durch das Manor streift und nicht sofort entscheiden, wer von euch sie mitnehmen darf."

„Mylord!", rief Bletchley und entfernte sich von Harrys wütenden Augen.

Bellatrix allerdings schnarrte Harry nur an. „Warum, Potter, stehst du mir immer im Weg?"

„Vielleicht weil es mein Zuhause ist und du immer hier bist?", erwiderte Harry fies.

Bellatrix' Hand schoss vor und schlang sich zur selben Zeit um Harrys Hals, wie dessen Zauberstab ihre Stirn berührte. „Lass uns gucken, wer wen zuerst umbringen kann", schlug Bellatrix im selben Tonfall vor, wie Harry ihn genutzt hatte.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte eine schlangenähnliche Stimme wütend vom Ende des Ganges. „Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Lord loslässt, bevor ich dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehme?"

Bellatrix zog sich von Harry zurück und fiel auf ihre Knie, bevor sie zu Voldemort krabbelte, wo Bletchley schon vor ihm kauerte. Harry rieb sich seinen Hals, als er zusah, wie Bellatrix die Robe von Voldemort küsste. Das Gesicht Voldemorts wurde hässlich, als Bellatrix sprach. „Es tut mir so leid, Mylord. Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren. Ihr wisst, wie ich sein kann…"

„Das weiß ich", stimmte Voldemort schnarrend zu. „Und vielleicht erinnerst du dich nächstes Mal daran, bei Harry die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren." Der Dunkle Lord winkte mit der Hand und Bellatrix verschwand. Dann drehte er sich zu Bletchley. „Du musst lernen, nicht das zu berühren, was nicht dir gehört, Lyle. Wenn du es nicht in das Manor gebracht hast, wirst du es nicht anfassen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Mylord. Ich entschuldige mich, Mylord."

„Verschwinde hier", befahl Harry mit einem leichten Kratzen. Bletchley flüchtete.

Voldemort sah zu Harry. „Wie geht es deinem Hals?"

Harry winkte die Sorge davon. „Mir geht es gut." Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen, das immer noch an der Wand stand, ihre Augen waren auf den Dunklen Lord am Ende des Ganges gerichtet und mit Angst gefüllt. „Kind?"

Voldemort glitt neben seinen Lover und das Mädchen. „Sag mir nicht, du hast sie noch nicht mal nach ihrem Namen gefragt, Harry."

Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord einen genervten Blick zu. „Wie heißt du, Mädchen?"

Heftig zitternd erwiderte das Mädchen: „Cynthia White."

Harry hob das Mädchen hoch und drückte sie gegen seine Brust, als er vor dem Dunklen Lord stand. „Du machst ihr Angst."

„Mach ich wirklich?", erwiderte Voldemort sarkastisch.

Harry schnaubte. „Geh zu deinem Meeting dann, du Grummeltier."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Dunklen Lords und er reichte ihm den Tagespropheten. „Ich dachte, dich könnte der Artikel auf der Titelseite interessieren."

„Ist er wieder über mich?"

„Er ist eigentlich über Dumbledores Anteil an deiner Misshandlung durch Vernon. Scheinbar hat Petunia eine Zeugenaussage gemacht, als sie gehört hatte, was du gestern gesagt hast. Die ganze Welt ist im Chaos." Voldemorts Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass diese Outings die ganze Welt gegen Dumbledore aufbringen würde, hätte ich dich das schon vor Jahren machen lassen."

„Du bist lustig", informierte Harry seinen Lover und steckte die Zeitung in seine Robentasche. „Und jetzt geh."

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn Bella dich das nächste Mal töten will, ruf mich."

„Du hast gesagt, sie gehört mir", schoss Harry scharf zurück.

„Tut sie. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie dich tötet, weil du zu sehr Gryffindor bist, um um Hilfe zu rufen." Scharlachrote Augen brannten sich in grüne. „Nächstes Mal rufst du mich."

Harry verzog seine Lippen. „Okay."

Voldemort nickte, dann fuhr er herum und verschwand den Gang entlang.

Harry wartete, bis er weg war, bevor er in zwei himmelblaue Augen blickte. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Cynthia biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Nein."

Harry lächelte und ging in Richtung Küche. „Du hättest Blinky rufen sollen. Ich hab sie gebeten, zu dir zu kommen, wenn du sie rufst und es zur obersten Priorität zu machen. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf sie. Ich verspreche dir, dass sie kommen wird."

„Okay."

Harry ließ das Mädchen runter, als sie in der Küche waren und lächelte die beiden Männer am Tisch an. „Was dagegen, wenn wir uns dazu setzen?"

„Gar nicht", erwiderte Rodolphus mit einem Lächeln. Rabastan zuckte nur die Schulter und schob sich eine weitere Portion Ei in den Mund.

„Perfekt." Harry hob Cynthia auf einen Stuhl und ignorierte den bösen Blick, den er daraufhin erhielt, sondern rief nur: „Blinky!"

Der Elf mit den hellen Klamotten erschien mit einem ‚Plopp'. „Was kann Blinky für Master Harry tun?"

Harry grinste. „Blinky, das ist Cynthia. Cynthia, das ist Blinky."

„Miss Cynthia ist die, um die Blinky sich in Master Harrys Auftrag kümmern soll?"

„Wenn du würdest", stimmte Harry zu.

Blinky lächelte breit. „Blinky kümmert sich gerne um Miss Cynthia!"

Harry nickte und setzte sich neben das überraschte Mädchen. „Was möchtest du zum Frühstück, Cynthia?"

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Egal", murmelte Cynthia.

Harry nickte und zwinkerte Blinky zu. „Englisches Frühstück für uns beide."

„Kommt sofort!", versicherte Blinky ihnen und eilte in den richtigen Küchenteil.

Harry lächelte Cynthia an. „Okay?"

„Ja", antworte Cynthia sanft.

--- --- --

„Kann ich bitte die Zeitung lesen, Mr Harry?", fragte Cynthia fröhlich. Sie rannte neben Harry her, der in sein Büro wollte, um zu arbeiten.

Harry sah mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf sie runter – ein gutes Frühstück und ein paar Witze mit Rodolphus hatten das Mädchen viel freundlicher gemacht. „Lässt dich dein Vater normalerweise die Zeitung lesen?"

Cynthias Gesicht verdunkelte sich für einen Moment, bevor sie ihr Lächeln wieder zum Leben erweckte. „Manchmal."

Harry nickte und reichte ihr die Zeitung – er konnte sie später lesen – dann stoppte er vor seinem Büro. „Cynthia, das ist mein Büro. Du bist hier immer willkommen. Die dunkelgrüne Tür da hinten", Harry deutete den Flur runter, „ist Voldemorts Büro. Du solltest da nicht reingehen, vertrau mir. Die silberne Tür gegenüber von Voldemorts Büro – du kannst sie von hier nicht sehen – verbirgt Lucius Malfoys Büro. Ich bezweifle, dass er was dagegen hätte, wenn du vorbeikommst, aber ich würde es dir nicht vorschlagen." Harry lächelte das Mädchen an, das auf die andere Seite des Flurs gerannt war, um sich Lucius Tür anzusehen. „Willst du mit mir ins Büro kommen und da lesen?"

„Ja!" Cynthia rannte zurück und in Harrys Büro.

Harry setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete einen Moment, wie Cynthia durch sein Büro ging und die Karten und seine Sammlung an Schnickschnack betrachtete, bevor er sich ein Pergament nahm und damit begann, es zu dekodieren.

Stille herrschte für gut eine halbe Stunde im Zimmer, bevor Cynthia fragte: „Mr Harry?"

Harry sah von seiner Antwort an einen ihrer Ministeriumsspione auf. „Ja?"

Cynthia wedelte mit der Zeitung. „Ist der Artikel wahr?"

Harry blinzelte. „Ich hab ihn noch nicht gelesen, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Voldemort hat gesagt, dass meine Tante ein Interview gegeben hat."

Cynthia sah wieder auf das große Bild von Albus auf der Titelseite, bevor sie es schlug. „Er ist böse."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Woah. Woah. Was genau steht in dem Artikel? Wer hat ihn überhaupt geschrieben?"

„Rita Skeeter", erwiderte Cynthia leise und reichte Harry die Zeitung.

Harry seufzte, nahm die Zeitung, überflog schnell den Artikel und seine Augen wurden weiter, als er erblasste. „Scheiße…."

Cynthias Augen schossen hoch. „Mr Harry?", fragte sie und klang ein wenig besorgt.

Harry rieb sich die Augen. „Ich glaube, das sind jetzt insgesamt zwei Artikel, die Rita geschrieben hat, die vollkommen wahr waren." Er warf die Zeitung in den Mülleimer neben seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte Cynthia schwach an. „Ich bin okay."

Cynthia nickte, dann stand sie auf. „Wo ist das Badezimmer, Mr Harry?"

„Draußen musst du nach links. Es ist die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite", meinte Harry müde.

„Danke." Cynthia schlüpfte aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, das Bild anzusehen, welches Ula am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gemacht hatte, wo Tom, als Voldemort, und er sich in Toms Gemächern in Hogwarts küssten. Die beiden auf dem Bild trennten sich und lächelten Harry an und der junge Lord versuchte, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass die Menschen wussten, was sein Onkel ihm angetan hatte und er hatte sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass die Zauberwelt die paar Geheimnisse erfuhr, die er sogar vor seinen besten Freunden versteckt hatte. Warum musste sein Temperament die Dinge immer ruinieren?

„Harry?"

Harry sah auf und war nur leicht überrascht, als er Cynthia direkt hinter dem Dunklen Lord sah. Wieso wusste er, dass das Gör nicht ins Badezimmer wollte. „Ich bin okay", murmelte er, nahm seine Feder und sah auf den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte.

Voldemort trat neben Harrys Stuhl und nahm ihm sanft die Feder aus der Hand. „Ich hätte dir diese Zeitung nicht geben sollen, oder?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich bin okay", grummelte Harry und sah seinen Lover genervt an.

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht veräppeln kannst, du Teufel. Warum versuchst du es überhaupt?", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Harrys Narbe sanft.

„Dummer Bastard", erwiderte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. „Gib mir meine Feder zurück."

Voldemorts lippenloser Mund zuckte zu einem Lächeln und er reichte Harry seine Feder, bevor er ihm durchs Haar wuschelte. „Überarbeite dich nicht."

Harry tunkte seine Feder in sein Tintenfässchen. „Du solltest hin und wieder auf deinen eigenen Ratschlag hören."

Der Dunkle Lord zwinkerte Cynthia zu, die völlig verblüfft wirkte, dann glitt er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Cynthia kehrte vorsichtig in ihren vorherigen Stuhl zurück. „Er ist nicht total schlecht, oder?"

Harry sah lächelnd auf. „Er wird nicht jeden in Sichtweite mit einem Avada Kedavra belegen, wenn du das meinst."

„Er war gerade richtig nett", stellte Cynthia heraus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nicht immer nur nett. Es gibt ein paar Ausgewählte, die er nicht mit einem Cruciatus belegt, wenn sie einen Witz in seiner Nähe reißen."

Cynthia erschauderte. „Bin ich sicher?"

Harry lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Natürlich."

Cynthia sah bei diesen Worten sehr erleichtert aus.

--- --- ---

Gin schlich mit einer Pergamentrolle in die Eulerei. Celer war nicht von seinem letzten Flug zu Harry zurückgekehrt und sie machte sich Sorgen, dass der Orden ihn abgefangen hatte. Sie musste ihn warnen. /Hedwig?/

Die Schneeeule flog zu der Schwester ihres Besitzers und setzte sich neugierig auf ihre Schulter.

Gin band schnell die Schriftrolle an Hedwigs Bein. /Du musst das sofort zu Harry bringen. Ich fürchte, Celer wurde erwischt./

„Und das wurde er tatsächlich."

/Hedwig! Geh!/ Gin fuhr zu Dumbledore herum, als der in die Eulerei trat.

„Stupor!" Dumbledore warf den Fluch auf Hedwig, als die Eule zu dem großen Fenster flog.

Ein gequältes Geräusch entließ Gins ruinierten Hals, als sie vor den Fluch sprang und Hedwig erlaubte, zu verschwinden, während sie auf den Boden voller Vogeldreck fiel. Als wäre ihre Selbstlosigkeit ein Zeichen gewesen, stiegen die anderen Eulen von ihren Stangen und aus dem Fenster auf.

Dumbledore schoss zum nächsten Fenster, aber Hedwig war in der Wolke von Eulen verschwunden, die alle in dieselbe Richtung flogen. Dumbledore drehte sich wütend zu Gin. ‚Soll der Vogel verschwinden, ich habe Miss Weasley. Harry wird in die Schule kommen, um sie zu holen und dann erwische ich ihn.'

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Sie waren inmitten eines Todessertreffens, als Blinky neben Harry auftauchte und ziemlich panisch wirkte.

Harry kniete sich neben den Elf – er vertraute seinem Lover, keinen zu töten, der dumm war, während er ihm den Rücken zuwandte – und flüsterte: „Was ist?"

„Miss Cynthia hat Blinky gesagt, dass Blinky Master Harry holen muss oder Miss Cynthia würde Master Harry selbst holen", berichtete Blinky in geschocktem Flüsterton.

::Geh::, befahl der Dunkle Lord neben Harry.

Harry nickte, dann folgte er ängstlichen Elf aus der Halle und durch das Manor zu seinem Büro. „Cynthia", sagte er mit einem missbilligenden Blick, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Harry", sagte Cynthia sanft. „Aber sie hat darauf bestanden." Das Mädchen hielt die verwundete weiße Eule hoch, die schuhute, als sie Harry sah.

„Hedwig." Harry verschluckte sich fast, als er vortrat und seine erste Vertraute nahm. „Oh Merlin. Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Sie hatte das hier an ihrem Bein", sagte Cynthia und hielt die Pergamentrolle hoch.

Harry nickte und ignorierte die Rolle für einen Moment und rief: „Slinky!"

Der Haupt-Elf tauchte neben Harry auf. „Was kann Slinky für Master Harry tun?"

Harry kniete neben dem Elf und streckte ihm Hedwig hin. „Kannst du dich um Hedwig kümmern, bitte?"

Slinky nahm ihm die verwundete Eule sanft ab. „Slinky wird es höchste Priorität machen, Master Harry", versprach er fest. „Hedwig Eule wird in kurzer Zeit wieder zu Master Harry zurückfliegen."

Harry nickte und stand auf, um die Rolle zu nehmen, als Slinky davon ploppte.

_Ich hab vor einer Woche Celer zu dir geschickt, um dir zu erzählen, dass wir Helgas Raum gefunden habe. Celer ist nie zurückgekehrt und ich fürchte das Schlimmste._

_Ich weiß, dass Hedwig mehr Übung hat, den Griffen des Ordens zu entfliehen – sie macht es ja schon seit Jahren – also schicke ich das hier mit ihr._

_Ich fürchte um mein Leben, großer Bruder. Ich fürchte mich auch um Sis und Poppy und Severus. Das Wasserhuhn beobachtet uns alle so sorgfältig – ich habe auch gesehen, wie er Ula befremdliche Blicke zuwirft, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke. Wenn sie meinen letzten Brief abgefangen haben, sind sie noch misstrauischer. _

_Hol uns entweder hier raus oder greif sofort an. Ich hab Sis gesagt, Helgas Raum schon zu öffnen – wir brauchen ihre Unterstützung._

_Gin_

Harry fuhr herum und schlug eine Wand. ‚Tom, wir müssen was tun.'

‚Da stimme ich voll zu. Komm wieder her – bring dein Gör mit, wenn du musst, aber gib ihr einen Umhang – und wir beschließen ein Datum für den Angriff. Und dann sagen wir es Fawkes', sagte Tom grimmig.

„Mr Harry?" Eine kleine Hand legte sich leicht auf Harrys Arm.

‚Ja.' Harry drehte sich zu Cynthia. „Dieser Brief ist von meiner Schwester aus Hogwarts. Sie denkt, dass Albus sie verdächtigt und fürchtet, dass er deswegen handelt. Ich kehre zum Meeting zurück und wir suchen einen Weg, wie wir sie und unsere anderen Spione aus der Schule kriegen. Lord Voldemort sagt, du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst."

Cynthias Gesicht wurde böse, als der Direktor von Hogwarts erwähnt wurde. „Ich will mitkommen", sagte sie.

Harry nickte und verzauberte ihre schöne, gelbe Robe in eine schwarze mit Kapuze und setzte ihr die Kapuze auf. Dann führte er sie durch die Gänge, das Pergament immer noch in einer Faust.

--- --- ---

„Fawkes!", rief Harry in seinem Büro. Cynthia, Lucius und Tom waren die einzigen anderen, die auch dort waren. Die drei Männer hatten tödliche Gesichter, während Cynthia nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte.

Ein Feuerblitz erschien in der Mitte des Raumes und Fawkes flog heraus und landete auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm. °°Ich wollte gerade sowieso zu dir kommen°°, informierte der Phönix sie alle. Keiner fragte, wieso sie ihn alle verstehen konnten – die Nachrichten mussten wichtig sein.

„Sag uns erst deine Neuigkeiten", befahl Tom.

Fawkes blinzelte, aber machte sich nicht mal die Mühe wütend zu antworten. °°Albus hat irgendwas in einem der Nebenzimmer seines Büros gemacht und ich bin rein und hab geguckt, was los ist, als er beim Mittagessen saß. Gin ist an einer Wand angekettet und über und über mit Blutergüssen und Schnitten übersät. Eine halbbenutzte Flasche Veritaserum lag auch herum.°°

Tom rieb sich die Stirn, während Harry ein Pergament zerriss. „Offensichtlich hat sie ihm noch nicht die Informationen gegeben, die er will, sonst wäre sie schon tot."

„Diese Anti-Veritaserum Zauber waren wirklich der perfekte Kauf", murmelte Lucius und rieb sich die Augen.

°°Warum hast du mich gerufen?°°, fragte Fawkes und sah besorgt aus.

Harry rief das Pergament seiner Schwester, die ein paar Mal beim Lesen zerquetscht worden war, durch die Luft. „Ich hab den hier vor einer Stunde von Gin bekommen. Sie war besorgt, dass Albus Celer gefangen haben könnte und den Brief, den er getragen hatte."

Fawkes nickte. °°Ihr plant einen Angriff, vermute ich?°°

„Wir müssen sie daraus holen!", rief Cynthia, dann schlug sie sich mit einem geschockten Blick die Hand vor den Mund.

Tom legte sanft eine Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens. „Was sie sagt. Wenn das Wasserhuhn die Informationen nicht bald bekommt, könnte er Gin einfach so töten."

„Das ist, was mir Sorgen macht", stimmte Harry zu und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Fawkes, ich muss eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, die du sofort zu Minerva bringen musst. Wir haben vor, in zwei Stunden anzugreifen – Minerva muss dafür sorgen, dass Herm, Severus, Poppy, Ula und Luna wissen, dass sie gehen werden", erklärte der junge Lord fest, bevor er sich eine Feder und ein Pergament schnappte.

„Was ist mit den neueren Rekruten?", fragte Lucius stirnrunzelnd.

Harry tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und rollte es auf. „Ich hab das hier reingeschrieben. Luna soll ein Gör auswählen, der das Sagen hat, wenn keiner da ist und dass sie uns unter meinem Umhang bei Albus' Büro treffen sollen. Ich kümmere mich um die Anhänger. Wir brauchen eine Gruppe dort und sie müssen sie noch größer machen, wenn sie können." Er reichte das Pergament an den Phönix. „Die Gründer können auf sie aufpassen."

°°Also ist das nicht das Ende des Krieges?°°, fragte Fawkes.

„Wir sind nicht stark genug, um die Schule zu übernehmen." Tom seufzte und sah ziemlich genervt aus. „Es gibt noch zu viele Leute, die auf der Seite des Wasserhuhns sind. Bis sich das zu unseren Gunsten gewendet hat, müssen wir warten."

°°Ich verstehe°°, erwiderte der Vogel und verschwand in den Flammen.

„Also los." Tom sah seinen Lover und seinen Stellvertreter an. „Harry, geh und sorg dafür, dass deine Pestbeulen bescheid wissen – sie kennen die Schule am besten. Lucius, sorg du dafür, dass unsere Truppen wissen, dass sie auf die Befehle des Juniors zu hören haben. Es ist wichtig, dass diesmal keiner versagt."

„Und sag ihnen, dass die Juniors die Erlaubnis haben, sie mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen, wenn sie aus der Reihe tanzen", fügte Harry kalt hin zu, als er ein paar Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch durch guckte.

„Verstanden, Mylords." Lucius verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro.

Harry lächelte das Mädchen an, während er eine kleine Glocke auf seinem Schreibtisch berührte, die kein Geräusch machte, wenn er sie klingelte. „Erinnerst du dich an meinen Paten Sirius? Du hast ihn gestern getroffen."

„Ja! Er ist lustig!" Cynthias Augen leuchteten auf.

„Gut. Dein Job ist es, ihn uns vom Leib zu halten, bis wir fertig sind." Harry grinste, als Tom erleichtert aussah.

Es klopfte, bevor Sirius seinen Kopf reinsteckte. „Was ist los? Es geht hier ab wie im Irrenhaus."

„Es ist eins, oder?", erwiderte Tom und verengte die Augen.

Harry trat zwischen die beiden Männer. „Sirius, kannst du Cynthia für uns unterhalten? Wir müssen Geschäfte für den Dunklen Orden erledigen, von denen ich weiß, dass du damit nichts zu tun haben willst."

„Ihr plant eine Attacke", murmelte Sirius und hob Cynthia hoch. „Und du hast Recht, ich will nichts damit zu tun haben." Er sah das Mädchen mit einem falschen Lächeln an. „Sollen wir bei mir im Zimmer Dart spielen, hm?"

„Jaa!"

Harry und Tom wechselten erleichterte Blicke, als Sirius das fröhliche Mädchen den Flur runtertrug. „Das Kind ist manchmal ein Lebensretter", murmelte Tom.

Harry warf ihm einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu, „Hab ich dir ja gesagt."

Tom lächelte. „Geh zu deinen Blagen. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, bevor wir los können."

„Natürlich." Harry trat mit seinem Lover aus seinem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie sich aufteilten.

--- --- ---

„Also werden wir verschiedene Gruppen anführen?", fragte Lisa Turpin.

„Ja. Und ihr habt die Erlaubnis, alle Methoden anzuwenden, um sie im Zaum zu halten", stimmte Harry zu. „Versucht die Schüler nicht zu verletzen – sie haben da nichts mit zu tun – sondern schlagt sie nur k.o., falls sie euch im Weg sind. Wenn einer der Todesser einen Unverzeihlichen in der Schule ausspricht und sie nicht eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung dafür haben, meldet ihn Tom oder mir und wir werden dann dafür sorgen, dass sie sich daran erinnern, das nicht noch einmal zu tun."

Alle nickten.

„Gut. Seamus, Fred, George, Bill, Molly und Arthur – ihr sechs könnt gehen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr vom Orden gerufen werdet, während ihr kämpft. Wenn ihr euch aus dem Kampf raushalten könnt, tut es. Ansonsten improvisiert."

„Ja", stimmte Seamus zu.

„Wir kriegen das schon hin", versicherte Molly Harry, als sie mit ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen aufstand.

Harry wartete, bis die sechs gegangen waren, bevor er sich zu den anderen drei Spionen umwandte. „Dray, Ted, Bini, es ist eure Entscheidung, was ihr jetzt machen wollt. Ich glaube, ihr wärt als Todesser am sichersten – Albus wird vermutlich trotzdem versuchen, euch zu rufen – aber wenn ihr raus wollt, dann könnt ihr das gerne tun."

„Ich komme mit, Harry", sagte Ted stirnrunzelnd. „Es ist immerhin meine Freundin."

Harry nickte. „Du bist dann in meiner Gruppe. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, nachher Gin zu helfen, wenn wir sie haben. Dray? Bini?"

Draco und Blaise sahen sich an, bevor Draco sprach. „Wir kommen lieber mit dir, denke ich. Zumindest müssen wir dann nicht rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen und uns fragen, was zur Hölle vorgeht."

Harry drehte sich zu Michael Corner und Susan Bones, die nebeneinander saßen. „Sue, Michael, ich brauche euch beide bei den Auroren. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr beide beim Kampf dabei seid, wenn ihr eure Pflicht erfüllen müsst."

„Verstanden." Die zwei standen auf und verschwanden mit einer Verbeugung.

„Gut." Harry zog ein Pergament heraus. „Es gibt sechs Teams. Tom und ich führen das erste an. Sal, Remus und Ted kommen mit uns." Harry sah die drei Juniors an und lächelte, als alle nickten. „Sal, nimm deine Medizinausrüstung mit."

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich die jetzt hole?", fragte Sal und stand schon halb.

„Geh." Harry winkte sie davon und sah wieder auf den Zettel. „Der Rest von euch wird in Zweierteams aufgeteilt. Euer Job ist es mit den vier Todessern die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die wir euch geben. Habt ihr verstanden?" Er sah streng auf.

„Ja, Mylord", erwiderte die Juniors im Chor.

Harry nickte. „Dray und Lisa, ihr beide führt Gruppe zwei an, der Odoric York, Marcus Flint, Ward Warrington und Mark Dodd angehören. Millie und Vin, ihr beide seid die Anführer von Gruppe drei mit Rodolphus Lestrange, Trent Baddock, Adrian Pucey und Aaron Hall. Eure beiden Gruppen werden sich zusammen um die Umgebung kümmern."

„Verstanden."

„Pan und Parvati, ihr beide kontrolliert Gruppe vier mit Teds Vater, Gregs Vater, Terence Higgs und Plato Bole. Ihr werdet von meiner Gruppe ablenken."

„Cool!", meinte Parvati und Gelächter brannte auf.

Harry wartete mit einem leichten Lächeln, bis sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte, bevor er weitermachte. „Greg und Bini, euch untersteht Gruppe fünf mit Rabastan Lestrange, Serge Kern, Lyle Bletchley und Medwin Derrick. Euer Job wird es sein, die Eingangshalle sauber zu halten für unseren Rückzug."

„Verstanden."

„Dean und Padma, ihr habt die Leitung über Gruppe sechs, der Drays Vater, Vins Vater, Proctor Montague und Binis Vater angehören. Ihr müsst das Tor gegen die Verstärkung für den Orden absichern. Haltet sie zurück und hört auf Lucius, wenn er den Rückzug bestimmt."

„Also ist technisch gesehen, Mr Malfoy der Anführer der Gruppe?", fragte Padma.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist da, weil eure Gruppe das größte Risiko von einem Angriff unserer Feinde ausgesetzt ist und er den Rest der Gruppen warnen kann, wenn ihr euch zurückziehen müsst. Da er in mehreren Kämpfen war, ja, ich vermute, er ist der Anführer eurer Gruppe, aber lasst ihn euch nicht unterdrücken. Er versteht, dass ihr beide das erste Wort habt in eurer Gruppe und er muss sich eure Gedanken ernsthaft anhören."

„Harry, hat Vater einen Weg, mit uns zu kommunizieren, wenn er Hilfe braucht?", warf Dray ein. „Wenn diese Verstärkung reinkommt, müssen wir uns eh an ihnen vorbeikämpfen."

Harry grinste. „Ja, hat er." Er reichte einen Stapel Spiegel an Blaise, der neben ihm saß. „Jeder von euch bekommt einen dieser Spiegel. Tom, Lucius und ich haben auch einen. Die erlauben euch, miteinander zu kommunizieren, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, wenn ihr euch wegen eines Planes mit einer anderen Gruppe unterhalten müsst oder wenn sich eure Gruppe aufteilen muss, um irgendwas abzuchecken und ihr wieder zusammen kommen müsst. Benutzt sie so selten wie möglich."

„Okay!"

Harry stand grinsend auf. „Wenn das alles ist?" Keiner sprach. „Großartig. Dann lasst uns in die Halle gehen, damit ihr euch mit euren Gruppen zusammen finden könnt."

Alle Juniors standen auf und folgten Harry aus dem kleinen Speisezimmer, was sie für ihre Meetings benutzten.

--- --- ---

Wenn jemand über die schattenbedeckten Länder Hogwarts gesehen hätte, hätten sie einen großen Schatten bemerkt, der sich mit ungewöhnlicher Genauigkeit auf das Schulgebäude bewegte. Ungefähr in der Mitte, brach der Schatten in drei Teile – die beiden kleineren entfernten sich im rechten Winkel in entgegengesetzte Richtungen von dem vorherigen Pfad, während das größere Stück weiter die Stufen der Treppe hoch eilte und durch die Türen, die sich öffneten, als hätten sie ihren eigenen Verstand.

In der Eingangshalle wurde der Schatten zu einer Truppe Todesser, alle mit Roben und maskiert. Nur die beiden Anführer zeigen ihre Identität offen, grün und rot erkundeten ihre Umgebung nach jeglicher Art der Gefahr, während Gruppe fünf sich aufteilte und sich in den natürlichen Schatten der Halle versteckte.

Als sie sicher waren, dass ihre Leute gut versteckt waren, deutete Harry mit seiner Hand und Gruppe vier erschuf einen Kreis um die Gruppe ihrer Anführer, bevor sie sich richtig in das Schloss begaben, Parvati und Pan mit ausgestreckten Zauberstäben voraus.

Minerva erwartete sie am Eingang zum Direktorenbüro. Sie winkte sie in einen nahen Flur und, als sie sich schnell in die Richtung begaben, fanden sie die, die sie holen wollten. Herm und Poppy hielten beide ein Kleinkind, während Severus eine schlafende Ula in den Armen hatte. Luna stand neben einem Fleck leerer Luft. Als Gruppe vier sich daran machte, die Umgebung zu observieren, zog Luna Harrys alten Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von den beiden Jungen mit Namen Ren Miyazaki aus Gryffindor und Rai Hirayama aus Slytherin.

„Ich dachte, zwei sind besser als einer", erklärte Luna ihrem Anführer flüsternd.

Harry sah die beiden Jungen streng an. „Könnt ihr euch auf Dinge einigen?"

„Sie sind Lover", meinte Luna knapp und lächelte sanft, als die beiden rotwerdenden Jungen ihr giftige Blicke zuwarfen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und streckte die Hand aus. „Anhänger." Die Jungen reichten sie ihm und Harry gab sie Voldemort, bevor er weitersprach. „Einfach gesagt: seid vorsichtig. Wenn ihr mir Informationen zukommen lassen müsst, teilt es mir über Professor McGonagall mit oder, falls ihr ihn sehen solltet, der Phönix des Direktors, Fawkes, ist auch immer ein perfekter Nachrichtenüberbringer. Ich versuche jeden Samstag zu den DA-Meetings zu kommen, danach können wir uns in Gryffindors Raum treffen. Wenn ihr wollt, dann macht daraus euren Meetingstag."

„Hier." Voldemort reichte den beiden Jungen ihre Anhänger und sie legten sie schnell mit dem Blick auf Harry um.

Harry lächelte. „Behaltet den Umhang. Wo ist meine Karte?"

„Ich habe sie ihnen schon gegeben", sagte Luna, als Rai die Karte herauszog und Harry zeigte.

„Perfekt. Behaltet sie bei euch und nutzt sie, wann auch immer ihr sie braucht." Harry zwinkerte und die Jungen mussten ihr Gelächter unterdrücken. „Hört zu, ihr müsst so viele Schüler auf unsere Seite bringen, wie ihr könnt. Wenn einige Sechstklässler darunter sind, dann bringt sie an einem Sonntag mit und ich führe sie ein. Jetzt", Harry sah auf zu Minerva, die mit den Gründern zurückkam. „Minnie, würdest du sie bitte zu ihren Schlafsälen zurückbringen?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf Minervas Gesicht bei dem liebevollen Spitznamen. „Natürlich. Kommt mit Misters Hirayama und Miyazaki."

Harry drehte sich zu den Gründern, als die Jungen und Minerva gingen. „Ich nehme an, ihr seid alle auf unserer Seite?"

„Hogwarts selbst ist auf deiner Seite, sogar wenn es der Direktor nicht ist", erwiderte Helga nett und lächelte.

„Danke." Harry nickte der Frau zu. „Können zwei von euch mit Gruppe vier hier unten bei der Statue bleiben, während die anderen beiden mit mir und Voldemort hochgehen, um Gin zu holen?"

„Gody und Sal können mit euch gehen. Helga und ich bleiben hier", meinte Rowena.

Harry lächelte bei den beiden Spitznamen und den gedämpften Glucksen um sie. „Perfekt. Patil, Parkinson, sorgt dafür, dass unsere Freunde", er deutete zu Herm, Sev, Poppy und Luna, die stumm mit den Zwillingen und Ula da standen, „Umhänge bekommen. Macht euch bereit, schnell zu verschwinden, wenn wir zurückkehren."

„Verstanden", zischten Pan und Parvati hinter ihren Masken.

„Dann los", befahl Voldemort. Harry, Ted, Sal, Remus, Salazar und Godric folgen ihm hinter den stummen Gargoyle und die unbeweglichen Stufen hinauf.

Als sie in das Büro traten, waren alle Porträts leer und der Raum war mit Schatten bedeckt. Fawkes – ein Lichtblitz in dem dunklen Raum – flog rüber zu einer stillen Tür, bevor er aus dem nächsten Fenster und in die Nacht hinausschoss.

Godric und Salazar traten zu der Tür und steckten ihre Köpfe hindurch. Als sie sicher waren, dass nichts im Zimmer war, das Albus über ihre Anwesenheit alarmieren würde, wenn die Gruppe eintrat, deuteten sie den Nichtgeistern an, einzutreten und nahmen ihre Positionen an der Tür ein, um den Direktor zu beobachten.

/Merlin sei Dank./ Gins Worte erschienen, als sie sie sah.

„Untersuch sie", befahl Harry Sal, bevor er sich vorsichtig umsah. Er trat vor einer gutgeschützten, dunklen Kiste und sah nach hinten, wo Ted und Remus Gin halfen, stehen zu bleiben. „Was ist da drin?"

/Mein Zauberstab./

Harry nickte. „Ihr vier geht wieder nach unten. Spiegelt mich an, wenn ihr die Eingangshalle erreicht habt. Tom und ich holen Gins Zauberstab, dann versuchen wir, Albus aufzuhalten."

„Okay, dann los", befahl Remus.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu der dunklen Kiste, da er sich sicher war, dass seine Leute ungesehen aus dem Büro kamen.

Voldemort trat hinter seinen jüngeren Lover und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. ‚Kannst du den Alarm nicht abstellen?'

‚Nein. Er ist unter dem Schutz – sehr Slytherin von ihm. Wenn ich den Schutzzauber löse, dann geht der Alarm los.'

‚Und um den Alarm abzustellen, musst du den Schutz lösen. Wirklich Slytherin.' Der Dunkle Lord küsste Harrys Nacken. ‚Wir müssen beides zur selben Zeit treffen. Mit etwas Glück weckt ihn der Alarm nicht.'

‚Genau mein Gedanke.' Harry gluckste in ihren Geistern auf.

„Harry!"

Harry sah in seinen Spiegel und lächelte das maskierte Gesicht an, von dem er wusste, dass es Pan war. „Gut. Wir geben euch noch drei Minuten, um abzuhauen und die anderen Gruppen zu informieren, bevor wir den Alarm auslösen."

„Verstanden." Der Spiegel wurde blank.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr, während der Dunkle Lord hinter ihm seinen Zauberstab auf die dunkle Kiste richtete. ‚Du holst den Zauberstab, während ich nach dem Wasserhuhn Ausschau halte', schlug Voldemort vor.

‚Klingt gut', stimmte Harry zu. ‚Willst du den Alarm oder den Schutz?'

‚Ich nehme den Schutzzauber, nimm du den Alarm.'

‚Gut.' Harry zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab. ‚Zehn… neun… acht…sieben… sechs… fünf… vier… drei… zwei… eins… JETZT!'

Die Schutzzauber fielen mit einem Lichtblitz und der Alarm erklang nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor es im Büro wieder ruhig wurde. Voldemort glitt aus dem Büro, um richtig auf Albus zu warten – der Mann würde sicher kommen – während Harry den Zauberstab seiner Schwester nahm und ihn überprüfte.

Sicher genug. „Ich habe dich hier nicht erwartet, Tom", murmelte Albus, sobald er den Dunklen Lord sah, als er in das Büro trat.

„Dann bist du ein Narr", erwiderte Voldemort schnarrend.

„Gin war höher in der Nahrungskette, als ich dachte." Albus seufzte.

„Ziemlich." Harry trat mit kalten grünen Augen neben Voldemort. „Hallo, Albus."

„Dich habe ich erwartet", sagte Albus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den stellvertretenden Leiter des Dunklen Ordens. „Mein kleiner Verräter."

„Deine Definition von Verrat ist verdreht, Dumbledore", knurrte Voldemort und verengte seinen Augen, als er seine Finger sanft mit Harrys linker Hand verband.

„Wir lassen ihn besser in Ruhe, Mylord", meinte Harry sanft und grinste. „Immerhin wird er ziemlich beschäftigt damit sein, neue Kollegiumsmitglieder bis Montag zu finden."

„Sehr richtig, Harry."

::Voldie.::

Albus wurde verlassen und warf das nächste, zerbrechliche Ding dorthin, wo seine zwei Feinde gerade noch gestanden hatten.

--- --- ---

Als die beiden Erben in das Empfangszimmer traten, sahen sie, dass Sal einige Todesser behandelte, die verwundet zu sein schienen und sie dann nach Hause schickte, während Poppy sich um Gin kümmerte und die Juniors anschrie, die besorgt um sie herum standen.

Harry ließ Voldemort bei Lucius, der ihnen an der Tür entgegengetreten war, und ging schnell zu Poppy, die gerade Padma anschrie, weil die helfen wollte. „Juniors, warum geht ihr nicht und arbeitet an dem Bericht für mich?", sagte Harry fest und kniete sich neben Poppy.

„Danke", murmelte Poppy, als die große Gruppe zu dem Tisch neben der Tür wanderte, wo die leeren Berichtsbögen lagen.

„Kein Problem." Harry lächelte. „Hey, Gin."

/Kann ich ihn umarmen?/, fragte Gin die wütende Krankenschwester.

„Schnell", erlaubte Poppy ihr und setzte sich mit einem genervten Blick zurück.

Gin lehnte sich vor von Ted, der sie stützte, um ihren Bruder fest zu umarmen. /Merlin sei Dank./

Harry lächelte. „Das sagtest du bereits."

/Ach, halt den Mund/, grummelte Gin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und hielt Gins Zauberstab raus. „Ich glaube, das ist deiner?"

/Danke!/ Gin schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und umarmte ihn fest und sah nicht ein bisschen bedauernd aus, als Poppy sie böse ansah, weil sie sich bewegt hatte.

„Wie ist die Prognose?", fragte der Dunkle Lord und kam zu ihnen rüber.

„Mehrere kleine Schnitte und Blutergüsse und ein gebrochenes Bein", berichtete Poppy im Geschäftston. „Miss Weasley-Potter befindet sich in letzter Zeit fast so oft wie ihr Bruder in meiner Fürsorge." Sie warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu, um zu zeigen, welchen Bruder sie meinte.

/Mum wird ein Albtraum sein./ Gin stöhnte stumm.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich", stimmte Herm zu und kam mit Severus herüber. Beide Ex-Professoren hielten einen schlafenden Zwilling.

„Harry!" Ula rannte zu ihm und sprang auf Harrys Rücken und schubste ihn fast auf Poppy.

„Miss Thorald!" Poppy warf der Zweitklässlerin einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!", rief Sirius von der Tür her und rettete Ula so von einer Strafpredigt von Poppy.

„Onkel Siri!" Ula stürmte an Tom und ein paar Juniors vorbei und sprang in die Arme des Animagus.

„Onkel Siri?!", rief Tom aus und fuhr ungläubig zu Ula herum, während die umherstehenden Juniors und Ex-Professoren lachten.

„Hallo, Sirius", rief Harry und stellte sich ruhig neben seinen geschockten Lover.

Sirius trat zu seinem Patenkind, Ula in seinen Armen. Er sah so aus, als wollte er losschreien, aber dann sah er die verwundete Ginny und erstarrte. Nach einem Moment und viel Schlucken, fragte der Animagus: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich dachte, du willst davon nichts wissen, Black", schoss Tom zurück, der sich in der Zeit von dem Schock erholt hatte, die Sirius benötigte, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

Sirius verengte die Augen. „Beantworte die Frage, du rotäugiger Bastard."

Harry trat zwischen die beiden Männer, bevor sie sich gegenseitig verfluchen konnten. „Albus hat Gin in die Finger bekommen und sie wegen Informationen gefoltert", sagte er sanft. „Den ‚Raubzug', den wir geplant haben, war sie und die anderen, die Albus verdächtigte, aus der Schule zu bekommen."

Sirius' Augen verengten sich, aber nicht wegen jemandem im Raum und er festigte seinen Griff um Ula. „Komm, Ula. Wir bringen dich ins Bett."

„Ooooh…" Ula schmollte.

Sirius war schon fast an der Tür, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und direkt in die Augen seines Patenkindes sah. „Und, Harry, geh noch nicht ins Bett."

„Willst du ihn noch anbrüllen, Black?"

„Tom, genug." Harry legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Lovers. „Warum soll ich wach bleiben, Sirius?"

„Du musst mich zu einem Junior machen", sagte der Animagus, bevor er ging und die Insassen im Zimmer auf den Platz starrten, wo er gerade gestanden hatte.

„Das ist etwas, was nicht jeden Tag passiert", murmelte Severus.

„Nein, tut es nicht." Poppy stand mit ihrer Tasche auf, als sie mit Gin fertig war. „Aber ich stimme Sirius zu. Wirst du mich auch aufnehmen?"

Der Raum füllte sich mit geschockter Stille und Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er nicken konnte.

Tom lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen über Harrys Schulter. „Wir können sowohl dich, als auch Black in Harrys Büro aufnehmen."

„Ähm, ja." Harry schüttelt den Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Okay! Ted, warum hilfst du Gin nicht in ihr Zimmer? Luna, Sevvie, Herm, ich bin sicher, ihr findet Zimmer, wo ihr bleiben könnt. Alle anderen können gehen!"

Der Raum füllt sich wieder einmal mit Geräuschen und Bewegung.

--- --- ---

Harry lehnte sich seufzend auf dem Bett zurück, als er den drei Seiten langen Bericht gelesen hatte, den seine Juniors zusammen aufgeschrieben hatten. Tom sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf, wo er gerade damit beschäftigt war, die fünf zwei Seiten langen Berichte zu lesen, die seine Todesser ihm geschrieben hatten. Er hätte auch lieber nur einen Bericht gehabt – da alle sowieso so ziemlich das Gleiche aussagten – aber fünf war besser als die zwanzig, die er erwartet hatte. Das seine Leute solange zusammenarbeiten konnten, um die Anzahl auf fünf zu reduzieren, war wunderbar, also würde er sich nicht darüber beschweren. „Ja?", fragte er.

Harry sah auf. „Wir haben jetzt eine Krankenschwester im Manor."

„Es wird einiges einfacher machen", meinte Tom.

„Wird es?" Harry lächelte schwach. „Sie wird uns die ganze Zeit nerven, dass wir nicht genug essen…"

„… und dass ich aufhören soll, den Cruciatus zu benutzen", stimmte Tom lachend zu. „Ich weiß."

Sie lächelten sich zärtlich an.

„Ich denke, wir könnten ein Büro für Gin gegenüber von meinem einrichten", murmelte Harry und sah zur Decke.

„Weniger Papierkram für dich."

„Vermutlich."

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, bevor Tom stöhnend aufstand. „Ich les die morgen weiter."

Harry lächelte und ließ seinen eigenen Bericht zum Schreibtisch schweben. Tom schnappte sich ihn und legte ihn auf Harrys Seite des Schreibtisches. „Danke."

„Natürlich." Tom trat zum Bett und grinste auf Harry herab, der sich mitten auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hatte. „Gemütlich?", neckte er ihn.

„Sehr", stimmte Harry zu und schloss seine Augen.

„Gut." Tom schmiss sich ohne Warnung auf seinen Lover, was ihm ein sehr mädchenhaftes Quietschen einbrachte. Dann beugte er sich runter und fing Harrys Lippen mit seinen ein, während er seinen Penis gegen Harrys drückte.

Harrys Hüften bewegten sich automatisch gegen die des älteren Zauberers. ‚Ooooh, du Betrüger.'

‚Halt die Klappe, du Teufel', erwiderte Tom, als er die Handschellen rief, die Harry zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte und seinen jüngeren Lover damit ans Bett fesselte.

‚Du kannst mit mir machen, was du willst, solange du nicht wieder duschen gehst', bot Harry teuflisch an, als der Dunkle Lord mit einem stillen Zauber ihre Roben verschwinden ließ.

::Alles?::, zischte Tom, bevor er sich mit den Zähnen an einen von Harrys Nippeln klammerte. Harry schrie überrascht auf.

Und langsam, aber liebevoll, nutzte Tom Bisse und Küsse und Lecken, um einen Pfad zu der Stelle runterzuführen, wo Harry es am meisten wollte. Und während er an Harrys Glied saugte, breitete er seinen Lover sanft vor.

Als sie sich vereinten, war es Perfektion. Als sie kamen, war es mehr als das.

Und als sie sich unter die Decke kuschelten, kam der Schlaf leicht, weil einmal alles gut war in ihrer Welt.

--- --- ---

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?"

„Das ist mein Spruch!"

Tom öffnete seine Augen, damit er die Tür des Raumes anfunkeln konnte. Es war klar, dass Ula und Cynthia zur selben lächerlichen Uhrzeit aufstanden – viel zu früh.

„Das ist jetzt egal, verschwinde einfach aus meinem Haus!"

Tom stöhnte und glitt aus dem Bett, wobei er aufpasste, den noch schlafenden Harry nicht zu wecken. Wie sein Lover bei den beiden weiterschlafen konnte, wusste Tom nicht.

Er zog sich seinen Bademantel an, dann steckte er den Kopf aus der Tür und sah die beiden Mädchen kalt an. „Wie Harry mit euch Monstern klar kommt, werde ich nie verstehen. Und wenn ihr Gören ihn weckt, dann werde ich euch an euren Zehen am Ostturm aufhängen. Jetzt haltet die Klappe."

„Entschuldige, Tom", murmelte Ula und sah niedergeschlagen aus. Cynthia biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte ihre nackten Füße an, die unter ihrem Nachthemd herausguckten.

Tom verdrehte die Augen und trat in den Flur, nachdem er geprüft hatte, dass keiner seiner Todesser da war. „Ula, das ist Cynthia White. Cynthia, das ist Ula Thorald. Ihr seid beide Harrys verlorene Fälle – also solltet ihr euch eigentlich gut verstehen. Und jetzt rettet euch vor meinem schlimmen Temperament und geht Black nerven."

„Okay…" Die Mädchen nahmen sich an den Händen, und rannten schnell den Gang entlang zu Remus und Blacks Zimmer.

Tom wartete, bis er sicher war, dass die beiden nicht zurückkommen würden, nur um ihn zu ärgern, dann kehrte er in sein warmes Bett zurück, und murmelte in seinem Kopf etwas von Gören und wie wenig er sie mochte.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Harry und Gin saßen draußen im Garten und sahen Ula und Cynthia zu, die mit Blinky und Giddles spielten, als Fawkes erschien.

/Gutes Timing. Mir wurde gerade kalt/, zog Gin ihn auf und nippte an ihrer heißen Schokolade.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und lächelte den Phönix leicht an. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Fawkes?" Er nickte zu der Pergamentrolle, die Fawkes trug. „Ist das für mich?"

°°Eigentlich ist das für ein paar Elfen, zu denen ich gehen soll.°°

/Elfen?/ Gin lehnte sich interessiert vor.

„Albus hofft, eine Allianz mit den Elfen zu bekommen?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

°°Ja.°°

„Denkst du, er bekommt sie?"

°°Ich bin nicht sicher – ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit, mich mit welchen zu unterhalten, da die im Verbotenen Wald vor ungefähr einem Jahrhundert gegangen sind. Ich glaube, dass man mehr Glück hat, sich mit ihnen zu verbünden, wenn man persönlich hingeht und keinen Boten schickt.°°

„Keiner kann sagen, dass uns Albus' Fehler nicht helfen." Harry schnaubte und stand auf. „Denkst du, du kannst mich mitnehmen, Fawkes? Tom versucht mich und meine Gören seit drei Tagen aus dem Manor zu schmeißen."

Fawkes trillerte belustigt auf. °°Ich kann euch wahrscheinlich alle vier mitnehmen, wenn es Gin gut genug geht zu reisen.°°

„Wir sollten Po…"

/Natürlich geht es das./

„Wir holen sie!", rief Ula hilfreich. Sie und Cynthia lachten, als Gin sie anfunkelte.

„Keine Sorge. Sie war bei Tom", erwiderte Harry und grinste seine stirnrunzelnde Schwester an. „Ich werde mich nachher nicht mit Poppy auseinandersetzen, weil du sie nicht gefragt hast, ob du gehen kannst."

/Wer sagt, dass sie dich anbrüllen würde?/

„Ich sage das", stellte Poppy fest, als sie in den Garten trat. „Hallo, Fawkes. Wusstest du, dass Tom dich jetzt sogar mag?"

‚Tue ich nicht!!', rief Tom.

„Tom ist da anderer Meinung", teilte Harry ihnen mit.

„Das kann er sagen, soviel er will, aber ich habe ihn sagen hören, dass er ‚den höllischen Vogel' liebt", erwiderte Poppy und setzte sich neben Gin. „Zeig mir dein Bein, Miss Weasley-Potter."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Fawkes. „Wo sind diese Elfen?"

°°Loch Lomond. Sie sind der größte, noch verbliebene Clan und die kleineren respektieren ihre Entscheidungen.°°

„Perfekt." Harry sah Cynthia und Ula an. „Ihr beide müsst euch wärmere Umhänge holen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch erkältet."

Die beiden Mädchen stürmten grummelig nach drinnen.

Harry sah zu Gin und Poppy. „Was meinst du, Poppy?"

„Kein Bäume klettern und du wirst ihr ein bisschen helfen müssen, da sie sich noch nicht so gut mit dem Gehstock auskennt", meinte Poppy und stand auf. „Es sollte aber okay sein, wenn ihr es ruhig angehen lasst."

„Danke, Poppy." Harry lächelte Gin an. „Das war schmerzlos, oder?"

/Sag Tom, dass ich ihm für die nächste Woche einen schlaffen Schwanz wünsche/, gab Gin zurück.

„Ey! Denk an meine Bedürfnisse!"

„Das ist weit mehr, als ich wissen möchte." Poppy stöhnte und verdeckte ihre Augen mit einer Hand.

Harry deutete auf Gin, die siegreich grinste. „Sie hat angefangen!"

„Oh, hört auf." Poppy seufzte hilflos auf. „Zumindest wird euch dieser Trip von mir fernhalten."

Harry lachte und umarmte die Krankenschwester. „Du weißt, du wirst uns vermissen, Poppy."

„Kaum." Poppy sah Harry ruhig an. „Seid ihr noch nicht weg?"

„Doch!", rief Cynthia, als sie und Ula sich Harrys Hände schnappten. „Komm schon, Mr. Harry!"

Poppy zwinkerte Harry zu. „Viel Spaß."

Harry grinste. „Werde ich haben, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Tue ich nicht", versicherte Poppy dem jungen Lord.

Harry erlaubte den Mädchen, ihn zu Gin rüber zu ziehen, die vorsichtig aufstand. °°Fertig?°°, fragte Fawkes und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter.

„Gin, kannst du meine andere Schulter halten?"

/Kein Problem./ Gin schnappte sich Harrys freie Schulter und nutzte die, um ihre Balance zu halten. /Dann los?/

°°Ja.°°

Und mit einem Feuerblitz waren sie verschwunden.

--- --- ---

„Wow!", riefen Ula und Cynthia, als sie Loch Lomond betrachteten.

„Das ist wunderschön", stimmte Harry zu.

/Ich kann verstehen, warum die Elfen hier leben./

°°Ihr Lager ist irgendwo hinter uns im Wald. Albus hat mir drei Tage gegeben, sie zu finden°°, informierte Fawkes sie trocken.

/Traut der alte Bastard dir überhaupt was zu?/

°°Vielleicht ein bisschen.°°

„Und du nutzt seinen Zweifel wieder aus." Harry schnaubte.

„Wirst du die ganzen drei Tage nutzen?", fragte Ula und sah über ihre Schulter den Phönix an. „Oh! Elfen!"

Alle drehten sich um, Harry fing seine Schwester auf, bevor sie fiel. Vor ihnen standen wirklich drei Elfen. Sie sahen alle noch sehr jung und ziemlich verängstigt aus.

„Hi!", rief Cynthia und sprang vor Aufregung auf und ab. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie zu den Elfen gerannt, wenn Ula sie nicht festhalten würde. „Mein Name ist Cynthia! Wie heißt ihr?!"

Einer der Jungen trat vor. „Ich bin Phelan! Was wollt ihr von uns?"

„Fee, hör auf! Papi hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht mit Menschen reden", sagte das einzige Mädchen und sah noch verschreckter aus.

„Das ist mir egal!"

„Sie haben einen Phönix, Ionia", murmelte der andere Junge, als er neben Phelan trat und sowohl verängstigt als auch ruhig wirkte. „Ich bin Prinz Maddox. Wer seid ihr und warum habt ihr uns gesucht?"

Harry verbeugte sich leicht. „Vergebt uns, Prinz Maddox. Ich bin Harry Potter. Bei mir sind meine Schwester Ginevra Weasley-Potter, Ula Thorald und Cynthia Whyte. Der Phönix ist Fawkes. Wir sind alle hier, ehrlich gesagt, um die Elfen im Menschenkrieg auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass wir mit Eurem Vater oder Eurer Mutter sprechen können?"

Maddox Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Nein! Ich will, dass ihr geht!"

„Du bist gemein!", rief Cynthia, bevor Ula sie stoppen könnte.

„Cynthia! Du bist unhöflich!"

„Du bist auch gemein, Ula!" Cynthia riss sich von dem älteren Mädchen los und krallte sich an Harrys Bein. „Sie ist gemein, Mr. Harry."

Harry lehnte sich vor und hob das Mädchen hoch. „Das tut mir Leid, Cynthia." Dann sah er die Elfen wieder traurig an. „Also gut. Vielen Dank für Eure Zeit." Er sah zu Fawkes. „Wir können genauso gut zurück zum Manor gehen."

°°Tom wird dich nicht umbringen?°°

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weder der Orden noch wir haben eine Allianz, also ist es momentan egal. Wir haben immerhin die Werwölfe und…"

„Haben Sie Werwölfe gesagt?"

„Fee!", riefen Ionia und Maddox und schnappten sich ihren Freund, als der Junge vortrat.

Harry blinzelte die Kinder an. „Ja."

Phelan zog sich von seinen Freunden los, dann verengte er seine Augen. „Sie kennen ein paar Werwölfe." Das war eine Feststellung.

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. „Einer meiner Paten ist ein Werwolf."

„Onkel Remy ist lustig!", rief Ula aus, trat neben Harry und funkelte den Elfenjungen an.

Phelan sah ein bisschen geknickt aus. „Kennen Sie Werwölfe, die auch Elfen sind?", fragte er nach einem Moment leise.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich kenne auch nicht alle Stämme, mit denen wir uns verbündet haben. Das ist die Aufgabe von meinem Gefährten."

Phelan sah die anderen beiden Kinder an. „Lasst sie uns zu König Roarke bringen."

„Fee…", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Maddox kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Okay, aber nur, weil du es mich sonst nie vergessen lassen würdest." Der Prinz sah Harry kalt an. „Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie zu Vater."

„Vielen Dank, Eure Hoheit", erwiderte Harry und verbeugte sich erneut. Dann setzte er Cynthia ab und hielt Gin seinen Arm hin.

/Danke, großer Bruder./ Gin seufzte erleichtert, als sie den drei Elfen in den Wald folgten. Ula hielt Cynthias Hand und passte gut auf das Mädchen auf. Es war verblüffend, wie viel älter sich die Zwölfjährige benahm, wenn sie jemand jüngeres zum Aufpassen hatte.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte Harry seine Schwester besorgt.

/Ich bin okay. Ich bin nur noch nicht gewöhnt, auf meinem Bein zu stehen/, versicherte Gin ihrem Bruder. Als die Sorge auf Harrys Gesicht nicht verschwand, piekste Gin ihn in die Seite. /Hör auf. Du bist schlimmer als Mum./

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Danke, Gin."

Gin grinste. /Das hast du verdient./

„Vielleicht habe ich das." Harry sah zu Ionia, die ihnen neugierige Blicke zuwarf. „Was ist los, Miss Ionia?"

Ionia blinzelte überrascht, bevor sie fragte: „Warum erscheinen Ihre Wörter so?"

/Ich kann nicht sprechen/, erwiderte Gin ruhig. /Mein richtiger Bruder, nicht Harry, war sauer auf mich und hat ein Glas an meinem Gesicht explodieren lassen. Meine Stimme funktioniert nicht mehr./

Ionias Augen wurden weit, dann sah sie zu Maddox, der vorausging. „Mein Bruder ist ständig böse auf mich, aber er hat niemals was an meinem Gesicht explodieren lassen. Warum hat er das getan?"

/Mich hat etwas nicht interessiert, von dem er dachte, dass es das sollte/, erklärte Gin mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit. /Großer Bruder, was ist mit Ron passiert, nachdem er aus Askaban entkommen ist?/

„Wieso denkst du, dass ich das weiß?", fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

/Weil ich den Blick gesehen habe, den du ihm zugeworfen hast, als er gefangen wurde/, erwiderte Gin trocken.

„Er ist irgendwo im Manor."

/Gibst du ihm wenigstens noch essen?/

„Ja. Die Hauselfen wollen ihn nicht verhungern lassen." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Hauselfen?", fragte Ionia neugierig.

„Was ist mit Blinky?", fragte Cynthia und sah sich um.

„Sie sprechen nicht von Blinky, du Dummkopf. Pass auf, wo du hingehst, sonst fällst du", erwiderte Ula und zog an Cynthias Hand.

„Ula, nicht so grob", befahl Harry.

„Tschuldigung."

/Hauselfen sind kleine Elfen, die es lieben in den Haushalten der Zauberer und Hexen ohne Bezahlung zu arbeiten. Meine Schwester, Herm, versteht das nicht/, erklärte Gin Ionia.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht", gab Harry zu.

/Weil du von Muggeln erzogen wurdest. Du verstehst eine Menge Zauberbräuche nicht/, schoss Gin zurück.

„Bäh. Sei nett oder ich lass dich fallen."

°°Ich kann verstehen, wieso Tom euch aus dem Manor haben wollte°°, zog Fawkes sie von seinem Platz auf Harrys Schulter auf.

„Ich erinnere mich gerade daran, warum Tom dich nicht mag", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Können Sie den Phönix verstehen?", fragte Ionia bewundernd.

„Fawkes entscheidet, wer ihn verstehen kann", meinte Harry lächelnd.

°°Ganz genau.°°

Ionia quietschte freudig auf, dann rannte sie vor, um an Maddox Arm zu ziehen. „Maddie! Maddie! Ich hab den Phönix verstanden!"

Maddox sah über seine Schulter zu Fawkes und dann auf das Mädchen, das an seinem Arm hing. „Das ist wunderbar, Ionia", sagte er müde, als könnte es ihn nicht weniger interessieren.

Ionia kam zurück zu Gin und Harry und sah wütend aus. „Maddie macht sich aus nichts mehr was", informierte sie sie. „Seit Papi ihm gesagt hat, dass er sich wie ein Prinz benehmen muss." Sie verzog böse das Gesicht.

/Aber er liebt dich immer noch/, stellte Gin sanft heraus. /Solange er dich noch liebt, dann sorgt er sich./

Harry drückte sanft die Hand seiner Schwester. „Was Gin sagt: Solange dein Bruder dich liebt, sorgt er sich um dich, auch wenn er es nicht zeigt."

Ionia sah zu Gin auf. „Dein Bruder, der, der dich verletzt hat, liebt er dich nicht mehr?"

Gin zuckte mit den Schultern. /Wir sind jetzt Feinde. Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht./

„Wir sind da", rief Maddox, dann zog er ein Blatt zur Seite. Eine kleine Stadt, gemacht aus abgestorbenen Bäumen und Blättern erhob sich vor ihnen, einige Gebäude erreichten die Bäume über ihnen. „Vaters Haus ist ganz oben. Ich kann euch den Weg zeigen."

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass der König zu uns runter kommt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Unsere Medihexe hat meiner Schwester gesagt, dass sie nicht auf Bäume klettern soll und ich möchte sie hier unten nicht alleine lassen."

/Harry, ich schaffe das./

„Du musst mir vergeben, Gin, aber die letzten beiden Male, wo ich dich allein gelassen habe, wurdest du verletzt. Ich bin ein bisschen paranoid", erwiderte Harry grimmig.

Maddox warf ihm einen unlesbaren Blick zu. „Ich frage ihn." Dann war er in den Bäumen und kletterte wie ein wahrer Profi.

Ionia winkte sie in die Stadt. „Wir können hier warten, bis Maddie zurückkommt, oder Fee?"

Phelan starrte zu Harry auf. „Wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Mister, können Sie mir über den Werwolf erzählen, den Sie kennen?"

Harry lächelte. „Remus?"

Phelan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn das sein Name ist."

Harry nickte, als er Gin auf einen kleinen Felsen half. „Von dem, was ich gehört habe, wurde er als Kind auf einem Campingausflug gebissen. Ich weiß nicht von wem, da er es mir nicht sagen will, aber ich vermute, es war Fenrir Greyback."

Phelan verzog das Gesicht. „Von ihm habe ich gehört."

Harry lächelte. „Er ist ein echter Arsch." Phelan lachte, als die vier Ladies lächelten oder die Augen verdrehten. „Und Remus war mit meinen Eltern in Hogwarts. Der Direktor hat zu der Zeit für ihn eine Ausnahme gemacht, aber er war der einzige Werwolf, von dem ich weiß, der jemals nach Hogwarts gegangen ist, als er schon einer war. Er hat auch ein Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet, aber musste aufhören, als einer seiner alten Bekannten ein wenig sauer wurde und ihn vor der ganzen Schule geoutet hat."

„Es ist nicht einfach für ihn?", fragte Phelan traurig.

„Nicht da, wo unsere Welt jetzt steht, aber wir arbeiten daran, das zu ändern", erwiderte Harry.

/Es ist lächerlich, wie das Ministerium die Werwölfe und Vampire und andere Nicht-Menschen behandelt. Sie sind nicht die Pest – sie verdienen auch Rechte!/, stimmte Gin feurig zu.

„Gut gesagt, junge Dame."

Harry verbeugte sich, als er den hoheitsvollen Elf sah, der hinter ihnen mit Maddox an seiner Seite stand. „Ihr müsst König Roarke sein."

Roarke lächelte grimmig. „Und Sie müssen der berühmte Harry Potter sein, der Junge-der-uns-verriet."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Ich beginne wirklich den Namen zu hassen."

„Es macht die Vorstellungen einfacher", zog Ula ihn auf. „Alles, was wir sagen müssen, ist, dass du der Junge-der-uns-verriet bist und die Menschen sind direkt so: ‚Ach, er.'"

„Es hat bei mir geklappt!", stimmte Cynthia fröhlich zu.

Gin grinste. /Und es passt so gut zu dir, großer Bruder./

„Wisst ihr was? Ich hab gerade beschlossen, dass ich Rita Skeeter in das Manor einladen werde und sie die wahre Geschichte über den Dunklen Orden schreiben lasse und dann sehen wir, wer noch denkt, dass ich jemanden verraten habe, hm?", erwiderte Harry fest.

°°Sie wollten dich nicht ärgern, Harry°°, stellte Fawkes heraus und fing Harrys Stimmungswechsel schneller ein, als die anderen.

„Ich weiß." Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln für den König. „Vergebt mir."

„Was soll ich vergeben?" King Roarke setzte sich gemütlich auf den Boden. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Maddox hat mir erklärt, dass einer Ihrer Begleiter nicht zu unserem Tagungsraum klettern kann, also können wir hier unten reden."

/Vielen Dank dafür/, sagte Gin, als Harry, Ula und Cynthia sich neben sie setzten und Ionia und Phelan neben dem König Platz nahmen.

Roarke legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Sie können nicht sprechen?"

/Mein Blutsbruder, Ron, hat ein Glas an meinem Gesicht explodieren lassen. Mein Kehlkopf ist zerschnitten und unsere Medihexe konnte es nicht reparieren/, erklärte Gin stirnrunzelnd. /Tom hat mir den Spruch beigebracht, damit ich mich wenigstens verständigen kann./

„Tom?"

„Ich glaube, Ihr kennt ihn besser als Du-weißt-schon-wer", meinte Harry mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er einen anderen Namen als Voldemort hat."

„Sein Taufname ist Tom Riddle", erklärte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wie schön es ist, eine weitere Person zu finden, die seinen gewählten Namen benutzt. Es macht mich krank, dass alle immer zusammenzucken."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, einen Namen zu fürchten", erwiderte Roarke achselzuckend. „Vergeben Sie mir, aber ich dachte, der Phönix gehört zu Albus Dumbledore?"

°°Tue ich°°, erwiderte Fawkes ruhig. °°Aber ich hab Harry mitgebracht, als Albus mich mit einem Allianzangebot hierher geschickt hat, weil ich Harry lieber mag.°°

„Du bist so unterstützend", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

Roarke lächelte leicht, dann sah er zu seiner Tochter, die wild hin und herrutschte. „Ionia, warum gehst du nicht mit Phelan und Maddox und zeigst Mr. Potters Mädchen die Stadt?"

„Okay!" Ionia war sofort auf den Beinen und zog Ula und Cynthia mit sich hoch. Phelan folgte ihr und sah viel ruhiger aus.

Maddox bewegte sich nicht. „Ich sollte bleiben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergebt mir, Prinz Maddox, aber ihr seid nur einmal jung. Geht mit Euren Freunden und genießt Eure Kindheit, solange sie andauert – Ihr werdet noch früh genug erwachsen sein und dann wünscht Ihr euch, dass ihr noch einmal mit Euren Freunden spielen könnt."

Maddox sah seinen Vater an, der nickte, dann seufzte er und stand auf. „Okay." Er folgte seiner Schwester, Phelan, Ula und Cynthia, die mit einer Gruppe elfischer Kinder mit einem Ball spielten.

Roarke drehte sich zu Harry. „Jetzt zum Geschäft?"

„Wir sollten es beendet haben, bevor sie zurückkommen", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

Gin seufzte nur.

--- --- ---

Harry und Roarke hatten ein Bündnis ausgehandelt, das hauptsächlich besagte, dass die Elfen den Dunklen Orden helfen würden, wenn sie benötigt wurden, sonst aber in Ruhe gelassen wurden. Harry hielt es für eine gute Übereinkunft und sein Lover hatte mit nur einem kleinen bisschen Grummeln zugestimmt.

Mitten in der Besprechung war Gin verschwunden, um die Kinder zu suchen – zu Tode gelangweilt – und Fawkes war zu Albus gegangen, um ihm zu sagen, dass Harry vor ihm da war.

Die Kinder kamen gerade zurück, als Harry und Roarke sich die Hände schüttelten. Harry lehnte sich zurück und hatte auf einmal Ula auf dem Schoß. „Hallo!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte das Gesicht des Mädchens zu sich, um sich das blaue Auge näher anzugucken. „Was hast du gemacht? Mit jemandem gekämpft?"

„Ich kämpfe nicht", informierte Ula ihren Lieblingsaufpasser.

„Unsinn. Was hat dich getroffen?"

„Ein Baum." Cynthia warf sich grinsend neben Harry. „Sie hat mit einem der Elfenjungen geredet und ist direkt rein gerannt."

Harry seufzte. „Wunderbar. Und wo, Miss Whyte, ist dein Umhang?"

„Tante Gin hat ihn", zirpte Cynthia.

„Hol ihn. Sie muss nicht dein Zeug tragen", befahl Harry.

Cynthia stapfte murmelnd davon.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie damit nicht durchkommt", meinte Ula.

„Ich bin sicher, das hast du." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Poppy wird mich köpfen."

„Entschuldige." Ula umarmte Harry traurig.

„Ach, vergiss es, du Gör." Harry wuschelte dem Mädchen durchs Harr.

Roarke lächelte sie an. „Wollt ihr bleiben und mit uns zu Abend essen? Unsere Heilerin kann vermutlich was wegen dem Auge machen… und vielleicht auch wegen der Stimme deiner Schwester."

/Wirklich?/ Gin stoppte neben Harry mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick. /Oh, können wir es versuchen, großer Bruder?/

„Natürlich können wir", stimmte Harry zu und warf Roarke einen dankbaren Blick zu, als er aufstand. Poppy hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass elfische Heilmagie ziemlich anders als die der Menschen war. Dinge, die von Menschen nicht geheilt werden konnten, bekamen eine Chance, wenn es ein Elf versuchte.

Roarke führte sie in eine der größeren Hütten. Ein pummeliger Elf saß in ihr und strickte gerade einen Schal. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Roarke?", fragte sie freundlich den König.

„Unsere Gäste", Roarke deutete auf Harry und seine drei Begleiter, „haben ein paar Wehwehchen, die du bitte mal ansehen könntest, Radella."

Der Elf stand stöhnend auf und sah die Menschen an. „Ich kann ein blaues Auge und ein gebrochenes Bein sehen. Noch was?"

/Mein Kehlkopf ist zerschnitten/, meinte Gin und sah klein aus, bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Traum wahr werden könnte. /Ich kann nicht sprechen./

„Das sehe ich." Radella drehte sich um und öffnete einen kleinen Glasschrank. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ihr Blutsbruder, Ron, hat ein Glas an ihrem Gesicht explodieren lassen", meinte Harry sanft und bot seiner Schwester seinen Arm an, damit sie sich drauf lehnen konnte. „Unsere Medihexe konnte nichts tun, weil sie Angst hatte, es schlimmer zu machen."

/Ey! Poppy hat mir das nie gesagt!/ Gin warf ihrem Bruder einen kalten Blick zu.

„Ich hab es erst später rausgefunden, Gin. Wir haben es an einem Abend diskutiert, als ich krank zu Hause war." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Radella kam zu ihnen rüber und reichte Harry eine Flasche. „Gib dem Mädchen soviel wie möglich davon." Sie deutete zu Ula, dann drehte sie sich zu Gin. „Ab ins Bett mit dir. Ich gucke mal, was ich tun kann."

Harry schnappte sich Ula an der Hüfte, als das Mädchen fliehen wollte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, mit der Zweitklässlerin auf seinem Schoß. „Was ist los? Hat Severus dir wieder Zaubertränke eingetrichtert?"

Ula besah sich die Flasche mit Vorsicht. „Nicht seit dem Sommer."

„Ich dachte, du wärst ein Gryffindor", zog Harry sie auf, öffnete die Flasche und schnüffelte daran. „Das riecht nicht so schlecht", log er und versuchte, sein Gesicht nicht vor Ekel zu verziehen.

Ula runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin ein Gryffindor!" Sie schnappte sich die Flasche und warf den Kopf zurück und schluckte eine ganze Menge, bevor sie bemerkte, wie schrecklich es schmeckte und spuckte. „Du hast gelogen!", schrie sie und boxte Harry auf die Brust.

Harry grinste und nahm die leere Flasche an sich. „Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, mir nicht zu vertrauen?", zog er sie auf, dann setzte er sie ab.

„Ich hasse dich, Harry!", rief Ula und versteckte sich hinter Cynthia, die kicherte.

Harry stellte die Flasche auf ein Regal, wo mehrere Flaschen standen, die vor kurzem erst geleert wurden. Er wusste es besser, als einem Heiler im Weg zu sein, wenn er arbeitete, also lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte, als Roarke sich neben ihn setzte.

„Das war eine andere Art, sie dazu zubringen, die Medizin zu schlucken", kommentierte der König.

„Es hat bei mir auch immer geklappt, als ich in ihrem Alter war", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Gryffindors sind für ihren Mut bekannt, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Sehr trickreich."

Harry sah zu Ula – ihr blaues Auge war schon fast verschwunden – und schnaubte. „Starkes Zeug. Kein Wunder, dass es so scheiße schmeckt."

Roarke lachte. „Radella ist die beste Heilerin, die wir je hatten. Sie ist exzellent."

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte Harry bewundernd. „Poppy wird vor Eifersucht sterben, wenn ich zurückkomme – sie wollte schon immer einen elfischen Heiler treffen."

„Sie ist eure Heilerin?"

„Ja. Sie hat vorher in Hogwarts gearbeitet, aber Albus wurde zu misstrauisch, also haben wir sie und ein paar andere rausgeholt." Harry seufzte auf.

Roarke nickte. „Davon hab ich gehört. Hogwarts hat zwei Lehrer, ihre Krankenschwester und drei Schüler bei einem Todesserangriff verloren."

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Ich muss wirklich Rita zu einem kleinen Gespräch darüber einladen, was der Dunkle Orden wirklich will."

„Solltest du", stimmte Roarke zu. „Die Leute lesen, was sie schreibt."

„Ja…"

--- --- ---

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zum Manor zurückkehren", bemerkte Harry, als er zu Ula und Cynthia sah, die mit Maddox, Ionia und Phelan schliefen.

Gin versteckte ein Gähnen. „Wahrscheinlich", krächzte sie. Radella hatte ihr gesagt, dass Gins Stimme noch für eine Weile kratzig klingen würde – teilweise, weil sie nicht genutzt wurde, teilweise wegen den Kräutern und Sprüchen, mit denen sie geheilt wurden – und sie sollte wahrscheinlich für die nächsten zwei Monate bei dem Spruch bleiben, wenn sie viel sprechen musste. Radella hat ihr auch eine Flasche süßer, süßigkeitenähnlicher Medizin gegeben, die Gin helfen würde, ihren Hals zu beruhigen, wenn er schmerzte.

Roarke nickte. „Meinst du, dass Voldemort noch auf ist?"

/Natürlich ist er noch auf. Er wird einen verdammten Bericht haben wollen. Und Poppy wird noch auf sein, damit sie mich untersuchen kann/, grummelte Gin und nahm eine Medizin.

„Tut dein Hals weh?", fragte Harry besorgt.

/Ich habe gerade meine Stimme zurückbekommen und mein Bein geheilt bekommen und du hast schon wieder was gefunden, worüber du dir Sorgen machen kannst./ Gin verdrehte die Augen. /Ja, mein Hals tut weh. Nein, du musst deswegen nicht ausflippen. Merlin./

Harry lächelte. „Tschuldige. Gewohnheit."

Gin boxte ihn.

Harry sah zu Roarke und rieb seinen Arm. „Willst du mit zum Manor kommen?"

„Ich dachte, ich lasse Maddox eine Weile König spielen, wo er doch so versessen darauf ist", stimmte Roarke lächelnd zu.

Harry gluckste. „Ganz alleine?"

„Die anderen Clanmitglieder werden aufpassen – er wird hier sehr gemocht."

„Das habe ich gesehen", meinte Harry und erinnerte sich an das Abendessen. Der ganze Clan schien sehr eng miteinander verbunden zu sein und akzeptierten Gin, Harry, Ula und Cynthia ohne einen weiteren Gedanken, als sie sahen, wie ihr König sie behandelte. „Also, ich habe kein Problem damit, euch mitzunehmen und ich bezweifle, dass Tom was dagegen hat, einen neuen Verbündeten zu treffen."

„Kein Witz", meinte Gin.

„Geh woanders krächzen, du verdammter Frosch", murmelte Harry und warf seiner Schwester einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Ich wecke dann die Gören", beschloss Gin und stand auf.

„Wenn du meine beiden und Phelan auch wecken könntest, wäre ich sehr dankbar", fügte Roarke hinzu.

Gin nickte lächelnd und ging zu dem kleinen Haufen junger Körper, welche sie dann alle mit ihrem Gehstock zu pieksen begann.

„Habe ich gehört, dass Ihr die Menschen besuchen wollt?", fragte Radella und stellte sich neben Roarke.

„Habe ich. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„Ich möchte euren Heiler treffen. Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen menschlichen Heiler getroffen", erklärte sie Harry.

„Ich denke, Poppy wird verzückt sein." Harry lachte. „Und Gin hat Recht, sie wird wahrscheinlich noch wach sein, um Gin nerven zu können."

„Ich will mitkommen! Ich will mitkommen!", rief Phelan und rannte zu ihnen. „Bitte?!"

„Warum bist du daran so interessiert, Phelan?", fragte Roarke und runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil Mr. Harry sagt, dass er Werwölfe kennt", meinte Ionia und gähnte. Sie hatte sich Cynthias Namen für Harry angenommen, was Harry sehr amüsierte.

„Warum bist überhaupt so an Werwölfen interessiert, Phelan?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Phelan biss sich unentschlossen auf seine Unterlippe, dann spannte er seine Schultern an und sah Harry in die Augen. „Weil ich ein Werwolf bin."

Harry blinzelte nur. „Das dachte ich mir." Er lächelte, als er spürte, dass sich die anderen Clanmitglieder bei ihnen entspannten. „Ich bin sicher, dass Remus gerne mit dir spricht, aber er wird wahrscheinlich schon schlafen, also musst du bis morgen warten."

„Er geht so früh ins Bett", sagte Ionia und verzog ihre Nase.

„Hast du gerade nicht auch geschlafen?", fragte Gin mit einem trockenen Blick.

„Der Vollmond kommt näher", erklärte Harry. „Er wird früh müde." Der Blick in Phelans Augen sagte ihm, dass der Junge demselben Problem gegenüberstand und Harry wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. Als Phelan ihn überrascht ansah, zwinkerte Harry und stand auf. „Okay, also nehme ich König Roarke, Heilerin Radella, Phelan, Gin und meine zwei Gören mit mir. Noch jemand?", fragte er, als er die zuckende Ionia betrachtete.

„Ich will auch mitkommen, Papi!", rief Ionia, sprang auf und ab und wedelte mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft.

„Wenn Harry zustimmt." Roarke seufzte und sah resigniert aus.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Das sollte kein Problem sein."

„Ja!!", riefen die drei jüngeren Mädchen und umarmten sich fröhlich.

/Nehmen wir einen Portschlüssel oder apparieren wir?/, fragte Gin.

„Ähm…" Harry blinzelte. „Ich denke, man sollte Elfen apparieren können, aber ich habe es nie versucht…"

„Wir wissen von der Apparation", meinte Roarke nett. „Wir können es nicht, aber es gibt Geschichten, wo Elfen mit Zauberern appariert sind."

„Cool. Dann machen wir einen Apparationskreis", beschloss Harry grinsend. „Gibt es was, was ihr beide für einen Tag von Zuhause braucht?", fragte er die beiden Kinder, die mitkamen.

„Wie ein paar neue Klamotten", fügte Roarke hilfreich hinzu.

„Ja…", stimmten die Kinder ruhig zu.

„Wir treffen euch im Innenhof", sagte Roarke. „Holt eure Sachen und trefft uns schnell dort. Radella, musst du noch irgendwas holen…?"

„Ich treffe euch im Innenhof", erwiderte Radella mit einem Hauch Belustigung, bevor sie die Kinder rausscheuchte.

„Vater, wie kann ich mit dir in Kontakt treten, wenn ich Hilfe brauche?", fragte Maddox und die Sorge stand in seinen Augen, auch wenn er selbst groß und unbesorgt da stand.

Roarke blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er Harry an. „Ich fürchte, wir haben keine gute Möglichkeit."

Harry lächelte und holte seinen Kommunikationsspiegel aus der Tasche, dann reichte er ihn Maddox. „Meine Leute benutzen diese, wenn wir schnell Kontakt halten müssen. Sag den Namen von der Person, mit der du sprechen willst und der Spiegel wird denjenigen wissen lassen, dass du ihn sprechen willst. Ich werde deinem Vater einen geben, wenn wir in das Manor kommen, okay?"

Gin zog ihren Spiegel heraus und murmelte: „Maddox."

Maddox' Spiegel leuchtete auf, dann erschien Gins Gesicht. „Cool!" Er sah zu Harry auf. „Danke, Mr. Harry."

Harry nickte. „Natürlich." Dann warf er Cynthia einen gespielt genervten Blick zu. „Und warum bringst du allen diesen verdammten Namen bei?"

Cynthia kicherte als Antwort.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich in den Innenhof gehen", stellte Roarke heraus.

/Zeig uns den Weg/, schlug Gin vor.

Sie trafen Radella, Phelan und Ionia mitten im Hof. Die drei Elfen hatten alle eine Art Rucksack mit dabei. Phelan hatte noch ein zweites Paket, welches er Roarke reichte, der ihn dankbar anlächelte.

„Okay", sprach Harry. „Stellt euch in einen Kreis. Nehmt die Hand der Person neben euch und konzentriert euch auf mich. Und seid ruhig." Als er sich sicher sah, dass sogar die zwei jüngsten Mädchen sich auf ihn konzentrierten, flüsterte er: „Apparate Omnes", und sie waren mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwunden.

--- --- ---

Voldemort und Poppy waren im Empfangszimmer, als sie erschienen. Poppy trat sofort vor. „Komm her, Miss Weasley-Potter."

„Mir geht es gut, Poppy", krähte Gin.

Der Blick auf dem Gesicht der Medihexe war unbezahlbar.

„Poppy!" Harry gewann die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau, dann deutete er auf Radella. „Das ist die elfische Heilerin Radella. Sie hat Gins Stimme und ihr Bein geheilt."

Poppy drehte sich zu dem Dunklen Lord, dessen Augen mit stillem Gelächter leuchteten. „Du hättest mir das sagen können!"

„Es war so unterhaltsamer", erwiderte Voldemort, trat vor und verbeugte sich vor ihren Gästen. „Willkommen auf Slytherin Manor. Ich bin Lord Voldemort, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon vermutet habt…"

„Tom, du kannst den Glamour fallen lassen", rief Harry trocken aus.

„Ja, Mr. Tom. Du bist hässlich, wenn du so aussiehst", meinte Cynthia hilfreich. Ula schlug sich neben dem jüngeren Mädchen auf die Stirn.

„Du, Miss Whyte, bist ein absoluter Schrecken", meinte der Dunkle Lord und ließ sein Glamour fallen. „Harry, gib ihr für mich Hausarrest."

„Du kannst ihr selbst Hausarrest verpassen", gab Harry amüsiert zurück.

Gin verdrehte die Augen. /Kommt mit, Kinder. Wir suchen euch Schlafzimmer, während die alten Männer reden./

„Nennst du mich alt, Gin?", fragte Tom brüskiert.

Gin, Ula und Cynthia sahen sich an, dann sagten sie im Chor „Ja!", bevor sie mit den lachenden Phelan und Ionia aus dem Raum eilten.

Harry setzte sich, vor Gelächter heulend, während die beiden Heiler und Roarke ihr Lächeln versteckten.

Tom lehnte sich raus in den Gang. „Ihr habt alle für die nächsten zwei Wochen Hausarrest!", rief er, dann drehte er sich herum und warf Harry einen genervten Blick zu. „Bist du endlich fertig?"

Harry kicherte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich meine Kamera vergessen habe."

„Ich werde diese verdammt Kamera verbrennen", knurrte der Dunkle Lord und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben Harry. „Fühlt euch wie Zuhause", fügte er zu seinen Gästen hinzu.

„Oh!" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Accio Spiegel!" Nach einem kurzen Moment flogen zwei extra Spiegel in den Raum und er ließ einen zu Roarke schweben, während er sich den anderen schnappte. „Bitte schön."

„Wunderbar, Harry", zog Tom ihn auf. „Du hast dich mal an was erinnert."

Harry warf seinem Lover einen genervten Blick zu. ::Du bist heute Abend unten, du Bastard.::

::Ich schlafe heute Abend, vielen Dank.::

::Das werden wir noch sehen!::

Poppy räusperte sich. „Englisch bitte, Gentlemen", sagte sie.

„Sorry, Poppy", erwiderten Harry und Tom zusammen.

Poppy verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Es ist zu spät, um sich mit euch beiden zu streiten. Ich sehe euch dann morgen. Radella?"

Radella stand mit einem Lächeln auf und verbeugte sich vor den drei Männern. „Guten Abend, Roarke, Harry, Lord Voldemort." Dann ging sie mit Poppy.

„Hm. Vielleicht kann Poppy ein wenig Benehmen von eurer Heilerin lernen…", murmelte Tom nachdenklich.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Wohl kaum." Er ging in Richtung Tür.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte Tom stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich will mal gucken, ob Severus eine Extraportion Wolfsbanntrank für Phelan macht", erwiderte Harry.

„Danke", flüsterte Roarke.

Harry lächelte. „Natürlich." Damit war er verschwunden und ließ Roarke und Tom zurück, damit sie diskutieren konnten, was auch immer sie diskutieren wollten.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Die drei Anführer saßen in einem Meeting in Toms Büro, als Ula mutig eintrat, Cynthia und Ionia versteckten sich halb hinter ihr.

Tom verengte seine Augen beim Anblick der Zweitklässlerin. „Du kennst meine Regeln, Ula."

Ula hielt eine Pergamentrolle hoch – ohne Zweifel ihr Ticket zur Sicherheit. „Fawkes hat das abgegeben. Er sagte, es wäre dringend."

Harry, der der Tür am nächsten war, nahm die Rolle. Er las es schnell durch, während alle ihn stumm beobachteten, seine Augenbraue zog sich immer weiter in die Höhe. Als er fertig war, sah er grimmig auf. „Es ist von Alastor. Albus fragt wegen einer Auroreneinheit an, um Loch Lomond anzugreifen, bevor sie uns helfen können, dass Ministerium zu attackieren. Alastor hat versucht, gegen die Idee ein Veto einzulegen, aber er wurde überstimmt."

„So." Tom sah Harry in die Augen. „Wir treffen sie also dort."

Harry stand mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen auf. „Entschuldigt mich, Gentlemen. Lasst uns gehen, ihr kleinen Monster." Er folgte den drei Mädchen aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Roarke blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er zu Tom. „Ich vermute mal, dass du was verstanden hast, was ich nicht verstanden habe?"

Tom grinste. „Harrys Einheit unserer gemeinsamen Leute ist hauptsächlich in der Kunst des Spionierens und nicht des Kampfes trainiert, also sind sie am besten für Undercover Aktionen geeignet. Er stellt gerade ein Team zusammen und wird mit deiner Erlaubnis nach Loch Lomond gehen und sich unter deinem Clan als Elfen verstecken, so dass sie da sind, wenn der Angriff erfolgt."

Roarke blinzelte, dann nickte er. „Klingt gut."

„Wunderbar."

Sie starrten sich für einen langen, stillen Moment an.

„Willst du Harry nicht sagen, dass es okay ist?", fragte Roarke.

Tom lächelte breit. „Harry und ich haben diese nützliche, kleine, mentale Verbindung, seit ich versucht habe, ihn umzubringen. Er weiß es bereits."

„Oh…"

--- --- ---

Nach einer Stunde nett gemeinter Neckereien und einem Spiegelruf an Maddox, waren Tom und Roarke dabei, Harry zu finden. Der Elfenkönig hatte beschlossen, dass der Dunkle Lord wirklich kein schlechter Mann war.

Als Tom und Roarke das Speisezimmer betraten, fielen alle anwesenden Juniors respektvoll auf ihre Knie. Tom zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry an, der mit den Schultern zuckte, dann runzelte Tom die Stirn. „Was habt ihr Unholde angestellt, dass ihr so unterwürfig seid?", knurrte Tom.

„Wir zeigen nur unseren Respekt für König Roarke", erklärte Pan sanft.

„Du bist einfach nur im Weg, altes Schlangengesicht", fügte Sirius hinzu, worauf alle stöhnten.

Remus stand auf und gab Sirius einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Du musst aufhören, Ärger zu machen, Padfoot." Er sah auf zu Tom, der sich scheinbar zwischen beleidigt und belustigt sein entscheiden musste und Roarke, der sein Lächeln höflich versteckte. „Ich entschuldige mich für ihn, da er sich selbst nicht entschuldigen kann."

„Oh, steht auf, Leute", rief Harry lachend. „Bitte kommt rein, Tom, Roarke. Wenn ihr euch setzt, dann stelle ich alle vor."

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht lachen, Kumpel", neckte Dean, als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte. „Ich meine, man kann nie wissen, was der gute alte Voldie tun wird."

„Was ich tun werde, ist dich zu würgen, Thomas", versicherte Tom dem jungen Mann, dann drehte er sich zu Harry. „Und dich!"

„Oh, hör auf so dumm zu sein, Tom", krächzte Gin.

„Ey!"

„Hör auf, dumm zu sein", sagten die Juniors im Chor.

Harry fiel lachend von seinem Stuhl.

Tom verdrehte die Augen, er hatte es aufgegeben, irgendwas zu gewinnen – sei es real oder imaginär – wenn die Leute seines Lovers anwesend waren, um Ärger zu machen, als er seinen Platz an Harrys linker Seite annahm. ::Harry, bitte steh auf und hör auf zu lachen.::

::Entschuldige, Love.:: Harry setzte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah Roarke an. „Roarke, das sind die Juniors – besser bekannt als Todesser-im-Training…"

„So ein dummer Name", unterbrach ihn Sirius.

„Du kannst immer noch hier bleiben", rief Harry sanft, als er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Dunklen Lords legte – Tom war bereit, zu töten.

Sirius sah weg. „Sorry."

Harry nickte, dann begann er die Vorstellungen. „Juniors, das hier ist König Roarke von dem Elfenclan in Loch Lomond. Roarke, ich glaube, du erinnerst dich an Gin?"

„Hallo", krächzte Gin und alle lächelten am Tisch, auch Roarke.

„Neben ihr ist ihr Freund, Ted Nott. Dann ist da Remus Lupin, unser Werwolf, und sein Gefährte Sirius Black. Neben Sirius sitzt Luna Lovegood, dann kommen Padma und Parvati Patil. Neben Parvati sitzt Pan Parkinson, dann Vin Crabbe und Greg Goyle, die auch zusammen sind, auch wenn sie so tun, als wären sie es ni…"

„Ey!"

Harry zwinkerte den beiden Slytherins zu. „Neben Greg sitzt Dean Thomas, dann Terry Boot. Zwischen dir und Terry befindet sich Lisa Turpin."

„Eine Freude, euch alle kennen zu lernen", sagte Roarke sanft.

„Ich bin wegen etwas neugierig", sprach Lisa und sah den König an.

„Frag ruhig."

„Von dem, was ich gelesen habe, haben Elfenclans Anführer, keine Könige. Wie kommt es dann, dass Ihr den Titel ‚König' tragt?"

„Ich habe die Frage eigentlich schon gestern erwartet", kommentierte Roarke und sah zu Harry.

Harry deutete auf Tom, der grinste. „Ich habe ein altes, elfisches Buch, das einige der älteren Gebräuche erklärt. Ich hab Harry es lesen lassen", meinte der Dunkle Lord.

/Ziemlich befehlshaberisch, oder?/, kommentierte Gin. Tom warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Roarke?"

Roarke lächelte, dann sah er zurück zu Lisa. „Es ist ein alter Brauch. Der Anführer des stärksten Elfenclans bekommt den Titel ‚König', da seine Entscheidungen von den anderen Clanführern als Gesetz angesehen werden. Meine Allianz mit euch steht also für alle Elfenclans, nicht nur meinen eigenen."

„Kann ein anderer Clanführer eine andere Entscheidung treffen als Eure?", fragte Padma und lehnte sich vor.

„Ja, aber sie müssen einen guten Grund haben. Wenn wir noch einen Clan im Verbotenen Wald hätten, könnten sie sich für Dumbledores Seite entscheiden, da sie so nah bei ihm sind, dass es unklug wäre, sein Temperament herauszufordern."

„Eine Sicherheit", murmelte Ted.

„Ja", stimmte der Elfenkönig zu.

Harry klopfte auf den Tisch und alle sahen ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis das Ministerium seine Leute schickt, also könntet ihr alle für eine Weile weg sein. Ihr habt zwei Stunden, euch zu entschuldigen und ein paar Sachen zu holen." Harry stand auf. „Wegtreten."

Als die Juniors aufstanden und zu den Türen des Speisezimmers gingen, wandte sich Harry an Roarke und Tom. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du hier bleiben willst oder nicht, Roarke…"

„Ich kehre zurück", erwiderte Roarke fest. „Ich werde euch und meinen Clan nicht alleine kämpfen lassen."

Harry nickte verstehend seinen Kopf. „Dann solltest du auch packen gehen. Ich weiß, dass Phelan mitkommen will, da er den Vollmond mit Remus verbringen will, aber ich glaube, es ist am sichersten, wenn Ionia hier bei Ula und Cynthia bleibt."

„Ich stimme zu."

„Ich gehe es den Mädchen sagen", murmelte Tom und stand auf.

Die drei verließen den Raum und gingen schweigend getrennte Wege.

--- --- ---

Als die Juniors in Loch Lomond ankamen, wurden sie von den Einwohnern mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen. Jeder der Juniors wurde von einer Familie weggeführt, die sich freiwillig dazu gemeldet hatten, ihnen während des Aufenthaltes ein Dach über den Kopf zu geben und so blieb Harry alleine mit dem König und dem Prinzen zurück, da sogar Gin von einem Elf adoptiert wurde – Radella, der Heilerin.

„Du bleibst bei uns", sagte Maddox fest. „Vater scheint zu denken, das wäre das Beste."

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. „Vielen Dank."

„Kommt." Roarke führte sie langsam die gut getarnte Leiter hinauf, die mit sanfter Elfenmagie an einem nahen Baum befestigt war.

Das Heim, wo Harry hingeführt wurde, war hoch in den Ästen der Bäume, die den Clan trugen. Er erinnerte sich an das, was er gelesen hatte und wusste, dass das Heim des Anführers so weit oben war, damit, wenn ein Feind kam, er sich erst durch den Rest des Clans kämpfen und die lange Leiter hochklettern musste, mit nichts, wo er sich verstecken konnte, bevor er den Anführer erreichte. Elfen verstanden die Wichtigkeit der Führer.

Roarke zeigte Harry ein Zimmer, dann entschuldigte er sich und informierte den jungen Lord, dass er ein Meeting mit seinem Clan hatte, an dem Harry nicht teilnehmen konnte. Harry zeigte sich verständlich und sagte ihm, er solle sich keine Gedanken darüber machen. Harry war eh müde, er würde einfach früh ins Bett gehen.

Und das tat Harry auch – er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, das kleine Haus in den Bäumen zu erkunden.

--- --- ---

Drei Tage vergingen schnell. Die Juniors fanden ihre elfischen ‚Familien' sehr akzeptierend und sehr offen vor. Sie liebten das kleine Dorf unter den Bäumen und konnten stolz sagen, dass, wenn die Ministeriumsauroren kamen, sie mit Freude für das Leben und die Freiheit ihrer neuen Verbündeten kämpfen würden. Jeden Abend rief Harry ein Meeting nicht weit von den Häusern des Clans ein und war glücklich, dass seine Leute den Ort so liebten. Sogar er – obwohl er Tom schrecklich vermisste – konnte leicht zugeben, dass er das Dorf vermissen würde, sobald ihre Arbeit vorbei war.

Roarke rief auch jeden Abend ein Meeting mit den Familien ein, die den Juniors ein Heim anboten. Er war zufrieden, dass seine Leute die Menschen liebten und nicht viel Falsches an ihrer Anwesenheit fanden. Roarke wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich anders gewesen wäre bei den älteren, kriegsgeschundenen Todessern als bei den fröhlichen Juniors, aber er war trotzdem froh. Er konnte mit Stolz sagen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, eine Allianz mit dem Dunklen Orden statt mit dem Ministerium oder dem Orden des Phönix eingegangen zu sein.

Zur Abendessenzeit rannte einer seiner Späher in die große Speisehalle, in der der ganze Clan ihr Abendessen gemeinsam einnahm. Er rannte zu Roarke, der mit Maddox, Harry und Gin zusammen saß. „Roarke, sie sind hier."

Roarke nickte und stand auf. „Die Kämpfer des Ministeriums sind hier. Benehmt euch normal – es ist das Beste, sie wissen nicht, was sie erwarten – aber seid gewarnt. Als Verbündete und Freunde werden wir zusammen kämpfen und wir werden nicht verlieren!"

Die Halle explodierte mit Jubel und Harry grinste den König anerkennend an. Roarke wusste wirklich, wie er seine Leute motivieren konnte.

Roarke setzte sich wieder, als die Elfen die Halle verließen und zu ihren Häusern zurückkehrten. „Musst du dich mit deinen Leuten treffen?", fragte der König.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen, was erwartet wird. Wenn sie ihre Befehle jetzt noch nicht kennen, dann wird ein Meeting in letzter Sekunde auch nichts mehr bringen." Harry sah zu Gin und nickte ernst.

Gin stand auf. /Ich seh dich dann später, großer Bruder./

„Sei vorsichtig", erwiderte Harry.

„Du auch", flüsterte Gin, dann fuhr sie herum und eilte rüber zu Radella, die bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

„Wir schaffen das", stellte Harry mit Sicherheit fest.

Roarke lächelte. „So sicher?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne jeden Angriff, den die Auroren versuchen könnten – es sei denn, sie haben sich in den letzten drei Tagen was Neues überlegt, was ich bezweifle. Wir sind vorbereitet." Er zwinkerte. „Sollen wir dann zurück zu deinem Haus gehen?"

„Eine gute Idee", meinte Roarke und lächelte schwach.

Die beiden Anführer waren gerade in der Mitte des Innenhofes, als der erste Fluch aus den Bäumen kam – und direkt auf Roarke zuflog.

Das Schild, das Harry vorher gerufen hatte, kam zum Leben, als der junge Lord einen Schneidezauber auf den Angreifer warf. Es war genau wie erwartet, dass die Auroren erst auf Roarke losgingen.

„ANGRIFF!", rief jemand aus den Bäumen und Büschen, die das Dorf umrandeten. Als die Auroren aus dem Wald kamen, kamen bereite Elfen und stark verhüllte Juniors aus den Häusern.

„Zeigt diesen Dummköpfen, dass man sich nicht mit dem Dunklen Orden und ihren Verbündeten anlegt!", rief Gin, ihre kratzige Stimme ließ sie wie ein gestörter Geist auf Rachezug klingen.

Als Licht durch den Wald blitzte – keine der Seiten hielt sich bei den Flüchen zurück – aktivierte Harry mental die Portschlüssel, die er allen Elfen gegeben hatte, die jünger als sechzehn waren. Die Portschlüssel würden die Kinder in Roarkes Heim bringen, wo die älteren Kinder die jüngeren ruhig halten und beschützen sollten – wenn es soweit kam.

Als Gin neben Harry auftauchte, nickten sie sich zu, dann apparierte Harry zu einem Platz, den er mit der Hilfe der Späher gefunden hatte. Er hatte perfekten Überblick auf den Rücken der Auroren – und was für eine ungeschützte Ansicht das war.

Der Zweig über Harry bewegte sich und er grinste den Kapitän der Späher – Borus – an. Borus bewegte seine Hände und kleine Steine und Stöcke prasselten von allen Seiten auf die Köpfe der Auroren nieder.

Die Auroren teilten sich in zwei Gruppen – hatten sie das nicht erwartet? – und eine der Gruppen schlüpfte zurück unter die Bäume und teilte sich in Paare auf, um zu suchen und zuckten zusammen, als sie immer und immer wieder von den Feinden getroffen worden, die sie nicht sahen.

Harry wartete, bis ein paar direkt unter seinem Ast waren, dann nutzte er seinen Affenschwanz, den er sich hatte wachsen lassen, um sich vor den Auroren hängen zu lassen. „Buh", flüsterte er, dann zauberte er sie bewusstlos, bevor er wieder in den Baum zurückkehrte.

Der Plan war von Harry erstellt worden, der seinen Cousin oft genug über Kampffilme hatte erzählen hören, dass eine Extraattacke von hinten der richtige Weg war. Als er das Roarke vorgebracht hatte, hatte dieser ihn Borus vorgestellt. Borus war zuerst unsicher bei Harry gewesen, aber der Affenschwanz und seine lockere Natur hatten zu einer Art Vertrauen zwischen ihnen geführt, die nichts mit freundschaftlichen Unterhaltungen, sondern nur etwas mit Strategien und Kriegsdingen zu tun hatte.

Still und präzise schalteten die Truppen in den Bäumen die Auroren aus, die sie suchen sollten. Als sie sicher waren, dass alle weg waren, schlüpften die Elfen und Harry auf den Boden und schlichen sich an die Auroren heran, die der Rest des Dorfes bekämpfte, jeder mit einem Spruch oder einem großen Stein bewaffnet.

Die restlichen Auroren waren schnell besiegt und Stille kam für einen Moment im Wald auf.

Als die Jubelrufe starteten, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu dem kommandierenden Auror – die weiße Uniform des Mannes stand gegen die braunen Uniformen seiner Kollegen ab – und nutzte erst einen Silencio und dann einen Enervate auf ihn. Der junge Lord grinste, als die Augen des Aurors sich weiteten und er versuchte zu schreien. „Auch wenn sie dich hören könnten, es wäre ihnen egal", stellte Harry fest.

Der niedergeschlagene Blick auf dem Gesicht des Aurors zeigte Harry, dass er seine Situation sehr gut verstand.

„Gut, dass wir einander verstehen. Hier ist der Deal, du und deine Männer nehmt eure Zauberstäbe und wir schicken euch lebendig nach Hause – obwohl einige wahrscheinlich verletzt sind. Jeder von euch, der sich umdreht und angreift, wird von meinen Leuten getötet. Du sagst deinen Vorgesetzten, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Leute verteidigt, egal wie menschlich sie sind." Harry verengte die Augen. „Und sorg dafür, dass Albus Dumbledore versteht, dass ich, wenn er noch einmal so die Stränge im Ministerium zieht, nach Hogwarts komme und ihn persönlich umbringe – verstanden?"

Der Auror nickte wütend.

Harry ließ den Mann auf den Boden fallen und trat zurück in den Kreis der Juniors, den sie mit harten Gesichtern geformt hatten. „Helft ihm sie zu wecken, dann schickt sie weg. Ihr kennt eure Befehle", flüsterte er kalt.

„Ja, Lord", sagten die Juniors im Chor.

Harry und Gin fuhren herum und gingen zusammen zurück ins Dorf.

Roarke erwartete sie mit einem Grinsen. „Wundervoll! Es gibt keine Wunden, die Radella nicht heilen kann und die Auroren verschwinden. Wir sollten heute Abend feiern!"

„Brillant." Gin lachte leise.

„Wenn du Lord Voldemort meine Tochter und vielleicht deine Mädchen schicken lässt, Harry?"

„Natürlich." Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. ‚Tom?'

‚Ich schicke sie mit Herm. Dein Papierkram ist ein absoluter Albtraum, weißt du das?'

‚Jap!' Harry grinste Roarke an. „Meine andere ‚Schwester' bringt sie her."

„Perfekt." Roarke führte seine Verbündeten fröhlich aus dem Wald und in das Dorf, wo alle feierten.

--- --- ---

Harry starrte seinen Schreibtisch dumpf an. Er war jetzt eine Woche zurück und hatte sich noch nicht wieder daran gewöhnt, den ganzen Tag Papierkram zu machen. Tom hatte ihn aufgezogen, dass er Harry von allen Aktionen weglassen musste, da dieser nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, wenn er wiederkam. Gin andererseits schien gar keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich daran zu gewöhnen – es ging sogar soweit, dass sie sich jeden Tag auch um Sachen kümmerte, die Harry nicht schaffte. Solange es keine Schulsachen waren, schien es als wäre sie absolut glücklich damit, den ganzen Tag zu arbeiten.

Harrys momentane Arbeitspause wurde durch ein unerwartetes Klopfen an seiner Bürotür unterbrochen. „Herein", rief er und legte die Feder hin, die er vergessen hatte, dass er sie in der Hand hatte und entfernte den Tintenfleck auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das freundliche Gesicht von Aberforth grinste ihn an. „Hallo, Harry."

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln. „Bob, komm rein."

Aberforth schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Harrys papierbedecktem Schreibtisch. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Ablenkung vertragen", kommentierte er mild und besah sich die Stapel über Stapel an Papiere.

„Das könnte man so sagen", stimmte Harry mit müder Stimme zu.

Aberforths Lächeln wurde traurig. „Ich befürchte, die einzige Ablenkung, die ich dir anbieten kann, ist keine besonders gute."

Harry winkte mit der Hand Richtung Schreibtisch. „Im Moment bin ich für alles dankbar, das nichts mit Papierkram zu tun hat."

Aberforth nickte wissend. „Ich hatte einen Auror heute im Pub. Da ich immer ein neugieriger Mensch bin", Harry lächelte wissend, „habe ich seinen Trunk alkoholhaltiger gemacht und gefragt, auf was für eine Mission sein Team am Abend denn soll. Scheinbar planen er und ein paar seiner Aurorenfreunde einen illegalen Angriff auf einen Laden in der Winkelgasse mit Namen Chippers Zauber."

„Was?!"

Aberforth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es scheint, als hätte es eine Menge Diskussionen in der Abteilung darüber gegeben, den Besitzer für eine Befragung über dein Zauberarmband ins Ministerium zu holen. Nur Diskussionen, kein Handeln – du weißt, wie das läuft."

Harry knurrte auf. „Die Gruppe will ihn nicht einfach nur befragen, oder?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Angriff Chippers aus dem Geschäft nimmt", stimmte Aberforth grimmig zu.

Harry stand auf. „Wann soll der Angriff sein? Hat er das gesagt?"

„Noch in dieser Stunde. Er wartet auf ein paar seiner Kumpel, die noch auf der Arbeit sind."

Harry nickte. „Danke, mein Freund."

„Alles für einen Kameraden", erwiderte Aberforth freundlich.

Harry sah Aberforth gehen, dann steckte er seinen Kopf in das Büro seines Lovers. „Willst du mitkommen?", fragte er, da er wusste, dass Tom zugehört hatte, da er hoffte, während ihrer Diskussion herauszufinden, wer ‚Bob' wirklich war.

Tom stand grinsend auf. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."

--- --- ---

Harry und Tom standen bei den angriffverstärkenden Zaubern, als sie die Klingel der Tür hörten.

„Hallo!", rief Haden, der Besitzer. Er hatte an seinem Schreibtisch gearbeitet, als Harry und Tom vor etwas über einer halben Stunde den Laden betreten hatten.

„Mr. Chipper, wir haben uns gewundert, ob Sie nicht was für uns tun können."

„Wir versprechen, dass es nicht wehtun wird."

„Zumindest nicht sehr."

Es gab einen Krach, dann: „HILFE!"

„Niemand kann dich hören, weißt du."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie diese Aussage überdenken, Sir", schlug Tom vor und trat hinter dem Regal hervor, wo sich die beiden dunklen Lords versteckt hatten, seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf die drei Auroren gerichtet, die wiederum ihre Zauberstab auf Haden gerichtet hatten, der hinter seinem zerstörten Kassenschalter stand und geschockt zusah.

„Marcus Brutús!" Einer der Auroren erkannte offensichtlich die Gestalt, die Tom trug.

„Wir wussten, dass du mit ihnen zusammenarbeitest", knurrte ein anderer Auror und winkte seinen Zauberstab auf Haden, der sich unter dem Lichtblitz hinwegducken musste.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr auch eure Gedanken darüber überdenken, wer sich mit wem verbündet hat, Gentlemen", sagte Harry und trat aus dem Schatten zwischen die Auroren und Haden. „Eure Abteilung tendiert schnell dazu, die Unschuldigen zu verdächtigen und das ist das Ärgerlichste, was ich jemals gesehen habe."

„Potter", sprach einer der Auroren Harrys Nachnamen aus, als wäre es ein Fluch.

Harry grinste. „Ich glaube, Gentlemen, dass ihr ohne die Erlaubnis eurer Vorgesetzten hier seid. Ihr werdet für eure Aktion suspendiert."

„Nicht, wenn wir dich und Brutús abliefern!"

„Das heißt, wenn ihr uns fangen könnt", stellte Tom heraus und stellte sich neben seinen Lover mit einem kalten Lächeln.

„Einfach, Immobilius!"

„Protego!", rief Tom. Der einfache Schildzauber stoppte den Fluch leicht.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist das Beste, was ihr euch ausdenken könnt? Ich dachte, Mad-Eye hat euch alle trainiert."

„Ich kann dir was Besseres zeigen! Avada Kedavra!"

Tom und Harry duckten sich unter dem Todesfluch her und zogen Haden mit sich runter. Das widerliche, grüne Licht flog über ihre Köpfe und endete an der Wand hinter ihnen.

„Expelliarmus!"

Die Auroren drehten zu dem Neuankömmling um, als ihre Zauberstäbe sie verließen. „Dritter Auror Tonks!"

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Tonks kalt wissen und tat so, als würde sie den grinsenden Harry hinter den drei Auroren nicht sehen.

„Madam, es ist Potter!", rief einer der Auroren.

„Bist du autorisiert, den Todesfluch zu nutzen, Riley?"

„Aber Dritter Aur…"

„Bist du autorisiert?", wollte Tonks wissen, ihre orangen Augen blitzten.

„Nein, Madam", gab er kleinlaut zu.

Tonks nickte und stumm zauberten Harry und Tom die drei Auroren bewusstlos. „Wotcher, Harry."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du ihr sagen musstest, herzukommen", grummelte Tom und trat vor, um den nächsten Auror mit seinem Stiefel anzustupsen.

„Weil es nicht gut gewesen wäre, wenn du sie getötet hättest?", schlug Tonks vor. Tom warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

Harry drehte sich mit ehrlichen und traurigen Augen zu Haden. „Haden, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich in das alles nicht reinziehen."

Haden sah erschütternd, aber nicht wütend aus. „Warum denken sie, dass ich zu dir gehöre?"

„Die Zauberarmbänder", erklärte Tonks. „Es wird im Ministerium geredet, Sie für eine Befragung über das, was Harry an seinem Armband hängen haben könnte, zu holen, seit Harry seine wahre Seite bekannt gegeben hat, aber es wurde jedes Mal von jemandem in ziemlich hoher Position abgewehrt – du wärst überrascht, wie viele Leute im Ministerium dich noch unterstützen. Diese drei hat es wahrscheinlich genervt, dass nicht gehandelt wurde und sie haben beschlossen, die Dinge in ihre eigenen, erbärmlichen Hände zu nehmen."

„Ich verstehe." Haden runzelte die Stirn. „Und was könnten sie getan haben?"

„Dich und Odele umbringen und dann den Laden niederbrennen", stellte Harry grimmig fest.

Haden erbleichte. „Ach du scheiße…"

„Harry war entschlossen, das nicht geschehen zu lassen, also hat er Tonks von ihren Plänen erzählt und wir sind hier, um zu beobachten", murmelte Tom, seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen bewusstlosen Auror, dessen Seite er ziemlich hart mit seinem Stiefel piekste.

Haden blinzelte Harry an. „Warum?"

„Warum euch beschützen?", wollte Harry genauer wissen.

„Ja."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah plötzlich unbehaglich aus. „Weil ihr gute Menschen seid. Im Gegensatz zu der öffentlichen Meinung, habe ich mein Moraldenken nicht abgeschafft, als ich dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten bin."

„Es ist eher noch schlimmer geworden", grummelte Tom, worauf Tonks lachte und Harry zärtlich lächelte.

Haden nickte. „Was werdet ihr mit ihnen tun?"

Harry sah Tonks an. „Sie mit einem Obliviate belegen?"

„Weißt du, wie man falsche Erinnerungen kreiert, um den Obliviate zu verstecken?", konterte Tonks.

Harry deutete als Antwort nur auf Tom.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", seufzte Tonks.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", knurrte Tom und verengte die Augen.

„Was auch immer du willst, dass es heißt", gab Tonks siegreich zurück.

„Das stimmt, du und Sirius seid Cousins, nicht?", neckte Harry.

„Jap!"

„Love, würdest du bitte?" Harry nickte zu den drei bewusstlosen Auroren, dann verwandelte er sich in die Gestalt, die er als Verkleidung nutzte – langes, rotes Haar und braune Augen – die Farben seiner Eltern, nur umgekehrt.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später trat Odele die Treppen hinunter, die zu der Wohnung der Chippers führte. „Was zur...?!"

„Es ist alles okay, Odele", versicherte Haden seiner Tochter.

„Aber..!" Odele starrte zu Tom und Tonks, die friedlich zusammen arbeiteten, um die drei bewusstlosen Auroren mit einem Obliviate zu belegen und ihre Erinnerungen von den letzten Momenten zu verändern.

„Es ist alles okay", versprach Haden.

Odeles Gesicht verhärtete sich – sie würde ihrem Vater das nicht glauben. „Alles okay? Warum sind drei Auroren auf dem Boden unseres Ladens mit Marcus Brutús über ihnen?!"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", informierte Haden Harry fest, dann warf er seiner Tochter einen strengen Blick zu. „Diese drei Auroren wollten uns beide töten."

„Aber… aber Auroren sind gut!"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Definition von ‚gut' neu definieren", knurrte Tonks und blickte der anderen Frau kalt in die Augen.

„Wer sind Sie?", war Odeles gemeine Antwort.

„Dritter Auror Nymphadora Tonks", erwiderte Tonks ruhig. „Und ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ihre Moralvorstellungen viel anständiger sind als die von diesen…!"

„Nymphadora!" Tom warf der Hexe einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das ist genug."

Tonks zeigte ihre Zähne. „Es heißt Ehrlichkeit. Vielleicht solltest du es auch irgendwann mal versuchen?"

„Lass es gut sein, Love." Harry seufzte und dann schlug er sich mit weiten Augen die Hand vor dem Mund. Jeder wusste, dass Marcus Brutús und Harry Potter zusammen waren.

Odeles Mund fiel geschockt auf. „Harry?!"

„Gute Nachrichten, Kumpel", neckte Tonks. „Sie hat dich nicht Potter genannt."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Halt die Klappe, Tonks."

„Bitte tu es", stimmte Tom trocken zu.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder", rief Odele aus und starrte Harry immer noch an.

„Was meinst du damit, Odele?", fragte Haden mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Odele schien plötzlich zu erkennen, dass ihr Vater da war, und wurde rot. „Ähm, nichts, Dad!"

„Odele", sagte Haden streng.

Odele seufzte hilflos auf. „Ich hab…" Sie sah zu Harry. „Ich hab diese Zauber, die du bestellt hast, das ist alles."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Es hat also geklappt?!"

„Ja!" Odeles Augen leuchteten auf. „Dein Vorschlag hat wie ein Zauber gewirkt!"

„Wovon redet ihr beiden?", knurrte Haden.

„Die Anti-Veritaserum Zauber", erklärte Tom, als Odele die Treppen hochrannte. „Harry hat einen Spruch gefunden, der die Erinnerungen von nichtbeweglichen Objekten zeigen soll und ihn deiner Tochter geschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mehr machen konnte."

„Wahnsinn…" Haden warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Odele kam mit einer Tasche die Treppen herunter. „Zwanzig Anti-Veritaserum Zauber. Kostenlos, weil ihr uns gerettet habt, als ihr nicht musstest und weil du mir geholfen hast, sie zu machen. Okay, Dad?"

„Okay", stimmte Haden zu.

„Ich dachte, dass du sie mit Sicherheit auf den Müll schmeißt", flüsterte Harry und nahm die Tasche.

„Ich wollte es, aber irgendwas sagte mir, es nicht zu tun", erwiderte Odele ehrlich, dann sah sie zu den Auroren. „Es war eine gute Sache, dass ich sie behalten habe, denke ich."

Harry nickte grimmig. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst." Dann drehte er sich zu Tom. „Love, dein Glamour."

Tom seufzte und zauberte sich selbst blonde Haare und gold-braune Augen. „Also gut. Sollen wir sie wecken?"

„Warte." Harry zog einen der neuen Zauber heraus und warf ihn Tonks zu. „Leg ihn an", befahl er.

„Ja, Lord", sagte Tonks ernst, bevor sie den Zauber an ihrem Armband befestigte.

Harry nickte und drehte sich wieder zu den Chippers, zog zwei weitere raus, die er ihnen hinhielt. „Nehmt sie, bitte. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihr beide verletzt werdet, weil ihr uns nicht verraten habt."

Haden lächelte. „Wir tragen beide schon einen, aber trotzdem danke."

Harry nickte und steckte die Zauber weg, bevor er zu Tom und Tonks blickte. Die beiden weckten die drei Auroren ohne Beschwerde.

„Hoch mit euch, ihr drei. Ihr seid jetzt suspendiert, weil ihr gegen die Befehle verstoßen habt", sagte Tonks fest. „Ich werde euch später eine Eule mit den ganzen Details schicken."

„Aber Dritter…"

„Bewegt euch!", bellte Tonks und klang und sah ganz wie ein kommandierender Offizier aus.

Harry lächelte seinen Junior an, als die drei Auroren mit vor Scham gesenkten Köpfen gingen. „Danke, Tonks."

„Kein Problem, Boss."

„Danke, Harry", murmelte Odele, woraufhin sie der junge Lord lieb anlächelte.

„Sollen wir?" Tom nickte zu der Tür des Ladens.

„Eult mich, wenn ihr was braucht", sagte Harry zu den Chippers, dann verließ er mit seinem Lover und Tonks unter Winken den Laden.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Tonks plötzlich.

„Was?" Harry und Tom sahen beide zu Tonks.

„Rita Skeeter." Tonks deutete müde auf die exzentrische Blonde. „Sie versucht ein Interview mit mir zu bekommen, seit ich Dritter Auror bin."

„Und sie hat noch keinen gemeinen Artikel über dich geschrieben?", zog Tom sie auf.

Aber Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. „Perfekt. Komm, Tonks. Du wirst uns helfen, dass Rita mit Tom und mir zurück zum Manor geht."

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!", quietschte Tonks.

„Ja." Tom grinste. „Du wirst es früh genug verstehen."

„Also gut…"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Albus dachte über seine Konfrontation mit Harry, nach der Attacke auf die DA-Mitglieder, nach und überlegte sich, was so schief gelaufen war.

Aber wo hatte Harry sich versteckt? Nicht unter der DA oder hatte er doch? Die Mitglieder sagten, dass er und seine Leute ohne Geräusch wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Wie hatten sie das gemacht? Apparation machte Geräusche und es gab Schutzzauber um das Dorf und die Schule, die ihn vor ankommenden Portschlüsseln warnten. Irgendeine obskure Magie, die Tom in seiner Jugend erlernt hatte? Das würde am meisten Sinn machen, aber es würde ihm nicht helfen, sich dagegen zu verteidigen.

Vielleicht würden Miss Weasley-Potter oder Hermine etwas wissen – wenn er sie einmal alleine befragen konnte, ohne dass die Spione in Hogwarts – er war sich sicher, dass es welche gab – es herausfanden und Harry berichteten. Er würde darüber nachdenken müssen.

Das Wissen, dass er einen Spion in seinem Büro hatte, der Harry berichtete, war problematisch. Er musste vorsichtiger mit seinen Überlegungen sein. Und diese geheimen Ordenstreffen – die ohne Hermine, Severus, Draco, Blaise und Theodore – mussten woanders stattfinden. Vielleicht würde Minerva ihm ihre eigenen Räume oder ihr Büro dafür leihen?

Er hatte zu viele Spione in seinen Truppen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sie alle zu beseitigen?

Aber nein. Sie waren zu kostbar, wenn es darum ging, falsche Informationen weiterzugeben. Er würde sich darum kümmern, wenn sie eine wahre Bedrohung werden würden – oder zu neugierig. Und sie sollten sich als nützlich erweisen, mehr Informationen über Harrys und Toms Aktivitäten zu bekommen.

Vielleicht war es nicht die beste Möglichkeit gewesen, Harry umbringen zu wollen, besonders da er dieses Kind hielt – aber er konnte immer noch sagen, dass er das Kind erst gesehen hatte, als es zu spät war… Er musste wirklich daran arbeiten, seine Natur unerschütterlicher zu machen – er ließ Harry zu einfach an ihn ran.

Und Harrys letzte gerufene Aussage?

Er würde sich darum kümmern, wenn es auf ihn zurückkam. Hoffentlich.

Oh, Albus wollte Harry Potter wirklich tot sehen.

--- --- ---

**GERÜCHTE DES HORRORS: WURDE HARRY POTTER MISSBRAUCHT?**

_von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Nach einem Angriff auf die gutbekannte und respektierte DA am Samstag, kamen schockierende Neuigkeiten bei einem Streit zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter ans Licht. Zeugen berichten, dass Mr. Potter gerufen hatte: „Vielleicht war es nicht hart genug, mich vergewaltigen zu lassen. Vielleicht hättest du ihn mich stattdessen umbringen lassen sollen. Das hätte viele deiner Probleme gelöst, meinst du nicht?", bevor er ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen verschwand. Darauf hatte Albus Dumbledore das Gelände schweigend verlassen._

_Dieser Reporter, nach dem er davon gehört hatte, ging zu denen, die den jüngeren Harry Potter gekannt hatten._

„_Wir waren einmal mit Ron unterwegs, um Harry aus dem Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels zu holen. Sie hatten seine Tür verschlossen und Gitter vor seine Fenster geschraubt – als wäre er eine Art Krimineller", sagten die geschockten und verschreckten Fred und George Weasley von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen._

„_Harry scherzte immer darüber, dass seine Verwandten ihn hassten", berichtete der wütende Seamus Finnigan, ein alter Schlafsaalkamerad des Jungen-der-uns-verriet. „Ich habe einmal eine schlimm aussehende Narbe auf seinem Rücken gesehen – ich denke, normalerweise hat er einen Glamour über sie gelegt – und er wollte mir nicht sagen, wo er sie herhatte."_

„_Er hat in seinen Briefen manchmal um Essen gebeten", sagte Hermine Granger, die einmal Potters beste Freundin war und jetzt in Hogwarts unterrichtet. „Er war auch immer so dünn. Es war manchmal erschreckend, besonders wenn er neben einem der größeren Schüler in unserem Jahr stand – er war einfach zu klein."_

„_Ich habe durch einen Unfall letztes Jahr erfahren, dass Mr. Potter in einem früheren Sommer von seinem Cousin vergewaltigt worden war und er es niemals irgendwem erzählt hat. Wenn er diese Art von Misshandlung sein ganzes Leben erfahren musste, ohne mit jemandem sprechen zu können, dann kann ich verstehen warum", stellte die stirnrunzelnde und strenge Minerva McGonagall fest, Stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts._

_Lasst uns die fragen, die Mr. Potter am längsten kennt – seine Muggeltante Petunia Dursley – und ihr Wissen über diese Behauptungen:_

„_Harry kam letztes Weihnachten mit seinem Freund Marcus Brutús vorbei. Marcus hatte eine Flasche Veritaserum dabei und nutzte es bei meinem Sohn Dudley, da ich Harrys Behauptung nicht glauben wollte, dass Dudley ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Dudley gab die schreckliche Tat zu, dann informierte er uns, dass mein verstorbener Ehemann, Vernon, Harry die ganze Zeit vergewaltigt hatte und Dudley darüber erzählte. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nie besonders nett zu Harry war – wir haben ihn all die Hausarbeit machen und ihn im Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen lassen – aber ich hätte niemals die Handlungen meines Ehemanns gutgeheißen – wahrscheinlich, warum man es mir nie gesagt hat."_

_Als sie gefragt wurde, wo ihr Sohn war, erwiderte Mrs. Dursley: „Er ist kurz danach von Zuhause weggelaufen. Er hat auch über einhundert Pfund mitgenommen."_

_Da habt ihr es, meine treuen Leser. Harry Potter wurde tatsächlich als Kind vergewaltigt und misshandelt. Noch mehr scheint es so, als hätte Professor Dumbledore zumindest von diesen Missbrauch gewusst, da es sein Job war, das Haus vor jeglicher Gefahr für Mr. Potter zu beschützen._

_Dieser Reporter verlangt sofortige Handlung des Ministeriums! Wenn es den Missbrauch nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätte Mr. Potter uns vielleicht nicht an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten! Dumbledore muss die Verhandlung gemacht werden!_

--- --- ---

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Ihre Anwesenheit wird am 24. November bei einer Verhandlung über den Missbrauch an Harry James Potter durch die Hände seines Muggelfürsorger__s verlangt._

_Zaubereiminister_

_Alastor Moody_

_P.S. Albus, vergib mir, ich hatte keine Wahl._

--- --- ---

**SONDERAUSGABE!!**

**DER DUNKLE ORDEN: ALLE WAHRHEITEN HIER**

_von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Dieser bescheidene Reporter ging eines Tages durch die Winkelgasse, als sie auf den Dritten Auror Tonks und zwei Gentleman traf, mit denen sie befreundet zu sein schien – und dieser Reporter möchte hinzufügen, dass sie den Dritten Auror Tonks für nichts beschuldigt, was passiert war, nachdem sie gegangen war! Die Gentlemen waren gut angezogen und hatten gute Manieren. Einer von ihnen war froh, mich zu sehen und informierte mich, dass sie hofften, dass ich die Chance wahr nehmen würde, ein Exklusivinterview mit ein paar der berühmtesten Zauberer unserer Geschichte durchzuführen, die sie mir seit meinem Artikel über Mr. Potters Missbrauch anbieten wollten, der Artikel hatte Professor Dumbledore an diesem Tag vor Gericht gebracht._

_Neugierig erlaubte ich den Gentlemen, mich davon zu apparieren zu einem großen Manor, in dem sie wahrscheinlich lebten. Es war dort, wo sie mir zeigten, mit wem ich wirklich sprach: Harry Potter und Du-weißt-schon-wem. Die beiden Anführer des Dunklen Ordens waren tatsächlich sogar die beiden Gentlemen, die ich in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte!_

_Jetzt, bevor meine geschätzten Leser um mein Leben fürchten, oder vielleicht sogar um ihre eigenen, lasst mich euch die beiden gefürchteten Zauberer beschreiben:_

_Mr. Potter ist – wie seine Freunde gesagt hatten – sehr dünn und klein. Er hat sein Haar wachsen lassen, seit er die Schule verlassen hat und trägt keine Brille mehr, wodurch seine sehr grünen Augen einen auf eine Art ansehen, die einen erschaudern lässt – es ist sehr intensiv._

_Du-weißt-schon-wer informierte mich, dass, wenn ich das Interview in einem Stück überleben wollte, ich ihn bei seinem Taufnamen nennen sollte: Tom Riddle. (Hier informierte mich Mr. Potter, dass Tom mir nicht wirklich was tun würde, weil Mr. Potter ihn nicht lassen würde.) Mr. Riddle sieht entgegen unseres Glaubens nicht wie ein halb-menschlicher, halb-schlangenhafter Freak-der-Natur aus (er sagte, ich könnte das so schreiben), sondern ist hübsch und sieht unserem berühmten Mr. Potter sehr ähnlich – nur mit roten Augen und viel größer._

_Und glaubt nicht, dass euch diese Beschreibungen helfen werden, sie zu erkennen – Mr. Potter gibt zu, ein Metamorphmagus zu sein, genau wie Mr. Riddle. Beide erfreuen sich an gelegentlichen Rundgängen durch die Winkelgasse, da bin ich mir sicher._

_Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, ihr seid alle neugierig auf das Interview. Es gab keine Fragen, die nicht erlaubt waren – Mr. Potters eigene Worte – aber ich musste es genau so aufschreiben und veröffentlichen, wie es passiert ist. Hier kommt es:_

_RK:__ Also kann ich euch beide wirklich alles fragen?_

_HP: Alles was du willst, Rita. Ich verspreche, dass einer von uns antworten wird._

_RK:__ Und ich werde nicht umgebracht?_

_TR: Das kann ich nicht versprechen._

_HP: Tom!_

_TR: Also gut, ich verspreche es._

_RK:__ (räuspert sich) Also gut. Dann möchte ich die Antwort zu der Frage, die alle brennend interessiert: Harry, wurdest du von deinen Verwandten misshandelt?_

_HP: Alles, was du in den Artikel geschrieben hast, ist wahr._

_RK:__ Ich verstehe. War der Missbrauch der Grund für deinen Verrat?_

_HP: (zuckt zusammen) Ich wünschte, du würdest dieses Wort nicht gebrauchen. Können wir es verbannen?_

_TR: Wenn ich sie nicht töten kann, kannst du keine Wörter verbannen._

_HP: Das ist ein schwerer Handel. Also gut. Auf deine Frage, Rita: Nein, ich bin dem Dunklen Orden beigetreten, weil ihre Vorstellungen die sind, die ich auch habe._

_TR: Die meisten von ihnen._

_HP: Ja, die Idee, alle in Sicht mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen, finde ich nicht gut. _

_TR: Oh, du bist so witzig._

_HP: (lacht)_

_RK:__ (räuspert sich) Also gut. Also hast du dich mit Du-_

_TR: Wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, verhexe ich dich._

_HP: Tom!_

_TR: Du hasst das so sehr wie ich, also sei still._

_RK:__ Also gut. Wie soll ich dich dann nennen?_

_TR: Genauso, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Tom._

_RK:__ Ich- (hustet) Also gut. Also, Harry, du hast dich also mit Tom verbündet, weil du ihre Sichtweise über die des Ministeriums stellst?_

_HP: Oh, nicht wirklich? Tom, Hilfe?_

_TR: Du hast dich da selbst reingeritten, Harry. Ich helfe dir diesmal nicht._

_HP: Danke. (seufzt) Wie sage ich das? Ich stimme mit vielen Dingen, die das Ministerium macht, nicht überein und ich stimme sicher nicht mit Albus überein._

_RK:__ Was für Dinge?_

_HP: Nicht-Menschen, zum Beispiel. Die Art, wie sie behandelt werden, ist einfach nicht richtig. Der Gefährte meines Paten ist ein Werwolf. Einer meiner Freunde ist ein Hauself. Ein Zentaur hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet-_

_TR: Daran erinnere ich mich._

_HP: Ich dachte, du willst dich raushalten, du Bastard._

_TR: Touché._

_RK:__ (lacht) Okay, also möchtest du die Behandlung der Nicht-Menschen ändern. Wie ist das anders als die Behandlung der Muggel durch den Dunklen Orden?_

_TR: Das ist nicht fair._

_HP: Was, du möchtest das beantworten?_

_TR: Ja. Hier ist eine kleine Information für dich, ich bin ein Halbblut-_

_RK:__ Warte, WAS?!_

_HP: Nett, Tom._

_TR: Du halt die Klappe. Ja, ich bin ein Halbblut. Ja, ich dachte einmal, dass alle Muggel sterben müssen – die Illusion eines Kindes. Ich dachte, die Welt wäre ohne die ganzen Muggel besser dran. Harry hat mir gezeigt, dass Muggel auch anderen Nutzen haben._

_HP: Tom, sie als Zielscheibe zu nehmen, war nicht der Nutzen, den ich meinte._

_TR: Du musst aus meinen Gedanken bleiben._

_RK:__ (hustet) Also willst du die Welt nicht mehr von den Muggeln befreien?_

_TR: Nein. Muggel wie Vernon-_

_HP: Tom._

_TR: Ja, ich weiß._

_HP: Wenn du es weißt, wieso machst du es dann immer?_

_TR: Weil es dich nervt?_

_RK:__ Ich bekomme das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ich mit zwei Menschen in einem Raum sitze._

_HP: (lacht) Nur weil wir als dunkle Zauberer angesehen werden und das Ministerium uns als gefährlich einstuft, heißt das nicht, dass wir keine Menschen sind. Wir wissen__, wie man scherzt und neckt und lacht-_

_TR: Und mein Haus mit verirrten Gören bevölkert._

_HP: Wir kommen vom Thema ab._

_RK:__ Nein, okay. Das ist dein Haus, Tom?_

_TR: Das ist Slytherin Manor._

_HP: Wir mussten dich herbringen, weil er paranoid ist._

_TR: Nein, ich wusste, dass meine Todesser freudig helfen würden, wenn ich sie umbringen müsste._

_HP: Ich denke, wir müssen Poppy holen, damit sie deinen Kopf checkt._

_RK:__ Poppy Pomfrey? Die Krankenschwester, die aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist?_

_TR: Du wärst überrascht, wie viele von denen, die verschwunden sind, aus eigenem Willen mitkamen._

_HP: Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich sogar, dass Albus überrascht wäre._

_RK:__ Also wurden sie nicht gekidnappt, sondern waren von Anfang an eure Leute?_

_HP und TR: Bingo._

_HP: Tom und Poppy waren in der Schule Freunde. Sie ist die einzige, die sich erst vor kurzem mit uns verbündet hat. Hermine ist immer noch nur ein Unterstützer…_

_TR: Sie hat die Zwillinge. Es ist keine gute Idee, sie auf das Schlachtfeld zu schicken. Sie in Hogwarts zu sehen, war schlimm genug._

_HP: Ja. Und Ginevra ist meine stellvertretende Anführerin der Todesser-im-Training – sorry, Molly! – und ist das seit letztem Weihnachten. Luna ist ein Mitglied der Todesser-im-Training – ich denke, Gin sieht sie als ihre Stellvertreterin an._

_TR: Severus gehört zu mir. Er hat immer zu mir gehört._

_HP: Um fair zu sein, war er für eine Weile auf Albus Seite, aber als er erkannte, dass ich dir zustimme, ist er zurückgekommen._

_TR: Severus ist nichts wenn kein Überlebender._

_RK:__ Und was ist mit der Zweitklässlerin?_

_HP: Ula?_

_TR: Sie ist eins der Gören, mit der Harry mein Manor bevölkert._

_HP: Du klingst, als würdest du sie hassen._

_TR: Sie sind die nervtötendsten__ Menschen, denen ich jemals begegnet bin._

_HP: Lustig. Du sagst dasselbe über Sirius._

_TR: Okay, gut. Dein Patenköter ist der nervtötendste Mensch, dem ich jemals begegnet bin. Kinder sind nur mit dem jungen Alter verflucht._

_HP: Hör ihm nicht zu. Er hat gestern erst mit ihnen Dart gespielt._

_TR: Habe ich nicht._

_HP: Tom, ich habe das Bild._

_TR: Ich werde diese Kamera zerstören._

_HP: (schnaubt) Das sagst du, seit ich sie habe._

_RK:__ (hustet) Ich denke, wir verlieren den Pfad. Worüber haben wir noch geredet? (guckt die Papiere durch) Oh, Muggel?_

_TR: Okay…_

_HP: Oh, gib einfach auf. _

_TR: Was soll das denn heißen?_

_HP: Du weißt, was das heißen soll._

_TR: Okay. Muggel. Nein, wir werden sie nicht töten – zumindest nicht alle von ihnen. Was wir uns wünschen, ist mehr Sicherheit auf der Welt – eine Art wollen ein System in die Welt rufen, das Muggelgeborene eine Art Zaubermentor __zur Verfügung stellt – damit sie unsere Welt nicht betreten, ohne etwas zu wissen._

_HP: Sowohl Tom und ich mussten da durch. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon wollten mit unserer Welt nichts zu tun haben und haben so getan, als existiere sie nicht. Als ich hierher kam, wurde ich zu einem Trottel gemacht – oder so scheint es. Wenn ich mit dem Wissen über die Zauberwelt aufgewachsen wäre, dann hätte ich mich bei meinem ersten Besuch ein bisschen besser benommen._

_RK:__ Und du, Tom?_

_TR: Was ist das, befragt den Dunklen Lord?_

_HP: Stör dich nicht an ihm, er mag es nicht, über seine Kindheit zu reden. Er ist nur ein großes Bab…_

_TR: Okay, du kleines Rotzblag. Ich bin in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen. Ich denke gerne, dass, wenn ich eine Art Mentor gehabt hätte, ich etwas von der Scheiße, die ich durchmachen musste, verschont geblieben wäre. Mit einem Mentor hätte ich vielleicht auch nicht gelernt, dass die Leute zu verfluchen, die mich nerven, eine gute Problemlösung ist._

_HP: Ich denke, alle auf dieser Welt können zustimmen, dass wir besser dran wären, wenn du diesen kleinen Trick nicht gelernt hättest._

_RK:__ Ich kann es sicher._

_HP: (lacht) Was steht als nächstes auf deiner Liste, Rita?_

_RK:__ Na ja, ich weiß, dass ihr sagt, dass ihr die Art nicht mögt, wie das Ministerium Nicht-Menschen behandelt: Welchen Beweis habt ihr, dass ihr sie besser behandelt?_

_TR: Darf ich nach Erfrischungen rufen?_

_RK: Ähm, okay?  
TR: Slinky!_

_S: Master hat gerufen?_

_HP: Rita, das ist der Hauptelf hier auf Slytherin Manor. Slinky, das ist Rita Skeeter.._

_S: Oh! Sie ist die __Frau, die Master Harry immer zum Tee einladen wollte?_

_TR: (lacht)_

_HP: Ja, sie ist diejenige. Worüber lachst du?_

_TR: Warum weiß Slinky diesen Unsinn?  
S: Weil Master Harry Misses Ula und Cynthia letzte Woche nach dem Angriff auf die Elfen davon erzählt hat._

_RK:__ Angriff auf die Elfen?_

_S: Ja. Schlechter Mann Dumbles war nicht glücklich darüber, dass Master und Master Harry die Elfen in Loch Lomond zuerst erreicht haben und er hat das dumme Ministerium der Menschen die Elfen angreifen lassen._

_TR: Woher weißt du davon?  
S: Masters Büro braucht neue Schweigezauber._

_TR: Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher schon gesagt?_

_S: Weil Master Harry gesagt hat, Slinky würde mehr erfahren, wenn Slinky Master nicht von den Schweigezaubern erzählen würde._

_TR: Du bringst sie dazu, gegen mich zu rebellieren! Ich wusste es!_

_S: Master ist ein dummer Bastard._

_HP: (lacht) Slinky, du solltest Tom nicht so nennen._

_S: Master Harry nennt Master immer so._

_TR: Master Harry kriegt seins später._

_HP: Tom, wenn du nicht ohne Slinkys Hilfe feststellen kannst, dass die Schweigezauber über dein Büro Dreck sind, verdienst du kein Büro._

_TR: Hör auf mich zu zitieren._

_RK:__ (lacht) Es tut mir Leid._

_HP: Slinky, könntest du uns Tee bringen?_

_S: Natürlich, Master Harry._

_TR: Danke, Slinky._

_S: Natürlich, Master. _

_RK:__ Sagt mir, war er immer so geradeheraus?_

_TR: Er war es nicht. Harry hat all meinen Hauselfen schlechte Manieren beigebracht._

_HP: Sie brauchen einen Hauch Zunder. Danke, Slinky._

_S: Natürlich, Master Harry. Gibt es noch etwas, was Slinky für Masters und Masters Gäste tun kann?_

_TR: Wir sind okay. Miss Skeeter__?_

_RK:__ Oh! Nein, danke. Wow. Er ist ziemlich anders von den meisten Hauselfen, die ich getroffen habe._

_TR: Er war immer ein bisschen anders als die anderen Hauselfen. Harry hat ihnen nur beigebracht, offener zu sein. Alle Elfen lieben es, mit Menschen zu sprechen. Sie lieben es, Harrys Gören um sich herum zu haben, weil die Mädchen ununterbrochen reden._

_RK:__ Da habe ich eine Frage, wer ist Cynthia?_

_HP: Als wir die DA-Gruppe angegriffen haben, war sie die erste Person, die ich geschockt habe, ein kleines Mädchen – sie war die erste, die mich gesehen hatte. Als ihr Vater mit dem Rest der DA weggerannt ist, ließ er sie zurück und sie wurde fast zertrampelt. Also hab ich sie rausgeholt und mit nach Hause genommen._

_TR: Wie ich gesagt habe, bevölkert er mein Zuhause mit Gören._

_RK:__ Was ist, wenn Cynthias Vater nach ihr sucht?_

_TR: Wir haben das schon überprüft. Er hat sie enterbt, als das Wasserhuhn ihm gesagt hat, dass sie von uns korrumpiert wurde._

_RK:__ Das Wasserhuhn?_

_HP: Albus. Tom will ihn nicht bei seinem Namen nennen._

_TR: Er verdient keinen Namen._

_HP: Du fragst besser nicht, Rita. Wirklich._

_RK:__ Okay. Wow. Ähm, was ist mit den Elfen? Ich habe davon nichts gehört._

_TR: Einer unserer Leute im Ministerium hat herausgefunden, dass das Ministerium die Presse nichts von dem Angriff veröffentlichen lässt, __weil es eine Erniedrigung war._

_HP: Hier ist unsere Seite der Story – kannst ruhig Albus nach seiner fragen: Ich habe die Elfen in Loch Lomond aus einer Laune heraus besucht und mich mit ihrem Anführer Roarke angefreundet. Albus' Phönix kam kurz danach, aber verschwand wieder, als er mich sah-_

_TR: Kluger, kleiner Scheißer._

_HP: Tom._

_TR: Hab ich dich unterbrochen?_

_HP: Hat dir in letzter Zeit mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Arschloch bist?_

_TR: Deine Schwester. Gerade heute Morgen._

_HP: Ich will es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen._

_TR: Wahrscheinlich nicht._

_RK:__ (hustet)_

_HP: Sorry. Also, ich habe einen Pakt mit Roarke geschlossen, der besagt, dass die Elfen uns unterstützen, aber sich aus dem Krieg raushalten. Am nächsten Tag hat mir einer meiner Leute gesagt, dass Albus das Ministerium zu einer Attacke auf Loch Lomond überredet hat, bevor die Elfen selbst angreifen können. Also sind einige Todesser-im-Training und ich dahin gegangen und haben uns in ihrer Gesellschaft versteckt. Wir haben die Auroren bekämpft und ausgeknockt, bevor wir sie alle mit ihren Schwänzen zwischen den Beinen nach Hause geschickt haben. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass das Ministerium es nicht erzählen will._

_TR: Wir decken niemals etwas._

_HP: Das ist, weil das Ministerium die Presse kontrolliert und ihre Siege in unser Gesicht reiben._

_TR: Au._

_RK:__ (lacht) Okay, also hat das Ministerium wieder Mist gebaut – wir alle wissen das…_

_TR: Ich fordere dich heraus, den Satz zu veröffentlichen._

_HP: Tom, sie muss das ganze Ding veröffentlichen – das war unsere Übereinstimmung. Erinnerst du dich?  
TR: Ich bin nicht dumm, Harry._

_HP: Bist du nicht?_

_RK:__ Ich werde nicht versehentlich verflucht, wenn ihr beide streitet, oder?_

_HP: (lacht) Nein. Du könntest höchstens zusehen, wie wir beide uns anstarren oder in Parsel sprechen._

_TR: Die anderen im Manor macht es wahnsinnig, wenn wir in Parsel streiten._

_RK:__ Warum?  
HP: Kein Erpressungsmaterial. _

_TR: Deswegen beschwert sich Gin? Weil, Poppy sagt mir immer, sie mag es nicht, zu wissen, wie sie unsere Probleme lösen kann._

_HP: Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich beschwert – sie ist die einzige, die uns zum __Verstummen bringt, wenn sie uns mit Medizin droht._

_TR: Es funktioniert nicht mehr so wie früher._

_HP: Oh. Ich denke, das ist eine gute Entschuldigung._

_RK:__ Wie viele Leute leben hier im Manor?_

_HP: Tom und ich, dann Gin und Herm und Herms Zwillinge._

_TR: Deine Gören._

_HP: Ja. Und Poppy und Sevvie…_

_RK:__ Sevvie?_

_TR: Severus Snape. Das ist Harrys Spitzname für ihn._

_HP: Er hasst es so sehr, wie du ‚Voldie' hasst._

_TR: (zischt)_

_HP: (lacht) Ähm, Sirius und Remus leben hier auch. Oh, und Ron ist im Kerker._

_RK: Mr. Weasley._

_HP: Jap! __Und er lebt auch immer noch._

_TR: Und ist in einem Stück, soweit ich weiß._

_RK:__ Ich bin überrascht._

_HP: Die Hauselfen lassen uns ihn nicht töten._

_TR: Geh…_

_HP: Nein, halt die Klappe. Niemand will deine Meinung zu dieser Angelegenheit hören. Du verschreckst ein paar unschuldige Kinder._

_TR: Weißt du, diese sogenannten ‚unschuldigen Kinder'? Es ist alles eine Farce. Sie sind nicht wirklich unschuldig, weißt du._

_HP: Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Ula, Cynthia und Ionia.  
RK: Ionia?_

_HP: Sie ist Roarkes Tochter. Ula und Cynthia sind mit mir zu den Elfen gegangen – Tom wollte sie aus seinem Haus raus __haben – und die drei haben sich angefreundet. Phelan, der ein Werwolf und ein Elf ist, verbringt eine Menge Zeit mit Remus. Die beiden Kinder scheinen die ganze Zeit hier zu sein._

_RK:__ Und Roarke erlaubt das?_

_TR: Er weiß, dass ihnen keiner was tut. Allen Todesser wurde gesagt, dass die Kinder nicht angerührt werden dürfen. Die meisten hören darauf._

_RK:__ Wer nicht? Will ich es wissen?  
HP: Bellatrix und Fenrir._

_RK:__ Lestrange?_

_HP: Das ist die Frau._

_RK:__ Und… Wer ist Fenrir?_

_TR: Werwolf. Er ist der Kopf des größten Clans. Wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit ihm, dass er die Kinder bedroht, ist eines davon._

_RK:__ Ich verstehe. Was macht ihr normalerweise deswegen?_

_TR: Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, das zu sagen, sonst verängstige ich ein paar kleine Kinder._

_HP: Witzig, ist er nicht?_

_RK:__ Okay, eine Frage noch, nur für mich?_

_HP: Frag ruhig._

_RK:__ Harry, magst du es wirklich hier?_

_HP: Ich liebe es hier. Meine ganze Familie ist hier mit mir, sogar die, gegen die ich kämpfen muss, scheinen direkt bei mir zu sein._

_TR: Du klingst ziemlich schnulzig._

_HP: Manchmal könnte ich ohne seinen Sinn für Humor leben._

_RK:__ (lacht) Das kann ich verstehen._

_TR: Ey!_

_HP: Und Rita, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, habe ich eine Antwort für den Orden._

_TR: Was?_

_RK:__ Ich hab nichts dagegen._

_TR: Harry, was hast du vor?_

_HP: Sei still. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass Albus vermutet, dass Marcus Brutús in Wirklichkeit du bist. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Albus Dumbledore sicher weiß, dass, ja, Lord Voldemort ein Jahr an seiner Schule unterrichtet hat._

_TR: Harry!  
HP: Was?  
RK: Moment, waren du und Brutús nicht Lover?_

_TR: Stell das Ding aus. _

_HP: Ja. Tom, das Ding geht nicht aus, egal wie oft du versuchst, es zu verhexen._

_TR: Du kleiner…!_

_Und der Rest ist Geschichte. Auf jeden Fall bekommen wir hier die Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, von denen ich weiß, dass ihr sie alle hattet._

_Ich habe auch Miss Ginevra Weasley-Potter getroffen. Sie hat ihre Stimme zurückerhalten durch die Magie der Elfen. Es stellte sich auch heraus, dass der Angriff auf Hogwarts dazu da war, Miss Weasley-Potter zu befreien, die von unserem geehrten Albus Dumbledore gefoltert wurde, damit er Informationen über den Dunklen Orden bekam._

_Ich habe auch Miss Hermine Granger gesehen. Es geht ihr gut und sie macht einen wunderbaren Job, sich um die vier Kinder zu kümmern, die auf Slytherin Manor wohnen, so wie um die zwei, die die ganze Zeit vorbeikommen._

_Als spezieller Bonus war auch King Roarke der Loch Lomond Elfen da. Er ist ein netter Mann – sehr höflich. Ziemlich hübsch auch noch. Ich frage mich, ob er vergeben ist?_

_Rita Skeeter, die sich abmeldet und vielleicht anmeldet. Der Dunkle Orden ist nicht nur über Tod und Gewalt. Oder zumindest nicht so sehr, wie es unsere Regierung beschreibt._

--- --- ---

Albus trat wütend in den Gerichtssaal. Nicht nur war er wegen Harrys Worten angeklagt, auch Miss Weasley-Potter war seinen Händen entglitten und die Attacke auf diese verdammten Elfen hatte nicht geklappt. Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden!

„Ruhe! Das Gericht wird jetzt zur Ruhe kommen!" Mad-Eye starrte auf ihn runter – das einzige, mitfühlende Gesicht in der Menge, die ihn dafür beschuldigte, dass Harry sie verraten hatte.

Madame Bones stand auf. „Eine Abmachung wurde auf Grund der Stellung des Klägers in unserer Welt getroffen. In diesem Gerichtssaal wird Frieden zwischen dem Orden und dem Ministerium und dem Dunklen Orden gehalten, bis eine Stunde, nachdem der Urteilsspruch gesprochen wurde. Jede Handlung dagegen wird mit zehn Jahren Askaban bestraft. Mr. Potter, wenn Sie runterkommen würden?"

Harry verließ die Menge und verwandelte sich in das Gesicht, das die meisten erwarteten, als er zu seinem Platz nahe dem Direktor trat, der ihn anstarrte. „Hallo, Albus", meinte er mit kalter Stimme, als er sich setzte.

„Wie listig von dir", erwiderte Albus und versuchte, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

Harry sah den Direktor ruhig an. „Wir wollen dich untergehen sehen", versicherte er dem älteren Mann, bevor er seinen Blick zu Madame Bones richtete, die den Saal zur Ordnung rief.

„Ich werde nicht alleine untergehen."

„Versuch dein Schlechtestes", erwiderte Harry und sah ihn nicht an. Es war zu spät für Albus – Ritas Artikel war bereits geschrieben und editiert. Er war in diesem Moment auf den Weg in die Druckerpressen.

„Dieser Fall behandelt die Misshandlung von Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter sagt, dass Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore von dem Missbrauch wusste oder sogar dahinter steckt. Mr. Dumbledore, wie bekennen Sie sich?"

„Nicht schuldig", erwiderte Albus mit fester Stimme.

Madame Bones nickte. „Mr. Potter, haben Sie einen Zeugen?"

„Habe ich." Harry stand auf und streckte einen Arm aus. „Fawkes!"

Albus fühlte sich schlecht, als er sah, wie sein Vertrauter auf Harrys Arm erschien. Der Spion in seinem Büro. Der eine, den er niemals verdächtigt hätte. Natürlich. Natürlich.

Er hatte den Fall verloren, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte.

--- --- ---

„Oh, wie tief die Mächtigen gefallen sind."

Albus fuhr herum und schnarrte seinen ehemaligen Schüler an. „Tom."

Tom lächelte. „Hallo, Wasserhuhn." Er streckte ihm eine Spezialausgabe des Propheten entgegen. „Der kam gerade raus. Ich dachte, du möchtest wissen, was Harry und ich gestern gemacht haben."

Albus schnappte sich die Zeitung. „Was, ein weiteres Massaker?" Er öffnete die Zeitung, dann fiel sein Mund auf.

„Nein. Wir haben Fragen beantwortet." Tom lachte kalt, dann ging er zu Harry, der mit Herm und Gin sprach. „Er liest es."

„Gut. Ich bin es müde, einen besiegten Mann zu bekämpfen", murmelte Harry. „Ich hab bessere Dinge zu tun, als in einem Gerichtssaal voller Leute zu sein, die mich anstarren."

„Du kannst es mir gerne sagen, Love", schlug Tom vor und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Hüfte.

„Öffentliche Liebeleien müssen draußen bleiben", erklärte eine Stimme.

Harry lächelte. „Hallo, Alastor."

„Potter. Voldemort. Granger. Weasley-Potter", erwiderte Mad-Eye ruhig.

„Solltest du wirklich hier sein?", krächzte Gin.

Mad-Eye zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast wirklich deine Stimme zurück."

„Ja. Sie kann uns jetzt in Stereo anmeckern", meinte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und das ist okay, Gin. Mad-Eye war derjenige, der alles zwischen uns und dem Ministerium arrangieren musste – ich denke, es wird erwartet, dass er zu uns kommt und mit uns redet."

„Wie wird das Ergebnis sein?", fragte Tom den Minister ernst.

„Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn Albus nicht was aus der Luft holt, dann habt ihr es geschafft. Alle waren euch zugewandt, seit Rita den Artikel über das ganze geschrieben hat. Ich bin sicher, ihr neuester Artikel macht euren Sieg klar."

Harry nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Darum habe ich Rita gesagt, ihn erst kurz vor der Verhandlung zu veröffentlichen."

„Es scheint, dass Albus immer mehr sein Gesicht verliert, seit du gewechselt hast", fügte Herm hinzu.

„Stimmt." Mad-Eye schnappte sich fest Harrys Schulter. „Das wird nicht mehr lange dauern, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry nickte dankbar, dann beobachteten sie alle, wie Mad-Eye zu den Richterstühlen ging.

„Ich denke, wir sollten auch zurückkehren." Herm seufzte und zog Gins Arm. „Komm, Tom."

„Geht schon", erwiderte Tom, dann fuhr er zu Harry herum und küsste seinen Lover fest. ::Es ist alles perfekt, verstanden?::

::Ich weiß, Tom. Ich mache mit keine Sorgen hierüber.::

::Ich wollte nur sicher gehen.:: Tom rieb sanft seinen Daumen gegen Harrys Wange. ::Was sagst du? Sollen wir Sex haben, wenn alles vorbei ist?:::

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. ::Oh, geh schon, Bastard.::

Tom küsste Harry noch einmal auf die Lippen. ::Teufel.:: Damit kehrte er zurück zu seinem Platz.

Harry trat zu seinem Platz und stand fest bei den Blicken, die er erhielt. ‚Wenn das hier vorbei ist, kann ich mich für den Rest meiner Tage auf Slytherin Manor verstecken?'

Tom gluckste.

„Du hast noch nicht gewonnen", versicherte Albus Harry scharf.

„Komisch, Alastor hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall verlieren kann", erwiderte Harry fest.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, wenn du tot bist, Harry."

Harry verengte seine Augen. „Ich würde nichts Dummes versuchen, wenn ich du wäre, Albus. Unsere Leute stehen bereit, jeden zu töten, der einen von uns angreift. Würdest du die Leute der Welt wirklich riskieren?

Albus drehte sich weg – er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Harry könnte bluffen oder er könnte ehrlich sein. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Harry hatte gewonnen.

--- --- ---

Harry sah sich mit einem Lächeln im Ballsaal um. Alle Juniors machten eine Party – sogar ein paar Todesser nahmen an der Party teil. Albus war in Askaban gefangen mit einem Dementor – zu Toms Wohlwollen – der nur ihn bewachte. Die beiden Lords des Dunklen Orden hatten eine halbe Stunde mit Mad-Eye und verschiedenen anderen, hochrangigen Ministeriumsangestellten verbracht und den Frieden diskutiert. Mit etwas Glück war der Krieg endlich vorbei.

::Sollen wir sie alleine lassen?::, zischte Tom in Harrys Ohr und schlang seine Arme von hinten um die Hüfte seines Lovers.

::Ja, lass uns.::

Die beiden Anführer verschwanden durch die nächste Tür und keiner bemerkte es.

--- --- ---

Als sich die Tür schloss, fand sich Harry nicht nur nackt, sondern irgendwie auch in der Mitte ihres Bettes wieder und sah in die leuchtenden Augen seines wunderschönen, nackten Lovers. „Was für einen Grund?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Wir feiern die Gefangenschaft des Wasserhuhns und seinen baldigen Tod."

„Wie bald?"

„Sobald ich Alastor dazu bringe, mir zuzustimmen."

Harry lachte und setzte sich auf. Tom traf ihn auf halben Weg und ihre Lippen strichen übereinander, dann kamen sie erneut hungrig zusammen. Zungen wurden in den anderen Mund gesaugt – es schien beinahe wie Essen, da die beiden Zauberer nach Liebe und Zeit für sich selbst dürsteten.

Sie fielen zurück aufs Bett, Harry unten. Tom dominierte Harrys Körper mit Leichtigkeit, unmöglich lange Finger tanzten über das zitternde Fleisch, Gänsehaut folgte ihrer Spur. Beine verbanden sich, als sie sich auf den Bett wälzten, die Bettlaken drehten sich und fielen vom Bett unter ihnen.

::Leck::, befahl Tom atemlos und platzierte drei Finger an Harrys Lippen.

Harry nahm die Finger in seinen Mund und begann, genauso hungrig an den Fingern zu saugen, wie er ein paar Momente vorher an seiner Zunge und dachte nicht einmal die halbvolle Tube Gleitmittel in der Schublade neben ihm, oder die Dose von Toms Lieblingscreme auf dem Badezimmerwaschbecken. Wer brauchte Gleitgel oder Creme?

Tom eroberte Harrys Lippen mit seinen eigenen, als seine spuckebefeuchteten Finger gegen Harrys Öffnung in einer Art quälendem Tanz tanzten.

Und als ein Finger in ihn glitt, tanzten seine Brüder weiter draußen herum. Harry schloss seine Augen, er liebte die Intimität von Toms Mund und an seinem Hintern gleichzeitig – er besaß ihn, wie nur Tom es konnte.

Zwei Finger spreizten und drehten sich. Drei, und ein Lichtblitz. Toms Finger waren so lang. Die gehörten in Harry. Aber was gehörte dorthin noch mehr?

Die Finger verließen ihn und Harry hob seine Hüften als Einladung. Die Eichel, der Schaft. Es passte perfekt. Sie passten perfekt.

Sie bewegten sich in perfekter Synchronisation – wie es nur diese konnten, die sich auf jegliche Art und Weise kannten.

Und sie kamen zusammen – gleiche Schreie der Lust – wie es nur die konnten, die für einander bestimmt waren.

Die Prophezeiung war gebrochen – der Dunkle Lord kannte die Macht, die er einmal nicht gekannt hatte.

Harry und Tom kuschelten sich zusammen in den zerknitterten Bettlaken. Ihre Welt war komplett.

To Be Continued


	16. Epilogue

Epilog

_Mittwoch, 10. Dezember 2008_

_Ich habe alle meine Dinge für die Weihnachtsferien im Manor gepackt. Ich hab mich an den Tag erinnert, als Herm dich mir gegeben hat. Weihnachten 97. Wow. Das scheint alles so lange her. Seitdem wurden Herms Zwillinge geboren – sie fangen in zwei Jahren in Hogwarts an – Gin hat ihre Stimme verloren und wiederbekommen, ich wurde ein Professor, hab gekündigt und bin zurückgekommen – das ist mein sechstes volles Jahr – Albus wurde nach Askaban gesteckt und ist nicht viel später gestorben, nachdem er noch irrer wurde als vorher, die Hauselfen haben uns endlich erlaubt, Ron verhungern zu lassen, nachdem er Giggles getreten hatte, Frieden war über die Zauberwelt gekommen, ich hab Cynthia adoptiert – das kleine Monster – und ja! Tom und ich haben letzten Sommer geheiratet!! Es war eine wundervolle Hochzeit und wir waren auf Kuba in unseren Flitterwochen – ich wusste nicht, dass Tom Spanisch spricht!_

_Oh, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll!! Alles ist so gut. Herm arbeitet halbtags in einer Zauberbücherei in London und kümmert sich um Gal und Gerda. Luna hat einen Job __in der Mysteriumsabteilung angenommen, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war. Die beiden sollten besser bald heiraten – sie sind so süß zusammen!!_

_Gin und Ted haben Weihnachten 99 geheiratet. Es war eine süße, kleine Zeremonie – sehr klein. Gin unterrichtet Verwandlung, während Ted den Job seines Vaters übernommen hat und als Berater des Ministers arbeitet – auch wenn Mad-Eye ihn immer noch erschreckt._

_Bini arbeitet auch mit Alastor, die beiden scheinen besser miteinander auszukommen als Alastor und Ted!_

_Und Seam? Er arbeitet sich langsam in der Abteilung für Magische Gesetzgebung hoch – besonders seit Madame Bones ihren Job an Sue abgegeben hat. __Und Seam und Bini als Paar? Einmal im Jahr trennen sie sich, treffen sich für einen Monat mit jemand anderen, dann kommen sie wieder zusammen und schwören sich ewige Liebe. Ich warte darauf, dass sie endlich aufgeben und den letzten Knoten zuziehen._

_Fred und George, wenn du das glauben wirst, haben zugegeben, dass sie schon seit ein paar Jahren zusammen waren und waren seitdem sehr offen damit – sehr zu Mollys Verärgerung. Ihr Geschäft blüht – ich kann nicht sagen, wie viele Strafarbeiten __ich__ in den letzten paar Monaten wegen ihrer Artikel vergeben habe._

_Molly und Arthur geht es ebenfalls sehr gut. Arthur ist immerhin noch glücklich als Kopf der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelgegenständen. Das letzte, was ich weiß, __ist,__ dass Molly versucht ihn immer noch zu überreden, in den Ruhestand zu treten._

_Parvati ist mit Pan nach Frankreich gezogen. Sie wollen wohl im Januar heiraten. Parvati ist immer noch mit dem Britischen Internationalen Gesetzen beschäftigt, aber Pan hat einen Job im französischen Ministerium bekommen, also denke ich, dass sie dort bleiben werden._

_Poppy und Sevvie sind nach dem Krieg nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und nahmen ihre alten Positionen wieder auf – der Dank geht an die liebreizende Direktorin Minerva. Zumindest ist Sev ein bisschen netter zu den Schülern. Und Poppy helfen Sal und Leana, also ist sie ein bisschen ruhiger geworden. Wir trinken immer noch Tee zusammen und Scamp ist schon wieder schwanger – ist die Katze nicht zu alt, um schwanger zu werden?! – und ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis die Kleinen geboren werden. Ula hat Poppy überredet, ihr eins der Kätzchen zu überlassen, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie Smoky nicht haben kann._

_Remy und Sirius gehören jetzt auch nach Hogwarts – ich stimme Sev zu, was hat sich Minerva gedacht?! Sirius lehrt Muggelkunde, während Remus Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet. Sie haben auch endlich geheiratet, ungefähr vor drei Jahren._

_Und mach dir keine Sorgen über Hagrid, er __wollte wieder Schlüsselhüter von Hogwarts sein, also hat Minnie es erlaubt und Remus zurückgeholt._

_Mandy und Terry haben sich getrennt – das war eine merkwürdige Paarung! – und Mandy ist jetzt mit Millie zusammen – sie sagt, das ist, weil beide in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten und es mögen, nach Hause zu kommen und mit jemandem reden zu können. Und Terry? Er trifft sich mit Lisa, aber ich habe ein Gerücht von Morag gehört, dass er eigentlich hinter Justin Finch-Fletchley her ist. Zu schade für Terry, dass der mit Hannah Abbot zusammen ist und keinerlei Interesse am männlichen Geschlecht hat!!_

_Morag ist momentan mit Padma zusammen._

_Nev hatte letztes Jahr Pomonas Job übernommen, als die in den Ruhestand gegangen ist – Rolanda Hooch hatte schon vor vier Jahren den Hauslehrerposten für Hufflepuff übernommen, da sie zu der Zeit weniger zu tun hatte als Pomona. Als Tom und ich aus Kuba zurückkamen, erfuhren wir, dass Nev und Dray sich betrunken hatten – ich habe nicht nach den Details gefragt – und sie seitdem zusammen waren._

_Ich habe Tom endlich gesagt, wer Bob Jhonen wirklich war, als der Krieg endlich vorbei war. Tom und Abe sind seitdem noch bessere Freunde, was mich überrascht hat._

_Rowena unterrichtet immer noch Zaubereigeschichte, aber mit der Hilfe der drei anderen Gründer. Die Schüler scheinen sie zu mögen, besonders wenn die vier sich wie Freunde und nicht wie Lehrer benehmen. Ich habe sogar schon was Gutes von Salazar gehört._

_Cynthia hat Spaß daran, die Welt zu bereisen. Tom zog sie auf, dass sie nur mochte, Geld zu verschwenden, da ihr Vater sehr streng mit dem Geld und seinen Besitztümern war. Ula, auf der anderen Seite, hat einen Job im Ministerium angenommen und arbeitet mit den Elfen, die sie so liebt. Ihre Freundin – Enid Clough, wenn du das glaubst – hilft ihr._

_Und Tom und ich? Wie ich gesagt habe, haben wir letzten Sommer geheiratet und unsere Flitterwochen auf Kuba verbracht. Ich unterrichte Verteidigung in Hogwarts und bin stellvertretender Direktor und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Ich habe nichts gegen die Arbeit, besonders da Tom hier in der Schule lebt und mir mit allem hilft – ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum Minnie mir soviel Arbeit überlässt, da sie weiß, dass Tom mir helfen würde. Außerhalb der Schule arbeitet Tom mit Alastor zusammen – diese beiden dazu zubringen, freundlich miteinander zu sein, war einer der größten Herausforderungen des Friedens – und sie stimmen – oder stimmen nicht – bei den Gesetzen für die Zauberwelt miteinander überein. Ich bin stolz auf Tom. Er war derjenige, der vorgeschlagen hat, mit Alastor zu arbeiten und nicht das ganze Ministerium zu übernehmen. Er sagt, dass einfacher ist, die Leute zu kontrollieren, wenn sie dachten, sie hätten die Kontrolle über sich selbst – typisch Tom – aber er ist ein fairer Anführer. Wenn die Menschen wüssten, dass hinter fünfzig Prozent der Entscheidungen des Ministers Voldemort steht, würden sie wahrscheinlich rebellieren. Allerdings denkt er über alles, was sie vom Ministerium wünschen, ohne Vorurteile nach, also können sie sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Ich habe Tom und Alastor über Dinge streiten sehen, die ein Muggelgeborener verlangt hatte und Tom war auf der Seite des Muggelgeborenen!! Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit er meine Eltern vor achtundzwanzig Jahren getötet hat._

_Ohoh! Hier kommt Herm!! Danke für die Zeit, in der ich mit dir sprechen konnte!  
Harry Potter-Riddle(-Weasley-Nott-Granger-Lovegood)_

--- --- ---

„Hier ist ein Monster für dich", kommentierte Tom trocken und steckte seinen Kopf in Harrys Büro im Manor.

„Mr. Harry!" Cynthia schlüpfte am Dunklen Lord vorbei und fing Harry, als der halb um seinen Schreibtisch herum war, in einer Umarmung ein. „Ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht gesehen und komme nach Hause und du arbeitest!", tadelte die junge Frau ihren Adoptivvater.

Harry lächelte seine Tochter schuldbewusst an. „Ich dachte, du würdest erst morgen aus Beijing zurückkommen…"

„Darum ist sie wahrscheinlich einen Tag eher hier", neckte Tom mit einem bösen Grinsen.

Cynthia warf ihrem anderen Adoptivvater einen berechnenden Blick zu. „Und was ist mit dir, Mr. Tom? Wie viel hast du gearbeitet, seit die Ferien angefangen haben?"

„Gar nicht", sagte Tom.

„Lügner! Du hattest gestern ein Meeting im Ministerium!"

Der Dunkle Lord warf seinem Ehemann einen belustigten Blick zu. „Bist du in der Grundschule, Harry?"

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Cynthia verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr beide seid absolut lächerlich. Komm schon, Mr. Harry. Du, Mr. Tom und ich werden uns alle in die Küche setzen und uns bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade erzählen, was so passiert ist", befahl sie, nahm Harrys Arm und zog ihn halb aus dem Büro.

„Ja, Cynthia", erwiderte Harry hilflos, bevor er sich Toms Arm schnappte und ihn mit zog.

--- --- ---

„Auf ein weiteres Jahr des Friedens unter den Zauberern!", rief Alastor.

„Hört, hört!", riefen alle an dem großen Tisch und stießen an.

Hauselfen eilten mit Tabletts, gefüllt mit Schinken, Truthahn und Kartoffeln in verschiedenen Formen und Gemüse, Früchten und Brötchen und alles, was man für ein Weihnachtsessen brauchte, herbei. Alle zweiundvierzig Mitglieder am Tisch bedienten sich an dem Essen und füllten ihre Teller, während fröhliches Gerede und humorvolles Geplänkel durch den Raum flog.

Als alle gegessen hatten, schlug Ted mit einem Löffel gegen sein Weinglas. „Gin und ich haben etwas mitzuteilen", informierte er den Tisch, als alle ruhig waren.

„Ted!", rief Gin und wurde leuchtend rot.

„Los, macht schon", befahl Ula.

Gin warf der jüngeren Hexe einen genervten Blick zu, als Ted sich räusperte. „Gin, meine geliebte Frau und die Liebe meines Lebens…"

„Mach schon, Nott!", rief Pan vom anderen Ende des Tisches. Auf ihr Rufen brach freundliches Gelächter aus.

„Oh, setz dich, Ted", befahl Gin und stand selbst auf. „Was Ted nicht ohne jedes Wort zu verschönern zu sagen schafft, ist, dass ich schwanger bin."

Der Speisesaal füllte sich mit Gratulationen, Freude und mehr Gelächter. Sie schwiegen alle, als Harry aufstand, grüne Augen leuchteten vor Fröhlichkeit. „Auf meine Schwester und meinen Schwager und ihr baldiges Gör, ich wünsche euch viele Jahre der Freude", sagte er feierlich mit erhobenem Weinglas.

„Hört, hört!", kam die Antwort und wieder stießen sie an. Harry setzte sich neben seinen Ehemann, der versuchte bei Harrys Wortwahl nicht zu lachen.

Padma stand mit erhobenem Glas auf und alle sahen sie lächelnd an. „Auf meine Schwester und ihre wunderbare Verlobte, ich wünsche euch beiden unendliches Glück und eine wunderschöne Hochzeit nächsten Monat."

„Hört, hört!", riefen alle, als Pan und Parvati rot wurden.

Dean stand als nächstes auf. „Auf meinen besten Freund und seinen Lover, wann zur Hölle werdet ihr beide heiraten?!"

Alle lachten, sogar Bini und Seam. Dann stand Seam auf. „Auf meinen besten Freund, wann zur Hölle wirst du jemanden für dich finden?!"

Alle lachten erneut.

Gerda und Gal tauschten Blicke, dann stand Gerda auf. „Auf Mum und Luna, werdet ihr beide jemals heiraten?"

Alle lachten und Harry streckte seinen Patenkindern seinen erhobenen Daumen entgegen, was ihm einen kalten Blick seiner älteren Schwester einbrachte.

Dann stand Herm auf, entschlossen nicht zu lächeln. „Auf meine wundervolle Kinder, wie lange noch, bis ihr nach Hogwarts geht?"

„Alles, nur das nicht!!", riefen Harry und Tom durch das Gelächter, das Herms Worten folgte.

Gal und Gerda streckten ihrem Paten und seinem Ehemann die Zunge raus, worauf sie noch mehr lachten.

Jedes Mal, wenn die Gruppe Freunde zusammen kam, war es so. Sie alle lachten und neckten sich. Ihre Freundschaft war das, was sie für die Welt wollten – Reinblüter, Halbblüter, Muggelgeborene und Muggel alle zusammen als Freunde.

--- --- ---

Petunia trat zu ihrem Neffen, als der gerade mit Tom, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Abe, Arthur, Bini, Ted, Dray, Lucius, Parvati, Rabastan, Severus, Rodolphus und Minerva über Politik sprach. Alle drehten sich, um die alternde Muggel mit freundlichem Lächeln zu begrüßen und Petunia lächelte als Antwort. „Macht es euch was, wenn ich Harry stehle?"

„Geh schon", befahl Tom seinem Ehemann mit einem Grinsen.

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann nahm er die angebotene Hand seiner Tante und die beiden verließen die verschiedenen Gruppen und gingen in den Garten. Als sie von dem andauernden Reden weg waren, umarmten sich die beiden. „Hallo, Tante Petunia", murmelte Harry.

„Hallo, Schatz", erwiderte Petunia und küsste Harrys Wange, dann deutete sie auf eine Bank. Als sie sich setzten, fragte Petunia: „Wie war Kuba?"

„Wunderbar. Aber ein bisschen warm." Sie lächelten sich an. „Wie war Italien?"

„Wunderschön, danke für die Karten."

„Sehr gerne."

Die beiden fielen in eine kameradschaftliche Stille und beobachteten die Sterne.

Es war Harry, der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Ich bin seit einer Weile neugierig über was."

„Was?" Petunia lächelte ihren Neffen an.

„Vermisst du Onkel Vernon? Oder Dudley?"

Petunia runzelte die Stirn. Das war nicht die Frage, die sie von Harry erwartet hatte. „Warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schuldgefühle, denke ich."

Petunias Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Ich vermisse Vernon manchmal, wenn ich meine Steuern machen muss oder ein glückliches Paar in der Stadt sehe. Manchmal vermisse ich Dudley, wenn ich Abendessen mache oder den Fernseher anmache. Aber ehrlich gesagt, vermisse ich dich mehr." Petunia strich eine Haarsträhne aus Harrys Gesicht. „Wenn ich nach der Arbeit nach Hause komme oder wenn ich zur Arbeit gehe, ist niemand da, der mich grüßt. Es ist niemand da, mit dem ich während des Essens reden kann oder der mir hilft, den Tisch zu decken. Wenn ich einen schlechten Tag habe, denke ich nicht an Vernon oder Dudley. Ich frage mich dann immer, ob ich einen Weg finde, damit ein Handy in Hogwarts funktioniert, damit ich dich anrufen kann."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und umarmte seine Tante. Wieso wusste Petunia immer, was sie sagen musste, sogar wenn Tom nach Jahren der Versuche nicht die richtigen Worte fand?

Nach einem langen Moment der beruhigenden Stille, zog sich Harry weg und sagte: „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich reingehen, um Geschenke auszutauschen."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Petunia zu.

Da sie so eine große Gruppe waren und die Anzahl sich von Jahr zu Jahr immer wieder änderte, je nachdem, wer gerade mit wem zusammen war, packten sie alle in der ersten Novemberwoche ihre Namen in einen Hut. Für denjenigen, den sie zogen, mussten sie ein Geschenk kaufen. Es konnte ein Streichgeschenk oder ein ernstes sein. Dray hatte es 2000 während ihrer jährlichen Zusammenkunft vorgeschlagen, bevor Hogwarts begann. Es schien jedes Jahr affiger zu werden als im letzten.

Alle versammelten sich um den großen Weihnachtsbaum im alten Meetingraum des Manors. Unter dem Baum lagen zweiundvierzig Geschenke, manche klein, manche groß und alle in bunter Verpackung, die den Platz unter den Weihnachtsbaum wie einen bunten Regenbogen aussehen ließen.

„Wer hat das letzte Geschenk letztes Jahr verteilt?", fragte Tom, als sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Mad-Eye!", rief Tonks laut.

Alle drehten sich zu Mad-Eye, der aufstand und sein Geschenk unter dem Baum wegholte. Als er es genommen hatte, klonkte er zu Tom und hielte es ihm hin. „Für Mr. Tom Riddle-Potter."

Tom nahm das Geschenk vorsichtig entgegen. „Ich habe Angst", informierte er den Minister, dann öffnete er es. Der geschockte Blick auf seinem Gesicht ließ alle lachen.

Mad-Eye klonkte zurück zu seinem Platz. „Du brauchst einen neuen Festtagsumhang – ich bin krank von dem ganzen Schwarz."

„Aber… pink?!", quietschte Tom. Alle lachten erneut.

„Du musst sie später anprobieren, Love", schlug Harry vor und nahm die Box sanft aus den Händen seines Ehemannes. „Und jetzt gib dein Geschenk raus."

Tom blinzelte paar Mal, bevor er Mad-Eye einen gefährlichen Blick zuwarf und sein Geschenk von dem Stapel nahm. Er reichte die schwarzverpackte Kiste an Fred. „Für Mr. Fred Weasley", informierte er den besorgt aussehenden, jungen Mann, bevor er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte.

Fred löste das Geschenkpapier, dann sah er die enthaltene Kiste vorsichtig an. Langsam öffnete er sie. Als nichts passierte, sah er in die Kiste und wurde ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Alle lachten.

„Lustig, Kumpel", grummelte Fred und rieb sich sanft sein Auge.

George schnaubte amüsiert. „Oh, mach schon, Fred. Das war wunderbar, Tom."

Fred schnappte sich sein Geschenk und ging zu seinem Vater. „Für Mr. Arthur Weasley."

Arthur nahm das Geschenk vorsichtig. „Wird es dieses Jahr das Jahr der Streichegeschenke?", fragte er trocken, als er das Paket öffnete.

„Nein", erwiderte Fred und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Wow!" Arthur zog ein altes Wandtelefon heraus. „Das ist wundervoll, Fred! Vielen Dank!"

„Jederzeit, Dad", erwiderte Fred mit einem Grinsen.

Molly nahm vorsichtig das Geschenk aus den Händen ihres Ehemannes. „Mach weiter, Arthur."

„Natürlich, ja…" Arthur stand auf und nahm sein Geschenk, welches er Pan reicht. „Für Ms. Pansy Parkinson."

Pan lächelte, dann öffnete sie die kleine Kiste und zog ein kleines Plastikding mit einem Stück Papier heraus. „Übersetzer?" Sie sah Arthur mit einem belustigten Lächeln an.

„Da du so oft mit Muggels arbeiten musst, dachte ich, du könntest es nützlich finden, wenn du mal ein Wort suchst", sagte Arthur. „Die Instruktionen sind auf dem Zettel."

„Danke, Arthur", erwiderte Pan, bevor sie aufstand und ihr Geschenk nahm. „Für Mr. Draco Malfoy", annoncierte sie und reichte das Geschenk an einen amüsierten Dray.

Dray öffnete die kleine Box, dann begann er zu lachen. „Ein Spiegel mit einem Sprung?"

„Dein Ego wurde zu groß", informierte Pan ihren Kindheitsfreund. Alle lachten.

Dray stand auf und zog sein Geschenk hervor, welches er Bini reichte. „Für Mr. Blaise Zabini."

Bini verzog das Gesicht, dann öffnete er die große Box. „Oh! Danke, Dray!!"

Dray lächelte. „Du hast gesagt, du brauchst einen neuen Festtagsumhang."

Bini zog die silvergrünen Seidenroben aus der Kiste und alle bewunderten sie, dann legte er sie zur Seite und holte sein Geschenk. Er reichte eine kleine Box an Petunia. „Für Ms. Petunia Evans."

Petunia lächelte und wartete, bis Blaise sich wieder gesetzt hatte, bevor sie die kleine Box öffnete und überrascht keuchte. „Oh, Blaise, er ist wunderschön."

„Zeig ihn herum", rief Gin von der anderen Seite der Gruppe.

Petunia zog einen kleinen goldenen Ring heraus und hielt ihn hoch. Es war ein Phönix, dessen Flügel den Ring bildeten. Alle stimmten schweigend zu, dass er wunderschön war und Harry grinste Bini an. Bini sah erleichtert aus.

Petunia holte eine kleine Kiste unter dem Baum hervor und reichte sie mit einem Grinsen an Morag. „Für Mr. Morag MacDougal."

„Verdammter Mist", murmelte Morag, als Petunia zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte und öffnete die Kiste. „Petunia!"

Petunia lachte. „Du könntest sie gebrauchen."

Morag zeigte dem neugierigen Publikum eine Packung Kondome, dann wurde er rot, als alle lachten. „Ich kriege dich noch", warnte Morag die Muggel, die noch mehr lachte.

„Oh, mach weiter." Padma boxte ihren Freund sanft.

Morag stand auf und holte sein Geschenk unter Murmeln hervor, das er an Severus reichte. „Für Mr. Severus Snape", sagte er, dann floh er zurück auf seinen Platz, als Severus die Stirn runzelte.

„Mach es auf", befahl Rabastan seinen Lover mit einem Grinsen.

Severus seufzte und öffnete das Geschenk, woraufhin er ein seltenes Lächeln zeigte. „Danke, Mr. MacDougal. Es ist eine Box mit ägyptischen Kräutern", informierte er die neugierigen Beobachter.

„Nett." Rabastan nickte Morag zu, der grinste.

Severus stand auf und hob eine Tasche hoch, welche er Sirius reichte. „Es ist mein Verdruss, dir das hier geben zu müssen, Mr. Sirius Black."

Sirius holte einen großen Knochen aus der Tasche, dann brach er in Gelächter aus. „Der ist gut!"

Severus grinste, als alle lachten.

Sirius reichte die Tasche und den Knochen an Remus, dann schnappte er sich sein Geschenk und reichte es Luna. „Für Ms. Luna Lovegood."

Luna lächelte und entpackte ihr Geschenk. Sie warf Sirius einen amüsierten Blick zu, als sie es sah, dann zog sie ein paar Sternenkarten heraus. „Nett, Mr. Black."

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt", erwiderte Sirius unter dem folgenden Gelächter.

Luna zog eine kleine Box auf dem Stapel und ging zu Herm rüber. „Für Ms. Hermine Granger", begann Luna, dann kniete sie sich vor Herm und öffnete die Box. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Herm brach in Tränen aus und umarmte ihre Freundin fest. „Oh Gott, ja. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja."

Harry stand auf und klatschte. Alle anderen folgten ihm, die paar weniger reifen Mitglieder der Gruppe pfiffen.

Als Herm sich von ihrer Verlobten zurückzog und Luna ihr den Ring auf den Finger schob, setzten sich alle wieder. „Danke, Leute", flüsterte Herm. Als Luna sich wieder gesetzt hatte, stand Herm auf und zog ihr Geschenk unter dem Baum hervor, was sie dann zu Dean brachte. „Für Mr. Dean Thomas."

„Setz dich, Herm", befahl Dean und nahm das Geschenk. Herm gab ihm ein wässriges Lächeln, dann setzte sie sich wieder neben Luna. Dean öffnete das Geschenk, dann pfiff er. „Super, Herm. Danke." Er hielt ein neues Zeichenbrett mit Zeichenstiften hoch.

„Bitte schön", erwiderte Herm sanft und wischte sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch, das Gal ihr gereicht hatte.

Dean legte seine neuen Dinge weg, dann schnappte er sich sein Geschenk. „Für Ms. Minerva McGonagall", sagte er und reichte sein Geschenk an Minerva weiter.

Minerva warf ihrem ehemaligen Schüler einen scharfen Blick zu, als der zu seinem Platz zurückeilte, dann öffnete sie vorsichtig das Geschenk. „Das ist wunderschön, Mr. Thomas", meinte sie, als sie das unglaublich detaillierte Bild von sich selbst, wie sie sich in eine Katze, verwandelte, sah.

„Schön, dass es Ihnen gefällt, Madam", erwiderte Dean mit einem erleichterten Blick.

Minerva legte das Bild sanft zur Seite, dann stand sie auf und zog ein kleines, ovales Etui hervor, welches sie Tonks reichte. „Für Ms. Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks öffnete das Etui vorsichtig, dann schnaubte sie. „Eine Brille, Minerva?"

„In der Hoffnung, dass du aufhörst in Dinge zu rennen", erwiderte Harry mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Alle lachten, als Tonks grinste. „Danke, Professor." Dann stand sie auf und nahm ihr eigenes Geschenk. „Für Ms. Lisa Turpin", sagte sie und gab die schwere Box weiter.

Lisa zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann riss sie das Geschenkpapier ab. „Nett", kommentierte sie und hielt das Buch über Kampfstile hoch. „Lerne ich jetzt, wie ich Vampire mit Karate zerhacke?"

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Tonks mit einem Grinsen.

Lisa lachte mit den anderen in der Gruppe, als sie aufstand und ihr Geschenk hervorholte. „Für Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus löste die Verpackung, dann grinste er. „Danke, Lisa", sagte er und zeigte ein Buch über Schwerttechniken und verschiedene Schwerter, um sie zu nutzen.

„Bitte schön."

Rodolphus stand auf und zog sein Geschenk hervor, das er dann Terry reichte. „Für Mr. Terry Boot."

Terry packte das Geschenk aus, als Rodolphus sich wieder setzte. „Danke", sagte er sarkastisch und zeigte das Buch über Meditation.

„Ich hab gedacht, du könntest es nutzen, dein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, das dich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt", erwiderte Rodolphus mit einem Grinsen. „Es hat Harry geholfen."

„Danke, Rodolphus", sagte Harry sarkastisch. Alle lachten.

Terry zog sein Geschenk hervor, dann reichte er es Mandy. „Für Ms. Mandy Brocklehurst."

Mandy lächelte und öffnete langsam ihr Geschenk, dann grinste sie. „Danke, Terry!", rief sie und hielt das Geheime Notizbuch hoch. Es war erst vor zwei Wochen erschienen und sollte alles, was in ihm geschrieben war, für alle unsichtbar halten, außer dem Schreiber.

„Sicher", erwiderte Terry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Mandy stand auf und nahm das Geschenk, welches sie Millie reichte. „Für Ms. Millicent Bulstrode."

Millie lächelte ihre Freundin an und öffnete das Geschenk, dann lachte sie fröhlich. Die Erinnerungsbox enthielt wohl um die hundert Rosenblätter. „Danke, Mandy." Millie seufzte und küsste ihre Freundin.

„Natürlich, Love."

Millie lächelte und nahm ihr Geschenk. „Für Ms. Ula Thorald."

Ula öffnete die Box mit der Aufregung eines kleinen Kindes, dann grinste sie. „Cool. Eine Ausrüstung zum Alben selber machen! Danke, Millie!"

„Sicher, Kind."

Ula reichte Lucius ihr Geschenk mit einem Grinsen. „Für Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius verengte die Augen, als er das Geschenk öffnete. Er stöhnte, als er rein sah, dann schüttelte er seinen Gehstock drohend in Richtung Ula. „Du kleiner Bösewicht."

„Was hat sie dir geschenkt, Liebster?", fragte Narzissa.

Lucius hielt blonde Haartönung hoch. Alle lachten.

„Ich dachte, das könnte dir mit deinen grauen Haaren helfen!", rief Ula aus, während sie mit allen lachte.

Lucius schnüffelte, dann stand er auf und schnappte sich sein Geschenk. „Für Mr. Alastor Moody", sagte er und reichte ein langes, dünnes Geschenk an den Minister.

Mad-Eye akzeptierte das Geschenk, dann öffnete er es. Es war ein Gehstock. „Ein interessantes Geschenk, Lucius", kommentierte er.

„Unten befindet sich ein verborgenes Messer und dein Zauberstab passt oben hinein", erklärte Lucius ruhig.

„Danke schön", sagte Mad-Eye, dann sah er sich mit scharfem Auge im Kreis um. „Galvin."

Gal stand mit einem genervten Blick auf, dann nahm er sein Geschenk. Er reichte die kleine Box an seine Großmutter. „Für Ms. Molly Weasley."

Molly öffnete das Geschenk, dann zog sie Gal in eine Umarmung. „Vielen, vielen Dank, mein Schatz!"

Arthur hielt das Geschenk für alle hoch. Es war ein Mutterring. Auf dem Ring waren zwölf Edelsteine angebracht. Jeder Edelstein stand für den Geburtsstein für die, die sie als Kinder ansah. „Also, wer ist hier alles bei Molly?", fragte Arthur, als Molly ihn anlegte.

Molly lächelte die Gruppe um sie an. „Natürlich Fred und George, Ginny, Bill und Charlie. Und dann noch Harry, Hermine, Luna, Ted, Cynthia, Gal und Gerda."

„Danke, Molly", flüsterte Harry, während die anderen, die sie genannt hatte, sie nur dankbar anlächelten.

Tom hingegen setzte seinen gespielt verärgerten Blick auf. „Und was ist mit mir?"

„Du bist zu alt, du alter Knacker", erklärte Ula.

Alle lachten und Harry musste Tom zurückhalten, während der so tat, als würde er sich auf die junge Hexe stürzen wollen.

Molly stand auf und nahm ihr Geschenk. Alle wurden ruhig, als sie es Ted reichte. „Für Mr. Theodore Nott."

Ted lächelte und löste das Geschenkpapier. Es war ein grüner Schal. Er legte ihn um, dann stand er auf, um seine Schwiegermutter zu umarmen. „Danke, Mum."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Molly und küsste seine Wange.

Ted holte sein Geschenk vom Stapel, welches er Harry reichte. „Für Mr. Harry Potter-Riddle. Sorg dafür, dass dein Ehemann mich nicht umbringt."

Alle lachten und Tom warf Ted einen trockenen Blick zu, während der jüngere Zauberer zu seinem Platz zurückeilte. Harry lächelte nur, dann öffnete er das Geschenk. Drinnen fand er einen falschen Nasenring, welchen er mit einem Grinsen ansteckte. Alle lachten wieder, als Tom versuchte, Harry dazu zu bringen, ihn abzunehmen.

Als er endlich von seinem Ehemann loskam, den Nasenring immer noch in der Nase, nahm Harry sein eigenes Geschenk und reichte es George. „Für Mr. George Weasley."

„Ihr beide habt uns?", stöhnte Fred. „George, bei aller Liebe, mach es nicht auf."

George lachte, dann zog er es auf. Im Inneren lag eine Clownpuppe, die genauso wie die Zwillinge aussah. „Süß! Das kann unser neues Maskottchen sein!"

„Du solltest das nicht mögen!", rief Tom zurück, als Harry sich auf seinen Schoß setzte.

„Du hast versagt", versicherte George dem Mann mit den scharlachroten Augen, als er Gerda sein Geschenk reichte. „Für Ms. Gerda Granger."

„Was hast du ihr geschenkt, du Satan?", wollte Herm wissen.

„Nichts zu gefährliches!", erwiderte George und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

Gerda öffnete das Geschenk und grinste. „Danke, Onkel George", sagte sie und zeigte ihr neues Buch, ein Anfängerführer der Streiche.

„Sicher nicht!", rief Hermine und wollte das Buch greifen.

Gerda reichte ihr Geschenk an Gal, der sich draufsetzte, dann nahm sie ihr eigenes. „Für Mr. Neville Longbottom. Mum hat es ausgesucht."

„Gerda!"

Alle lachten, als Herm ihre Tochter scharf ansah.

Nev öffnete das Geschenk und sah Mutter und Tochter lächelnd an. „Danke, ihr beiden", sagte er ehrlich, als er das neue Buch über arktische Pflanzen zeigte. Dann stand er auf und nahm sein Geschenk, welches er Remus reichte. „Für Mr. Remus Lupin."

Remus öffnete die kleine Box und las die Karte, dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist in der Schule?"

„Es ist eine Venus Fliegenfalle", erklärte Nev. „Ich war nicht sicher, wie Tom darauf reagiert hätte und es ist schwierig, lebendige Dinge zu verpacken. Ich bring sie dir, wenn wir zurückgehen."

„Danke", erwiderte Remus mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Er wartete, bis Nev an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war, bevor er sein eigenes Geschenk nahm und es Rabastan reichte. „Für Mr. Rabastan Lestrange."

Rabastan öffnete die lange Box, als Remus sich setzte, dann pfiff er auf. „Wunderschön, Remus", rief er und hielte das alte Schwert in seiner dekorierten Scheide hoch.

„Bitte schön", erwiderte Remus.

Rabastan legte das Schwert vorsichtig zur Seite, dann reichte er sein Geschenk weiter. „Für Ms. Narzissa Malfoy."

Narzissa öffnete die kleine Box und lächelte, sie hielt den kleinen Handspiegel hoch. Sein Rücken war mit goldenen Blumen verziert. „Der ist wunderschön, Rabastan", murmelte sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass er dir gefällt", erwiderte Rabastan.

Narzissa reichte Lucius den Spiegel, dann nahm sie sich ihr Geschenk und reichte es Gin. „Für Ms. Ginevra Nott. Es war als Scherz geplant, aber du kannst es jetzt wohl als frühes Geschenk ansehen."

Gin warf Narzissa einen neugierigen Blick zu, dann öffnete sie die Tasche. Sie zog mit einem Lachen eine Miniaturkrippe heraus. „Sie ist wunderschön, Narzissa. Danke schön."

„Denk dir nichts dabei, Liebes", erwiderte Narzissa und küsste Gins Wangen, bevor sie zurück auf ihren Platz kehrte.

Gin gab die Tasche und die Krippe an ihren Ehemann, dann nahm sie ein Geschenk unter dem Baum weg. „Für Ms. Padma Patil."

Padma nahm das angebotene Geschenk und winkte Gin auf ihren Platz zurück. Als Gin saß, öffnete Padma das Geschenk und lachte. „Danke, Gin!", rief sie und zeigte das Buch über Muggeltransportarten.

Gin lächelte, als alle lachten.

Padma stand auf, nahm das Geschenk und reichte es ihrer Schwester. „Für Ms. Parvati Patil."

Parvati öffnete das Geschenk, keuchte auf und umarmte ihre Schwester fest. „Vielen Dank", flüsterte sie. Pan hielt das Buch mit Gedichten über Schwestern hoch und alle lächelten.

Parvati schickte Padma wieder zurück auf ihren Platz, dann nahm sie ihr Geschenk von dem schwindenden Stapel. „Für Ms. Cynthia Potter-Riddle."

Cynthia öffnete neugierig ihr Geschenk, dann grinste sie. „Danke, Parvati!", rief sie und umarmte ihre neues Reise-Logbuch.

„Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass dein altes voll ist", sagte Parvati mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja." Cynthia seufzte schwer auf, dann stand sie auf und schnappte sich ihr Geschenk. Sie reichte es Poppy. „Für Ms. Poppy Pomfrey."

Poppy öffnete die Box vorsichtig, dann lächelte sie glücklich. „Vielen Dank, Cynthia", sagte sie und zeigte es vorsichtig mit den Flaschen voll chinesischer Zaubertränke.

„Sicher, Ms. Poppy."

Poppy lächelte das Mädchen bei dem Namen an, den ihr das Mädchen verpasst hatte. „Für Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore."

Abe öffnete die kleine Box, dann lachte er. „Willst du mir damit was sagen, Poppy?", fragte er und hielt die Seife hoch.

„Ja. Deine Bar ist schmutzig, Abe. Wenn du mehr Seife brauchst, dann leihe ich dir sicher welche."

Abe lachte mit dem Rest und nahm sein Geschenk. „Für Mr. Galvin Granger."

Gal packte sein Geschenk unter den beobachtenden Augen seiner Mutter aus. Innen war eine Auswahl aus dem Honigtopf und ein Gutschein für eine Flasche Butterbier im Eberkopf, wann immer Gal sie wollte. „Danke, Abe!!"

„Natürlich, Gal."

Gal sah sich in der Gruppe um. „Hmm. Onkel Seamus."

Seam stand auf und nahm sein Geschenk, dann hielt er es Sal hin. „Für Ms. Sally-Anne Perks."

Sal nahm den Behälter mit klirrenden Flaschen mit einem besorgten Blick entgegen. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie Butterbier vorfand und nichts anderes. „Danke, Seam."

„Ich wollte dir Feuerwhiskey kaufen, aber Bini hat mich aufgehalten", beschwerte sich Seam.

„Danke, Bini", sagte Sal und ging ihr Geschenk holen. Bini zwinkerte. „Für Ms. Enid Clough", sagte Sal und reichte den kleinen Koffer rüber.

Enid öffnete ihr Geschenk und lächelte zu Sal auf. „Danke", flüsterte sie und zeigte den kleinen Medizinkoffer, den sie erhalten hatte.

„Mach weiter", drängte Ula und nahm den Koffer aus den Händen ihrer Freundin.

Enid lächelte schwach und nahm sich das letzte Geschenk unter dem Baum, welches sie Seam reichte. „Für Mr. Seamus Finnigan."

Seam öffnete sein Geschenk, dann lachte er. Innen befanden sich Flaschen des besten, elfischen Biers. „Danke, Enid. Du bist okay."

Enid lächelte.

--- --- ---

„Erinnerst du dich an unser erstes Weihnachten zusammen?", fragte Harry, während er und Tom im Garten saßen. Nur Cynthia war noch im Manor und sie hatte sich bereits in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Tom sah seinen Ehemann mit einem Lächeln an. „Tue ich. Ich habe das schönste Geschenk aller Zeiten bekommen."

Harry lächelte und lehnte sich gegen Toms Schulter. „Die Kette ist nicht so wichtig, oder?", neckte er und zog an der Halskette, die er seinem Ehemann am Weihnachtstag vor langer Zeit gegeben hatte.

Tom gluckste und fing Harrys Lippen in einem sanften Kuss. „Nein, du Trottel. Ich hab dich bekommen."

Harry wurde rot. „Du alter Bastard", sagte er zärtlich.

„Kleiner Teufel", gab Tom zurück.

Harry gab einen amüsierten Ton von sich. „Es scheint solange her zu sein."

„Ich denke, elf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit…", stimmte Tom zu.

Harry lächelte zu ihm auf. „Mir hat letztes Weihnachten am besten gefallen."

„Oh?" Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jap. Ich habe einen wunderschönen Ring und das Versprechen eines Lebens mit dem Mann, den ich liebe", sagte Harry und sah auf den Rubin- und Smaragdring an seiner linken Hand.

„Ich dachte, du hättest das Versprechen schon gehabt", neckte Tom.

„Hab ich den Ring erwähnt?", schoss Harry zurück.

Tom gluckste. „Hast du."

Die beiden saßen eine lange Zeit still da und sahen einfach nur auf die glitzernden Sterne über ihnen.

Endlich bewegte sich Tom und schob Harry von sich, der an ihn gelehnt hatte. „Ich gehe jetzt rein."

Harry nickte. „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen, denke ich."

„Das ist okay." Tom lehnte sich vor und küsste seinen Ehemann noch einmal, bevor er in das Manor ging.

Harry stand ein paar Minuten später auf und ging zu den Schlafzimmern. Auf seinem Weg zu dem Raum, den er sich mit Tom teilte, steckte er seinen Kopf in Cynthias Zimmer, da die Tür offen war. Seine Tochter schlief friedlich, aber ihre Decke war vom Bett und auf den Boden gefallen. Mit einem Lächeln trat Harry ein und breitete sie wieder über ihr auf.

„Daddy?", murmelte Cynthia halbschlafend.

Harry erstarrte für einen Moment – Cynthia hatte ihn nie anders genannt als ‚Mr. Harry', ob sie nun geschlafen hatte oder wach war – bevor er sich vorbeugte und die junge Frau auf die Stirn küsste. „Schlaf gut, Cynthia."

„K…" Cynthia drehte sich um und rollte sich zusammen, sie schlief mit Leichtigkeit wieder ein.

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig freudig, als er aus Cynthias Raum trat und den Flur entlang zu seinem und Toms Schlafzimmer ging. Er trat ein, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, dann drehte er sich herum und erstarrte.

Mitten im Raum stand Tom, komplett nackt, abgesehen von einer Schleife, die um sein ziemlich erregt aussehendes Glied gebunden war. Er grinste seinen Ehemann an. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass du mich erst um Mitternacht aufmachen darfst, aber ich bin gerade geil."

Harry lachte auf. „Tom, du Arsch, ich sollte dich warten lassen."

Toms Augen weiteten sich komisch. „Würdest du nicht."

Harry glitt zu seinem Lover und ließ seine Hände über Brust und Bauch fahren. „Ich kann eher nicht", informierte er den anderen, bevor er Toms Haar in seine Hand nahm und ihre Lippen in der perfekten Mischung aus Hitze und Feuchtigkeit vereinte. Ihre Münder tanzten zusammen die Schritte, die ihnen in den Jahren so vertraut geworden waren, während Harrys freie Hand über die festen Muskeln und die warme Haut fuhr.

Als die zwei sich zum Luft holen trennten, trat Harry schnell zurück und ließ seine Robe und Hosen auf den Boden fallen. Tom verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Wenn er etwas in den vergangenen elf Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Harry nicht hinter sich aufräumen würde und wenn Tom es tun würde, dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es am nächsten Morgen wieder auf den Boden lag.

Die beiden Männer ließen sich in Übung aufs Bett fallen, Harry gelangte ohne Kampf nach oben – eine seltene Angelegenheit, da Tom es bevorzugte, zu dominieren. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er sich rittlings auf die Brust seines Ehemanns und passte auf, nicht an Toms angespanntes Glied zu kommen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denke, ich lasse dich warten."

Tom stöhnte auf. „Du kleines Monster", sagte er und kämpfte einen schon verlorenen Kampf gegen das Lächeln, was sich langsam auf seinen Lippen bildete.

Harry entfaltete seine Arme und legte seine Hände auf Toms Brust. „Du liebst mich", stellte er als Antwort fest, seine Augen leuchteten strahlend.

„Natürlich tue ich das, du Trottel", erwiderte Tom mit Humor. „Wenn ich es nicht tun würde, dann wäre ich vor neun Jahren mit Bella abgehauen."

Harrys Ausdruck wurde sanfter. „Ich bin dafür jeden Tag dankbar", versicherte er seinem Ehemann, dann setzte er einen emotionsgeladenen Kuss auf Toms Lippen. Er konnte sich noch deutlich an den Liebestrank erinnern, den Bellatrix dem Dunklen Lord ein paar Tage vor der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages verabreicht hatte. Tom war von der Frau völlig berauscht gewesen und Harry, auf der Flucht vom Herzschmerz, hatte sich im Haus seiner Tante versteckt. Als Alastor herausgefunden hatte, was passiert war – Petunia hatte ihm eine Eule geschickt, sobald sie es von ihrem fertigen, jungen Neffen erfahren hatte – hatte er ein hohes Kopfgeld auf ihren Kopf ausgesprochen. Bellatrix war aus England geflohen, als sie es erfahren hatte und hatte Tom mit sich gezerrt. Es war in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe der Nordküste von Schottland, als Tom ein Bild von Harry gesehen hatte und davon appariert war, um seinen Lover zu finden.

Tom fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über Harrys Wange und strich die Tränen weg. „Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen", murmelte er eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, kristallklare Tränen flogen von ihm auf das schwarze Bettlaken unter ihnen. „Ich liebe dich", murmelte er, bevor er sich vor lehnte und Toms Lippen wieder zu einem Kuss einfing.

Tom ließ seinen Lover den Kuss kontrollieren, seine Hände fuhren sanft über Harrys Rücken. Als Harry sich zurückzog, war ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, was Tom dazu brachte, von seinem Ehemann lang und hart gefickt zu werden zu wollen. „Was?", fragte er stattdessen und wunderte sich kurz, wieso er Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte.

Harry sah auf die Uhr, die über ihrem Bett hing, dann grinste er Tom an. „Es ist Mitternacht", meinte er, als die große Großvateruhr im Flur die Stunde in langen, tiefen Tönen verkündete. Mit jedem ‚Dong' fuhren Harrys Finger über Toms Schenkel, immer näher und näher an Toms Glied, während die Uhr immer näher und näher an den zwölften Schlag kam.

Beim elften ‚Dong' stoppten Harrys Finger und er erhob sich von Toms Bauch. Gerade als Tom fragen wollte, was Harry tat, ‚dongte' die Uhr erneut und Tom fand es schnell heraus, als Harry sich auf sein Glied setzte und es irgendwie schaffte, Tom ohne Schmerzen tief in sich aufzunehmen. Harry sah mit einem bösen Grinsen, wie Tom krampfhaft versuchte, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben in der Stille, die dem zwölften Schlag der Uhr folgte.

::Teufel.:: Tom stöhnte endlich auf.

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern der Freude – sogar nach elf Jahren war Tom in Parsel sprechen zu hören, wie eine verbotene Frucht. ::Bin ich das?::, war seine freche Antwort, als er sich sanft erhob und dann runter fuhr und Toms Glied tiefer in seine Öffnung drängte.

Tom stöhnte, er gab sich den stummen Forderungen seines Ehemannes hin. Er hatte gesagt, dass Harry ihn auspacken durfte.

Als Harry sich langsam zu bewegen begann, ließ er seinen Geist auf die Magie gleiten, die sie verband. Ohne ein Wort öffnete Tom sich für seinen Lover und Ehemann und die beiden fanden sich selbst vor, wie sie in ihren Gefühlen ertranken. Beide fühlten den anderen in und um sich – gleichzeitig nehmen und genommen werden. Das war das wahre Geschenk, das Tom dem anderen Mann hatte geben wollen, der sein Herz vor elfeinhalb Jahre aufgetaut hatte.

Es fühlte sich wie Stunden an – dabei waren es nur ein paar Momente – als die beiden gemeinsam kamen und Harry auf Tom fiel. Tom wollte die Arme um seinen Ehemann schlingen, aber er dachte, dass er sich soweit nicht mehr bewegen könnte.

Harrys Gelächter echote nur in ihren Geistern. ‚Ich vermute, dass ich endlich das machen kann, was ich all die Jahre tun wollte', kommentierte er müde.

‚Und was könnte das sein, mein Teufel?', erwiderte Tom und ließ seine Augen zufallen.

‚Mit dir in mir einschlafen.'

Toms mentales Gelächter ließ sie beide in einen sanften Schlaf fallen ohne Albträume, nur mit Träumen voneinander.

--- --- ---

Als Harry und Tom aufwachten, stand Cynthia über ihnen mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Mr. Harry, Mr. Tom hat seinen Penis in deinem Hintern", informierte sie sie ruhig.

„Eifersüchtig?", erwiderte Tom trocken.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen. Er war es gewöhnt, dass seine Tochter morgens zu ihnen rein kam und Kommentare über sie machte. Toms Antwort war mittlerweile auch alt. „Oh, hört auf, ihr beiden", murmelte er gegen Toms Brust. „Cynthia, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?"

„Absolut nicht, Dad", erwiderte Cynthia, bevor sie aus dem Raum eilte und die Tür schloss, während zwei Paar Augen ihr hinterher starrten.

Tom und Harry sahen sich geschockt an. „Hat sie mich gerade so genannt, wie ich denke, dass sie es getan hat?", flüsterte Harry seinem Ehemann zu.

„Ja", flüsterte Tom zurück. Er wusste, dass er Cynthia gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass Harry es lieben würde, wenn sie ihn ‚Dad' nannte, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Harry löste sich vorsichtig von Tom, dann zog er sich seine Hausrobe schnell an, dann eilte er aus dem Zimmer, um seine errötende Tochter mit Umarmungen und Küssen zu bedenken.

Tom folgte ihm, nachdem er eine Hose und seine eigene Hausrobe angezogen hatte. Er nahm auch eine Hose für seinen Ehemann mit, da er wusste, dass Harry froh darüber sein würde, wenn er erst mal wieder runtergekommen war.

Wie erwartet nahm Harry sofort die angebotenen Hosen mit einem breiten Lächeln an. „Danke, Love", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich hoch, um Tom auf den Mundwinkel zu küssen. Tom lächelte nur und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

Cynthia lächelte ihren beiden Vätern zu – sie war froh, dass sie sich immer so sehr liebten – dann räusperte sie sich. „Bevor wir den Baum attackieren, hab ich mich gefragt, ob ich euch jemanden vorstellen darf?", sagte sie und bekämpfte das Rotwerden.

„Hast wohl endlich jemanden gefunden", neckte Tom, seine roten Augen leuchteten vor Lachen.

Cynthia schnüffelte. „Alter Bastard", sagte sie, bevor sie ihre beiden Väter die Haupttreppe hinunterführte, am Wohnzimmer und ihren Büros vorbei, bevor sie zu dem Empfangszimmer kam und den beiden bittende Blicke zuwarf. „Bitte jagt ihn nicht davon?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

Harry lächelte sanft. „Natürlich nicht, Süße", erwiderte er. Tom überraschte Cynthia, als er ernst neben seinem Ehemann nickte.

Cynthia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann öffnete sie nervös die Tür. „Yeo?"

Ein großer, dünner Mann mit leicht kupferfarbener Haut und mitternachtsblauen Augen stand von der Couch auf und drehte sich zur Tür. Er sah bereit aus, zu kämpfen, als Cynthia ihre beiden Väter reinführte und Harry wunderte sich kurz, was der junge Mann von ihnen gehört hatte. Die beiden Fraktionen Männer starrten einander über eine Entfernung an, Cynthias besorgter Blick war die Trennungslinie.

Yeo brach die Stille. „Ich bin Huang Yeo", sagte er in akzentuiertem Englisch, als er sich respektvoll vor den beiden berühmten Zauberern verbeugte. Er hatte seit seiner Kindheit Geschichten darüber gehört, wie brutal die beiden Männer, besonders Lord Voldemort, sein konnten. Erst seit er Cynthia getroffen hatte, hatte er etwas Gutes von ihnen gehört. Als Yeo nach seiner Verbeugung aufsah, lächelte Harry, während Tom ein leichtes Grinsen trug.

„Harry Potter-Riddle", erwiderte Harry locker, dann deutete er mit dem Daumen auf seinen Ehemann. „Er ist Tom Riddle-Potter."

„Willkommen auf Slytherin Manor", fügte Tom hinzu.

Cynthia atmete erleichtert auf. „Trottel", murmelte sie.

Yeo war verblüfft, als die beiden dunklen Zauberer in fröhliches Gelächter ausbrachen. „Danke", flüsterte er, als ihr Gelächter erstarb.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Yeo, würdest du gerne mit uns die Geschenke öffnen?"

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sir", erwiderte Yeo sanft.

„Harry", korrigierte ihn der grünäugige Zauberer, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Tochter und seinem Ehemann. „Sollen wir? Ich will sehen, was Siri dir dieses Jahr schenkt, Tom."

„Ich werde Schutzzauber gegen deinen Patenköter aufrufen", murmelte Tom finster, als er den Raum verließ. Harry folgte direkt hinter ihm.

Cynthia und Yeo sahen sich erleichtert an. „Ich hab's dir gesagt", flüsterte Cynthia und spielte auf ihren Kommentar während eines ihrer Gespräche an, wo sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass ihre Väter auch nur Menschen waren.

Yeo nahm sanft Cynthias Hand in seine. „Das hast du", erwiderte er. „Sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

„Besser. Wir wollen Mr. Tom nicht zurückkommen lassen, um uns zu holen."

--- --- ---

Nachdem es sich alle vier Menschen in Slytherin Manor im alten Meetingsraum in den Sesseln um den Weihnachtsbaum mit Tee und Früchten – Dank der Hauselfen – bequem gemacht hatten, sahen Harry und Tom Cynthia erwartend an.

Cynthia grinste. Seit Harry sie adoptiert hatte, war sie immer die Erste gewesen, die die ersten Geschenke unter dem Baum hervorholen durfte, da sie die jüngste war. Aufgeregt wie immer sprang sie aus ihrem Sessel und zog drei ähnlich aussehende Geschenke hervor. Diese reichte sie an ihre Väter und Yeo. „Macht sie auf!", befahl sie und hüpfte fast.

Tom und Harry sahen sich amüsiert an, bevor sie es Yeo nachmachten und ihre Geschenke öffneten.

Yeo stieß einen freudigen Ton aus, als er die beiden Butterfly Schwerter mit der Leichtigkeit eines Schwertkämpfers hervorzog. „Die sind wunderschön, Cynthia", murmelte er und strich sanft über die Schmetterlinge, die am Ende der Schwerter eingraviert waren.

„Ich stimme zu", murmelte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln, als er sein Tai Chi Schwert betrachtete, das seine Tochter ihm geschenkt hatte, während seine Finger über den Löwenkopf, der als Handschutz diente, und die eingravierten Löwen auf der Scheide strichen „Das ist Wahnsinn, Cynthia." Cynthia strahlte.

„Ich kann erkennen, wie es ist", grummelte Tom, sogar als er die dreißig Zentimeter große chinesische Vase, die Cynthia ihn geschenkt hatte, anlächelte, während er seine Augen und Finger über die detaillierten Motive fahren ließ, die sie umrundeten. „Du schenkst ihnen Waffen, aber ich bekomme eine wunderschöne Vase."

Cynthia schnaubte belustigt, als Harry in Gelächter ausbrach und Yeo den Dunklen Lord überrascht ansah. „Mr. Tom, du bist ein Arsch."

Tom zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu. „Das ist wunderschön, Kind. Vielen Dank", erwiderte er mit sanfter Stimme, als er die Vase zur Seite stellte und in Sicherheit brachte.

Harry stand als nächstes auf, als Cynthia sich wieder setzte. „Ich denke, ich lasse meine eigene Neugier ruhen und folge Cynthias Beispiel und gebe meine Geschenke zuerst aus", sagte er hilflos, als er zwei Geschenke holte. Er reichte das kleinere mit einem Zwinkern an Cynthia. „Mach auf."

„Warum bestehst du immer darauf, uns jedes Jahr dabei zuzugucken, Dad?", beschwerte Cynthia sich mit einem Lächeln, als sie ihr Geschenk öffnete. In der Box, die durch das Geschenkpapier versteckt war, lag ein Ohrring in der Form einer zusammengerollten Schlange. „Der ist wunderbar. Wofür ist der?", fragte Cynthia, die wusste, dass ihr Vater ihr niemals etwas ohne Grund schenkte. Jedes Geschenk, das sie von ihm erhalten hatte, hatte zwei Nutzen – einen offensichtlichen, einen versteckten. Der Ohrring war offensichtlich Schmuck – das war der erste Nutzen…

„Er erlaubt dir, Parsel zu verstehen", meinte Harry mit leuchtenden grünen Augen.

„Oh, Merlin, ich liebe dich", keuchte Cynthia, als sie aufstand, um ihn zu umarmen, Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte nichts mehr als zu wissen, was ihre Väter sagten, wenn sie einander anzischten. Als sie sich von Harry zurückzog, lächelte sie Tom dankbar an, da sie wusste, dass alles, was von einem ihrer adoptierten Väter kam, eigentlich von beiden war.

Tom nickte, dann nahm er das andere Geschenk, das Harry hielt. Er nahm die vorsichtige Art, wie sein Ehemann die Box hielt, als Hinweis und öffnete das Geschenk so vorsichtig, wie er konnte. Was drinnen lag, ließ ihn aufkeuchen und er konnte nur starren. Ein Basiliskenei. Ein ungeborenes Basiliskenei.

Harry lächelte strahlend. „Lass ihn aber nicht in der Schule frei, okay?"

Tom legte das empfindliche Geschenk auf die Öffnung von Cynthias Vase – wo es perfekt passte – bevor er Harry auf seinen Schoß zog und ihn gründlich küsste. ‚Ich liebe dich', murmelte er durch die Verbindung, als sie sich lächelnd voneinander trennten.

‚Und ich dich', war Harrys Antwort, als er aufstand. ‚Und jetzt gib deiner Tochter ihr Geschenk.'

Tom gluckste und stand auf. Er zog einen buchförmigen Gegenstand unter dem Baum hervor, den er Cynthia reichte, die stöhnte.

„Komm schon, Mr. Tom. Kriege ich nicht genug Bücher von Tante Hermy?", beschwerte sie sich, als sie das Geschenkpapier so schnell wie möglich entfernte. Sie quietschte auf, als sie einen Reiseführer der Solomon Inseln in der Nähe von Australien – ihrem nächsten Ziel – vorfand und sprang auf, um ihren anderen Vater aufgeregt zu umarmen.

Tom lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich denke mal, es gefällt dir", neckte er sie, als er sich zurückzog.

Cynthia haute dem Mann mit ihrem neuen Buch auf den Arm. „Trottel", sagte sie, dann grinste sie Harry an. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Harry, bevor er Tom zurück auf seinen Platz zog. „Warum suchst du nicht die nächste Runde aus?"

„Was ist mit Dads Geschenk?", fragte Cynthia und sah zwischen ihren beiden Vätern hin und her.

Beide Männer lächelten und antworteten gleichzeitig: „Er/Ich hat's/hab's schon."

Cynthia verdrehte hilflos die Augen und zog drei gleich aussehende Geschenke hervor. „Von Großmutter Molly!", rief sie und reichte ihren Vätern ihre Geschenke, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren eigenen Platz fallen ließ und das Geschenkpapier aufriss und ihren alljährlichen, himmelblauen „Weasleypullover" mit einem bronzenen „C" vorne drauf und einer großen Box selbstgemachter Süßigkeiten vorfand. Sie zog sich den Pullover über ihren Pyjama, bevor sie damit begann den Inhalt der Süßigkeitenbox zu vernichten.

Harry und Tom sahen sich amüsiert an, als sie auch ihre „Weasleypullover" heraus zogen – Toms war schwarz mit einem silbernen „T", während Harrys grün war mit einem goldenen „H" – und zogen sie beide unter ihren Roben an, bevor sie die Süßigkeitenboxen beiseite stellten. Sogar mit all dem Geld, das Molly jetzt erhielt – Arthur hatte eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war und Harry hatte der Familie an einem Weihnachten mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zweihundert Galleonen geschenkt – liebte es Molly immer noch, selbstgemachte Geschenke, anstelle von gekauften, zu verschenken und keines ihrer Kinder hatte einen Grund, sich darüber zu beklagen.

„Cynthia, iss nicht alles auf einmal", befahl Tom, als Harry aufstand und die nächste Runde Geschenke nahm. Cynthia verzog das Gesicht, aber stellte die Box zur Seite, nachdem sie Yeo was angeboten hatte, der einen Brownie nahm.

Harry verteilte die Geschenke. „Von Gin und Ted", sagte er ihnen und setzte sich wieder.

Cynthia riss schnell die Verpackung von ihrem Geschenk und las sich den kleinen Zettel durch, der mit ihrem einzelnen Ohrring kam, als Tom und Harry in erschreckend gleiches Gelächter ausbrachen. Cynthia sah mit leichter Verärgerung auf, was sich auch in Gelächter verwandelte, als sie die beiden passenden Lederhosen sah, die ihre Väter hielten. „Glaubt ihr, Tante Gin und Onkel Ted wollen euch was sagen?", neckte sie.

„Wie ich deine Schwester kenne, will sie nur Unheil anrichten", sagte Tom und sah zu Harry.

„Ganz bestimmt", erwiderte Harry lächelnd. Dann sah er zu Cynthia. „Was hast du bekommen, Süße?"

Cynthia grinste und hielt die entrollte Schlange hoch – es passte erstaunlich gut zu dem, den Harry ihr gegeben hatte. „Dadurch kann ich mein Aussehen nach meinem Willen verändern, als wäre ich ein Metamorphmagus, wie ihr beide!"

„Das ist wundervoll, Cynthia", sagte Harry. Cynthia warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu und er lachte. „Okay, deine Tante und ich haben uns bei dem zusammen getan."

„Ich wusste es!", rief Cynthia aus, boxte in die Luft, bevor sie sich daran machte, den Ohrring aus ihrem linken Ohr zu nehmen und den neuen reinzustecken. Die zusammengerollte Schlange war schon in ihrem rechten Ohr.

Tom schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er dem Mädchen ein Geschenk reichte. „Hier. Von Herm und Luna."

„Es ist zu leicht, um ein Buch zu sein", sagte Cynthia misstrauisch, als Tom Harry seins reichte und sich wieder setzte.

„Öffne es einfach", knurrte Tom gespielt genervt. Cynthia streckte ihm die Zunge raus, bevor sie das Geschenk öffnete.

„Oh, wow…", flüsterte Harry, der es geöffnet hatte, statt den Beleidigungen zwischen seiner Tochter und seinem Ehemann zuzuhören. Er hatte einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem Gryffindorwappen auf dem Rücken erhalten.

Tom brummte zustimmend, als er auf das Slytherinwappen auf seinem Umhang sah. Beide Männer sahen einen Moment später rüber zu Cynthia. Ihr Umhang hatte das Ravenclawwappen auf dem Rücken. „Also geht es nach unseren Häusern in der Schule", murmelte Tom sanft.

Cynthia lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft über das Ravenclawwappen. Sie hatte das Haus gewählt, weil ihr erster Freund in der Schule, der in ihrem Jahr war – sie hatte ihn auf der Fahrt kennen gelernt – nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Der Hut hatte ihr gesagt, sie wäre eher für Gryffindor oder Slytherin geeignet, aber da sie nicht zwischen ihrem Vater und seinem Lover entscheiden wollte, hatte sie um Ravenclaw gebeten. Sie hatte das nie Harry oder Tom gesagt – sie hatte Angst, dass sie sie auslachen würden, obwohl sie wusste, dass es sie freuen würde. Sie liebte ihre Väter wirklich.

Cynthia rieb sich mit einem frustrierten Blick über die Augen, als sie aufstand, um die nächste Runde zu holen – es war dumm, über so was, die Häuser und ihre Väter zu weinen. Sie reichte die Geschenke weiter und sagte: „Von Gal und Gerda", bevor sie sich wieder setzte.

Tom und Harry wechselten besorgte Blicke – Cynthias kurzer Moment, wo sie die Tränen bekämpfte, war von beiden nicht unbemerkt geblieben – aber sie ließen es ruhen, da ihr Freund hier war. Schnell öffneten sie die neuen Geschenke und lachten bei dem Inhalt. „Ich denke, die Zwillinge möchten uns was sagen, Tom." Harry lachte und legte eine schwarze Badehose mit goldenen Blitzen an einer Seite zur Seite.

„Nicht sehr subtil, oder?", war Toms sarkastische Antwort, als er seine eigene Badehose – silber mit grünen Schlangen – zur Seite und außer Sicht legte. „Cynthia?"

Cynthia zwang sich zu kichern und hielt einen geblümten Bikini hoch. „Woher haben sie meine Größe?", fragte sie ihre Väter.

Harry und Tom wechselten genervte Blicke, bevor sie gemeinsam antworteten: „Hermine."

Cynthia kicherte wirklich auf. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", sagte sie, als sie das Geschenk zur Seite legte.

Harry stand als nächstes auf und nahm sich die nächsten Geschenke. „Oooh, von Siri und Remy."

„Mr. Tom soll seins erst aufmachen!", befahl Cynthia kichernd. Yeo neben ihr sah verwirrt aus, als Harry grinste und Tom stöhnte.

„Mir gefällt Cynthias Idee", beschloss Harry und reichte Tom eine Tasche. „Mach es auf."

„Verdammter Mist", beschwerte sich Tom, griff aber trotzdem in die Tasche. Ein lautes Quaken ließ alle zusammenzucken und die Tasche fiel zu Boden. Ein Gummihuhn fiel auf den Boden, seine falschen Augen starrten einen geschockten Tom an, während Harry und Cynthia hilflos lachten und Yeo in seine Hand kicherte. „Der Köter ist so tot", knurrte Tom und ließ den Streich mit einem genervten Blick verschwinden.

Harry reichte eine kleine Box mit einem Grinsen an Cynthia – Sirius war immer gut dafür, einen finsteren Tag zu erleuchten, sogar wenn er nicht da war – und Cynthia öffnete sie aufgeregt. Sie zog einen Kompass heraus, dann lachte sie. „Er sagt, Norden ist Südwesten", informierte sie die anderen.

„Warum ist alles von dem Mann nutzlos?", beschwerte sich Tom bei niemanden, als Harry sich setzte und sein eigenes Geschenk öffnete.

„Nicht alles." Harry lachte und reichte seinem Ehemann ein Papier. „Das", erklärte er den beiden jüngsten Mitgliedern im Wohnzimmer und hielt einen kleinen goldenen Ball mit einem silbernen Stock hoch, „ist ein Streichedetektor. Sollen wir ihn testen?"

„Ja!", rief Cynthia. Yeo lächelte und nickte neben ihr.

Harry nahm den Stock und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Ball. Sofort ertönte ein Hupen und ein Licht fiel auf den Kompass in Cynthias Hand. Mit einem Grinsen bewegte die junge Frau den Kompass hin und her, und lachte auf, als das Licht folgte.

„Du hast recht", rief Tom und legte das Papier beiseite. „Leg das weg und ich hole Petunias Geschenk."

Harry und Cynthia zwinkerten sich zu, dann legten sie ihre neuen Spielzeuge weg und drehten sich zu Tom, der eine Pergamentrolle las, die an Petunias Geschenk befestigt war.

Tom sah in die wartenden Gesichter, dann sprach er. „Sie sagt: ‚Harry, du erinnerst dich bestimmt daran, wie ich einmal erwähnt habe, dass ich wünsche, dass Handys in Hogwarts funktionieren? Ich hab Minerva gefragt, Filius um Hilfe zu bitten und zusammen haben wir einen Zauber geschaffen, der das möglich macht. In dieser Box liegen drei Handys – eins für dich, Tom und Cynthia – und sie können weltweit benutzt werden, also kann Cynthia in Kontakt bleiben, wenn sie reist. Harry, du hast meine Nummer, bitte gib sie an deinen Ehemann und deine Tochter weiter. Ich würde gerne mit euch allen in Kontakt bleiben. Mit viel Liebe, Petunia'." Tom sah zu Harry, dem Tränen die Wangen runter liefen. „Möchtest du es öffnen, Love?"

Harry nickte und nahm sanft die Box, dann öffnete er sie. Drinnen lagen wirklich drei Handys, genau wie Anleitungen für jedes. Er reichte je eins mit Anleitung an Tom und Cynthia, dann starrte er sein Telefon mit tränengefüllten Blick an.

„Dad?", flüsterte Cynthia besorgt. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihren Vater so gesehen hatte, war, als diese Schlampe Tom den Liebestrank gegeben hatte.

Harry lächelte seine Tochter an. „Mir geht es gut", versprach er.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und alle sahen auf und sahen sich einem stirnrunzelnden Draco gegenüber. „Bist du okay, Harry?"

„Ja." Harry fuhr sich über die Augen und stand mit einem leichten Lächeln auf. „Was können wir für dich tun, Dray?"

Dracos Blick wurde ernst und er verbeugte sich formell. „Mylord, wir haben etwas für euch im Empfangszimmer."

„Wir?", fragte Tom, als Harry sein Handy mit einem leeren Blick niederlegte.

„Die Juniors, Mylord", erwiderte Draco kalt.

Tom warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was haben sie gemacht?", fragte er. Während die Todesser sich fast komplett aufgelöst hatten, hatten die sehr viel engeren Juniors ihren Originalnamen abgelegt – Todesser-im-Training – und waren jetzt eine geheime Untergrundorganisation und Kampftruppe, die für Harry und Tom arbeitete und durch alle sozialen Schichten ging. Alle Mitglieder waren während des Krieges Juniors gewesen – oder Todesser, die mit ihnen eng zusammen gearbeitet hatten, wie Severus oder die Lestrange-Brüder – und keiner von ihnen hatte ihre Zugehörigkeit fallen gelassen, als der Friedensvertrag unterschrieben wurde. Im Grunde waren die Juniors das geworden, was der Orden des Phönix einmal gewesen war, aber sie blieben auch im Frieden aktiv.

„Sie haben Lestrange gesucht", erwiderte Harry kalt, als er durch den Meetingraum zu Draco trat.

„Ich will auch kommen", sagte Cynthia und stand scharf mit Feuer in den Augen auf. Sie hatte Bellatrix Rache geschworen für den Keil, den sie zwischen Harry und Tom getrieben hatte – ihre zwei liebsten Menschen in der Welt, auch wenn sie ihnen das niemals ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Tom nickte und die beiden verließen den Raum nach Harry und Draco. Yeo sah friedlich auf seine neuen Butterfly Schwerter.

--- --- ---

Bellatrix kniete fest verschnürt mit hunderten von magischen Seilen in der Mitte des Empfangszimmers. Der Kreis der Juniors um sie herum, öffnete sich stumm, als sie die beiden Lords und Cynthia durchließen. Ein Blick in Toms Augen versicherte Bellatrix, dass es diesmal keine Chance der Rettung durch den ehemaligen Lord Voldemort gab – Tom war wütend. Nur Harry hatte es geschafft, alle Emotionen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Tom nickte Mad-Eye zu, der kalt bei den anderen Juniors stand, genau neben Gin. Der Minister entrollte ein Pergament und las vor: „Bellatrix Black Lestrange, du wirst hiermit wegen versuchten Mordes, der Nutzung der Unverzeihlichen, der Nutzung eines Liebestrankes auf einen respektierten Offiziellen, Ausübung illegaler dunkler Künste, der Flucht aus Askaban, dem Mord an zwei Auroren, den Morden an vielen Muggeln, den Morden an Kindern und Auflehnung gegen deine Anführer angeklagt. Wenn verurteilt wird, wird deine Strafe sein, dass du deinen Namen, Titel und deine Magie abgeben musst und lebenslänglich in Askaban sitzt. Die, die sie als nicht schuldig sehen, sagen nein."

Die Stille im Raum war ohrenbetäubend und Bellatrix senkte den Kopf in Niederlage.

„Die, die sie schuldig befinden, sagen Ja."

Der Raum füllte sich mit Stimmen und das einzige, verdammende Wort flog vor und zurück durch die Luft über und neben ihnen. Das einzige Wort würde Bellatrix bis zum Ende ihrer verrückten Existenz verfolgen.

„Mylords", murmelte Mad-Eye, „sie gehört euch, ihr könnt mit ihr tun, was ihr wollt. Tötet sie aber nicht, sie muss leben, um in Askaban leiden zu können."

„Sie?", spie Cynthia giftig. „Meinen Sie nicht ES, Sir? Das DING ist keine Frau."

„Hört, hört", rief Sirius und warf seiner Cousine einen ekligen Blick zu.

„Schade, dass wir dich nicht töten können, Ding", zischte Rabastan, bevor er seine Ex-Schwägerin bespuckte.

Der Raum füllte sich mit Jubel, als die Juniors ihre Wut an der Frau ausließen, die Harry verletzt hatte – ihren Freund, ihre Familie und ihren Anführer. Sogar Severus, Lucius und Mad-Eye, die normalerweise zurückhaltend waren, taten ihr übriges dazu.

Nur Harry und Tom schwiegen und standen zusammen neben der Tür. Tom hatte seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Hüften geschlungen, seine roten Augen brannten Löcher in die Frau am Boden, während Harry ruhig da stand, seine grünen Augen teilnahmslos. Er erinnerte sich zu gut an den Schmerz, als er Tom verloren hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Depression, die er erlitten hatte, Tod hatte seine Gedanken beherrscht, bis der andere zurückgekehrt war, panisch und halbwahnsinnig, Harry um Verzeihung anflehend. Es tat weh. Es tat immer noch weh.

Stille brach aus, als Harry vortrat. Die Juniors zogen sich respektvoll zurück und nicht einmal Tom mischte sich ein, als Harry vor der hilflosen Hexe kniete und den Knebel raus zog, der sie zum Schweigen brachte. „Also?", fragte Harry, seine leise Stimme erklang unnatürlich laut in dem Raum.

Bellatrix sah mit all der Verachtung, die sie aufbringen konnte, zu Harry auf. „Ich hoffe, du verrottest in der Hölle dafür, dass du ihn mir weggenommen hast, dass du mich so verletzt hast", zischte sie, bevor sie Harry ins Gesicht spuckte.

Der Raum füllte sich mit einem Schrei der Wut, aber Harry hob seine Hand in die Luft und er erstarb. Ruhig wischte er sich die Spucke vom Gesicht, dann lächelte er Bellatrix humorlos an. „Wen weggenommen, Bella? Deinen Dunklen Lord? Voldemort ist tot, weißt du. Ich habe niemals etwas von dir genommen."

„Doch, hast du! Du hast ihn genommen und ihn dazu gebracht, dich zu lieben und hast ihn zu etwas anderem gedreht!!", schrie Bellatrix, ihre Augen füllten sich mit verzweifelten Tränen.

Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem sanften, herablassenden Lächeln. „Wie kann ich dir jemanden wegnehmen, der dir nie gehört hat?", fragte er, bevor er aufstand und in Toms Augen blickte. „Tom, sag mir, hast du jemals dieser Frau gehört?"

Tom grinste. „Ich habe nie einer Frau gehört, Harry. Ich gehöre immer nur mir und dir."

Harry sah auf Bellatrix runter, die ihre Tränen fallen ließ. Er kniete sich noch einmal vor sie, sein Lächeln wurde plötzlich von einer kalten Wut erfüllt, die Bellatrix – und alle anderen im Raum, die sein Gesicht sehen konnten – zum Keuchen brachte. „Du wurdest verletzt?", fragte Harry mit einer Stimme wie Stahl.

„Wie verletzt? Verletzt genug, dass alles, was du willst, dich hinzulegen ist und zu sterben? Verletzt genug, dass dir der Cruciatus als Wohltat vorkommt?" Harry schlug sie ins Gesicht. „DU KENNST SCHMERZ NICHT!", schrie er in ihr Gesicht.

Bellatrix schluchzte, versuchte zu atmen und lehnte sich von Harry weg. Sie hatte ihn einmal dafür verlacht, dass er ein Junge war, ein Kind. Er war kein Kind mehr, sah sie. Er war ein Mann und er hatte die Macht, sie mit einem einfachen Blick zu zerstören. Verzweifelt bettelte Bellatrix jeden Gott, der zusah oder nicht, sie vor der Wut des Mannes zu retten.

Harry stand abrupt auf, Emotionslosigkeit war wieder auf seinem Gesicht. „Juniors, sie gehört euch. Behaltet Alastors Warnung im Kopf – sie muss leben, um diese Qual wieder zu erleben", sagte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zu Tom ging, der besorgt aussah.

Keiner bewegte sich, bis Tom Harry aus dem Raum geführt hatte. Keiner hatte gewusst, wie tief verletzt Harry wirklich von Bellatrix' Handlung gewesen war. Wenn schon nichts anderes, wusste Harry wirklich, wie er seinen Schmerz verstecken konnte.

Wütend stellten sie sich um die schluchzende Frau. Cynthia trat genau vor sie. „Du bist ein Monster. Du hast meinen Dad verletzt", ihr Fuß flog einmal gegen Bellatrix Gesicht, „und du hast Mr. Tom verletzt", ihr Fuß knallte gegen ihr Gesicht, „und du hast meine Tanten verletzt", ihr Fuß flog wieder dagegen, „und meine Onkels", wieder, „und meine Cousins", wieder, „und meine Freunde", wieder, „und mich", wieder.

„Aber vor allem", spie Gin neben ihrer Nichte, „hast du Harry verletzt. Den lieben, fürsorglichen, könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, großherzigen Harry. Du hast die Person verletzt, die sein ganzes Leben verletzt wurde und nicht ein bisschen davon verdient hat!" Gin, genau wie vielen anderen, liefen Tränen die Wangen runter. „Du hast die Person verletzt, die ihr Herz, ihr Leben, ihr verdammtes Glück dafür geben würde, andere lächeln zu sehen, sogar wenn dieses Lächeln nur einen Moment andauern würde."

Bellatrix starrte die Frau an und fühlte sich gebrochen jenseits des Lebens. Gebrochen jenseits des Todes.

Dann trat Herm vor. „Du hast versucht, Seelenpartner auseinander zu bringen. Sei froh, das du versagt hast."

Bellatrix wurde ohnmächtig.

--- --- ---

Tom sah schweigend zu, wie Harry sich gegen imaginäre Gegner duellierte. Er war seinem Ehemann zurück in das Wohnzimmer gefolgt, wo Harry sein neues Schwert genommen hatte und wie mechanisch in das Übungszimmer gegangen war. Dort hatte er angefangen gegen imaginäre Gegner zu kämpfen, wie er es jetzt noch tat.

Tom drehte sich, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Cynthia lächelte ihn schief an, aber es verschwand schnell, als Tom es nicht erwiderte. Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich Cynthia gegen die andere Seite des Türrahmens. „Die anderen sind weg, es wurde langweilig, als sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist", berichtete sie sanft. „Ich hab Yeo nach Hause geschickt – hab ihm gesagt, dass wir alle ziemlich müde sind."

Tom nickte. „Lade ihn Silvester…"

„Wird er okay sein?", unterbrach Cynthia Tom und sah zu Harry, der immer noch mit leerem Gesicht kämpfte.

Tom seufzte und sah wieder zu seinem Ehemann. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Es war gut für ihn, Bellatrix gegenüber zu stehen, denke ich, aber…" Toms Stimme verlor sich und er sah wie seine vollen einundachtzig Jahre aus.

Cynthia trat in den Raum und ging vorsichtig auf ihren Adoptivvater zu, es interessierte sie nicht, dass Tom sie zurückrufen wollte, aber sie ließ bestimmt zehn Fuß zwischen sich und Harry, um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. „Dad?"

Harry drehte sich dumpf zu Cynthia um, sein Schwert immer noch erhoben. Es war, als würde er durch sie durch gucken. Plötzlich griff er an.

„Daddy! Stopp!", rief Cynthia und kniete sich auf dem Boden, in der Hoffnung, dass er über sie schlagen würde.

Harry erstarrte ungefähr drei Fuß vor ihr und sein Schwert fiel klappernd auf den Boden.

Im Raum herrschte für eine lange, unbestimmte Zeit Stille. Dann sprach Cynthia erneut, ihre Stimme war nur ein schwaches Flüstern. „Daddy?"

Harry brach zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen. Es waren große, schwere Schluchzer – von der Art, die deinen Körper gefährlich schüttelten und einen in Angst versetzten, so dass man von ihnen in Stücke zerbrach.

Cynthia rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihren Vater fest, die Tränen fielen von ihrem Gesicht beim Anblick seiner Schmerzen. „Daddy, es ist okay. Es wird alles okay werden", flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich schlang sich ein weiteres Paar Arme um Cynthia und Harry – Tom. Der ältere Zauberer murmelte: „Sie hat Recht, Love. Es wird alles gut werden. Richtig, Cynthia?"

„Richtig, Mr. Tom", erwiderte Cynthia und schaffte es irgendwie, ein Lächeln auf Toms Lippen zu zaubern, bei dem Namen, den sie ihm alle die Jahre zuvor gegeben hatte, als sie das erste Mal erfahren hatte, dass der gefürchtete Dunkle Lord genau so ein Mensch wie jeder andere war.

Ein sanftes Glucksen schlüpfte durch Harrys Schluchzer. „Harry?", fragte Tom besorgt.

Die Schluchzer verminderten sich. „Ich bin müde", murmelte Harry.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort standen Tom und Cynthia zusammen auf und halfen dem erschöpften Harry in sein Zimmer. Tom schaffte es, Harry seine Hausrobe auszuziehen, aber sein Ehemann weigerte sich, seinen neuen Pullover abzulegen. Er wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, und verstand ihn, also ließ Tom ihn und half ihm ins Bett.

„Daddy, möchtest du, dass ich dir irgendwas hole?", fragte Cynthia von der Tür, als Tom sich neben Harry aufs Bett setzte und sanft die Haare aus seinem verschwitzten und verweinten Gesicht strich.

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen. „Bleibt ihr?", verlangte er. „Beide?"

Cynthia schlüpfte unter die Decke zu ihrem Vater und kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry hielt sie fest und döste ein, während Tom sanft seine Hand durch Harrys Haar fahren ließ. Kurz nach Harry schlief auch Cynthia ein. Selbst müde, zog Tom seine Hausrobe aus und – eine Erscheinung, für die er später scherzend Harry verantwortlich machte – warf sie durch den Raum und grinste, als sie mitten auf dem sauberen Boden landete, bevor auch er unter die Decke glitt.

--- --- ---

Harry sprach nur wenig in der nächsten Woche. Meistens saß er einfach in dem Raum, in dem er sitzen wollte und beobachtete seinen Ehemann und seine Tochter, wie sie taten, als würden sie nicht auf ihn aufpassen. Wenn ihre Freunde oder andere Familien auf einen Besuch vorbeikamen, blieb er komplett ruhig und sie gingen kurz darauf wieder. Er wusste, dass alle sich sorgten, aber er wollte nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Einmal wollte er sich alleine mit seinen Gedanken und Problemen auseinandersetzen.

Hilfe kam, gewollt oder nicht, am Silvestermorgen, in der Gestalt von Petunia Evans.

Harry saß in der Küche und beobachtete die Hauselfen, wie sie fröhlich arbeiteten und erstickte sein Gelächter, jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen so tat, als würden sie nicht auf ihn aufpassen, als ein Stuhl neben Harry beiseite gezogen wurde und sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Erst als die Person sich über den Tisch beugte, erkannte er, wer es war. „Tante Petunia!", rief er und umarmte seine Tante fest.

Petunia seufzte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Als sie sich trennten, nahmen sie sich einen Moment, um sich gegenseitig anzusehen. Harry fand mehr Sorgenfalten und graue Haare, als ihm gefiel. Petunia fand ein angespanntes Gesicht und Augen voller Trauer vor, die immer und immer wieder zurückgedrängt wurde, bevor es zuviel wurde.

„Harry, was ist los?", seufzte Petunia. Sie wusste, dass, während Harry nicht gut aussah, Tom noch schlimmer erschien. Das Haar des Dunklen Lords war mit Grau durchzogen, während Falten auf seinem Gesicht lagen und Augenringe die Haut unter seinen Augen so zogen, dass er halbtot wirkte. Als Petunia wissen wollte, ob er schlafen würde, hatte Tom zugegeben, dass er sich zwar jeden Abend ins Bett legte, es aber kein erholsamer Schlaf war und er oft in den frühesten Morgenstunden aufwachte und nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Harry seufzte. „Ich kann nicht…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss damit selbst klarkommen."

Petunia runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, es ist mir egal, ob du dein restliches Leben darauf bestehst, darüber nachzudenken, aber du musst daran denken, was du anderen damit antust. Cynthia sagt mir, dass du nicht mehr mit den Menschen redest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich rede."

Petunia warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

Harrys Schultern fielen und er senkte den Kopf. „Ich will niemanden damit belasten", murmelte er in seinen Pullover – er hatte ihn kaum ausgezogen, seit er ihn bekommen hatte. Genauso hatte sein neues Handy die meiste Zeit in seiner Tasche oder seinen Händen verbracht. Mehr als einmal hatte er darüber nachgedacht, seine Tante anzurufen.

Petunia hob ihre Augen zur Decke und murmelte etwas, als sie aufstand. „Komm schon."

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Harry, als er ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl aufstand.

Petunia nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn aus der Küche ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sich ziemlich irritiert fühlend – eine der wenigen Emotionen, an die er sich erinnerte, sie gefühlt zu haben, seit sie Bellatrix gefunden hatten – führte sie ihn durch die stillen Gänge zu Toms Büro. Draußen vor der Tür, stoppte Petunia. „Du bist mehr eine Belastung, wenn du versuchst keine zu sein", versicherte sie ihm mit einem scharfen Ton in der Stimme. „Sieh dir deinen Ehemann für mich an, Harry."

Harry fühlte ein Stirnrunzeln kommen, aber tat, wie gebeten und steckte leise seinen Kopf in das Büro seines Ehemannes. Ein Blick auf den erschöpften Tom ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Hatte er das getan?

Toms schoss fuhr herum, dann lächelte er, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Hey du."

„Tom…", flüsterte Harry und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen?

„Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?", fragte Tom neckisch. Er zog einen Spiegel hervor und lächelte hinein. „Immer noch mein altes Ich."

Harry brach in Tränen raus und rannte zu seinem Ehemann, um ihn fest zu umarmen. „Es tut mir Leid…", flüsterte er und krallte sich in Toms Shirt, als der ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

Tom sah auf den Mob ungekämmtes, schwarzes Haar, warf dann der Frau in der Tür ein müdes Lächeln zu, was sie erwiderte. Als Petunia die Tür schloss, kehrte Toms Aufmerksamkeit zu seinem fragilen Ehemann zurück. „Harry, Love, ich weiß, du willst alles alleine regeln, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich ein bisschen helfen lassen würdest." Er fuhr mit der Hand sanft durch das Haar seines Lovers. „Du musst nicht alles alleine machen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast mich und Cynthia und deine Schwestern. Du hast Molly und Petunia und Arthur. Zur Hölle, du hast die ganze Schule und deine Juniors und das halbe Ministerium."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Harry und schniefte.

„Alle machen sich Sorgen um dich, Love."

Harry sah besorgt in die müden, scharlachroten Augen. „Sieht die halbe Welt so schlecht aus wie du?", fragte er.

Tom lächelte – diesmal kein müdes, sondern ein richtiges – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Einige von ihnen bestimmt." Sein Lächeln wurde bitter. „Und ich bin nicht so jung, wie ich es einmal war, weißt du…"

„Du stirbst mir nicht weg", erwiderte Harry, seine Augen scharf, trotz dessen, dass sie sich von dem ganzen Weinen total schwer anfühlten.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, das werde ich irgendwann. Das weißt du."

„Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben!", rief Harry und die Tränen begannen erneut, obwohl er gedacht hatte, dass sie alle bereits geweint waren.

Tom seufzte und zog Harry wieder gegen seine Brust und fühlte sich, als würde er selbst weinen wollen. Wie dachte Harry, fühlte er sich, wenn er seinen Ehemann beobachten musste, wie er für Stunden ins Nichts starrte und sich weigerte mit irgendwem zu sprechen. Und es half nicht, dass das alles Toms Schuld…

„Ist es nicht", flüsterte Harry.

„Nicht was?", fragte Tom.

Blitzende grüne Augen trafen auf neugierige rote und Tom war einen Moment geschockt bei der Wut in ihnen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist Bellatrix Schuld. Beschuldige dich nicht für etwas, was du nicht kontrollieren konntest."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle…"

„Hast du mir nicht gerade gesagt, dass du nicht mehr so jung bist wie früher?", gab Harry zurück und fühlte sich angegriffen. Das war nicht Toms Schuld!

„Ich hatte mein Essen überprüfen…"

„Warum?", explodierte Harry und zog sich zurück, um vor einem verblüfften Tom zu stehen. „Das ist dein Zuhause und deine Elfen machen das Essen! Sie haben einen starken Willen, keiner von uns hat erwartet, dass sie einen mit dem Imperius belegt! Sie hätte genauso gut Gift in mein Essen tun können – müsste man mich dafür beschuldigen?"

„Natürlich nicht", knurrte Tom.

„Warum gibst du dir dann die Schuld für die gleiche Sache?" Harrys Stimme wurde bittend.

„Das ist nicht das gleiche…"

„Was ist es dann? Bist du jetzt ein Seher? Kannst du die Zukunft sehen? Sagst du mir, dass wir den Hauselfen nicht mehr trauen können, weil einer von ihnen unter dem Imperius war?"

„Ich- Nein!"

„Was dann?" Harry legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen von Toms Stuhl und beugte sich vor, bis sie Nase an Nase waren.

„Wofür gibst du dir dann die Schuld? Deine Unfähigkeit die Zukunft vorauszusehen? Oder die Unmöglichkeit gegen einen Zaubertrank zu kämpfen, mit dem du niemals konfrontiert worden bist?"

Tom drehte sich weg. Verdammter Harry und seine Fähigkeit, den Nagel auf den Kopf zu treffen.

Harry seufzte und legte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Stirn. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist Bellatrix'. Sie hat den Imperius auf Puddles gesprochen. Sie hat Puddles dazu gebracht, deinen abendlichen Tee mit dem Trank zu versetzen. Sie hat mich aus dem Haus gelockt, damit sie diejenige ist, die du als erstes sehen würdest, nachdem du ihn getrunken hast. Sie hat es angefangen. Du hast es verdammt noch mal beendet." Er seufzte erneut auf und fühlte sich, als würde er wieder zu weinen anfangen. „Sie hätte dich weit weggebracht und dich behalten, aber du liebst mich zu sehr, um sie zu lassen. Du bist zurückgekommen. Ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld, Tom. Das habe ich nie und das werde ich nie."

Tom fühlte seine Schultern sinken und er nahm einen Moment, um diese fremde Emotion zu erleben – Erleichterung. Harry gab ihm nicht die Schuld. War es das, was Tom so gefürchtet hatte, dass Harry ihn beschuldigte?

„Ich bin müde."

„Ich auch." Tom stand langsam auf und fühlte sich, als wäre ihm die Last der Welt von den Schultern genommen worden, aber es hatte ihn nicht von dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers befreit. „Lass uns ein Nickerchen machen."

„Okay." Die beiden Männer standen und, sich gegeneinander lehnend, schafften sie es, den Weg den Flur entlang, die große Treppe hinauf und den Flur oben entlang zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen. Dort kuschelten sie sich zusammen aufs Bett und schliefen für Stunden und Stunden…

…und Stunden und Stunden…

--- --- ---

Harry wachte als erster auf und sah auf seinen Ehemann mit einem schwachen Lächeln herunter. Als er dabei, eine Strähne aus dem friedlichen, wenn auch erschöpften Gesicht zu streichen, kam es über ihn.

Leise schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht für Tom, damit der wusste, wo er war. Er verzauberte sie so, dass sie neben dem Bett schwebte – so dass Tom sie nicht runterschmeißen konnte und sie sofort sehen würde, wenn er aufwachte – dann drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe seines Ehemannes, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Er hörte Schnarchen und sah daraufhin in Cynthias Zimmer. Er lächelte, als er die junge Frau schlafen sah, wieder einmal war ihre Bettdecke verrutscht. Er schlüpfte schnell herein und deckte sie wieder richtig zu. Er drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Braue, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Er bewegte sich ohne Geräusche durch die Gänge. Er betrat das Empfangszimmer und schmiss Flohpulver in den Kamin. „Unser Büro", flüsterte er und hustete bei den Worten, als er sich durch die Kamine drehte. Er fiel auf den Vorleger in seinen und Toms Räumen in Hogwarts. Er entstaubte sich und glitt in das Schlafzimmer, bevor er zu seinem Nachttisch ging. Tom und er hatten lange vor ihrer Ehe eine Art Übereinkunft geschlossen: alles was in ihren Nachttischen lag, durfte der andere nicht ohne Erlaubnis anfassen. Harry wusste, dass Tom seinen Zeichenblock dort liegen hatte – er hatte oft gesehen, wie Tom ihn wegpackte, wenn er in den Raum kam – und er vermutete, dass Tom auch sein Tagebuch da liegen hatte. Harry selbst lagerte dort das Tagebuch von Herm, seine Kamera und seine vier Fotoalben – eins von Hagrid, eins von Petunia, eins, das Harry mit all den Fotos von Tom und den Mädchen gefüllt hatte, das letzte von Ula. Die Alben und die Kamera waren im Manor, also war nur das Tagebuch da.

Harry schnappte sich eine Feder und setzte sich mit ihr und einer leeren Seite aufs Bett.

_Donnerstag, 1. Januar 2009_

_Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres hat begonnen. Es war eine hektische Woche und ich dachte, es ist Zeit, ein paar Dinge von meiner Seele zu schreiben. Ich hätte das schon vor Jahren tun sollen, aber habe es nicht, also quält es mich weiterhin. Es war erst, als Tante Petunia mir zeigte, gestern, dass Tom sich quälte – genau wie ich – dass ich mich daran erinnerte, dass es andere da draußen gab, die meine Hilfe mehr brauchten, als dass ich mich nur mir selbst zuwandte. Mein letztes Schreiben auf deinen alten Seiten half mir klar zu denken, ich hoffe, dass das hier das gleiche ist._

_Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich weiß, was Albus meinte, als er sagte, dass sein Gehirn manchmal voll von Dingen war, dass es zu explodieren drohte. Albus hatte manchmal Recht, der Trottel._

_Der Friedensvertrag war fast fertig zum Unterzeichnen und zum Gesetz zu werden an meinem Geburtstag 99. Tom und Alastor hatten übereingestimmt, damit bis zum August zu warten, damit sie mir eine Party schmeißen können. Die Party war wundervoll – eine der besten, an die ich mich erinnern konnte. Der ganze Tag wurde durch das Wissen besser, dass der Friedensvertrag bald unterzeichnet werden würde. _

_Es war am Tag nach meinem Geburtstag, dass ich eine panische Eule von Herm bekam. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was drin stand – das macht aber auch nichts – und bin losgestürmt, um sie zu finden. Ihr, wie es sich herausstellte, ging es gut. Wir vermuteten ein falsches Spiel und eilten zurück zum Manor._

_Ich war erleichtert, Tom unverletzt in seinem Büro zu finden. Vielleicht hatte es nicht genug Zeit für einen Angriff gegeben? Ich war nicht sicher, aber ich sah keinen Grund, mich um Tom zu sorgen, also setzten Herm und ich uns ins Wohnzimmer, um über unwichtige Dinge zu sprechen._

_Dann kam Puddles unter Tränen zu uns und Herm und ich erkannten, dass etwas falsch war. Als ich Puddles danach gefragt habe, brach er in Tränen aus und fing an, seinen Kopf zu schlagen. Ich wollte ihn gerade stoppen, als Tom herein kam und wissen wollte, was los war. Ich wollte es ihm gerade sagen, als die Frage folgte, was ich in seinem Haus wollte._

_Ich habe geschockt aufgesehen und sah, dass Bellatrix ihren Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. „Tom", sagte ich._

„_Das ist nicht mein Name", gab er gemein zurück. „Und ich frage erneut, Bursche, was machst du in meinem Haus?"_

„_Ich-ich wohne hier", flüsterte ich._

_Tom trat vor und schlug mich ins Gesicht. „Nein, tust du nicht. Verschwinde aus meinem Haus."_

_Puddles, so verzweifelt er war, konnte immer noch klar genug denken, um mich und Herm zu schnappen und uns aus dem Haus bringen, bevor einer von uns etwas tun konnte, was er später bereuen würde. _

_Als wir landeten, brach ich in Tränen aus._

_Herm drehte sich mit strengem Blick zu Puddles um. „Puddles, du musst uns sagen, was passiert ist", verlangte sie._

_Also erzählte uns Puddles zitternd, wie Bellatrix ihn unter dem Imperius gelegt hatte und ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, einen merkwürdigen Zaubertrank in Toms Tee zu tun. Als Tom Bellatrix gesehen hat, schien er sich zu verändern – und plötzlich wieder der alte Voldemort zu sein._

_Ich stand auf und sagte den beiden, dass ich zu meiner Tante Petunia gehen würde, wo ich in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Herm bot mir an, mitzukommen, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, __sie soll__ bei Gal und Gerda bleiben. Puddles sah aus, als wollte er auch anbieten, mitzukommen, aber Herm befahl ihn, nach Slytherin Manor zurückzukehren und die anderen Hauselfen zu warnen, was passiert war. Sie wollte auch, dass er so viele Leute wie möglich aus dem Manor halten sollte – sie wusste nicht, wie Tom auf verschiedene Dinge reagieren würde. _

_Ich bin nach Hause gegangen und habe Tante Petunia gesagt, dass ich für ein paar Tage bei ihr bleiben würde, wenn das okay war. Als sie fragte, warum, erzählte ich ihr nur, dass Toms Beherrschung schwach war und sie deshalb beschlossen hatten, ihm ein bisschen Raum zu geben._

_Ich verbrachte ein paar Tage mit Tante Petunia zu scherzen und quasi alles zu tun, um glücklich zu sein – es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas fehlen. Erst als Mad-Eye kam, um mir einen fiesen Brief von Tom zu zeigen, versuchte ich, ihn geistig zu kontaktieren._

_Ein Fehler. Toms Seite unserer Verbindung war gebrochen, zerschlagen. Es gab nichts dort, außer dem zielstrebigen Zwang, Bellatrix zu lieben und zu dienen. Nichts für mich – sein Geist erkannte nicht mal meine Präsenz._

_Diese Erkenntnis war es dann für mich. Es schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn alles auf mich niederkam und ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich verstand, was passiert war – ein Liebestrank – aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, warum es mich so berührte. War Tom nicht nur ein anderer Freund, ein anderes „perfektes" kleines Ebenbild. Es passierte immerhin die ganze Zeit. Aber das hier war erdrückend._

_Ich hab später herausgefunden, dass ich aus Luftmangel in Ohnmacht gefallen war – ich konnte wirklich nicht atmen. Tante Petunia wollte mich ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber Mad-Eye ließ sie nicht. Er rief stattdessen Sal und Poppy. Meine zwei Freunde schlossen mich an ein magisches Atemsystem an – es war beinahe, als hätte mein Körper abgeschaltet. Sie haben mich in Dudleys altes Schlafzimmer gebracht und es hat immer jemand auf mich geachtet. Ich habe auch gehört, dass Gin in das Manor gegangen ist und versucht hat, das Lebenslicht aus Bellatrix zu hexen, aber Tom hatte sie für eine Woche in das Hospital befördert._

_Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bevor ich aus dem Koma erwachte. Es dauerte vier weitere Tage, bis Tante Petunia mich endlich dazu gebracht hatte, ihr zu sagen, was passiert war. Ich konnte immer noch kaum atmen und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich sterben. Ich bewegte mich nicht vom Bett und, nachdem Poppy die Infusion entfernt hatte, die Nahrung in mich pumpte, musste sie sie wieder anlegen, weil ich nicht essen wollte. Ein Teil von mir wusste, dass ich essen musste – dass ich die Kontrolle wieder erlangen musste – aber ich konnte nicht. Es fühlte sich wirklich an, als würde die Welt auf mich niederstürzen und würde mich nicht wieder hochlassen oder als hätte ich einen Teil von mir verloren._

_Nachdem ich Tante Petunia erzählt hatte, dass Tom einen Liebestrank getrunken und sich in Bellatrix verliebt hatte, erzählte es meine Tante Mad-Eye, der ein Kopfgeld auf Bellatrix aussetzte. In einer Welle der Wut schrie unsere Welt nach ihrem Blut und es gab, anscheinend, eine viertägige Hetzjagd auf sie._

_Bellatrix durfte aber nicht unterschätzt werden. Sie überredete Tom mit ihr zu fliehen. Irgendwo an der Nordküste von Schottland sah Tom ein Bild von mir in einer einsamen Zeitung und etwas schnappte. Er apparierte direkt in das Haus von Tante Petunia und floh die Stufen herauf in mein Zimmer. Tante Petunia stoppte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick und rief: „Was willst du ihm jetzt antun?!"_

_Tom brach, zur Überraschung aller, in Tränen aus und so ließ ihn Tante Petunia vorbei. Er brach auf dem Boden neben meinem Bett zusammen und legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry", flüsterte er._

_Und irgendwie konnte ich meine Hand bewegen und legte sie auf Toms Haar, bevor ich ihm antwortete. „Ich weiß." Und ich fühlte mich zufrieden. Ich konnte wieder atmen, das Gewicht war verschwunden. Ich wollte wieder leben._

_Laut Tante Petunia – weder Tom und ich können uns noch an viel erinnern – kletterte Tom zu mir aufs Bett und, mit einem gemurmelten Fluch, ließ er die Infusion und das Atemsystem verschwinden. Er zog mich in seine Arme und wir beide schliefen ein._

_Es dauerte vier Tage, bis ich wieder auf den Beinen war und mich von der ganzen Sache erholt hatte. Tom verließ nicht meine Seite. Wenn meine Freunde kamen, hörte er sich schweigend ihre Wutreden an. Ich stoppte sie immer, wenn ich fühlte, dass Tom den Tränen nah war. Ich konnte ihn nicht so sehen._

_Meine Juniors haben Bellatrix Weihnachten endlich gefangen – ich frage mich beinahe, ob sie sie nicht ein paar Tage vorher gefangen hatten und nur auf Weihnachten warteten._

_Ich… ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte sie solange verletzen. Ich wollte ihr ihre Augen ausreißen oder ihre Lungen verschwinden lassen. Irgendwas. Egal was. Ich wollte sie verletzen, wie sie es bei mir getan hat. Aber als ich sie sah, erstarrte ich. Ich konnte sie nicht so verletzen, wie ich es geplant hatte, ich konnte nicht. Ich bin den ganzen Schmerz und die Rache und das Verletzen so leid…_

_Ich hab sie stattdessen verhöhnt. Ich hab Dinge gesagt, die ich beinahe bereue. Aber sie hat gesagt, sie wurde verletzt. Es störte mich, aber ich ließ es vorbei rollen. Dann fing sie an zu weinen und ich hab es verloren._

_Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, nachdem ich ihr mein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte – diese ekelerregende Frau, die dachte, sie würde emotionalen Schmerz kennen – war das Cynthia „Daddy?" rief. Und dann weinte ich._

_Ich weiß, dass Leute sich um mich sorgen. Ich weiß, dass sie Angst hatten, dass ich wieder in die alte Depression zurückgefallen bin. Das bin ich aber nicht. Ich habe nachgedacht. Und mich gewundert. Warum hat es so sehr geschmerzt, als ich ihn verloren habe? Warum wollte ich einfach nur sterben? Warum war es so viel schlimmer als Sirius zu verlieren? Weil er die Welt für mich bedeutete? Weil er meine Welt ist?_

_Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte, die ich vor ein paar Jahren gelesen habe, als ich keine Arbeiten benoten musste. Ich habe das Buch auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden und hab mich einfach hingesetzt und hab es gelesen. Es war eine wunderschöne Geschichte über einen Mann und eine Frau, die sich so tief, so wahr geliebt haben, dass nichts sie auseinander bringen konnte. Als der Mann starb, folgte die Frau ihn in den Tod und bettelte den Gott an, der ihn genommen hatte, ihn ihr zurückzugeben. Sie waren stark, lebten voneinander. Ich frage mich, ob Tom und ich mal so sein können._

„Sind wir das nicht?"

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah Tom neben dem Bett stehen und über seine Schulter mit einem traurigen Lächeln mitlesen. „Tom…"

Tom setzte sich aufs Bett neben Harry und ließ seinen Daumen über eine von Harrys Tränenspuren fahren. „Ich erinnere mich an ein Buch, das Seelengefährten erklärte. Es hat gesagt, wenn einer von beiden verschwand – sei es durch den Tod oder etwas anderes – dass derjenige, der zurückbleibt, sterben möchte, aufgeben möchte. Wenn der, der geht, es auch kann, dann fühlte er oder sie dasselbe."

Harry sah zurück auf sein Tagebuch. „Es tat weh, Tom." Die Tränen, die gerade zu trocknen begannen, flossen erneut. „Es tat weh."

Tom lehnte sich vor und zog Harry gegen sich, er drückte den kleineren Körper gegen seine Brust, als Harry schluchzte. Als Harry ruhiger wurde, zog sich Tom zurück und sah in Harrys Augen, bevor er sprach: „Aber ich bin jetzt hier und ich werde dich niemals mehr verlassen. Niemals."

Harry legte seinen Kopf zurück an Toms Brust und schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du kleiner Teufel", erwiderte Tom mit einem Hauch Humor in der Stimme.

Harry zog sich zurück und schlug seinen Ehemann lachend auf den Arm. „Du Bastard!"

Tom lächelte. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen und deinem Gör zeigen, dass wir noch leben, hm?"

„Mein Gör?", gab Harry zurück. „Sie ist genauso deins wie meins."

Tom gluckste und stand auf. „Ich weiß." Er zog Harry hoch und zog seinen Ehemann in einen sanften Kuss. „Ich würde es auch nicht anders haben wollen", fügte er hinzu, als sie sich trennten.

Harry lächelte. „Weißt du, Tom. Du bist wirklich ein richtiger Softie", kommentierte er, als sie zusammen zum Kamin gingen.

Tom schnaubte amüsiert auf. „Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

Harry grinste. „Meine natürlich", sagte er gemein, bevor er ein bisschen Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und durch das magische Feuer zum „Slytherins Empfangszimmer!" flohte.

„Teufel", gluckste Tom und fühlte sich viel besser, bevor er zurück nach Hause flohte.

Harry sah ihn und rannte mit Cynthia aus dem Zimmer. „Fang uns, wenn du kannst!", riefen sie über ihre Schultern.

Tom sah zu Smoky runter, die sich gegen seine Beine rieb. „Ich bin auch froh, dass er wieder er selbst ist, Smokes", versicherte er der Katze, bevor er sich hinkniete, um sie zu streicheln. Er lachte, als Smoky seine Hände sauber leckte. „Dreckig, hm?"

°°Ich denke, sie will dir nur danken°°, meinte Fawkes von seiner Stange beim Fenster – es war seine Aufgabe, das Empfangszimmer zu bewachen.

Tom warf dem Vogel einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich weiß." Er küsste Smokys Kopf, dann stand er auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte ihnen wahrscheinlich nachgehen, hm?"

°°Es sei denn, du möchtest das Haus in Trümmern sehen°°, erwiderte Fawkes fröhlich.

„Verdammter Vogel", murmelte Tom liebevoll, als er aus dem Zimmer trat.

Smoky rollte sich auf einem der Sessel zusammen und miaute ein paar Mal Fawkes an, bevor sie ihre Nase unter ihren Schwanz steckte und in ein friedliches Katzennickerchen fiel.

Fawkes trillerte genervt auf, dann putzte er seine Federn. ‚Dumme Katze. Was soll das heißen, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass sie keiner stört? Es ist nicht mein Job, ihr bedeutungsloses Selbst zu beschützen.'

Den Gang runter, im Wohnzimmer, lachten die drei Menschen des Manors fröhlich, als Tom Harry und Cynthia auf den Boden warf und sie gnadenlos kitzelte.

In der Küche des Manors bereiteten zehn Hauselfen ein angenehmes Mahl für ihre Menschen vor.

Meilen entfernt, trat eine Gruppe Lehrer und Schüler in die Große Halle mit der Decke, die das Wetter draußen zeigte, um Frühstück zu essen und den Unterricht zu diskutieren, der in weniger als einer Woche wieder anfangen würde.

Sogar noch weiter weg in London, saß ein Mann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er eine Nachricht las, die gerade mit einer Flamme angekommen war. Eine Frau mit orangenen Haaren steckte ihren Kopf mit einem besorgten Blick in sein Büro. Der Mann hielt die Nachricht hoch und sagte: „Es geht ihm gut."

In einem schiefen Haus vor einem kleinen Dorf erfreute sich eine große Familie an den Nachrichten, dass ihr letztes Mitglied sich nicht mehr in sich selbst versteckte und Pläne machte, sie zu besuchen.

Auf einer fernen Insel saß eine Frau unter dem Blick eines hungrigen Schattens, ein Wort echote durch ihren Verstand. „Ja".

Und in allen möglichen Städten auf vielen Kontinenten öffneten Kinder wieder und wieder eines der sieben Bücher über einen Jungen namens Harry Potter und seine Abenteuer in einer Welt, nur ein wenig die Straße runter und durch die Hintertür des kleinen, ruhigen Cafés, an dem man jeden Tag ohne Gedanken vorbeiging. Die am besten gehüteten Geheimnisse waren immerhin die, die direkt vor deinen Augen lagen.

THE END


End file.
